Amar o destruir
by blue kirito
Summary: Akashi Masaomi es el presidente de una compañía de esclavos, el ser más poderoso del mundo. Como tal debe tener un hijo digno de él, empleando el método que sea necesario, así le lleve a la locura. En su cumpleaños dieciocho le dará un "regalo" que podría salvarlo o hundirle aún más en la oscuridad.
1. Ese lindo chico

**Kuroko no basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas del fic.**

 **Bueno, pues como la otra página en donde escribo ha tenido problemas. Ando subiendo por acá, si hay alguien que me conoce de amor NO LA ABANDONARE. Solo estoy esperando a que funcione como de costumbre, esperemos que así sea. Sin más los dejo leer.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

Un joven de hermosa mirada escarlata observa desde la ventana de su gran mansión el cielo de la tarde. Las aves revolotean en total libertad y eso de cierta manera le provoca malestar. Muchas personas pueden decir que es afortunado al analizar su situación; es apuesto, rico, poderoso en pocas palabras un ser absoluto. Pero no es feliz. Desde que su madre falleció debido a una enfermedad se quedó bajo la tutela de su cruel y frío padre. Le mantiene cautivo en su propia habitación, incluso tiene una agenda para su día, semana, mes, su vida entera. No se queja y se somete a un régimen que no le agrada porque no quiere decepcionarle, pues era solo un niño de cuatro años cuando se vio atado a tan terrible estilo de vida. Uno del que quiere escapar y no sabe como. Por una simple y sencilla razón. Su padre es el líder de una gran compañía si es que así puede llamarse de esclavos. En este maldito mundo tan podrido el adquirir a una persona es algo tan común como ir y comprar manzanas. El solo pensamiento le causa repulsión. ¿Pero qué puede hacer solo? Se frustra provocando que sentimientos no del todo sanos se aferren a una parte muy profunda de su corazón creando una personalidad alterna, una nada agradable ni amistosa de la que tiene conocimiento y que odia con el alma por su complejo de emperador. Si no tuviera ya mucho con su actual estilo de vida tiene que lidiar con su otro yo. Por eso siempre esta solo, por temor de herir a alguien, no siempre puede contener a ese ser sicopata que es el mismo. ¿Cómo fue con exactitud que nació? No lo sabe, error, lo sabía pero se ha obligado a olvidar. Su instinto le dice que es lo mejor.

Mañana es su cumpleaños número dieciocho y tiene miedo. Su progenitor le ha dicho que tiene algo muy especial para celebrar su mayoría de edad. Pero comprende que el concepto que el y ese hombre tienen por lindo y bueno no es el mismo, suspira y cierra los ojos esperanzado en que por primera vez ese sujeto sea normal.

Y de esa manera deja pasar el tiempo hasta que por fin entiende que no conseguirá nada sentado en ese sitio, a menos que coger una neumonía sea su intención.

Se pone de pie y camina en dirección a su cama, es tarde y debe dormir aunque sienta que no le hace falta. Se recuesta y cubre delicadamente con las sábanas, mañana será un nuevo día, aunque sabe que no será ni un poco diferente.

...

Por la mañana el débil sol matutino le da directo en el rostro y le obliga a despertar. Se remueve incómodo en el lecho y se sienta tallando con pereza uno de sus ojos. Es extraño no estaba ni un poco cansado y ahora le es casi imposible el mantenerse despierto. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso se ha rendido? ¿Ya no tiene voluntad para vivir? Hoy es el día en que se convierte en hombre, aún mantiene la leve esperanza de que todo sea distinto.

Se levanta de la cama y toma un baño para posteriormente vestirse de manera apropiada y baja al comedor, justo como lo esperaba ese hombre esta ahí.

-Buenos días padre.

El mayor le miró severamente, ni siquiera el día de su cumpleaños podía mostrarle una sonrisa.

-Hoy es un día especial Seijuro y te dije que te tenía una sorpresa.

Se tenso. La sonrisa que ahora se mostraba en el rostro contrario era más bien una mueca grotesca que nunca antes había visto y le daba un mal presentimiento.

-Quiero que me acompañes, no puedo mostrarte tu regalo en este lugar.

Le siguió en silencio pensando en varias opciones. Tendría que ser un regalo de tamaño considerable si no podía llevarlo al comedor. ¿Un auto? Parecía una muy buena opción, o eso creyó hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaban bajando al sótano.

 _-Que sitio más extraño para ponerlo. No se me ocurre nada._

Se mentía a si mismo. Claro que sabía que era. Lo supo en cuanto su padre le llevó ahí. Pero aún tenía la esperanza de que no fuera el ser despreciable que sabe es. Ruega porque su madre no hubiera amado a un ser así. Quizá ella tampoco lo sabía, probablemente por ello enfermó, y eso le mató con el tiempo.

Su progenitor tomo el picaporte y se hizo paso. Luego el.

Si tenía el deseo de poder recuperar la humanidad de su padre si es que algún día la tuvo, murió en ese momento junto con el sueño de ser una familia normal.

Ante sus ojos apareció un hermoso joven de piel clara y hermoso cabello celeste. Estaba dormido profundamente, no era muy difícil suponer que se encontraba bajo el influjo de alguna sustancia. No tenía heridas visibles pero sintió una punzada en su pecho cuando notó que tenía cadenas en piernas y brazos.

Su mirada estupefacta pasó del chico a su padre, de nuevo al joven y de regreso al hombre, ahí se detuvo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Qué significa?

El mayor frunció el ceño y le encaró furioso.

-¿Es que acaso tengo que explicarte como funciona el mundo? ¿No sabes lo que es?

El menor sintió la sangre hervir en su interior. Las palabras de ese hombre le hacían pensar que veía al peli azul como un objeto y no un ser humano, siempre estuvo en contra de tratar a las personas de esa manera. Pero por alguna razón ahora le hacia sentir peor.

-¡No lo acepto! ¡No quiero ese tipo de vida!

El mayor no se lo pensó dos veces y le dio una bofetada que le tiro al suelo e hizo sangrar su labio.

-¡No permito que te dirijas a mi de esa manera! ¡Solo eres mi hijo, no te sientas especial!

El emperador entró en shock, no daba crédito a sus palabras. ¿Es que acaso ser miembro de su familia no significaba nada? Le miró como si fuera un niño asustado y luego bajó la mirada.

-¡Por eso no te soporto! ¡Un Akashi no debe mostrarle al mundo su debilidad! ¡Tienes que ser bueno en todo lo que hagas! ¡Debes ser absoluto! ¡No te opongas a mi con palabras! ¡Que tus acciones hablen!

Se acercó al chico dispuesto a patearle, pero en un rápido movimiento terminó siendo el sometido. Su hijo estaba encima de el y le miraba como un despredador lo hace con su presa. Sintió miedo de Seijuro, y a la vez orgullo en ese corazón retorcido de padre. Por fin tenía al hijo que tanto deseaba.

-Retirate-dijo el menor-quiero divertirme con mi juguete.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras, es todo tuyo.

La sonrisa enfermiza que se dibujo en el rostro del oji rubí le dejó satisfecho y se retiró a sabiendas de que haría lo correcto. Total si mataba al chico era algo que le tenía completamente sin cuidado.

Una vez se fue su padre Akashi se acercó al joven. Continuaba dormido y vaya que era toda una ensoñación. Piel blanca y hermosa, cabello brillante muy sedoso, labios delicados con bello tono carmín. Se arrodillo a su lado y delineó la boca ajena con ayuda de su índice y dedo medio. Era suave sin duda alguna, los deslizó para acariciar su cuello y clavícula. Empleó su otra mano para ayudarse a desabrochar los botones de la camisa pero se detuvo en seco.

 _-¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?!_

-Sabes que lo deseas.

Volvió la mirada y se encontró con una versión de el mismo que tenía un aura perversa.

-No es verdad.

-No tiene caso que continues engañandote.

-No soy así.

-Pero yo si, toda tu vida sería más sencilla si me dejas tomar tu cuerpo. Gobernaré sobre todo ser vivo.

-No quiero que lo hagas.

-Desperdicias tu habilidad.

-¿A cambio de qué conseguiría ese poder? ¿Mi humanidad? No gracias.

-¿Para qué la quieres de todos modos? Te ha orillado a vivir en tu actual situación. ¿Qué no estas cansado de la vida? Deberías dormir y dejar que me encargue, puedo asesinar a tu padre, no es nada para mi.

-¡No!

-¿Aún con todo lo que te hizo? ¿Ya olvidaste...?

-¡Ya cállate!

Hizo acopio de toda su voluntad y volvió a encerrarle en su corazón, no sin que antes pudiera decirle: "No falta mucho para que pueda escapar de ti."

Miraba aterrado el piso a la vez que respiraba agitado. Alzó como pudo el rostro y admiró al bello joven con tristeza.

-¿Cómo te metiste en esto? Estas rodeado de gente que puede hacerte daño, mi padre, sus hombres, yo...

Desvío la mirada y volvió a posarla en el peli azul. Notando con sorpresa que había despertado, pero lejos de mirarlo enojado, asustado o confundido le miraba con seriedad extrema y rostro imperturbable, como si pudiera ver el interior de su alma.

-¿En verdad eres alguien peligroso? No me lo parece.

El mayor no entendió nada, pronto algunas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Quizá con su sola presencia ese ángel le había salvado...pero si es así...¿por qué desea destruirlo? Su mente no parece pensar en nada más, solo queda el pequeño e inaduble deseo de que alguien salve al inocente chico.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Los nombres de los capítulos pueden variar aquí y en amor porque no los guardé con nombre XD. Pero ahora si lo hago ja ja ja nos vemos la próxima!**


	2. Como a un hijo

**Kuroko no basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** **Capítulo 2 Como a un hijo.**

 **.**

La vida no siempre es justa ni linda, eso le ocurrió a un niño de mirada celeste. No recuerda el rostro de sus padres, no sabe como es que se separó de ellos ni si tiene más familia, los únicos datos que tiene son que se llama Kuroko Tetsuya y el día que cumple años, pero nada más.

Desde siempre ha vivido en un orfanato, quizá por ello no sonríe mucho y es bastante serio. Pero tiene un corazón cálido capaz de sentir y gozar la situación que le ha tocado. No tiene muchos amigos pues parece que nunca notan el que esta ahí, es más incluso con los mayores es algo que sucede con mucha frecuencia. Pero no lo ve como desventaja, si no todo lo contrario, porque puede hacer lo que ha hecho en este momento. Salir de su habitación y subir al techo para contemplar las estrellas, sus ojos brillan acompañados de la inmensidad de la bóveda celeste que inunda su pecho de un sentimiento indescriptible, como si pudiera volar y encontrar lo que tanto ha buscado, una persona a la cual darle su corazón. Se sienta notando con sorpresa que este late a un ritmo vertiginoso y sus mejillas están ruborizadas, esto último lo sabe por la calidez en su rostro, sonríe inocentemente y cierra los ojos disfrutando la brisa nocturna que a pesar de todo es cálida y se siente como una amable y suave caricia en su piel.

 _-Entiendo que no se nada de mi o mi familia, tampoco se si me querían pero quiero creer que así es. Que tuvieron razones para alejarme de su lado. No, incluso si no las tuvieron soy feliz si están bien._

A sus ahora diez años y luego de soportar el dolor que le confirió la soledad ha desarrollado una gran fuerza de voluntad y enorme apego a la vida. Sueña con encontrar el amor que jamás le han dado, el que perdió desde su nacimiento según le han dicho. A pesar de la fragilidad de su cuerpo delicado es muy distinto en el interior, claro si alguien se diera la oportunidad de conocerlo. Luego de un rato comienza a entrarle sueño, lo cual no es bueno pues no se encuentra en el sitio más seguro del mundo. Respira hondo como queriendo grabar el aroma y se retira a dormir con una bella pero casi imperceptible sonrisa.

...

Por la mañana depierta algo confundido y sin saber muy bien como llegó ahí, pura suerte se repite un tanto nervioso en su mente. Cambia su pijama por ropa normal y se dirige al espejo admirando su raro cabello desalineado. Alguna vez alguien le dijo que parecía punk, pero a saber que es eso. Falto que diera un par de cepilladas por esas irónicamente sedosas hebras azulinas y volvió a ser el hermoso niño de toda la vida, no, en realidad da completamente igual como se arregle, siempre se ve muy lindo. Es una fortuna que en este mundo controlado por la esclavitud haya nacido con una presencia casi invisible, porque con dicha belleza esta más que claro que sería una "buena mercancía".

Baja al comedor donde todos los niños platican al tiempo que las encargadas les dan alimento, esta vez por suerte no le pasaron por alto.

Contempla con antojo un pan con mantequilla y su vaso de leche, el cual toma con sus manitas y degusta moviendo inquietamente sus piernitas. Pero ni como evitarlo le ha tocado de su sabor favorito: la vainilla, lo cual no es muy común normalmente no tiene sabor. ¿Acaso es un día especial? Se cuestiona al tiempo que ladea su cabeza.

Luego de tomar el desayuno los pequeños se dirigen al aula para tomar clases. Como siempre sus compañeros son muy animados y alzan la mano una y otra vez para responder las interrogantes de la profesora, pero el guarda silencio haciendo lo que más le gusta: observar.

Al finalizar las lecciones su tutora les pide un momento de atención.

-Pequeños, tengo algo importante que decirles, como sabrán en este sitio los cuidamos hasta que alguien quiera adoptarlos, pero es probable que tenga que cerrar porque nos estamos quedando sin dinero para pagar incluso sus alimentos.

Las quejas y suplicas no se hicieron esperar, menos Kuroko que quedó impávido en su sitio.

De esa manera y en un ambiente enrarecido debido a la angustia y tristeza que invade a mayoría pasaron dos semanas. El niño miraba con seriedad por una ventana que daba hacia la calle, un lujoso auto o eso suponía se estacionó al frente, sintió curiosidad y se asomo aún más. Luego de unos segundos apareció un hombre de cabello castaño y de semblante severo, tanto así que el miedo le embargó. Es claro que no le notó pues jamás le dirigió la mirada además una delgada cortina le cubría del campo visual contrario. Y sin embargo comenzó a respirar muy rápido, se levantó del lugar y escapó con rapidez, algo le decía que entre más alejado estuviese de ese sujeto era mejor para el.

...

En la oficina de la directora del orfanato.

-Bienvenido señor Akashi Masaomi ¿puedo saber a que se debe su visita?

-Me han informado que tienen problemas económicos y de seguir así tendrán que cerrar.

-Ya veo, entiendo lo que quiere decir, pero tengo que dejarle algo en claro. No permitiré que tome a ninguno de nuestros niños para convertirlo en esclavo. Prefiero que se queden sin hogar, al menos de esa manera serán libres de escoger su destino.

-No me malentienda señora, no estoy aquí para eso.

-¿Entonces qué...?

-Soy un hombre de negocios, es verdad podría darle dinero y comprar a estos niños pero también es cierto que toda empresa necesita pagar impuestos. No me gusta regalar el dinero, así que me convertiré en su benefactor.

-¿Que mérito tendría con ello?

-Ya que es en beneficio social el impuesto es noventa por ciento menos de lo que tendría que pagar.

La mujer abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-¿Tanto?

-El negocio es muy redituable, pero entre más ganas más debes, algo natural ¿o no? No me interesa lo que hagan con el dinero pero les visitaré de vez en cuando para que se note la "preocupación" que tengo-sonrió con malicia-en realidad me sería de mucha ayuda si tratan mal a los niños, sería genial que huyan, así tendría carta libre para tomarlos en mi poder.

-Le pido que se retire por favor.

-Hoy mismo le deposito el dinero y por su bien y el de esos niños le aconsejo que lo acepte.

Sin más se retiró y a la directora no le quedó de otra que aceptar la "propuesta".

...

Kuroko ha cumplido los diecisiete años, en unos meses cumple la mayoría de edad. Podrá salir del orfanato y hacer su vida, será libre. Y no es que no este agradecido con las mujeres que tanto han hecho por el, pero quiere conocer el mundo, conseguir un trabajo y ganar el dinero suficiente para apoyar a los niños con los que creció. Ahora prepara el desayuno, desde que cumplió los quince apoya en las labores domésticas siendo casi uno de los encargados. Pues con su casi invisible presencia nunca fue notado y por lo tanto jamás tuvo la oportunidad de ser adoptado. Pero no esta triste, confía en que tal vez al salir pueda encontrar a una persona que le entregue y a la cual pueda darle ese cariño que no ha hecho más que acumularse en su interior. Pero el contener tal cantidad de sentimientos le ha convertido en alguien que irónicamente no pueda mostrarlos con facilidad.

-Kuroko-le llama una de las maestras.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?

-La directora tiene un invitado. ¿Podrías llevarle un té y galletas?

-Claro.

El peli azul siguió la indicación y colocó el aperitivo en una charola, se encaminó al sitio y tocó la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Con permiso.

Camino hasta dejar las cosas en la mesa y se giró con la intención de retirarse, pero en un brusco movimiento alguien le tomo de la muñeca y le atrajo hacia si. El menor se aterró al notar que era el mismo hombre que le incómodo aquella vez, y estar más cerca no ayudó ni un poco a bajar el nerviosismo. Comenzó a respirar con rapidez por sentir que ese hombre le tenía en sus manos, quería huir pero era mucho más fuerte que el, casi parecía un monstruo. ¿O es él quien tiene nula fuerza al verse intimidado? Tiembla ligeramente y el sujeto le toma del mentón para apreciar su rostro a detalle, sonríe de manera tan grotesca que le deja pasmado. Cierra los ojos y se deja caer en los brazos ajenos presa del más puro terror. No mueve un solo músculo como si con ello pudiera protegerse. El castaño no parece tener intención de déjalo ir y la mujer solo les contempla en silencio.

 _-¿Así serán las cosas? ¿Los chicos como yo tienen prohibido disfrutar de sus sueños? ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer?_

Abre los ojos y se aparta del hombre haciendo uso de toda su energía.

-Discúlpeme tengo cosas que hacer.

Y se retiró del sitio dejando a los dos mayores solos.

-Quiero a ese niño-emitió Masaomi.

-Ya se lo he dicho antes y se lo digo ahora, ninguno de mis hijos se convertirá en esclavo.

-No la voy a obligar. En usted está darme al chico o perderlos a todos.

Y también se fue dejando a la mujer llena de preocupación y ansiedad.

...

El oji celeste se había metido al sanitario, estaba sentado en la bañera abrazándose a si mismo. Ese hombre le hace sentir mal y no entiende porque. No quería volver a verlo, y lo que es peor no le gustó para nada la mirada que este le dirigió, como si fuera una cosa.

Sabe de que va la esclavitud porque siendo algo tan cotidiano sus tutoras se han dado a la tarea de darles los pormenores para que no sean capturados y convertidos en "bienes materiales". Es así como se ha sentido por primera vez. Alguien abre la puerta y se adentra para tomarle entre sus brazos, no sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí pero debió ser considerable pues el sol se ha metido.

-Todo estará bien Tetsuya, no dejaré que ese hombre te haga daño.

El chico se aferro con fuerza de la ropa de la mayor y dejó salir las lágrimas, estaba aterrado pero no está solo, hay alguien que se preocupa por su seguridad.

...

Luego de una semana se siente mucho más tranquilo, y hoy ha ido al despacho de la directora para tomar un té, lo hace todas las tardes desde ese día que le consoló, incluso ha llegado a pensar que la ve como una madre.

Toma las tasas y sirve el líquido, entrega el contrario y bebe el suyo. Se sorprende al ver que la mujer llora y le mira con tristeza.

-Perdóname Tetsuya.

-¿Eh? ¿Por...?

No pudo completar la pregunta, sintió su cuerpo entumirse y tiro la tasa que se hizo pedazos al caer al piso. Sus ojos se cerraron de a poco y se quedó dormido. Segundos después alguien le tomo entre sus brazos para llevarselo.

-Ha hecho bien directora.

-Le suplico se retire señor Masaomi.

Y así lo hizo, ya tenía algo muy valioso en su poder.

La mujer golpeó el escritorio con fuerza mientras mordia su labio hasta hacerle sangrar.

-¡¿Qué hice?!

A entregado a un inocente chico que le veía como a una madre al peor ser de la creación...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer! Nos vemos la próxima! :)**


	3. ¿Algo serio o simple trivialidad?

**Kuroko no basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **.**

 **¿Algo serio o simple trivialidad?**

Kuroko abrió los ojos luego de un rato sin saber a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo había pasado o siquiera lo que había ocurrido. Se dio cuenta de que estaba recostado en el asiento trasero de un auto. Intentó reincorporarse pero le fue imposible, su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil para ello. Lo único que consiguió fue emitir un gemido lastimoso que llamó la atención de Masaomi que estaba posicionado a un lado suyo resguardando "la mercancía".

-Así que has despertado, esperaba que demoraras un poco más pero no importa. Dudo que estés en condiciones de escapar.

-¿Qué...?

-Desde ahora me perteneces, te has convertido en mi esclavo.

Ese comentario provocó que el joven abriera sus orbes desmesuradamente lleno de incredulidad. De haber tenido un poco de energía habría temblado pero para su desgracia ni eso podía hacer.

-La directora no...

-¿No qué? ¿Te hubiera entregado? Despierta jovencito, no eres del tipo de persona que importa a los demás. Fuera de tu físico por el cual deberías estar agradecido no posees talento alguno.

Con crueles palabras le había hecho saber que la mujer a la que considero una madre y que era lo más cercano a una que tendría se desentendió de el sin importarle su seguridad. Estuvo a nada de sucumbir ante la tristeza y desesperación. Siendo esto lo que el mayor quería. No hay mejor método para mantener a la gente cautiva que destruir su corazón, su espíritu, sus deseos de vivir hasta que no sean más que simples marionetas. Pero pronto notó que el peli azul intentaba levantar la mirada desafiante, siendo impedido de ello por un fuerte ardor en su estómago.

-Veo que te sientes mal, pero no te preocupes el efecto del veneno pasará en un rato.

-¿Ve...ne...no?-emitió incrédulo.

-No habrás creído que con su limitado poder financiero te darían algo tan costoso como lo es un somnífero. ¿O si?

No escuchó más, se encerró en su propio mundo de ideas preguntándose cómo es que se había metido en una situación así. ¿Qué serie de eventos te llevan a convertirte en esclavo de la noche a la mañana? ¿Qué clase de mundo es este? Los pensamientos coherentes se detienen en ese instante para dar paso al silencio. Está muy cansado y ese "té" no ayuda en nada regaladole más que nada sufrimiento. Cierra los ojos para ahorrar las escasas energías que aún le quedan. No es la clase de persona que se rinda ante la adversidad. Debe prestar atención a la más ligera señal de escape. Sin embargo una cosa son los deseos y otra la realidad. Como es de suponerse el veneno no sería eliminado de su sistema por arte de magia, incluso comenzaba a tener un poco de fiebre que luego de ser observada por el castaño determinó que no ponía su vida en riesgo y no había necesidad de preocuparse por ello. Tarde o temprano se curaría.

Bajó del vehículo dando indicaciones al chofer de que le esperase y tomo de nueva cuenta al peli celeste en sus brazos.

-Bienvenido señor Akashi-le saluda un chico moreno de cabello azul marino.

-Tengo un encargo Daiki.-petición realizada con el tono más seco y casi hostil que le sale de forma natural-confío en que hagas que se comporte como es debido.

-¿Eso quiere decir que debo...?

-Me parece que la pregunta no es necesaria. ¿Para que vendría si no? Una cosa si te digo. No quiero que dejes una sola marca en su piel.

-Así que es de clase especial.

-Más que eso. Pienso dárselo de regalo a mi hijo. Dentro de poco cumple la mayoría de edad. Así que ¿por qué no darle a su primer esclavo? Confío que con ello cambie esa débil actitud que heredó de su madre.

-Creí que la amaba. Por algo se caso con ella ¿o no?

-Son asuntos que no te conciernen, y si lo hice alguna vez es algo que ya no recuerdo. No me hagas perder el tiempo y haz lo que ordené.

El menor no dijo nada y cargó a Kuroko, el oji avellana se retiró sin más.

 _-Me sorprende que no le haya visto, sino fuera porque ese sujeto lo mencionó ni cuenta me habría dado es como si no tuviera presencia. Estuve a punto de gritar, fue una fortuna que lograra evitarlo porque no quiero ni imaginar lo que me hubieran hecho. Ah no sé que hacer, estoy consiente de que es mi trabajo como el jefe de esclavos pero tampoco es que me guste. Quisiera ser libre y tener la opción de escoger mi vida. Estoy harto de lastimar a otros pero no creo soportar un castigo más, lo siento eres tu o yo..._

Lo observó con tristeza pero decidido a cumplir con su trabajo...o eso creía porque terminó llevándole a la sala donde reciben a los compradores. No es el sitio en donde se realizan las transacciones pero algunos de los enfermos "clientes" por así llamarlos gozan y hasta pagan por ver algunos de los castigos, claro que esta limitado a una cantidad muy pequeña y con poder adquisitivo bastante elevado. No es como que vayan por la vida revelando secretos a los que bien podrían ser la competencia.

Le recuesta sobre el sillón y de inmediato nota un poco de movimiento es seguro que dentro de un rato despertara. Para darle la bienvenida a este asqueroso mundo prepara un poco de té y galletas. No es que alguien las vaya a echar en falta.

El peli azul despierta debido al frío que le invade y logra sentarse de manera torpe sobre el sofá. Tiene tanto sueño que incluso uno de sus ojos aún continúa cerrado brindadole una apariencia por demás encantadora.

-¿En dónde estoy?-emitió con sutileza, pero no recibió una respuesta.

En su lugar el moreno se acercó con una charola que contenía los alimentos.

-No te vez muy bien, debes tener hambre. Anda toma.

-Gracias.

Ni puso atención en lo recibido y a pesar de tener poco de haber sido traicionado no dudo en aceptar ni por un momento la tasa ofrecida. Principalmente porque es sumamente educado pero también es muy ingenuo, algo peligroso en este mundo como ya se ha visto anteriormente.

Da un sorbo al líquido y se detiene en seco, la sensación le despierta por completo y se queda a nada de escupirlo pero sería una grosería. Así que lo traga sintiendo como quema su interior a pesar de ser simple té. Y no, nada tiene que ver el veneno anteriormente ingerido, más bien es consecuencia del reciente trauma. El que su madre le haya vendido.

 _-Al menos espero que les hayan dado una cantidad decente. Así podrán comer algo rico. Ojalá lo hubiera probado con ellos. De nuevo estoy solo...solo...¡SOLO!_

-COF COF COF...

Comenzó a tocer con violencia sintiendo que era incapaz de respirar con normalidad. Como pudo dejó la tasa sobre la mesa de enfrente pues ante todo no quería causar problemas al chico que tan amablemente le recibió, este le tomo de los hombros e intento de alguna manera ayudarle. Pero no sabía porque de buenas a primeras se estaba ahogando. Los ojos de Kuroko no le permitieron ver, todo estaba tan oscuro.

 _-Creo que me voy a desmayar...¿Así? ¡No quiero morir!_

Sintió que dejaba este mundo pero se aferro con fuerza por el único deseo que le queda, encontrar una persona a la cual amar. Concentró todos sus pensamientos en normalizar su condición y lo logró al cabo de unos segundos, el otro le miraba aterrado.

-¿Estas bien?-asintío con la cabeza-¡Por dios! ¡¿Qué quieres matarme?! ¡¿Sabes lo que me harán si algo te pasa?! ¡Olvida eso me vale lo que ese viejo quiera! ¡Simplemente estaba preocupado por ti!

-Pero no nos conocemos.

-No seas tan formal, eso se arregla en nada. Me llamo Aomine Daiki.

-Yo soy Kuroko Tetsuya.

-¡Que nombre tan genial!

-¿Lo crees?

-¡Claro suena varonil!

-Nunca lo había pensado.

Y sin saber el como ocurrió se dio una conversación entre ellos. Platicaban o más bien el moreno no guardaba silencio ni un segundo siendo un parlanchín de primera a la vez que Tetsuya escuchaba atentamente asintiendo o negando según fuera el caso.

-¡Te lo digo Tetsu la carne es lo mejor!

-¿La has probado?

-Bueno, siendo un esclavo en realidad no. ¡Pero confío en que un día lo haré! ¿Es un sueño muy tonto?

-Para nada. En este mundo en donde todo es controlado las acciones que pueden parecer más pequeñas pueden convertirse en los mejores sueños.

-Oh que intenso. ¿Y cuál es el tuyo?

-Quiero amar a alguien-dijo casi inaudible, y desvío la mirada avergonzado.

-Dime no te escuche.

Pero mantuvo el silencio.

-Vamos.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que sería terriblemente complicado evadir el tema así que terminó por ceder.

-Quiero entregar mi amor a alguien.

-Es algo bueno. ¿Qué te parece si empiezas conmigo?

-¿Eh?

-Seamos amigos.-sonrió animadamente.

-Yo nunca he tenido.

-Yo tampoco ¿qué más da? ¿No es así más genial?

Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se dibujo en el rostro del más bajo a lo que el contrario despeinó su cabello en una muy efusiva muestra de cariño. Continuaron con la conversación casi monólogo del moreno durante horas. Aomine no entendía porque de buenas a primeras el invitado le había agradado tanto. Y ahora tenía un severo conflicto interno.

-¿Qué sucede Aomine-kun?

-No es bueno.

-¿El que platicaramos?

-¿Eh? ¡No! De eso no me arrepiento ni un poco. Siempre quise saber lo que se sentía tener un amigo. Poder confiarle a alguien tus secretos y preocupaciones, aquí es muy difícil encontrar a alguien que valga la pena pero no se porque contigo me resulta sencillo.

-Entonces no veo cual sea el problema.

-Nuestra relación.

-¿No se supone que somos amigos?

-Eso es lo que tu y yo sentimos. Pero la realidad es que tu eres un esclavo y yo el jefe de ellos aunque dicho título no me excluye de serlo también así que...

-Tienes que seguir órdenes.

-Si.

-¿Qué es lo que no quieres hacer?

-Tengo que...ah no puedo ni decirlo.

-No hace falta, me doy una idea.

-¿Entiendes porque no quiero hacerlo? ¿Cómo podría lastimar a un amigo?

-Pero si lo no haces te castigaran ¿o no?

-¡Eso no importa!

-¡A mi si! ¡¿Crees que me sentiría bien sabiendo que no soy herido a costa tuya?!

-¡¿Qué esperas que haga?!

-Tu trabajo.

-¡Ya te dije que no!

-Ambos sabemos que no hay opción.

El moreno suspiró resignado, le tomo de la muñeca y le llevó a una celda donde le colocó una cadena en el cuello. Kuroko cerró los ojos esperando un castigo. Trato de armarse de valor pero es claro que nunca se está preparado para algo así. Lo siguiente que sintió fue una ligera palmada en la frente que lo obligó a abrir los ojos sorprendido.

-¡Tu no me das órdenes! ¡Soy el gran jefe de esclavos el único que puede vencerme soy yo mismo!

-No creo que sea el contexto adecuado Aomine-kun.

-Nah no digas nada, he tomado mi decisión. Pero tampoco es que sea un masoquista. Escucha bien Tetsu, te voy a explicar en que consiste lo que hago. Tienes que fingir estar asustado o traumado. Tienes que ser convincente de tu éxito depende nuestro futuro.

-No tienes porque tomar tal riesgo.

-¡Ah como eres terco! ¡Ya te dije que pongas atención!

Paso alrededor de una hora explicando en que consistían algunas de las torturas que el emplea, al finalizar el peli azul le miraba serio.

-¿Te repugna la clase de hombre que soy?-preguntó con algo de vergüenza.

-Para nada. Creí que era algo más intenso.

-No te confies, soy de los pocos si no que el único que emplea estos métodos.

-Se nota que eres alguien muy amable. Parece que la suerte aún no me abandona por completo.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡Me da pena!

-Pero si es la verdad.

-En serio que eres terco pero me agradas. Supongo que en unas horas vendrá ese sujeto. Así que temo que tendré que empapar tu ropa, si te ve como si nada sospechará.

-Entiendo y esta bien.

-Lo malo es que no sé con exactitud la hora a la que llega, no quiero que te de fiebre.

-No pasa nada, ya has hecho más que suficiente por mi.

-Estoy cansado de este mundo Tetsu.

-Yo lo pensé alguna vez, pero aquí te conocí.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Sin importar el que vamos a vivir!

-Así se habla.

-Eres muy serio.

-Lo siento.

-Nunca dije que no me gustara esa parte de tu personalidad es solo que me parece increíble que continués tranquilo luego de lo que esta ocurriendo.

-Llorar no soluciona las cosas.

-Pero tampoco es sano reprimir sentimientos.

-¿Lo crees?

-Si, por eso. Cuando sientas que te haga falta hablar con alguien cuenta conmigo.

-Gracias.

-A ti, me has salvado de la desesperación.

-No lo hice.

-Nunca miento.

El moreno bajo la mirada apretando la mandibula con fuerza, luego se puso de pie y cogió un balde con agua. Cerró los ojos y la lanzó.

-Aomine-kun.

-¿Si?

-Estoy por acá.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa si no te veo?!

-Entonces hazlo.

-No quiero observar cuando...

-Lo sé, pero así nunca me vas a atinar.

-Uh. Eres cruel. ¿Quién está torturando a quien?

-Lo lamento.

-Ya no digas nada. Aguanta la respiración mientras vierto el agua.

El oji celeste asintío con la cabeza. Luego de ello el líquido comenzó a impregnar su ropa. Y si bien Aomine lo hacia con sumo cuidado debía admitir que estaba muy fría. Al final quedó empapado de pies a cabeza.

-Lo siento tanto Tetsu-casi parecía que iba a llorar.

-No tienes que disculparte, me has salvado.

-Tengo que ir a esperar a ese hombre, pero en cuanto revise lo que debe volveré y te daré un cambio de ropa. Lo prometo, confía en mi.

-Lo hago. No te preocupes aquí te espero.

-¿Estarás bien verdad?

-También debes creer en mi. Es lo que hacen los amigos ¿o no?

-Entonces nos vemos.

Se retiró del sitio y se dirigió al recibidor en donde se sentó cerca de la ventana ansioso esperando a que Masaomi llegara lo más rápido posible. Conociendo su personalidad estaba seguro de que iría muy temprano para ver los avances del asunto que le dejó encargado.

...

El castaño estaba en su lujosa mansión, se dispuso a salir a primera hora de la mañana para asegurarse de que el "entrenamiento" con el peli celeste marchara bien. En realidad buscaba un pretexto para eliminar a Aomine pues había comenzado a notar que este no realizaba las torturas como esperaba. Y no se queja en cuanto a no dejar marcas visibles pero no doblega el espíritu de los esclavos como debiera. Un fallo más y sería su último amanecer. Bajo por las escaleras y le detuvo uno de sus empleados.

-Tiene una llamada del orfanato señor, dicen que es un asunto de vida o muerte.

-Soy un hombre ocupado, no tengo tiempo para eso.

-Lo entiendo, es solo que...parecía muy alterada.

Suspiró y se dirigió a su estudio para atenderla.

-¿Bueno?

-Señor Masaomi, habla la directora de...

-Ya lo sé, tengo prisa. Así que vaya directo al punto.

-Quiero a mi pequeño de regreso, lo que hice estuvo mal. Hable con algunos hombres poderosos de la comunidad y me han dicho que están dispuestos a pagar por él.

-Oh, creí que veían con malos ojos la esclavitud. No pensé que algún día podríamos hacer negocios.

-No se equivoque. No aprobamos lo que hace, pero es la única forma que tenemos para recuperar a Tetsuya.

-¿Pagando el precio que sea necesario?

-Si.

-No creí que los orfanatos fuera un negocio tan redituable.

-¿Es un si?-se escuchaba la ilusión en su voz.

-Es un no.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿No tiene corazón?!

-Si por mi fuera se lo entregaba ahora mismo, es solo que anoche. Su cuerpo no resistió la cantidad de veneno que le dieron, debió revisar la dosis.

-¡¿Eso quiere decir que?!

-Ha muerto.

El sonido se volvió pesado, el corazón de aquella mujer debía estar destrozado, pero eso no podía importarle menos. Colgó el teléfono y salió de la mansión.

...

Aomine caminaba ansioso de un lado para otro, casi haciendo un agujero en el piso.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto? No es normal, me preocupa Tetsu, podría pescar un resfriado de esa manera o algo peor. No es ni de cerca la cantidad de tiempo que empleo para eso pero no me dio la impresión de que estuviera muy bien. Ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera comió nada. Parecía asustado o algo así del té.

Se giró sobre si para volver con el chico, no hay nada que pueda hacer pero al menos revisará su condición para tranquilizarse. Justo en ese momento un auto se estacionó al frente. Nada más y nada menos que su amo. Maldita síncronía que tiene el condenado.

-Buenos días señor Akashi.

-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

-Tal como me lo ordenó. ¿Quiere ir a verlo?

-Después, necesito hablar de algunas cosas contigo.

Tomaron asiento en la sala y el castaño le dio algunos detalles de que tendría un nuevo compañero para ayudarle en su labor o algo así no prestó mucha atención pensando en su amigo.

-Llegara entre hoy y mañana, se llama Hanamiya Makoto y es un muy buen jefe de esclavos.

El nombre no le sonó de nada restandole importancia al asunto aunque lo supo disimular muy bien. Sin embargo la ansiedad en el no hacia más que incrementar. Hace algunas horas que dejó a Tetsu. ¿Estaría bien?

-Eso es todo, quiero ver al muchacho.

-Si señor.

¡Al fin! Se puso de pie y le dirigió a la celda de Kuroko. Se adentraron y el castaño se arodilló para revisar su estado, se acercó y tocó el hombro de Daiki a modo de felicitación, una muy perturbadora.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo. Supongo que puedo dejarte a cargo.

-Gracias.

El oji avellana no dijo más y se retiró, Aomine se aproximó corriendo a su amigo para darle las buenas nuevas.

-Todo salió perfecto Tetsu.

El peli celeste tenía la cabeza agachada por lo que era imposible contemplarle a detalle.

-¿Tetsu?

Le removió de los hombros pero no respondía, colocó su mano sobre la mejilla del chico y quedó petrificado al notar que estaba helada, su temperatura corporal estaba muy por debajo del promedio, y eso solo significa una cosa.

-Hipotérmia.

Algo así no debería ser posible, a menos que su cuerpo no estuviera en óptimas condiciones. Situación que se pudo evitar si Masaomi le hubiera contado acerca del veneno, claro está no perdería su tiempo en trivialidades.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado la continuación! Nos vemos la próxima! :)**


	4. Hanamiya Makoto

**Kuroko no basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4 Hanamiya Makoto**

 **.**

Kuroko no esta muy seguro de cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que se fuera su nuevo amigo. En las condiciones en las que se encuentra actualmente los minutos y las horas se han vuelto relativas. Al principio solamente disminuía su temperatura. Algo normal considerando que su ropa esta empapada pero luego esa sensación se transforma en escalofríos, intenta utilizar sus manos para frotar sus brazos y darse un poco de calor pero se encuentran algo entumidas, lo que dificulta la labor. Pero no se rinde, continúa con ello sin embargo su cuerpo poco a poco se contrae para evitar escape la poca calidez que aún le queda. Su respiración se vuelve rápida y su ritmo cardíaco irregular. Pronto siente un ligero aumento en su temperatura y cree que todo esta bien, pero no es así. Es simplemente una fase de lo que le ocurre y no sabe. Sus extremidades comienzan a temblar violentamente, sus manos ya no logran realizar los movimientos que indica e incluso le cuesta cada vez más trabajo hacerlo. Su mente se vuelve confusa y nota que la piel de su brazo es un poco más pálida que de costumbre o lo supone porque la tenue luz en el sitio difícilmente le permite apreciarla. Deja de temblar y con las pocas fuerzas que tiene trata de pedir ayuda, no esta muy seguro de que alguien vaya a su encuentro pero no pierde nada intentando. Sin embargo se da cuenta que tiene dificultad para hablar.

 _-Esto es malo...si continuo de esta manera...¿Qué hago aquí?_

La lentitud de pensamiento y amnesia debido a la falta de irrigación en su cerebro se hacen presentes. Le es imposible mover sus extremidades con libertad, incluso ligeramente. Su ritmo respiratorio y pulso disminuyen y comienza a cabecear aleatoriamente cerrando de a poco los ojos. Hasta que al fin se queda dormido o se desmaya, llegado a este punto pueden ser incluso las dos juntas. Durante las primeras fases estaba asustado e incluso aterrado, pero ahora no siente más que tranquilidad. Lo que le aqueja es lo que muchos llaman "la muerte dulce".

...

Aomine esta pasmado. ¿Cómo es posible que este al borde de la muerte? No hizo nada fuera de normal e incluso podría jurar que ha sido indulgente con el. Pero pensar en ello no tiene la menor importancia, al menos de momento. Necesita salvarle. Por fortuna no es la primera vez que ocurre algo así. En un sitio como en el que vive eran cosas de todos los días hasta que ganó experiencia y aprendió a tratarlo. Una lastima que las primeras veces no ocurriera, pues no solo murieron algunos chicos por ello y por los cuales se sentía responsable aún cuando el no era quien los lastimaba. Si no que además era incriminado y castigado de manera sumamente dolosa. Es una terrible desventaja no ser del tipo de esclavo especial.

Sacude con violencia la cabeza para deshacerse de pensamientos inútiles y corre por una frasada y toallas volviendo en cuestión de segundos. Retira la cadena del cuello de Tetsuya que al estar inconsciente no ofrece resistencia y cae en sus brazos sin más. El moreno le retira la ropa humeda hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo, pero no piensa en nada que no sea salvar su vida. Con rapidez y muchísimo cuidado le seca con las toallas, le cubre con la frasada y le carga para llevarle a tomar un baño caliente.

Camina rápido pero con cuidado, un movimiento en falso y puede hacer que la sangre circule por una zona errónea y así provocar su muerte.

Un corazón late violenta y sonoramente, pronto se da cuenta de que es el propio. La ansiedad que le invade es apenas soportable. Mete el peli azul en la tina y se sienta a un lado esperando que todo salga bien. La temperatura del menor comienza a elevarse con lentitud desesperante pero lo hace. Después de varios, quizá demasiados minutos su piel recupera su tono y textura normal. Y muy a su pesar se siente atraído por el.

 _-Soy un asco. Tetsu esta en esta situación por mi culpa y yo estoy pensando en lo lindo que se ve. No me reconozco ¿Qué se supone que me ocurre? ¡Maldición Akashi no debió dejarlo a mi cuidado!_

Se recrimina y culpa en demasía, pero cada vez se siente más hechizado. Sabe o cree no esta muy seguro de cual, que lo que desea esta mal, pero no puede evitarlo.

Acerca su mano y toca los suaves labios de su amigo, son tan delicados y deseables que le encantaría besarlo, pero no puede. Sería traicionar su confianza. Con todo el dolor en su corazón la retira y continúa mirándole. ¿Es la preocupación, la convivencia o algo más intenso lo que le hace comportarse de esa manera?

-Ung...

Un tenue gemido del peli azul debido al malestar pero que sonó misteriosamente sensual.

 _-No estas ayudando mucho Tetsu..._

Se puso de pie y camino algunos minutos tratando de pesar en muchas cosas. Todas ellas para distraer su mente. Pues no podía dejar de imaginar como sería el recorrer la piel del contrario. Frunció el ceño e imprimió más velocidad en sus movimientos casi queriendo correr. Pero era inútil. Siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión. No quiere herir al chico, debe eliminar esos deseos que le aquejan. ¿Pero cómo? La mejor idea del mundo llegó a su mente. Si no puede dejar de pensar en eso, cambiará al protagonista de la historia. ¡Pensará en Masaomi!

De acuerdo, hasta el sintió que se le pasó la mano. No solo terminó medio traumatizado, si no asqueado al grado tal que casi vuelve el estómago, estuvo a punto de golpear la pared para desquitar la frustración, pero en ese momento su mirada se cruzó con los orbes celestes que le observaban débilmente.

-¡Tetsu!

Camino rápidamente y posó su mano sobre la mejilla que ha recuperado la temperatura característica.

-¿Qué...me pasó?

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa. No pude volver cuando lo prometí. No creí que tardaría tanto en llegar.

-Pero...lo hiciste...

-Yo no...

-Si no fuera por ti...hubiera muerto ¿o no?

-También fui el que te puso en esta situación. Fui egoísta al decir que te protegería cuando no puedo ni cambiar mi vida.

-Lo hiciste, gracias-sonrió con suavidad.

El moreno se sonrojo y desvío la mirada que regreso al punto de partida.

-Tienes que salir de ahí. ¿Puedes caminar?

-Lo dudo.

-¿Te incómoda que te lleve yo?

Negó con la cabeza. Aomine tomo una toalla y envolvió al peli celeste con ella para luego secarle. Le vistió con la ropa que tienen en el sitio. Le recostó en el sillón y le cubrió con varias mantas.

-Siento no poder acostarte en una cama, pero en este lugar no hay.

-No te preocupes.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-No.

-Debes comer algo. ¿Quieres un té?

Los ojos del menor se abrieron desmesuradamente le miraba con expresión de terror.

-¿Me...vas...a dejar?

 _-¡Que idiota soy! ¡Olvide por completo que parece tenerle miedo!_

-¡No! Es solo que...-balbuceó algunas palabras sin sentido-necesitas alimentarte. Desde ayer no lo has hecho. Y con lo ocurrido podrías desmayarte. Y creeme se siente horrible.

-¿Te ha pasado?

-Más veces de las que quisiera recordar. Este no es un sitio agradable. Por eso me prometí que sería distinto.

El menor le sonrió. Esta un poco preocupado de su situación pero siente que puede creer ciegamente en su amigo. ¿Qué si es ingenuo? Seguramente, pero quien no se arriesga no vive.

-Bien. Pero no té, me trae malos recuerdos.

-¿Te parece leche? Siempre traen por si a alguno de los clientes les gusta. Creo que hay de fresa, chocolate y vainilla.

Tuvo la impresión de que rostro de Kuroko brillo intensamente por la emoción con la última palabra, así que no le quedó duda alguna. Volvió luego de unos minutos con la bebida caliente.

-Ahora que lo pienso quizá es extraño dartela así. Seguro la prefieres fría, pero es por tu bien.

-En el mundo hay gente que no tiene que comer. ¿Por qué habría de quejarme? Además es de mi sabor favorito.

-Oh.

Ofreció la tasa al chico que la tomo con dificultad provocando que casi la tirara.

-Deja que te ayude.

Tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos y le dio a beber el líquido. La boquita de Kuroko se movía con tanta ternura que hizo volar su imaginación. Mucho. Comienza a pensar que es un pervertido. Seguro que si estuviera en otro tipo de realidad sería de los jóvenes que van y compran revistas porno. Eso o su pequeño amigo tiene algo especial. Si bien es cierto que normalmente no se permiten los maltratos físicos a los esclavos a menos que hayan hecho algo que lo amerite porque bajan el precio de la mercancía, Masaomi jamás le había encargado algo con tanto cuidado. Podía apreciar en la mirada del castaño que un solo rasguño en esa piel bien podría costarle la vida. Solo ha sabido de dos casos así, aunque uno de ellos no es precisamente un esclavo. Uno es Tetsu y el otro...

-¿Tienes más?-le preguntó el oji celeste.

-¡¿Ya te lo acabaste?! ¡Si era de un litro!

 _-¿Tanto me distraje o se lo tomo a la velocidad de la luz?_

Pero no recibió respuesta, solo una mirada suplicante que casi le rompió el corazón. Suspiró y pronto le dio otra tasa. Normalmente no son de ese tamaño, pero hay una clienta algo rara que ama el café y si bien va a ver las torturas tiene la impresión de que desvía la mirada como si estuviese buscando otra cosa. Y de nuevo su mente es incapaz de concentrarse en una sola idea, tiende a divagar con facilidad. Seguramente se deba a la tranquilidad de ver que su amigo se ha recuperado lo suficiente como para tomar el líquido por si mismo. Y tiene una carita de satisfacción que en verdad parece que le tienta.

Pasaron el resto del día como el primero salvo algunas ocasiones en que Aomine desapareció para darle de comer a los cautivos.

...

Y así pasaron un par de semanas en las que Kuroko se recuperó por completo.

Aomine no volvió a realizar una acción como la que le puso en peligro porque al parecer el dueño había perdido el interés por visitarles. Pero si le encadenaba por las noches solo para no levantar sospechas, lo que seguía siendo una carga mental para el mayor. Pero su amigo le dijo una y otra vez que todo estaba bien.

En este momento y siendo medio día el peli celeste talla con fuerza o eso pretende el piso del recibidor.

-Te digo que puedo hacerlo Tetsu.

El chico le miró con seriedad para luego proseguir con la labor. En estos días el moreno se ha dado cuenta de que es tremendamente terco. Gracias a eso es que ha sobrevivido al día de hoy...eso y esa curiosa falta de presencia. Al principio creyó que era simple distracción de su parte, pero ahora esta seguro de que es un tipo de habilidad pues más de una vez le ha perdido de vista para casi terminar infartado al encontrarle.

El teléfono suena y el jefe de esclavos va a contestar, regresa con expresión poco amigable, como si estuviera molesto.

-¿Pasa algo malo Aomine-kun?

-Vendrá un nuevo encargado, lo siento Tetsu, ya no puedo dejarte libre.

-Ya veo. No te preocupes esta bien. ¿Cuando viene?

-Hoy mismo.

Los dos guardaron silencio y caminaron al sitio que le trae malos recuerdos al peli celeste. En donde casi muere y que por desgracia es el único disponible. En esta ocasión el moreno le pone la cadena en el tobillo para que pueda moverse con la mayor libertad que puede darle.

-De veras lo siento.

-Esta bien. ¿Seguirás visitandome?

-¡Cuenta con ello!

Los dos sonrieron y convivieron como de costumbre hasta que el moreno tuvo que dejarle para ir a recibir a su nuevo compañero del que no recuerda con exactitud el nombre.

-Creo que era Hanamiya algo...

Se encogió de hombros y continuó con su andar.

...

Hace tres años.

Un joven pelirrojo de tan solo quince años se encuentra estudiando en su habitación. Repasa una y otra vez los apuntes que tomo en el colegio porque no quiere decepcionar a su progenitor. Una calificación que no es perfecta es poco menos que aceptable. Tiene que ser el mejor alumno, no solo de su escuela, de la historia. Quizá parezca algo exagerado pero son los planes que Masaomi tiene para Seijuro.

Luego de muchas horas sin despegar la mirada del texto sale al jardín a estirar las piernas. Pues sus ojos están agotados al punto de que comienza a confundir las palabras. Después de todo lleva tres días sin dormir. Lo que es común pero hoy se suma el hecho de que ha despertado con fiebre. Algo alta cabe mencionar. Pero no puede decirle a su padre. Teme que le diga que es débil. Contempla con nostalgia un viejo balón de baloncesto que le regaló su madre y suspira. En su colegio no existe un club de dicho deporte. Es muy elitista para eso. Le molesta pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, en su lugar práctica esgrima y no es que lo odie o no le guste. Pero el baloncesto es un importante recuerdo de su madre. Sonríe con ternura.

-No puedo creer que aún lo tenga, pensé que mi padre lo había tirado.

Lo tomo y comenzó a rebotarlo en la zona central del jardín, donde la vegetación da paso al concreto. Se hace de un rival imaginario, uno muy bueno y sonríe, los retos son divertidos. Driblea y se da un auto pase para evadir al contrario. Se coloca en la posición perfecta para realizar una canasta en el sitio donde la visualiza su mente, se prepara para un bello enceste y...

-¿Qué estas haciendo Seijuro?

La severa voz de su padre le hizo tirar el balón que se perdió en cualquier dirección. Intentó virar para saludarlo. Pero el miedo le ha petrificado en el sitio, le encontró haciendo justamente la única cosa que le ha prohibido. Y es que en realidad es un buen hijo que jamás causaría un disgusto a su padre, pero este parece aborrecer dicho deporte. Sin embargo el pelirrojo no quiere dejarlo. Es lo único que le queda de su mamá. ¿Hasta eso piensa arrebatarle?

-Te dije que no quería que perdieras tu tiempo. Deberías estar estudiando.

Se quedó callado. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué estaba agotado? ¿Qué quería recordar a su madre? Cualquiera de las dos opciones son desastrozas. Entonces no negará a su progenitora.

-Ella me regaló el balón.

-Tenía pasatiempos ridículos.

Nunca le faltaría el respeto a ese hombre sin importar que. Pero se ha metido con lo más preciado que tiene.

-¡No lo son! ¡Te ayuda a desarrollar habilidades!

-¿Como cuáles?-emitió restandole importancia.

-El trabajo en equipo.

-Es un sinsentido. Solo tu debes cumplir tus metas. Los demás viven para servirte.

-No es lo que quiero.

-Algún día serás el líder de la compañía. ¿Crees que los esclavos verán a alguien débil como su amo?

-No esta en mis planes hacerme cargo de ella. Alguna vez lo mencioné padre. No estoy de acuerdo con este sistema.

-Así es el mundo.

-Lo se, pero quiero cambiarlo.

-Eres muy ingenuo o simplemente idiota. Has nacido con una posición social privilegiada y que conlleva mucho poder y piensas renunciar a ella como si nada.

-No deseo ese tipo de futuro.

-Se debe a los "sueños" que tu madre te inculcó de niño. Arruinó tu personalidad-tocó el hombro de su hijo de manera ruda-pero no te preocupes, te haré volver al camino correcto.

Ninguno emitió comentario y el de orbes avellana se retiró dejandole preocupado, su intuición le dice que ha llegado un momento decisivo en su vida.

...

Han pasado dos días de esa ocasión y su padre no ha dicho una sola palabra. Lo que es señal de que algo malo está pasando. No es que quiera desconfiar de el, pero este no le ha dado motivos para esperar que se comporte distinto.

Sale del colegio y sube a la limosina como de costumbre, atrapado en una rutina que no le deja caminar por las calles con entera libertad. Que le impide conocer el mundo. Mira por la ventana y comienza a ver todo borroso, talla su ojo con suavidad. Es probable que haya exigido demasiado a su agotado cuerpo. Niega con la cabeza y saca un libro de su portafolio. Mejor aprovechar la energía que aún le queda. Cabezeó un par de veces. Mientras sus orbes escarlata eran incapaces de enfocar lo que fuese. Algo extraño estaba pasando, no le quedó duda. Tocó el cristal que le separa del conductor pero este no le prestó atención, trató de romperlo sin lograrlo pues esta blindado. Y aún siendo peligroso considerando que el vehículo se encuentra en movimiento se dispuso a abrir la puerta encontrándose con que tenía seguro. Sin nada más por hacer se quedó dormido sobre el asiento.

Debajo de este había un contenedor con gas que sirve de somnífero.

...

Aún agotado Akashi abrió los ojos. Pero no estaba preparado para lo que se encontraría.

Estaba recostado en una especie de cama de madera y atado de pies y manos a ella. También estaba amordazado. Gritaría pero es seguro que nadie vendrá a rescatarle, sabe quien esta detrás de todo. Eso quiere decir que escapar es inútil, pero aún así lo intentará, no se quedará cruzado de brazos a esperar con sumisión un destino que no pidió.

Forcejeó con las cuerdas pero solo conseguía herirse. Están diseñadas para que cualquier tipo de movimiento haga imposible el siquiera aflojarlas, desistió pues aún no pasan por completo los efectos de la sustancia en su organismo.

-Vaya, pensé que lucharias más.

Dijo un hombre que hasta ese momento no advirtió, es unos cinco años más grande que el y no le gusta para nada la sonrisa retorcida en su rostro.

-Permiteme presentarme, soy Hanamiya Makoto y vamos a estar juntos un rato pues tu padre me ha pedido que corrija tu actitud.-el sujeto desvío la mirada dolido y volvió a encararlo con un gesto que daba a entender que pronto lloraría.-no es que quiera hacer algo así...pero soy un esclavo...¡No tengo opción!

Seijuro sintió tristeza, sus orbes carmín le transmitieron un apoyo que daría con su mano es caso de poder. Pero se sorprendió cuando este le veía con burla.

-No puedo creer que te tragaras el cuento. Este es mi trabajo ¡Y me fascina!

El menor no esta acostumbrado pero justo en este instante se siente estúpido. Por creer en sus palabras, de preocuparse por un sujeto que no vale la pena. Le mira sin una pizca de miedo, sin importar lo que quiera hacerle no le dará la satisfacción de ver el miedo en su mirada.

-Oh, así que no estas asustado, eres el primero que tiene esta actitud. ¿Sabes que las personas me ruegan todo el tiempo que no les haga daño? Pero es lo que más disfruto de mi trabajo. Tu padre es mi "dueño" y quiere que te deshagas de esa debilidad. El serlo no es bueno y menos si eres el futuro dueño de una compañía de esclavos-sonrió con malicia-en realidad me da igual lo que pase contigo, yo solo planeo divertirme. Me encanta hacer sufrir a la gente. Destruir un espíritu como el tuyo será lo mejor que me haya pasado en la vida. ¿Qué tanto podrás soportar?

El joven de ojos verde-platinado se sube a la cama y se sienta sobre Seijuro le desbrocha la camisa dejando expuesto el torso, se acerca para susurrar al oído contrario.

-Te voy a violar.

Alejo el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos y ver su expresión de terror. Pero fue enorme su sorpresa cuando este le encaró sin ningún cambio de actitud. Se quitó, dio algunos pasos y le observó.

-Eres aburrido. Supongo que sabes que no puedo hacerlo. Nadie puede. Violar a un esclavo disminuye el valor comerciar, eres la primera persona que no cae con algo así. Pero no te preocupes poseo otros métodos.

Se giró y fue en busca de un par de guantes y un pequeño frasco. Cogió con uno de sus dedos una cantidad casi imperceptible de una sustancia incorolora que tenía apariencia de cera. La unto sobre el pecho descubierto, era muy poco, es más ni siquiera estaba seguro que le hubiera puesto algo. Pero rápidamente un ardor se hizo presente, tan intenso que le hizo arquear la espalda y convulsionar su cuerpo, quería gritar pero el paño en su boca lo impedia e incluso provocaba que respirara con dificultad.

-Imagino que te preguntas que te unte, es una sustancia bastante útil para torturar sin dejar marca, claro siempre y cuando no se me pase la mano con la dosis, se llama capsaicina-el pelirrojo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos-oh, veo que tu padre no mentía cuando dijo que sabías muchas cosas. Si, es el compuesto activo del chile, el que da la sensación de picor. Apuesto a que arde bastante, y como ya sabrás el efecto va a durar un buen rato. Pero no te preocupes tampoco puse una cantidad que fuera mortal. Ahora si me disculpas-tomó un libro y se sentó en una silla-en lo que aprendes la lección disfrutaré de mi pasatiempo favorito.

Seijuro solo sentía que esa cosa le quemaba, no le daría la satisfaccion de verle derrotado, esta seguro de que es lo que ese hombre desea. Pero al menos le gustaría poder gritar para liberar su alma, y al ser incapaz de hacerlo por estar amordazado comienza a sentirse asfixiado. Luego de varios minutos todo le da vueltas y termina por desmayarse. Hanamiya se levanta y le mira frustrado.

-Eres un desgraciado, no te quejaste ni una vez, pero creeme tarde o temprano lo harás.

Akashi pasó todo un mes en compañía de ese retorcido hombre que le torturaba día y noche al punto de casi hacerle perder la razón. Pero ni una sola vez le dio el gusto de verle llorar o gritar. Sin importar las cosas que le hizo y que se esfuerza en olvidar. Debido a esta situación es que nació su otra personalidad. Pues un día se encontraba apenas consiente. El azabache le sumergia la cabeza en un balde con agua al tiempo que le tenía atado de manos y piernas por lo que no podía defenderse, como siempre. Sentía que se ahogaba y al mismo tiempo tenía mucha sed llevaba algunas horas haciendo esto o esa impresión tenía. Se desmayó para posteriormente despertar confundido. Lo único que recuerda es que Makoto le miraba aterrado, una de sus manos estaba clavada a la pared con unas tijeras y Seijuro estaba libre. Luego de ello volvió a casa, pues hasta la fecha su "personalidad buena" no termina de creer que su padre le ocasionó tanto sufrimiento. Mientras su "personalidad malvada" busca el momento de cobrar venganza y conseguir su libertad.

El azabache aún le guarda rencor por lo que hizo y quiere herirle como nunca. Por ello ha perfeccionado sus métodos, para que nadie vuelva a escapar de su poder. Y ahora será el nuevo compañero de Aomine y su nueva misión: Destruir el espíritu de Tetsuya Kuroko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer :) espero que les haya gustado la continuación. Como saben no tengo computadora y ha sido complicado ir a un cyber pero nunca dejo de escribir. Así que nos vemos el próximo capítulo espero sea muy pronto! :)**

 **lu.-Oh muchas gracias! Aquí la conti espero que te guste :)**


	5. Ya no puedo equivocarme más

**Kuroko no basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Escrito en el móvil errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5 Ya no puedo equivocarme más.**

 **.**

Por la cabeza de Hanamiya pasan decenas de pensamientos. Por alguna razón ha recordado mucho aquella época en la que le fue pedido torturar a Akashi. Hasta a el se le hizo retorcido que fuese el padre de este quien le encomendó la tarea. Nunca antes le había visto, pero jamás olvidará la primera impresión que tuvo de Seijuro. Majestuoso, y no solo por la enorme y poco común belleza con la que cuenta. Sino que además tiene una presencia imponente como si de un emperador se tratase. Jamás imaginó tener semejante presa en sus manos. Si no hubiera nacido como un Akashi es seguro que tarde o temprano habría terminado como esclavo, de los más costosos. Y ahora lo tenía dormido en sus brazos, completamente a su merced y lo mejor del asunto es que tiene el permiso para hacerle lo que sea siempre y cuando no le viole o deje marcas visibles en su piel, y por nada más y nada menos que el hombre que le engendró.

-Ese sujeto esta más enfermo que yo.

Sonrió de manera grotesca y le llevó al sitio donde realiza semejante tarea. Le ató de pies y manos para evitar que escapara. Lo cual sería complicado considerando que es más bajito al ser cinco años menor. Esta deseoso de iniciar con su trabajo, pero tarda algo en despertar. No tiene sentido que haga un solo movimiento si este no puede quejarse. No puede esperar para escuchar sus gritos llenos de dolor. Que suplique piedad. Aunque ni así piensa ser delicado con la labor.

Pasó un par de semanas con el joven. Algo extraño sucedía. Cada día estaba más frustrado. Se supone que el espíritu quebrantado sea el de Seijuro y no el revés. ¿Entonces por qué siente que estuviera jugando con él? Parece que el pelirrojo le hace de todo. Se burla y humilla en completo silencio. Lo que es peor, parece incluso tener más fuerza pues sin importar cuantas veces le haya hecho desmayar por las torturas este siempre le mira insolente, hasta el final.

Luego de un mes entero la paciencia de la que por cierto no es muy adepto se agotó. Hoy le haría gritar si o si. Le encadenó mientras estaba inconsciente de pies y manos como dicta la rutina y luego de obligarle a despertar sumergió su cabeza en un balde con agua. Notaba no sin cierto placer los movimientos que Seijuro hacia al sentir que se ahogaba, estuvo a punto de perder la conciencia decenas de veces, pero en esos momentos el azabache le dejaba respirar solo para repetir el procedimiento. Le tuvo de esa manera cerca de siete horas, pero no logró hacerlo gritar una sola vez. Harto de no romper su espíritu le sumergió por tanto tiempo que estuvo a nada de asesinarlo por accidente, no sucedió pero el menor volvió a perder el sentido. Sin embargo no es lo que quería. Lo haría suplicar así tuviera que dejar marcas en su piel. Le liberó y le llevó a la mesa en donde le tiene la mayor parte del tiempo. Le aseguro con las cuerdas y salió en busca de algún objeto con el cual pudiera herirlo, no pasó mucho cuando logró hacerse de unas tijeras. Volvió y rozó el cuerpo ajeno con ellas. No importa que Masaomi le asesine por marcar a su hijo, al menos le habrá despojado de ese orgullo que no tolera. Alzó el arma con intención de clavarla en la mano de este, pero quedó paralizado al ver que un par de ojos bicromáticos le analizaban a fondo y con inmensa frialdad.

-Desátame-emitió el pelirrojo con un tono que no le había escuchado con anterioridad. Como si le despreciara. Y eso le enfureció, no obstante y sin saber la razón obedeció su orden, al menos con una mano, solo eso fue necesario y su perdición. Cuando entró en cuenta trato de amarrarlo otra vez pero Seijuro tomo las tijeras que estupidamente había dejado al lado. Le apuntó con ellas al rostro, lo que le hizo retroceder unos pasos, segundos suficientes para que este cortara sus ataduras y empuñara el arma blanca de manera atemorizante. Si, en ese instante sintió miedo, esto no podía estar pasando. El es su encargo, víctima ¡su juguete! Debería ser el quien tuviese terror y suplicase por su vida ¡no al revés! En un rápido movimiento tomo unas tonfas que siempre trae consigo pero antes de poder amenazar al pelirrojo estas resbalaron de sus manos de manera torpe, y no, el no lo había provocado fue más como...¿qué rayos fue eso? Inconscientemente volvió el rostro para encontrarse con los ahora diabólicos ojos del contrario. Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda al igual que su cuerpo temblaba. ¿Es enserio? ¿Ese mocoso es quien le ha puesto en esta situación? ¿Por qué rayos no hace nada por defenderse? ¿Es que acaso su instinto de preservación se enfrenta a algo más poderoso? ¿Por qué solo mira como se acerca a el un destino maldito? Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas se puso de pie. Sus piernas estaban a nada de ceder a la gravedad, pero esta vez no lo iba a permitir. Sin embargo y antes de poder reaccionar una de sus manos fue tomada con fuerza, estrellado brutalmente contra la pared e intimidado como nunca.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAA!

Un grito desgarrador que lastimó su garganta de manera importante, luego de que el arma atravesara por completo su mano. El pelirrojo le miraba con intensidad, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo distintos que eran. Hanamiya disfruta torturado a sus víctimas, pero Seijuro no. Su mirada es fría, como si estuviera mirando simple basura. ¿O es acaso la paranoia causada por el terror y estrés? ¿Tiene sentido pensar en suplicar? Luego de todo lo que le hizo el menor tendría que ser un estúpido para no vengarse ahora que le tenía en su poder pero...¿el estaba preparado mentalmente para algo así? La respuesta es obvia, no quiere humillarse ante el joven que momentos antes lastimó con placer pero el orgullo no sirve de nada en este momento. Separa sus labios frustrado y dispuesto a pedir el perdón cuando este le suelta sin más. La expresión en su rostro era distinta y podía jurar que sus ojos volvían a tener el mismo tono escarlata. Como el líquido que resbala de la herida. Se veía claramente desorientado. ¿Estaría confundido? A saber, lo más sensato era dejarle escapar. Poco después se entero de que Seijuro había vuelto por voluntad propia a su hogar. Ciertamente le costaba trabajo entender por qué regresó con el hombre responsable de causarle tanto sufrimiento. Pero Masaomi no se quejó de los resultados, al parecer el pelirrojo se centró de lleno en sus actividades. Todo salió de maravilla...a simple vista, pero Hanamiya difícilmente podrá olvidar semejante humillación. Es consiente de que no tendrá una oportunidad similar en la vida. Pero ya encontrará la manera de cobrar venganza contra ese hombre. Aún si trata de enterrar ese pasado. La cicatriz en su mano se lo recuerda a cada instante.

Por fin llega al sitio donde le han enviado, suspira molesto, esta más que cansado de tener que hacerse cargo de los errores de otros. Torturar chicos ya no es tan divertido como solía ser. Todos suplican y ruegan. Ruegan y suplican; si bien Akashi le humilló al no permitir que quebrantara su espíritu y aún más dañandolo le había hecho ver que es más interesante alguien de carácter fuerte a la bola de llorones que le llegan toda la vida. Toca a la puerta y le recibe un joven moreno al parecer de su misma edad y que si no mal recuerda es su nuevo compañero.

-Así que tu eres el sujeto que envía Masaomi.

-Si, tengo el encargo de cuidar a Kuroko Tetsuya. Mucho gusto soy Hanamiya Makoto-extiende su mano amistosamente.

Aomine la toma por mera cortesía a la vez que observa el rostro contrario. Le analiza en cuestión de segundos. Si bien el otro le muestra una amable e incluso cálida sonrisa, no puede engañarle. Sabe de antemano que su actitud es fingida.

 _-Maldita sea, esto no esta para nada bien. Este sujeto es peligroso. Estoy seguro de que es del tipo que disfruta torturado a las personas. Incluso todo el desprende un desagradable aroma a sangre. Me da asco solo estar en su presencia. ¿Qué hago? No puedo dejar que se acerque a Tetsu, podría lastimarlo._

-¿Y bien?

-¿Eh?

-¿Me vas a dejar entrar o pretendes que me quede como decoración en la puerta?

 _-No me agrada para nada._

El peli azulino le dedicó una mueca que no disimulaba la molestia que sentía en el momento. Pero eso no importó al otro. Aomine es igual a el, error. Nadie esta a su nivel. Todo humano que no sea el mismo no es más que un simple juguete del que se puede precindir en cualquier momento. Y eso incluye a Masaomi.

 _-Si claro. Si pudiera eliminar a ese bastardo no estaría aquí. Pero como bien dicen si no puedes escapar de algo al menos disfrutalo. Odio admitirlo pero al menos es un hombre inteligente. En la compañía no se viola ni se marca la piel de la gente. Bueno esta última siempre y cuando no se lo ganen. No es que me interese lo que suceda con los demás pero así tengo más posibilidades de divertirme. O lo hacia. Desde que me mando a su hijo me aburro terriblemente. Ojalá pudiera encontrar a alguien que me suponga un reto. Ja, lo dudo. Ese tipo de personas son una verdadera rareza en este mundo._

El moreno le enseñaba las instalaciones a lo que poco o nada de atención puso. No podía importarle menos. Le explicó algunas cosas y solo respondió con monosílabos, eso ya fastidiaba a su compañero que sentía una tremenda tentación por estrellar su puño "accidentalmente" en el rostro contrario. Pero sin un motivo que le disculpe ante su amo será el quien termine medio muerto. No le queda más que tragarse la furia. Continúan con su andar hasta que Hanamiya llega al limite de su paciencia.

-No vine para un recorrido turístico. ¿En dónde está Kuroko Tetsuya?

-¿Por qué tan ansioso? Vas a estar aquí un buen rato. No creo que quieras perderte.

-Si lo hago o no es muy mi problema. Me ha quedado claro que no te agrado pero no me interesa. Solo vine para llevar a cabo mi trabajo. Ahora llevame con el chico. A menos que quieras que informe a Akashi que le das un trato preferencial.

-Yo no...

-Por favor, no soy estúpido. Si se llega a enterar les irá mal a los dos. Por mucho daño que yo le haga no podría ser peor de lo que haría ese hombre. Lo sabes muy bien.

-Tch...

Daiki frunció el ceño. Desea con toda su alma proteger a su amigo. Pero Makoto tiene razón. Donde descubran que le da un trato distinto les torturaran a ambos. Y no como lo haría cualquier jefe de esclavos. Oh no, es mucho peor. El ya pasó por ello una vez, no soportaría que a Tetsuya le sucediera lo mismo. Más obligado que nada decide llevarle. Abre la puerta de la celda, el metal resuena de esa clásica manera que le crispa los nervios y da paso al fastidioso que tiene por compañía.

El azabache se adentra sin ningún tipo de emoción en especial. Sus ojos se deslizan del piso a las paredes, por la puerta, por las cadenas. Y todo le resulta tan familiar. No importa en cuantos lugares de este tipo este, siempre es lo mismo. Sin más observa al peli azul con apatía esperando encontrar nada, pero...

-Ah.

Pequeño sonido que salió de sus labios al toparse con Tetsuya. Le parece increíble que por algunos segundos olvidara completamente que conocerlo era su intención. Desvío la vista por todos lados hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que olvidaba. Es extraño, justo es lo primero que hace al conocer a sus víctimas. Incluso le asustó un poco en cuanto logró percatarse de el. Es como si fuese invisible. Pero eso no es lo más interesante. El chico le mira con extrema seriedad. En su rostro no se ve ni un poco de duda o miedo. El joven de mirada platinada sonríe grotescamente.

-Lo encontré.

El destino es muy voluble, le ha tenido aburrido por casi tres años y cuando al fin se resigna a pasar su vida en el más completo y conformista aburrimiento. Llega un nuevo pasatiempo.

-Dejanos solos.-el azabache.

-No tengo nada que hacer.

-No me gustan los mirones.

-Ni a mi los imbéciles pero te aguantas.

El teléfono de la estancia sonó. Pero Aomine no se movió ni un poco.

-Tienes que contestar. Que yo sepa eres el encargado ¿o no?

-No me digas que hacer.

-Me tiene sin cuidado que no hagas lo que debes, siempre y cuando no nos metas a todos en problemas. Si no contestas podrían pensar que se inicio una revuelta y ya sabes lo que ocurrirá.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡De cualquier manera volveré pronto!

Se giró para ir a contestar.

-Lo dudo. Te mantendrán ocupado algunas horas.

Casi quedó inmóvil en el sitio pero se armó de valor y continuó con su carrera. Ojalá pudiera multiplicarse para hacer ambas cosas a la vez.

-Estaré bien Aomine-kun.

Dijo con voz casi inaudible y el mayor se retiró.

Hanamiya se acercó con una sonrisa ladeada, y tomo al peli celeste del mentón obligandolo a verle directo a los ojos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Ya lo sabe pero desea escuchar su voz fuerte y claro. Para hacerse una idea de como sonará cuando grite.

-Kuroko Tetsuya.

Una onda eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo entero. No cabe duda de que el chico es la víctima perfecta.

-¿Sabes? Aomine estará ocupado con varios trabajos, así que no podrá cuidar de ti. Yo tomaré ese lugar.

El peli azul no dijo nada.

-Supongo que será un poco difícil. Después de todo estas acostumbrado a el. Pero si suplicas que no te lastime quizá tenga un poco de piedad.

No emitió respuesta alguna.

-¿No te preocupa lo que pueda hacerte?

-Sin importar lo que haga o diga lo harás.

-Vaya, tiene mucho que no me encuentro a alguien como tu. Esa es la respuesta correcta, incluso me agrada tu mirada. Llena de valentía y seguridad. Tipos como tu son los que más me gusta destruir.

El mayor tomó la muñeca ajena y tiro de ella poniendo al pequeño de pie y causando algo de daño por la rudeza del movimiento. Kuroko no se quejó aunque si le había lastimado.

-Definitivamete será muy divertido. ¿Qué te parece si empezamos?-silencio-tarde o temprano hablaras. Siempre lo hacen, no puedo esperar para verte humillado.

Le jaló de la muñeca que no ha soltado para obligarle a caminar pero debido a que no le tomo por sorpresa Tetsuya pudo resistirse y casi quedó clavado en el suelo. Se niega a aceptar las órdenes de un completo desconocido rebajandose a poco menos que una marioneta.

-Veo que no tienes intenciones de colaborar. ¿No te preocupa que Aomine sea castigado por tu falta de cooperación?

-Mi actitud no tiene que ver con el.

-Claro que lo tiene, estuviste a su cuidado. Se supone que ya tendría que haberte "amaestrado" pero si no obedeces quiere decir que no esta haciendo bien su trabajo.

Ante tal comentario Kuroko no pudo evitar preocuparse aunque su rostro no diera pista alguna de sus sentimientos. Aomine es una persona muy importante para el. Es su primer amigo y le ha protegido de tantas maneras. Es su turno de cuidarlo. Así tenga que someterse a una situación que no desea.

Cedió al movimiento y acompañó al mayor hasta una mesa de madera en donde le ató de pies y manos por voluntad propia. Hanamiya solo analizaba sus reacciones por lo que no se permitió desviar la mirada una sola vez, ni siquiera cuando este le amordazó con un pañuelo. ¿Eso era para que no pudiese gritar? No, la técnica que ha empleado es distinta, ha procurado que su boca quede visiblemente abierta. Si tuviera intenciones de acallar cualquier sonido haría justo lo contrario. ¿Entonces que quiere? No puede evitar sentir miedo. Pero se niega a darle el gusto a su captor.

El de orbes platinados coge una jarra con líquido y comienza a verter el contenido en la boca de Kuroko justo en el paño.

 _-No entiendo lo que quiere. ¿Para qué me da de beber agua?_

Continuó con la incógnita por un buen rato. El contrario se había acomodado sentándose en su abdomen para una mejor vista. Le daba muy poco líquido esperando cierto momento...esperando...esperando...

Los orbes celestes se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras el cuerpo del menor se removía furiosamente intentando escapar de su captor, pero no podía en cambio solo consiguió hacerse daño, su espalda se arqueó e intentó desviar el rostro, pero Hanamiya se lo impidió tomándole del mentón. ¡Se estaba ahogando! Con esa terrible tortura pasó al menos diez minutos en los que se dio cuenta de que la combinación del paño y el agua provocaban esa sensación. Engañaba de alguna forma a su cerebro que le hacia pensar que de verdad le ahogaba. Forzando tanto su cuerpo que incluso sus pulmones comenzaron a doler al igual que su garganta y la sed se apoderó de su cuerpo. Que ironía. Notó que algo así no iba a matarle. Pero la desesperación y las ansias eras muy reales. Sin poder evitarlo dejó salir las lágrimas que humedecieron con rapidez sus mejillas. El dolor y el miedo eran insoportables.

-Ruega que me detenga y a lo mejor lo hago.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a Kuroko luego de dos horas de tortura negó ligeramente con la cabeza, ciento veinte minutos con la continua sensación de estarse ahogando, pero aún así se negaba a doblegar su orgullo.

-Hazlo-emitió el mayor autoritariamente, el peli azul se negó-¡Que lo hagas!

Pero la resolución del chico no cambio ni un poco, aún cuando era víctima de unas terribles náuseas. El azabache perdió la cabeza por culpa de la ira. Si, es muy divertido encontrar retos, pero no lo es tanto si luego de "jugar" con ellos no rompe su espíritu. Peor aún, le recordó al pelirrojo que hizo la herida que aún tiene en la mano que ahora contempla. Vertió el líquido con violencia provocando que la sensación se multiplicara exponencialmente, era francamente imposible de soportar. Y sin más Tetsuya terminó por desmayarse. Solo en ese momento Makoto se detuvo. Si no esta despierto para sufrir, no tiene sentido que continué con su labor. Se retira del sitio sin tomarse la molestia de colocar al peli azul en donde le encontró. Le dejó atado a la mesa sin importarle siquiera si le había provocado un infarto o algo similar a causa del estrés.

...

-...su...su...Tetsu...

Una voz a la distancia y una curiosa calidez en su mejilla lograron que el peli celeste abriera los ojos lentamente, veía todo borroso por culpa del shock vivido no hace mucho y que incluso le hizo perder el sentido. Cuando logró enfocarse se dio cuenta de que el moreno le tenía entre sus brazos. Se veía muy preocupado y eso le recordó el día que estuvo a punto de morir por hipotermia. Se aterraria pero esta muy débil para ello. Incluso sus parpados comienzan a sentirse pesados y están a punto de cerrarse. Se desmayará nuevamente, escucha que Aomine le dice que es peligroso, pero no puede hacer nada. Sus orbes se cierran de nueva cuenta.

...

La fresca brisa despiera a Kuroko que no puede abrir los ojos. Siente una curiosa calidez y que su cuerpo da pequeños saltos, como si alguien estuviese cargandolo a su espalda al tiempo que corre. El descubrimiento le obliga a despertar por completo.

Tal como lo suponía Daiki le lleva cargando, esta herido, pero lo más importante. ¡Están en la calle! ¿Acaso han escapado?

-Aomine-kun...

-Oh, así que ya despertaste.

-Por mi culpa tu...

-No digas eso. Si no hubiera sido porque te conocí no habría encontrado el valor para buscar mi libertad. Lamento no haberlo hecho antes. Ese sujeto te lastimo.

-Pero por eso te han herido.

-Un poco, no te fijes en ello. Además la mayoría de los moretones que tengo fueron ocasionados por Hanamiya, el maldito es un mañoso. Pero tenía que hacerle pagar por lo

que te hizo. Los demás fueron de algunos guardias que intentaron detenerme. Suerte que tengo buenos reflejos, porque así pudimos huir.

-Gracias.

Dijo el menor aferrandose con fuerza a la ropa de su amigo y dejando salir los sentimientos buenos y malos que traía consigo a manera de lágrimas.

-Muchas gracias.-dijo nuevamente Kuroko.

-Soy yo quien te las debería dar.

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron, uno de manera más visible que el otro. El moreno continuaba corriendo sin tener intención alguna de detenerse.

-¿Sabes a dónde vamos?-el peli celeste.

-Me temo que no. Hace muchos años que estoy encerrado. Pero ningún lugar puede ser peor que aquel, al menos aquí somos libres.

-Tienes razón.

Llegaron a un bosque, en ningún momento fue disminuido el ritmo, provocando que el más joven se impresionara de la buena condición del peli azul, de verdad es alguien confiable, en este momento parece una brillante luz que ilumina a una pequeña sombra como lo es el.

-¡Alto ahí!

No todo podía ser tan bueno. Algunos de los guardias les han dado alcanze, sin embargo Daiki se niega a obedecer, continúa corriendo lo más rápido que puede, aún sintiéndose entumido por hacerlo durante horas. Los disparos se hacen presentes. Se supone que no pueden dejar marcas en un esclavo, pero la exactitud con que van dirigidos los proyectiles hacen dudar al par de que aún gozen de ese privilegio. Tres de ellos casi le dan al moreno que trata de proteger a su querido amigo. Conforme avanzan el camino se vuelve más complicado, es muy difícil saber lo que hay al frente con tanta maleza, escapan a ciegas pero no puden volver. Están entre la espada y la pared y comienzan a quedarse sin opciones.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAA!

Los jóvenes han caído por un barranco.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Gracias por leer :).**

 **Wan.-Oh enserio? genial! :) Espero que te guste la continuación, lamento haber tardado tanto pero estuve casi un mes en el hospital. Que tengas un día genial! :)**


	6. El mundo en el que él decide

**Kuroko no basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Escrito en el móvil errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 6 El mundo en el que él decide.**

 **.**

Aomine se marchó furioso dejando a su amigo con aquel sujeto, tenía la intención de volver cuanto antes así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo a contestar el teléfono, lo tomo y acercó al oído.

-¿Bueno?-el tono empleado fue hostil.

 _-Necesito que hagas un inventario de todos los esclavos. Debe ser bastante detallado. Ya sabes la información que quiero que aparezca en el y es para hoy mismo, enviaré a alguien en unas horas._

La llamada finalizó y el quedó estático en el sitio. Empleó el peor tono de todos les existentes con Masaomi. Debió ser consiente de que le hablaría tarde o temprano para ver como iba el asunto con Hanamiya. Aunque pensándolo mejor ni siquiera lo sacó a colación. Tan poco le importan los seres como ellos. Lo que le intriga un poco es que quiera una lista de los que habitan el lugar. ¿Acaso piensa hacer una transacción importante? Muerde su labio frustrado y se dispone a realizar la labor lo antes posible. La ansiedad que invade su alma es enorme pero de no hacer lo que ha ordenado ese hombre podría irle mal a todos. Así es su vida. Entre preocupaciones, torturas y angustia. Lo había olvidado y todo gracias a la tranquilidad y alegría que brinda Tetsuya a ella. Recorrió los pasillos entrando a las celdas. Revisaba la condición de la mayoría notando que estaban bastante sanos e incluso optimistas y no lograba entender el por qué. Uno de ellos se le quedó mirando un rato hasta que logró ponerlo inquieto.

-¿Qué?

-¿Hoy no va a venir el otro chico?

-¿Tetsu?

-Oh conque así se llama. Le pregunté muchas veces pero nunca habla.

-¿Para que lo quieres?

-Solo para platicar. El siempre me escucha seguro soy un fastidio. No paro de quejarme y aún así me tiene paciencia, es un chico muy amable. Alguien como el no debería estar aquí.

-En eso tienes razón.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo lamento, no creo que lo vuelvas a ver. Ahora esta al cuidado de otra persona.

El joven no insistió más, pero la expresión en su rostro daba a entender que había recibido la peor noticia de su vida.

 _-Vaya, desde que decidió ayudarme me ha facilitado mucho el trabajo. Nunca lo noté porque tiende a desaparecer con facilidad pero vaya que se tardaba cuando les llevaba la comida. ¿Es por qué escuchaba lo que tenían que decir? ¿Cuánto ha sufrido por ello? Y aún así no cambió ni un poco su actitud. No lo parece pero es muy fuerte._

Sonrió orgulloso y caminó con más rapidez, entre menos se tarde mejor.

Entró a las demás celdas encontrando historias similares, todos ellos estaban agradecidos con el peli celeste. Con solo escucharlos y alimentarlos con cariño les había salvado de la prisión en que se habían convertido sus corazones. Sin embargo el moreno estaba cada vez más furioso. Es verdad alguien como Kuroko no debería estar ahí. No tiene necesidad de conocer el dolor. Este mundo es injusto. Las demás celdas las visitó con mala actitud, no es que estuviera molesto con los pobres, pero entre menos hablaran más rápido concluiría con su trabajo. Llegó al punto en que estaba agotado, confundía algunas palabras eran demasiados datos para un período tan corto de tiempo, pero ya no le faltaba tanto. Un poco más y podría volver con el. Finalizó y lanzó los documentos sin el menor cuidado sobre la mesa del recibidor y corrió a toda prisa al encuentro del chico. En su camino se cruzó con Makoto pero le ignoró magistralmente. No es él el motivo de sus preocupaciones. Llegó al sitio y abrió la puerta. Se le heló la sangre para luego dar pasó a la ebullición de la misma. Tetsuya se había desmayado sobre la mesa de tortura, estaba atado y amordazado. Había una jarra con agua a un lado. Y lo entendió. Es uno de los métodos de tortura más comunes, Aomine también lo ha empleado así que no es alguien que pueda juzgar a Hanamiya. Pero...eso no debió pasarle a su amigo, a nadie ¡pero menos a él! Inevitablemente le cegó la ira, salió del sitio en busca del maldito que vio hace unos momentos, no iba muy lejos.

-¡Hanamiya!-gritó alterado al tiempo que se acercaba veloz. El otro se giró con una sonrisa burlona.

-Oh, así que ya te encontraste con...

No tuvo tiempo de terminar el comentario cuando un puñetazo en pleno rostro le tiró violentamente al suelo. Sintió ese característico sabor metálico en su boca. Escupió un poco de sangre a un lado.

-Sabes que esto no...

Y de nuevo fue silenciado por un golpe en el estómago que le sacó el aire y casi le hizo desmayar. El sujeto frente a él era todos menos un humano en este momento. Más parece una bestia enbravecida, en sus ojos brilla la auténtica sed de sangre. El peli azul se acerca e intenta darle una patada sin dejarle levantar del piso. Pero en su furia ha cometido un grave error: le ha subestimado.

El azabache se giró en el suelo y realizó una barrida que hizo caer al otro peligrosamente. Si quiere matarle es un juego de dos, pero para su sorpresa este amortiguó el golpe girando su cuerpo en pleno aire y cayendo eso si sin poder evitarlo sobre su brazo derecho, se hizo un poco de daño pero no el suficiente para detenerlo. Aunque con la adrenalina al máximo tampoco es que lo sintiera. Volvió a ponerse de pie como si fuera un ente del mismísimo averno. Pero tampoco es que tenga como contrincante al ser más recto de la creación. Hanamiya sacó una navaja que siempre trae escondida en su pantalón y que consiguió a base de artimañas, porque algo como lo que le ocurrió con Seijuro no le vuelve a pasar. Esgrimió el arma en dirección al abdomen del moreno pero este fue más rápido y dio un golpe en su muñeca lo que le hizo tirarla y de paso casi la fractura si no lo hizo ya. El dolor le trajo viejos recuerdos y provocó que también se perdiera en sus pensamientos. Se dio la lucha más ruin por parte del mayor y

agresiva por el otro que se haya visto y que dejó múltiples moretones en ambos cuerpos. Hasta que el oji verde platinado se las arregló para escapar en lo que su rival iba en busca de su querido amigo. Tambaleaba un poco pues los golpes le habían dejado aturdido y sin embargo estaba en mucho mejor condición que el otro al que casi había asesinado. Llegó al sitio notando con tristeza que el peli celeste aún estaba inconsciente, le desató y llamó. Reaccionó por algunos segundos pero volvió a desmayarse, le colocó con algo de trabajo a su espalda.

-Lo siento Tetsu, esto es mi culpa. Sabía lo que podía pasar y aún así te deje. No merezco ni tu amistad ni perdón. Pero al menos te sacaré de este asqueroso lugar. Sin importar lo que ocurra conmigo.

Caminó sigilosamente en dirección a la puerta.

-¡Alto ahí!

Varios sujetos bloquearon su camino, los guardias del lugar. No es difícil entender que fue el maldito soplón de Hanamiya quien les informó la situación. Lo más sensato era rendirse, eran demasiados como para que los enfrentara solo, pero no podía darse ese lujo. Kuroko no podía volver porque es seguro que ese loco enfermo acabara con su vida antes de hacerlo con su espíritu. Respira profundo y en un rápido movimiento golpea al sujeto que tiene más cerca con ayuda de un puñetazo, luego da una patada al que esta a la derecha y le tira. Todos corren a esa dirección para apoyar a los caídos mientras hábilmente Aomine salta hacia atrás y luego a la izquierda que esta libre. Los guardias tratan de darle alcance ahora que ha corrido pero parece haber cogido una velocidad demoniaca. Abre la puerta con las llaves que robó de uno de sus rivales al dejarle inconsciente y sale del sitio sin mirar atrás. Una bala roza su pierna derecha. Si dudaba si era lo correcto esa acción le dejó en claro que había elegido bien.

Continuó escapando por tiempo indefinido, Tetsuya despertó y ahora estaban en un bosque corriendo por sus vidas literalmente pues los sujetos comenzaron a disparar cuando entendieron que no lograrían capturarlos de seguir así. Por desgracia eran muy persistentes y les arrinconaron con facilidad y más aún tomando en cuenta que no conocían el camino. Cada vez tenían menos espacio para huir. -¡Aaaaaaaa!

Gritaron al caer por un barranco.

-¡Busquenlos!-ordenó el líder del grupo.

No podían dar por terminada la tarea. Aún si caían tenían que encontrar los cuerpos. Sin ellos para constatar las bajas no podían negar el que hubieran escapado.

Aomine miraba aterrado como se precipitaban al vacío, trató de cubrir con su cuerpo a su amigo pero quedó petrificado ante la posibilidad de morir. En cambio notó que el menor le envolvia con el suyo.

-¡¿Qué haces Tetsu?!-pero no recibió una respuesta-¡no lo hagas!

Se sintió el peor cobarde del mundo. Tan aterrado estaba que sus extremidades se negaron a moverse. Pronto vieron su caída disminuida por las ramas de un árbol, que si bien no los matarían si lograron herir la suave piel del menor que recibió la mayoría de los golpes, luego de ello fueron acogidos por un río. El fuerte cambio de temperatura ayudó al mayor a reaccionar y tomo esta vez a su amigo entre sus brazos, este se había desmayado nuevamente. En parte por el shock que le provocó el encontrarse rodeado de tanta agua cuando tiene poco que le torturaron con la misma y por otra parte un fuerte golpe que se dio en la cabeza y que no deja de sangrar.

-¡Tetsu!

La culpabilidad de haberle fallado no una sino dos veces en un solo día le dotó de fuerza sobrehumana y logró luchar contra la corriente hasta llegar a la orilla. Le cargó y llevó hasta la sombra de un árbol. Revisó su estado notando que era una leve contusión y que si bien la herida sangraba no era de peligro y se debe más bien a que las cortadas en esa zona suelen ser en verdad escandalosas. Rompió parte de su playera y se las arregló para hacer un vendaje, quería continuar corriendo no es seguro quedarse ahí pero sus piernas no le responden más, esta agotado necesita descansar y sin darse cuenta se queda dormido.

De pronto siente que alguien le mueve por los hombros, abre los ojos de golpe y sin pensar lanza un puñetazo al frente.

-¡¿Qué estas loco?! ¡Casi me matas!

-¡¿Ah?!-sonido que pareció más gruñido que palabra.

Vislumbró ante el a un joven rubio de orbes dorados, este se acercó a su amigo y el le tomo de la mano antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarlo.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-¡Que malo!-chilló-yo solo quiero ayudar. Esta lastimado y supongo que tu cansado, no pueden quedarse aquí les hará mal.

-Si claro y tu muy amable que sospechoso.

-¡Que cruel!

-¡Que infantil!

De la nada el rubio le tapó la boca con ayuda de su mano, estuvo a punto de reclamar pero le sorprendió la mirada de este. Nada que ver con el joven quejumbroso e inmaduro que acaba de conocer.

-No hagas ruido.-susurro.

 _-¿De qué rayos habla? Ese cambio de actitud es tan extraño. Para mi que esta loco. A la primera oportunidad que tenga lo noqueo y me llevo a Tetsu._

-¡No están aquí!-una voz a la distancia.

-¡Sigan buscando!

El moreno entendió entonces el proceder del otro. Tal parece que notó que los estaban siguiendo. Si no fuera porque evito que hiciera ruido les hubieran encontrado y seguramente asesinado. Quiera o no admitirlo les salvo la vida. Continuaron en la misma posición por al menos diez minutos, aunque luego del primero el rubio retiró su mano de donde la tenía.

-Parece que ya se fueron-el oji miel.

-Me sorprende que los escucharas cuando estaban tan lejos.

-Tengo muy buen oído-emitió orgulloso.

-¡¿Qué eres un perro?!

-¡Buaaaaaaa!

Y se puso a llorar, el peli azul se preguntaba si era un idiota con destellos de inteligencia o si era alguien brillante que se fingia estúpido. Bueno sea cual sea la verdad les ayudó

sin tener la obligación.

-Gracias-Dijo el mayor entre molesto y avergonzado-no es común en este mundo que alguien ayude a un desconocido. No son reglas que se apliquen.

-¿Siempre haces lo que los demás te dicen?

-¿Eh?

Por un momento le dio la impresión de que le había mirado molesto pero la sonrisa que le dirigió enseguida le confundió.

-Bueno no tiene caso estar aquí, además comienza a caer la noche. Si no nos movemos rápido tendremos que esperar hasta mañana y no sería conveniente.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Mi piel es delicada-enunciado frívolo dicho con harta seriedad.

-Me queda claro que solo eres idiota.

Y de esa manera el desconocido tomo entre sus brazos a Kuroko que continuaba dormido mientras al otro no le quedó más remedio que moverse por su cuenta. Era complicado considerando el mortal agotamiento que le invade, pero al menos no esta solo. Por su parte el de orbes dorados solo piensa que ha tenido suerte de encontrarlos. En esa zona suele haber varios animales salvajes que no tienen problemas con atacar humanos y comerlos. Pero lo que menos necesita es que le estrese con semejante declaración y así les guía al lugar en donde vive.

Llegan a una pequeña casa en medio del bosque y que es de difícil acceso. Tanto así que el peli azul se hizo bolas y no sería capaz de volver a donde estaban. El menor colocó a Kuroko sobre la cama, le cubrió con la sábana y le dejó dormir. Su otro invitado tomo asiento en la mesa mientras el se disponía a calentar un caldo de pescado para ofrecer al chico.

-¿No vas a preguntar nada?

-Me parece que tenían problemas yo solo quería ayudar. No estoy en posición de cuestionar algo que tal vez no quieran confesar. Aunque si me quieren decir como se llaman me harían más fácil el dirigirme a ustedes, yo soy Kise Ryota.

-Yo me llamo Aomine Daiki y el es mi amigo Kuroko Tetsuya.

-No fue tan difícil ¿o si?

-Nah.

Luego de la presentación guardaron silencio, es un poco difícil para ellos encontrar la manera de convivir. Kise le sirvió un poco de comida haciendo lo propio con el y degustaron con total seriedad.

-Mmm...

Un sonido proveniente del peli celeste y que provocó el par se pusiera rápidamente de pie para ir a su lado. Este abrió los ojos lentamente hasta mostrar el rostro inexpresivo de toda la vida.

-¡Que bueno que despertaste Kurokochi! ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Cuántos dedos ves?-mostrando su índice y pulgar.

El moreno le dio tremendo zape que le acomodó las ideas.

-¡Lo abrumas idiota!

-¡Que cruel eres Aominechi!

-¿Qué sucedió?-el peli celeste.

-Escapamos y luego caímos por un barranco.

-Es verdad.

-Lo siento, si no me hubieras protegido no estarías tan herido.

-Eres mi amigo. Además gracias a ti soy libre.

-Tu fuiste el que me dio la fuerza para hacerlo.

-¡Y yo ayudé!-el rubio.

-¡Ya deja de interrumpir!

Kuroko no pudo contener una ligera casi imperceptible sonrisa. Luego del infierno por el que le había hecho pasar Hanamiya llegaba a el algo tan hermoso pero que a veces se olvida como lo es una discusión amistosa.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda...

-Ryota, Kise Ryota.

-Kise-kun.

El mayor sintió que algo recorrió su cuerpo con la sola mención de su nombre con tan hermosa voz. Quizá porque tiene mucho que no habla con nadie. Desde que era muy pequeño su madre se vio obligada a huir al bosque para que Kise no fuera adquirido como un esclavo. Hace poco murió de una enfermedad. Su padre...en realidad no sabe nada de el pero poco le importa. Si no estuvo con ellos por algo será. No se pasará la vida torturandose con preguntas que nunca tendrán respuesta.

-Pueden quedarse el tiempo que necesiten. Para siempre si quieren.

-Eres muy amable, gracias-el peli celeste.

-¿Quieres comer?

-No tengo hambre.

-¡No puedes descuidar tu salud!-el par.

Se miraron curioso y el menor hizo lo mismo sorprendido.

-Tienen razón. Entonces ¿te molesto?

-Enseguida sale.

En cuestión de segundos Kuroko ya tenía un plato enfrente suyo.

Comió lentamente porque aún le dolía la garganta por lo que le hizo Makoto, pero trató con todas sus fuerzas de no hacerlo notar. Aomine y Kise tenían una conversación por demás escandalosa mientras el solo les miraba. Cuando se hizo tarde decidieron dormir. Tuvieron que hacerlo muy pegados pues solo había una cama. Kuroko se colocó al centro mientras era protegido por sus dos guardianes.

...

Pasaron un par de días en los que Tetsuya si bien no se recuperó del todo al menos estaba en condiciones para caminar sin problema alguno. A la primera oportunidad que tuvo se puso a hacer limpieza en la casa que ahora habita.

-No es necesario Kurokochi.

Pero este le ignoro y continuó barriendo el suelo. Aomine le miraba con la sensación de que eso era un deja vú.

-No te molestes Tetsu es muy terco.

-Ya lo sé, pero me siento mal de verlo trabajar cuando esta herido.

-Yo también pero dudo que logremos convencerlo. Podrá ser muy amable pero también es orgulloso.

La puerta que estaba abierta permitió la entrada de una pequeña ardilla. Los mayores la miraron sin ningún interés en particular. Pero el más joven dejó la escoba a un lado y se acercó cuidadosamente valiéndose de su falta de presencia para tomarla con sus manos. No dijo nada pero un leve rubor en su rostro daba a entender que estaba muy feliz por el hallazgo. Afortunadamente no tiene rabia porque si no el inocente chico no la cuenta. Suele ser un poco confiado con los animalitos tiernos.

-Así que te gusta-el moreno.

El aludido asintío suavemente. Luego de ello la ardilla se acercó para besar sus labios y escapó de la escena. Basta decir que Aomine y Kise le miraron con intenciones psicópatas, pero fue lo bastante rápida e inteligente para perderse sin más. Kuroko continuó limpiando aún más inspirado pensando en la dulce ardilla. Su poco sentido común hace que no se de cuenta de que ha sido una atrevida, al menos es lo que piensa el oji azulino.

...

Luego de una semana Kuroko se siente perfectamente. La convivencia con el par se ha vuelto agradable. Nunca había recibido este tipo de amor. Ahora tiene dos amigos a los que estima mucho. Aunque parecen pelear por su atención y no entiende la razón. Pero no piensa que haya problemas pues son buenas personas y muy cariñosas. Pues cuando duermen le abrazan con mucha fuerza, aunque la última vez despertó porque la respiración de Aomine sobre su cuello le provocó cosquillas, lo que el no sabe es que este se deleitaba con su delicado y agradable aroma. Y es que en realidad ha intentado dentro de sus posibilidades resistir la enorme tentación que es Tetsuya pero esto va más allá de toda voluntad humana. Por su parte Kise, el si duerme de manera normal aunque ha comenzando a sentir un cariño especial por el peli celeste, aunque tampoco es que haya podido evitarlo es muy lindo. Es como si fuera su hermano mayor a pesar de que es cinco años más joven. Con ellos Kuroko de verdad que se siente seguro.

...

En la mansión de los Akashi.

Seijuro despierta aterrado. Ha tenido una pesadilla, de esos días en que Hanamiya hizo cuanto quiso con el. Trata de olvidar el peor mes de su vida y a veces lo consigue pero en ocasiones como hoy todo es tan nitido que incluso siente el dolor sobre su piel. Se levanta de la cama y se despoja de la ropa para tomar un baño. El líquido recorre su cuerpo brindando una sensación de alivio, suspira y una vez que termina sale del sitio y se viste apropiadamente para bajar a tomar el desayuno. Como siempre su padre que parece estatua sin mostrar una sola expresión que no sea esa eterna severidad. Como si buscara el momento para recriminar algo. ¿Pero qué? Al menos Seijuro no le ha fallado en estos casi tres años. No volvió a tomar el balón que le obsequió su madre, al menos no en presencia de Masaomi. Le tiene resguardado en su cuarto para evitar que le tire sin más a la basura.

 _-Este es un juego de dos contrincantes mi estimado padre._

Otra vez un pensamiento que le sorprende. Desde que Hanamiya le hiciera esas cosas le sucede. Es como si hubiese alguien más en su interior. Un ser que desea vengar el dolor que le causó la persona que más debería protegerlo, pero el no quiere que algo así ocurra. No importa lo que haya hecho ni lo mal que lo ha tratado es su padre después de todo.

 _-Sabes que quieres oírlo gritar. Que pague por todo lo que ese hombre te hirió. Tomar todo lo que es suyo en este momento y que te corresponde por derecho._

Esa molesta voz que no deja de atormentarlo y que prefiere ignorar.

 _-No sirve de nada que finjas que no existo. Tu y yo sabemos que soy mucho más real de lo que quieres admitir. Si te supone un problema. ¿Por qué no cambias de lugar conmigo? Te haría las cosas más sencillas._

Resistir se estaba llevando todas sus fuerzas. Pero tampoco es que se vaya a rendir. El es Akashi Seijuro y es absoluto. Nada ni nadie puede vencerlo así sea el mismo.

Sintió repulsión de su pensamiento. ¿Acaso eran sus ideas? ¿Desde cuando se siente así? Comienza a creer que de no controlar ese problema puede convertirse en un hombre como su padre y eso es algo que no puede permitir.

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad se dispuso a tomar el desayuno y se encaminó a la salida.

-Espera Seijuro.

El que ese hombre le dirigiera la palabra le sorprendió pero gracias a todo el dolor que le provocara su captor aprendió a disimular. Al menos no fue todo en vano. Se gira con elegancia y le mira con seriedad.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Dentro de poco será tu cumpleaños ¿Qué te gustaría recibir?

Ahora si estuvo a nada de mostrar confusión. Hasta donde tiene memoria jamás se ha molestado en preguntar. ¿Acaso ha cambiado y trata de convertirse en un buen padre? Analiza a fondo su expresión. No, le esta probando. Incluso un día tan importante es motivo de examen.

-No me hace falta nada. Todo lo conseguiré por mi. En esta vida nada es gratis. Con su permiso me retiro.

El castaño le miró en silencio. Es un importante hombre de negocios que ha vivido entre mentirosos, asesinos, estafadores y demás. Su hijo podrá ser perfecto. Pero el es quien le dio la vida, tiene mucho más experiencia y por lo tanto no puede engañarle sin importar lo mucho que se esfuerze.

-Continuas siendo débil Seijuro. Necesitas aprender varias lecciones de la vida.

Y para ello nada sería mejor que regalarle a su primer esclavo. Para que entienda que hay cosas que se consiguen solo con el poder. Pero no quiere entregarle cualquier cosa. Por desgracia el presente que le tenía ha escapado. Pero es un chico ingenuo si cree que se rendirá para hallarle. Nada escapa de su enorme poder. Se levanta con dirección al sótano. Abre la puerta y se encuentra a un joven apenas consiente luego de horas interminables de tortura. Tiene heridas que sangran por todo su cuerpo, levanta débilmente la mirada para observar al visitante.

-Con esto espero que te quede bien claro que no perdono los errores Hanamiya.

-Prometo no fallar otra vez.

-Claro que no lo harás. Porque no voy a permitir que olvides tu castigo.

Dio la indicación a tres sujetos para que continuaran con la labor.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!

El grito desgarrador del azabache al sentir nuevas cortaduras sobre las antiguas si algo así es posible.

-¡Perdóneme por favor Aaaaaaaaaaaa!

Pero fue ignorado. Para Masaomi no hay segundas oportunidades y si acaso las hay son a un muy alto precio y sin embargo hay dos jóvenes que se niegan a someterse a su voluntad: Kuroko Tetsuya y Akashi Seijuro su propio hijo.

-¿Acaso quieren que me convierta en su enemigo?

En un mundo donde la esclavitud es ama y señora del destino el no inclinarse ante el que es el rey está prohibido. Todo intento de sublevación debe ser destruido desde los cimientos. ¿Qué si le preocupa que uno de ellos tiene relación sanguínea con el? No. ¿Qué es un hijo sino un mero conjunto de cromosomas y órdenes genéticas? Así es, incluso al engendrar al pelirrojo el daba las indicaciones. Sus cromosomas son los que deciden si es niño o niña. Si desde entonces se ha sometido a el ¿por qué ahora las cosas tendrían que ser distintas? Y no es que sea un desquiciado. El más fuerte sobrevive es solo la más alta ley de la naturaleza que le da la razón en este su mundo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Gracias por leer :).**


	7. Sin que te des cuenta

**Kuroko no basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Escrito en el móvil errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7 Sin que te des cuenta.**

 **.**

El pelirrojo subió a la limosina con dirección al colegio.

Miraba sin interés todo a su alrededor, como si el mundo hubiese perdido color, se ha vuelto aburrido y monótono. ¿O es él quien ha cambiado? Desde que Hanamiya le torturó las cosas no han sido iguales. Desconfia de todo ser vivo aunque trate de disimular. Pero teniendo un padre como Masaomi tampoco es que sea tan extraño. Baja del vehículo y luego de despedirse cortésmente del chofer se adentra a la institución. Se encuentra en los corredores a su mejor amigo un joven de cabello esmeralda.

-Buenos días Shintaro-con tono educado.

-Buenos días Akashi. ¿Estas de mal humor?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Te vez más serio que de costumbre.

-No pasa nada.

-Ya veo.

 _-No se lo que ocurrió todo ese mes que Akashi se fue a estudiar al extranjero, pero actúa muy distinto. A veces da...miedo. Siempre ha sido alguien al que he respetado aunque me cueste admitirlo, pero no es eso. De por si es alguien difícil de entender ahora lo hago menos._

Caminaron en silencio hasta el aula donde cada uno tomo asiento. Las clases se dieron de manera cotidiana y al terminar el pelirrojo fue como siempre a la salida donde ya le esperaba su chofer.

-Buenas tardes Akashi-sama.

-Buenas tardes-giró para despedirse de su amigo-nos vemos mañana Shintaro.

-Claro, cuídate mucho.

Una muy tenue sonrisa salió de los labios del más joven y pronto le perdió de vista.

Ya en su casa el oji escarlata se dispuso a realizar su tarea.

 _-¿No te aburre hacer lo mismo día tras día?_

No hubo respuesta.

 _-Puedes engañarte, pero la verdad tarde o temprano sale a flote. Ya te lo dije acaba con tu padre, mejor aún permite que yo lo haga. Se muy bien que ambos recordamos perfectamente lo que sucedió hace tres años._

-...

 _-Así que simplemente harás de cuenta que no existo. Bueno, de cualquier forma no creo que puedas soportarlo mucho._

Y la voz por fin guardo silencio. Ese odioso sonido dentro de si es lo que le ha convertido en una persona callada, más de lo que ya era. No soporta el tono propio porque es algo que no le deja un solo momento, sobre todo las dos últimas semanas.

...

El peli azul ha despertado y como siempre que tiene la oportunidad prepara el desayuno con su ya característica inexpresión.

-¿Seguro que no quieres ayuda Kurokochi? Ya me siento mal contigo.

-Ya déjalo-el moreno fastidiado-pareces idiota, ya te dije una y otra vez que es su manera de ser. No le gusta sentirse inútil.

-¿Entonces que dice eso de ti?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno es mi casa, los víveres los traigo yo, el cocina y hace limpieza, pero tu no has hecho nada.

-Nah, no mereces mi esfuerzo.

-Que antipático.

-Y tu eres un chillón.

-Buaaaaaaa ¡Kurokochi!

El oji miel se puso de pie y fue a que su amigo le consolara, le tomo con fuerza de la cintura pero este nada más ni le peló, se limitó a voltear un par de huevos en el sartén.

-¡¿Por qué eres tan frío?! ¡Se supone que eres mi hermano mayor!

-¡¿De donde rayos sacaste la idea?! ¡Tetsu tiene diecisiete, aunque dentro de poco cumple la mayoría de edad.

-¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡Es mi hermano espiritual!

-Ah si, lo que digas. No se ni porque me molesto.

Se soltó del agarre para volver a la mesa. El más joven les llevó el desayuno.

-Gracias por la comida-dijeron unos más animados que otros.

El rubio salió a quien sabe donde. Igual y un trabajo o algo así mientras que el par se quedaba en la casa.

-Kise es un tarado. Al dejarnos así podríamos robarnos todo.

-Es muy amable.

-Por eso pienso que inteligente no es, ese tipo de personas no existen en este mundo.

-Tu también lo eres, me has ayudado mucho.

-Claro que no. Es solo que tienes algo diferente. En verdad me agradas.

El peli celeste se giró avergonzado. No acostumbra recibir ese tipo de comentarios. La imagen que le brindo a Aomine era maravillosa, cada día le cuesta más trabajo contenerse de tomar a su amigo entre sus brazos, de hacerle el amor. Pero es muy consiente de que este no le ve de manera romántica, y como haga algo así terminara por asustarlo y alejarlo de su lado.

-Voy a salir Tetsu.

-¿Eh? No creo que sea...

-No te preocupes, solo voy a cortar un poco de leña, no quiero que el idiota ese me siga echando en cara que no hago nada.

 _-Y porque necesito deshacerme de estas estúpidas hormonas. Nada mejor que el cansancio._

-Esta bien, pero ten cuidado, no sabemos si aún nos están buscando.

-No iré muy lejos.

-No lo sé-ansioso.

-Vamos, somos amigos. Nada malo va a pasarme.

El oji celeste le miró desde el umbral de la puerta. Estaba preocupado, tenía un mal presentimiento como si fuese el adiós. Quería detenerle pero eso sería como robarle su libertad y es algo que no está dispuesto a permitir. Todo estará bien, se repite miles de veces sin lograr tranquilizarse ni un poco. Continuó con las labores de limpieza. Pasadas algunas horas tocaron a la puerta.

 _-Que extraño, Kise-kun nunca lo hace y Aomine-kun sería más ruidoso._

Su rostro perdió color. Los han encontrado. Estuvo a punto de esconderse para que aún si entraban no le hallasen. Caminó con sigilo algunos pasos.

-No tiene caso que sigas huyendo-Masaomi-tengo a varios hombres vigilando a Aomine, no puedo creer que haya decidido darnos su ubicación. ¿Sabes? Justo hoy íbamos a dejar esta zona. Agradezco que no sea alguien inteligente. Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que estamos cerca. Se que entiendes lo que quiero decir, el no me interesa.

El menor abrió la puerta y le miró con seriedad.

-Si voy con usted, ¿lo dejará en paz?

-Lo prometo.

-Esta bien.

El castaño se adelantó al joven, este dio una última mirada a su hogar dejando salir las lágrimas. El dolor en su pecho es muy fuerte incluso se le nubla la vista, pero se niega a detenerse. Debe proteger a la preciada familia que le devolvió la felicidad.

 _-Espero que sean muy felices Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, adiós._

Sonrió y continuó su camino siguiendo al hombre que ya intentó arruinarle la vida una vez. Sus pasos eran lentos, sus pies pesan al igual que su corazón.

-La gente que te rodea tiene mala suerte-el castaño.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Aomine te ayudó a escapar, ahora Hanamiya lo odia. Dudo que logre escapar pero si un día lo hace ten por seguro que intentará asesinarlo. Oh si, también esta la directora del orfanato.

-¿Qué pasó con ella?

-No me digas que no te enteraste. Como sabes te traicionó pero poco después trato de recuperarte. Como no pudo simplemente se suicido.

-¿Qué?

El menor quedó en shock. Tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Aún así se percato que el de ojos avellana se acercaba con una jeringa y le tomo de la muñeca para inyectarle una sustancia que al poco le provocó sueño. ¿Acaso estaba siendo considerado y le evitaba el dolor?

-Aún te falta el castigo por escapar.

Si, demasiado bueno para ser verdad. El mayor le cargó y le llevó a su auto, donde se posicionaron en la parte trasera.

-¿Volvemos a donde lo tenía señor?

-No, esta vez no voy a permitir que escape. Vamos a la mansión.

Y así que pusieron en marcha. Masaomi no mintió cuando dijo que le espera un correctivo por lo que hizo, pero no será el quien lo haga sino Seijuro.

...

El moreno y el otro se encontraron de camino, al llegar al hogar que comparten no encontraron señales del joven.

-¿A dónde fue?-el peli azulino desconcertado.

-¿No te parece que es obvio?-con mirada penetrante-los buscaban, creo que entiendes en donde está.

-Pero este lugar es difícil de encontrar.

-No mucho si tienes un modo de rastrear y perros de búsqueda.

-¿Es decir que yo tuve la culpa?

-Si la tienes o no, no cambia lo sucedido.

El moreno cayó de rodillas al suelo y golpeó este con furia inmensa.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo hará sufrir otra vez y es todo responsabilidad mía!

El rubio le tomó con fuerza de los hombros.

-Lo importante no es lo que ya pasó. Si tanto te importa debemos encontrar una manera de salvarlo. ¿O acaso le abandonarás a su suerte?

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Entonces actúa y deja de lamentarte!

...

Y así se llegó a la situación presente.

El cumpleaños de Seijuro era pocos días después de que capturaran a Kuroko. Hasta ese instante le mantuvieron sedado, simple precaución para que no escapara.

-Así que te parece que no soy una mala persona-el pelirrojo.

-Si.

-No me conoces y no tienes ni la menor idea de todo lo que me ha ocurrido. Te aconsejo no confiar en la gente. Solo conseguirás que te hagan daño.

-Pero yo no...

Sus palabras fueron silenciadas por las manos de Seijuro que apretaba con fuerza su cuello. Un ser tan dulce como el que parece ser su "regalo" solo sufrirá en un mundo como este. Así que la parte perversa de el piensa salvarle de tal sufrimiento, y eso solo se consigue con la muerte. El oji celeste coloca sus manos en las muñecas contrarias con afán de apartarlo, pero la fuerza de este es mucho mayor a la suya. Duele mucho y no puede hacer nada. Comienza a pensar que hizo mal en sentir empatía por alguien tan peligroso, pero no pudo evitarlo. Se veía tan triste.

-No quiero que sufras. Lo mejor es que desaparezcas.-emitió el mayor mientras dejaba salir lágrimas de frustración.

-Pero yo...quiero vivir...

El oji escarlata le soltó de golpe.

-Cof cof...

El menor no podía dejar de tocer, en verdad lo había lastimado, el contrario se acercó tocando con suavidad su espalda y le miró con amabilidad.

-Respira profundo.

Hizo lo sugerido y al cabo de unos minutos podía hacerlo con normalidad. El pelirrojo le miraba con seriedad.

-Lo siento, no se lo que pasó. A veces me comporto de maneras en que ni yo me reconozco. No te culpo si te dio miedo.

-Un poco, pero luego entendí que muy a tu manera tratabas de ayudarme.

-Este lugar es muy frío ¿no te parece?

-No me quejo. Soy un esclavo después de todo.

-Pero eres mi regalo. Eso no significa que seas mío aunque mi padre diga lo contrario, pero si me da el derecho de hacer contigo lo que quiera.

-¿Y qué harás?

-Por ahora supongo que llevarte a mi habitación a que tomes un baño, estas helado y podría hacerte daño.

El mayor soltó las cadenas del joven que estaban sujetas a la pared y le puso una en las manos mientras el tomaba el otro extremo.

-Es solo para no levantar sospechas.

-Entiendo.

Al salir del sótano Seijuro se sorprendió al no encontrar a su padre. ¿Tan ocupado esta que no espero a ver su reacción con semejante presente? Bueno, mejor para él. Se acercó a una de las doncellas y pidió preparan algo rico de comer. Llegó a su cuarto y retiró los grilletes del menor.

-Por cierto soy Akashi Seijuro.

-Yo Kuroko Tetsuya.

-Que nombre tan hermoso.

La voz de su amo es tan seductora que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Puedes usar mi baño, enseguida busco algo para que cambies tu ropa.

-¿No tendrás problemas con tu padre?

-No debería. Como te dije eres mío...aunque no me gusta como suena. Mejor dejemos el asunto de lado. Puedes usar la regadera o la bañera, pero te aconsejo la segunda para que entres más rápido en calor.

-Gracias.

-No tienes porque darlas. Lamento no ser de más ayuda.

El oji celeste entró al baño y se retiró toda prenda del cuerpo quedando totalmente expuesto, por su parte el mayor buscaba una toalla seca y ropa limpia para prestarle.

-¡Aaaaaaaa!

Un potente grito alertó a Seijuro que entró corriendo al baño. Se asustó al ver que su invitado se ahogaba en la tina, pero rápidamente entendió la situación, a él también le ocurrió durante meses, pero nunca tuvo ayuda. Intentó tomar al joven de donde pudiese, lo que no fue sencillo porque al estar en shock este le golpeó varias veces, por fortuna no en el rostro porque su padre podría notarlo.

-¡Confía en mi Tetsuya! ¡No dejaré que te ahogues!

Cuando logró enfocarse este se aferró con fuerza del cuello ajeno entendiendo que solo quería ayudarlo. Respiraba agitado. El oji carmín no le soltó en ningún momento, le atrajo más a su cuerpo en un intento de tranquilizarle, cuando lo hizo le colocó con suavidad sentado en la bañera.

-Lo siento-emitió Kuroko en voz baja y completamente apenado.

-No te preocupes, seguro has pasado por mucho.

-No me gusta hablar de eso.

-Entiendo, ahora que ya estas bien continuaré buscando...

-No te vayas por favor.

-¿No te molesta que te vea desnudo?

El menor se ruborizó y se abrazó a si mismo para no permitir que el otro viera de más, este al entender se giró quedando de espaldas.

-Así no tiene porque haber problemas.

-Gracias.

El chico se dio la ducha más rápida del mundo pues Akashi se empapó al salvarlo, también necesitaba una.

-Termine.

Se puso de pie, por algunos segundos el mayor le dejó solo y volvió con una toalla y ropa, evitando mirar al peli celeste para no incomodarlo.

-También deberías bañarte.

-Lo haré, gracias.

Luego de media hora los dos estaban en la cama probando alimento.

-¿Seguro no tendrás problemas?

-Siempre y cuando mi padre no se de cuenta. ¿Qué tal la comida?

-Muy sabrosa-sonrió.

-Ya veo.

Ninguno dijo más, pero Akashi estaba levemente colorado. Es la primera vez en su vida que ve un gesto tan puro y sincero.

 _-¿Te gusta?_

Esa molesta voz en su cabeza a la que decidió no poner atención.

 _-Deberías tomar lo que deseas, o dejarme a mi hacerlo. Ese chico me parece muy interesante._

 _-No te atrevas a lastimarlo._

 _-Hasta que te dignas a hablar conmigo._

 _-Estas advertido._

 _-No es como que puedas hacer algo para detenerme, podemos hablar pero no interactuar entre nosotros. Las desventajas de estar en el mismo cuerpo._

 _-Solo deja de molestar. Por culpa de "eso" existes, pero nunca tocaras mi mundo._

 _-Te equivocas, siempre estuve dentro de ti._

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-Te advertí que no podrías mantenerme cautivo por siempre, nos vemos. Es tu turno de dormir._

 _-Espera..._

Kuroko había levantado las bandejas con la vajilla y colocado en un buró, se sorprendió al girar y encontrarse al pelirrojo, pero sus ojos eran de distinto color. Algo imposible.

-¿Akashi-kun?

Pero no recibió contestación; el pelirrojo le tomó por la muñeca y le recostó sobre la cama. El menor tembló al no entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué...?

Intentó preguntar pero un apasionado e increíblemente dulce beso se lo impidió. Era como estar en contacto con una persona distinta y la misma a la vez. Era misterioso. No rehuyó el contacto, le era agradable lo que le parece muy curioso. El mayor besó sus labios con ternura y adentró su lengua para saborear el interior. Tetsuya es algo sumamente delicioso, más de lo que creyó. Tiene un gusto a inocencia y bondad. Y un muy leve rastro de manzana y vainilla, pero no como el cotidiano sabor de una malteada; sino el aromatico e intenso que brinda la vaina de vainilla. Succiona, lame y aprisiona los virginales labios del chico, y luego baja besando su mentón y cuello.

-Ah...

Un simple sonido que salió de los labios de Kuroko y que hizo volver en si al otro.

 _-¡¿Qué estuve a punto de...?!_

El mayor se separó de golpe notando que su víctima estaba ruborizada y respiraba agitadamente.

-Lo siento, no sé en qué estaba pensando.

El más joven no dijo nada. Solo miraba que los ojos del otro volvían a ser ambos escarlata. Sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho. Para el no fue algo malo lo que hicieron. Toda su vida ha querido encontrar una persona a la que entregar su corazón. No está seguro de estar enamorado de su amo, pero fue un lindo momento que para nada le importaría repetir. Pero viendo la reacción del otro es algo que duda pueda ocurrir, sus ojitos se llenan de lágrimas que trató de contener, pero esta vez no puede hacerlo. Un sutil roce las limpió de su rostro.

-No fue mi intención lastimarte, lo siento.

-No es eso...yo...no lo vi como algo malo. ¿Lo fue?

-Si te herí o te obligue lo fue.

-¿Y si no?

El mayor le miró con sorpresa, por la expresión del otro no estaba preparado para ese tipo de comentario. Sonrió suavemente y depositó un casto beso en la mano de Kuroko.

-Si no, quiero ir despacio y ver hasta donde podemos llegar.

-No quiero convertirme en un esclavo sexual. No quiero que me utilices de esa manera.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, porque para mi eres una persona completamente normal. No somos distintos el uno del otro, aún cuando no me veas encadenado mi padre controla por completo mi vida. Es por eso que no puedo hacer mucho por ti. Pero encontraré la manera de devolverte tu libertad.

-¿Aún si eso significa el no volver a vernos?

-No te preocupes por eso, por ahora centrate en descansar, no te ves muy bien.

-No he pasado los mejores días.

-Supongo.

Guardan silencio de nueva cuenta hasta que alguien toca a la puerta.

-Adelante-el pelirrojo.

-El pastel está listo señor Akashi-el mayordomo.

-Enseguida bajo.

-Me retiro, con su permiso-hizo una reverencia y se fue.

-¿Se celebra algo importante?

-Pues no en realidad, es mi cumpleaños.

Para sorpresa del más alto el otro se mostró enojado, le tomo de la muñeca y le obligó a ponerse de pie.

-No pases por alto las celebraciones.

-¿Aún si mi padre no se toma la molestia de estar presente?

-Hay gente que no tiene la fortuna de saber el día en que nació.

-Lo siento yo no...

El oji celeste le miró aún más molesto, por lo que dejó salir una ligera risa.

-Parece que solo te hago enojar, tienes razón. Que hoy sea un día diferente.

-Entonces vamos.-extendió sus manos delante del otro.

-Ja ja ja-no pudo evitar que le hiciera gracia-no soy la policía para mantenerte esposado.

-Pero tendrás problemas.

-Mi padre no lo sabrá. Y nadie en la mansión apoya el sistema de esclavitud. Ahora deja de preocuparte por todo. A mi lado no tienes que hacerlo. Prometo cuidar de ti.

El pequeño bajo la mirada apenado y así se dirigieron a la fiesta. En el sitio estaba el mayordomo, la ama de llaves y múltiples doncellas, al igual que su chofer personal.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Seijuro-sama!

El aludido sonrió muy feliz y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, se sentaron a la mesa para cortar el pastel. Akashi tomo el cuchillo y repartinó las rebanadas; malteadas de todos los sabores se hicieron presentes. Kuroko bebió muy contento una de vainilla. Prácticamente se pegó a la pajilla hasta que le vio fin.

-Te gusta mucho, ¿cierto?-asintío casi imperceptible.

Todos comenzaron a platicar de diversos temas, sobre todo del mundo exterior. Por lo que los dos jóvenes les miraban intrigados.

-¡Vamos a bailar!-una de las chicas que de inmediato puso música.

La tonada sonaba y todos tomaron a su respectiva pareja; Akashi extendió su mano con elegancia.

-¿Me concede el honor?-al peli celeste.

-No se bailar.

-No es difícil.

Tetsuya se debatia entre hacerlo y no. Quiere conocer más cosas del mundo pero también le aterra un poco. Ha descubierto que no todo es bello y seguro como alguna vez lo pensó. Pero la mirada varonil y sincera del otro le quita toda duda. Toma su mano y se pone de pie. El pelirrojo le atrae a el por la cintura y comienza a explicarle la manera en que debe moverse. Tetsuya al ser primerizo no puede evitar pisarlo algunas veces. Recibiendo por ello solo cálidas sonrisas. Cuando se da cuenta parece que flota en el aire dirigido por un apuesto príncipe de ojos escarlata; tan bellos, tan seductores. Siente que ha caído prisionero pero de otra manera, una que no le incómoda. Podría seguir en los brazos del mayor toda la vida y no que quejaría.

-Lamento interrumpir señor-el mayordomo-su padre llegara en un rato.

-Gracias por decirme.

Rápidamente todos en el lugar limpiaron la escena al punto que era imposible decir que ahí había tenido lugar una fiesta. No es la primera vez que hacen algo así, están más que acostumbrados a borrar la evidencia.

-Muchas gracias por todo-el de cabello de fuego.

-Usted es un maravilloso amo, todos le servimos por gusto más que obligación.

El chico sonrió y luego se retiró en compañía del peli celeste. Una vez en su habitación no le quedó de otra que colocarle un grillete en el tobillo.

-Es solo para que mi padre no sospeche.

-También deberías dejar de preocuparte.

El mayor se sentó en su escritorio para proseguir con sus deberes mientras Kuroko se sentó en el piso, la cadena le mantiene cautivo a una pata de la cama. Poco después alguien tocó a la puerta y se adentró sin esperar respuesta. Seijuro se puso de pie para saludarle.

-Buenas noches padre.

-Buenas noches. Veo que te ha gustado tu regalo.

Tetsuya no dijo nada y solo se limitó a bajar la mirada. Sabe lo que ese hombre es capaz de hacer y no quiere causar problemas. El castaño se acerca y toma del mentón al pequeño para obligarle a mirarle provocandole un poco de daño. Rápidamente la mano de Seijuro le detiene con demasiada fuerza.

-No me gusta que los demás toquen mis cosas. Es mi esclavo y solo yo puedo divertirme con el.-su mirada era escalofriante, fría, magnífica. El hijo que vio por la mañana y del que está orgulloso.

-Solo quería ver su cara. No es un chico sencillo de tratar, pero parece que le has hecho obedecer. Me retiro era todo lo que tenía que hacer.-se giró antes de salir-por cierto feliz cumpleaños-cerró y les dejó solos.

-Parece que no hubo problemas con...¿Akashi-kun?

-Claro que no, ese hombre no es nada para mi aún si opina lo contrario. Fácilmente podría destruirlo, pero hacerlo no es divertido. Tiene que darse cuenta por si mismo de que solo hay un ganador en la vida y ese soy yo.

-¿Para ti es todo un juego?

-Lo es.

-¿Tan importante es la victoria?

-Tan natural como respirar Tetsuya.

-¿Y te hace feliz?

El mayor le miró con intensidad y se acercó tanto que sus labios se rozaron.

-No pienses que eres diferente solo porque he sido un poco amable contigo, para mi no eres más que un peón que puedo sacrificar en cualquier momento.

-¿Lo soy?

-Que no te quede duda.

-Porque para mi eres alguien especial. No importan las palabras que salen de tus labios. Ni los cambios drásticos de actitud que tienes. Desde mi perspectiva parece que estas confundido y tienes miedo. Da la impresión de que tienes dos personalidades y se podría decir que esta es la más fuerte porque es agresiva.

-Así es.

-Pero estaría en un error, en realidad estas pidiendo a gritos que alguien te salve. Te ves tan frágil que parece que pudieras destruirte en cualquier momento.

-Suponiendo que se doy la razón. ¿A cuál eliges?

-A ninguno.

-Así que metiste cuando dijiste que era importante.

-No, no puedo elegir porque los dos eres tu. Al menos quiero que me dejes ser tu amigo.

-Mi yo original tiene uno, pero serías el primero para mi.

-¿Y te molesta?

-La pregunta es ¿te incómoda a ti? Como podrás haber notado hay algo mal en mi. Soy muy posesivo.

-Es porque tienes miedo, pero no pienso alejarme de ti.

-No cabe duda de que eres alguien interesante-sonrió maniáticamente-luego no digas que no te lo advertí.

Guardaron silencio hasta que se fueron a dormir. Akashi invitó al chico a recostarse a un lado suyo, pero luego de mucha insistencia este se negó. Y no es que tuviera pavor sino que hacerlo le trae recuerdos de Aomine y Kise, espera que estén bien. Ojalá hubiera podido despedirse de ellos. Ambos caen rápidamente en brazos de Morfeo, pero pasados algunos minutos unos gemidos despiertan al menor que abre los ojos algo cansado. Pronto se da cuenta de que es Akashi quien los emite, todo parece indicar que tiene una pesadilla. Solo así se coloca a su lado y le abraza en un intento de consolarle, pero este no deja de temblar e incluso suda presa del terror. Una y otra vez como se ha vuelto costumbre mientras duerme. Revive las torturas de Hanamiya. Todo un largo mes en el que fue herido de maneras inimaginables, sin más descanso que la inconsciencia y aún de esta era obligado a volver. Varias veces se preguntó como es posible que no hubiera muerto. Quiso creer que su madre le protegia desde el más allá. Pero con el pasar de los años su problema no ha hecho más que empeorar. Algo lógico considerando que un trauma no se quita de la nada y que su padre ha sido aún más severo con el. El oji celeste le abraza con más fuerza.

-Ojalá pudiera hacer algo por ti.

Sabe que no hay manera. El tampoco está del todo bien. Ya tenía suficiente con lo que le hizo Makoto, y ahora se ha enterado que la directora del colegio ha muerto por causa suya. Y eso le llena de temor.

-¿Será verdad que solo causo la desgracia a los demás? ¿Akashi-kun estará mejor si me voy?

Y como buen manipulador Masaomi ha sembrado la duda, nada mejor para tenerle bajo su control sin que Akashi o Kuroko puedan darse cuenta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Gracias por leer :).**


	8. ¿Cuál de los dos eres?

**Kuroko no basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Escrito en el móvil errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8 ¿Cuál de los dos eres?**

 **.**

Como si el abrazo del más joven hubiera sido alguna clase de calmante, este logró que por fin el pelirrojo pudiera tranquilizarse durmiendo pacíficamente. Su rostro tenía un poco de sudor provocado por la pesadilla, el cual Tetsuya limpió con un paño que encontró en el cajón del buró a un lado de la cama.

 _-No tengo ni la menor idea de que este soñando, pero parece sufrir mucho por ello. Es seguro que no ha tenido una vida agradable y aún así es tan amable. ¿Cómo es posible? Me trata como un ser humano más, no me juzga o lastima por ser su esclavo. Incluso me dijo que estaba bien que fuéramos amigos, solo espero no causarle problemas._

Continuó pensando lo mismo por espacio de algunas horas hasta que al fin fue vencido por el cansancio.

Por la mañana Seijuro despertó y notó que el chico estaba a un lado suyo en la cama, sonrió al ver su rostro inexpresivo y dulce a la vez, se puso de pie cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante.-dijo sin más.

Se adentró el mayordomo que parecía abatido.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Akashi-sama, su padre me dijo que tiene que llevar al joven con usted al colegio.

-¿Por qué?

-Para demostrar su estatus, usted sabe que este tipo de...compañeros no son comunes, son bastante costosos. Quiere que lo muestre a todo el mundo.

-Pretende que lo humille públicamente.

El mayor no dijo nada y solo se retiró contrariado. El pelirrojo miró al pequeño con un poco de tristeza. No tiene manera de salvarle en esta ocasión, pero tampoco esta dispuesto a lastimarlo por orden de su progenitor. Ha ideado un plan que de salirse de control puede provocar muchos problemas, sobre todo para el si Masaomi llega a darse cuenta pero Kuroko bien vale la pena. Se acerca y le remueve por los hombros con el fin de despertarle, este frota su ojito algo cansado pues se desveló gran parte de la noche cuidando a su amo.

-¿Qué sucede Akashi-kun?

-Necesito hablar contigo...

...

El patriarca de la mansión estaba leyendo algunos documentos al tiempo que tomaba el desayuno, escuchó unos pasos decididos y pronto vió a su hijo, no pudo evitar sonreír. Por algunos segundos creyó que este se negaría a seguir su mandato, pero no es así. En un brazo lleva la maleta con lo necesario para ir a la universidad, en su otra mano jala de una cadena que está sujeta al cuello de su esclavo que tiene la mirada baja. Seijuro toma asiento en la mesa y Kuroko se sienta a un lado suyo en el piso.

-Es curioso ver a un esclavo tan bien vestido.

-Aún si lo es, es mío y su apariencia podría hacerme quedar mal. No permitiré que nadie se burle de mi por causa suya.

-Es una muy buena razón. También me parece increíble que le hicieras obedecer.

-Tenía que, no es nadie para llevarme la contraria, debe conocer su lugar.

No dijeron más, Seijuro probó alimento y luego de ello se puso de pie para asistir a la institución. Su actitud extrañó un poco al mayor.

-¿No le darás de comer al chico?

-No.

-¿Hizo algo malo?

-No.

Por primera vez el oji avellana que se sentía absoluto no entendió su proceder, y como no es de quedarse con la duda quiso satisfacer su curiosidad.

-¿Entonces por qué lo haces?

-Porque tiene que entender que su vida entera está en mis manos. Si lo deseo puedo dejarlo morir de hambre o de mil maneras más. Nada se consigue sin trabajo. Si quiere que tenga la más mínima consideración con el debe ganarlo. Ahora si me disculpa.

-¿Qué harás si se desmaya por ello? Te pondría en ridículo.

El oji escarlata le miró aburrido como si la respuesta fuera obvia. Se acercó a su regalo y le tomó del mentón para obligarlo a verle a los ojos.

-No lo harás porque sabes que te esperaría un castigo, ¿verdad?

El peli celeste tembló y desvío rápidamente la mirada.

-Ahora si me disculpa padre, no pretendo llegar tarde. Un Akashi no lo haría jamás.

-Por supuesto.

El castaño se quedó mirando en la dirección por donde se marchó el par. No entiende que pasa con Seijuro y está francamente confundido. Por un lado parece que esa debilidad que tanto odia aún continúa en su corazón, y a veces le sorprende con actitudes como la de ahora.

-Si siempre fuera así no me obligaría a dañarlo.

Sonrió de forma maquiavélica y prosiguió con su trabajo.

...

El peli celeste seguía a su amo mientras este continuaba dirigiendo su camino por medio de la cadena, unas doncellas entregaron un par de paquetes al pelirrojo y subieron a la limosina. Una vez dentro el mayor no pudo reprimir un ligero espasmo en su cuerpo, mezcla del miedo y la culpabilidad. Kuroko colocó sus manos sobre las del contrario y sonrió.

-Ha salido bien Akashi-kun, parece que no se dió cuenta. Gracias por hacer esto por mi.

-Aún no hago nada.

-Desviaste su atención a ti, no me siento cómodo en su presencia.

-Te entiendo, yo tampoco.

-Aún puedes arrepentirte, no me importa que les digas que soy tu esclavo. Es la verdad, mientras tu me trates de manera distinta todo estará bien.

-No. Este mundo es aún más cruel de lo que imaginas. Si se llegan a enterar de que eres uno...no, jamás lo permitiré.-le extendió uno de los paquetes-ahora necesitas comer algo o podrías sentirte débil el resto del día.

-Tienes razón.

Se mantuvieron callados todo el trayecto, más que nada para que Kuroko pudiera desayunar. Sus ojitos se iluminaron cuando vio una malteada de vainilla y giró el rostro sorprendido al mayor que le sonrió sutilmente.

-Es tu favorita, ¿verdad?

Asintío tímidamente y casi se pegó a la pajilla bebiendo el contenido a la vez que sus mejillas se teñian de rojo. Y con ese tipo de detalles es que Akashi logra conquistarle. En el mundo no es necesario el poder absoluto o inspirar el terror. Lo que su amo le hace sentir va mucho más allá. Incluso es capaz de seguirle hasta el fin del mundo. Llegan a la universidad y Seijuro le da una maleta como la suya luego de quitarle la cadena del cuello.

-Que tenga buen día Akashi-sama, joven Kuroko.

-Gracias-el oji escarlata.

El otro asintío apenas visible.

Caminaron; el mayor de manera elegante e imponente, casi parecía un emperador haciéndose paso entre los súbitos que le miraban maravillados al igual que el apuesto joven al que por alguna razón la mayoría no notó.

-Buenos días Akashi.

-Buenos días Midorima.

 _-Oh, así que hoy no me llama por mi nombre de pila. ¿Será que está jugando? Sencillamente no lo entiendo._

-Quiero presentarte a mi hermano, se llama Tetsuya.

-¿Eh? ¿Cuál?

-Hola-el peli celeste con tono seco.

El de lentes estuvo a punto de gritar cuando un chico apareció en su rango de visión cual si fuera fantasma. Solo emitió un ligero sonido que fue interpretado como un suspiro. Acomodó su armasón y le miró sin interés aparente.

-No sabía que tenías uno.

-Estudiaba en casa porque es algo tímido.

-¿Cómo es que nunca lo vi?

-Ya sabes como es mi padre, no lo dejaba salir de su habitación, siempre hizo de cuenta que no existía.

-Tiene sentido. Mmm entonces, ¿por qué ahora?

-No me agradan los interrogatorios Shintaro, mi única intención era presentarlo, nada más.

-Tampoco es que quiera inmiscuirme en asuntos ajenos.

-¡Te dije que besaras mis zapatos, solo así te lo perdonaré!-gritó a lo lejos un sujeto de nombre Haizaki.

-Ese siempre se está luciendo con su esclavo.-Midorima.

El pelirrojo caminó en su dirección al tiempo que Kuroko le seguía. Este último tuvo que desviar la mirada, el pobre chico a los pies del azabache estaba golpeado a un grado tan salvaje que incluso se ahogaba en su propia sangre.

-Cof...cof...por favor...matame...no quiero seguir viviendo...de esta manera...

-¡Cállate yo decidiré el momento!

Estuvo a punto de patear su rostro cuando la mirada de Akashi se clavó cual puñal en él. Impidiendole todo movimiento, el emperador se colocó con toda calma a un lado suyo mientras el peli celeste hizo lo propio sin despegar los ojos de su amigo.

-Te he dicho que esta clase de comportamiento no es admitido en mi presencia.

-Maldito, siempre tan altanero. Te crees mucho por ser un Akashi, pero sin tu padre no eres nada.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me importa tu opinión?

-Además te haces el santo cuando es claro que el tipo detrás de ti es un esclavo, ¿para qué lo trajiste? ¿No sabes lo que les pasa en este lugar? ¿O quieres verlo en la misma condición de este pobre infeliz? ¿Quieres ver como todos lo violamos?

El moreno no se dió cuenta ni de en que momento ni como, pero terminó tirado en el suelo a un lado de su víctima, manchando su ropa con la sangre ajena mientras Seijuro le miraba aún de pie con semblante intimidante. Incluso le creía capaz de tomar un cuchillo y apuñalarlo sin pensarselo mucho.

-Pídele perdón-el oji carmín.

-¿Eh?-confundido e increíblemente asustado.

-No voy a pasar por alto tu insolencia, Tetsuya no es mi esclavo, es mi hermano y como tal debes respetarle. Mi padre no tiene nada que hacer dentro del colegio pero esto no se aplica a mi. No quieras pasarte de listo. ¿O acaso quieres saber hasta donde soy capaz de llegar?

El más alto quedó pasmado, el otro se arrodilló sin ensuciar su ropa pero sus manos se impregnaron con el líquido rojizo. Tomó el rostro ajeno para intimidarle con sus ojos. Haizaki podría jurar que eran de distinto color, seguramente ilusión provocada por la ansiedad, podía sentir que la sangre empapaba desde sus mejillas hasta su cuello cuando el más joven descendió. ¿Acaso tenía la intención de asfixiarlo? La respuesta le fue obvia cuando el atacante imprimió más fuerza a sus manos. Aún en el umbral de la muerte era incapaz de defenderse. Como si su voluntad fuera sometida por alguna clase de habilidad retorcida.

-¡Akashi-kun!

El peli celeste miraba atónito a su amigo, lo quiere y no teme de cualquier cosa que pueda pasar por su mente. Pero no está dispuesto a ver como extingue una vida, porque además entiende que ese peso podría acabar con gran parte de su humanidad. Ante el llamado el joven pareció reaccionar y se puso de pie; Midorima le extendió un pañuelo para que pudiera limpiar sus manos. Miró despectivamente al sujeto.

-Deberías agradecer que Tetsuya salvó tu vida, no te atrevas a mostrarte ante nosotros porque la próxima vez podrías terminar muy mal.-sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y observó con tristeza al pobre esclavo que se convulsionaba entre terribles dolores. Akashi y Kuroko se acercaron para intentar auxiliarle de alguna manera, pero unos segundos después el desafortunado murió. Llegaron las autoridades de la universidad y tomaron el asunto en sus manos, indicando a los chicos se retiraran de la zona. El de ojos color cielo sintió un terrible malestar en el estómago pidiéndole a su amo que le guiara al sanitario. Luego de que este le dijera a Midorima que se adelantara al aula acompañó a Kuroko al sitio. Este se encerró en uno de los elegantes baños con intención de volver el estómago, la escena fue demasiado para el o para cualquiera con un mínimo de corazón. Sin embargo no sintió alivio alguno y salió para enjuagar su rostro en el lavamanos. La fuerza en sus piernas era escasa pero no se dió el lujo de caer, no quería preocupar a su amigo.

-Lo siento Kuroko-kun, no era mi intención que vieras algo así. Es tal y como te lo dije, este mundo está podrido. Para la mayoría de la gente los esclavos no son más que basura, seres sin derecho alguno y fácilmente desechables. Parecen no entender que todos somos humanos.

-¿Por eso dijiste que somos hermanos?

-Así es, por nada del mundo debes permitir que sepan la verdad.

-Pero si llegan a saberlo...¿no tendrás problemas?

-...

-¿Akashi-kun?

-No te preocupes.

-Sería mejor que me dejaras en la mansión.

-Jamás.

-¿Por la orden de tu padre?

-No, ya tenía pensado el pedirte que me acompañaras. Estoy seguro de que lo sabes pero ese hombre es muy peligroso. Si estas a mi lado puedo protegerte de alguna manera pero si te quedas solo puede tratar de hacerte daño y es algo que me niego a permitir mientras pueda evitarlo.

-¿Por qué te arriesgas tanto por mi?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Es algo que harías por cualquiera?-le miró con ojitos suplicantes.

-Eres mi amigo, además me identifico hasta cierto punto con tu situación. Mi padre me hizo cosas que prefiero no recordar y sospecho que algo similar te ha pasado. Al ser su hijo debería pedirte perdón, pero eso no cambiaría lo ocurrido. En vez de hacerlo voy a cuidar de ti.

Extendió su mano tocando la mejilla de Kuroko que cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la calidez de su amo. Se ruborizó y sus labios temblaron un poco. Akashi sintió atracción por el joven y acercó su rostro para besarle pero a solo unos milímetros de conseguir su objetivo se escucharon unos pasos y los dos hicieron distancia, al poco entraron tres chicos que les pasaron de largo y posteriormente el par se retiró al aula.

...

En el hogar de Kise.

El rubio miraba con intensidad casi furia al moreno que no podía evitar sentirse acomplejado. Siempre pensó que el chico era simplemente estúpido, pero está claro que es mucho más de lo que parece.

-¿Entonces que haremos?-el peli azul.

-Aún estoy pensando, estoy molesto. No es justo que se hayan llevado a Kurokochi, solo espero que no...

-No lo digas, no quiero ni imaginar que le hayan torturado...porque el ya vivió algo así.

-Pues esperemos que tenga un amo decente.

-No me gusta como suena, Tetsu no es un objeto.

-Es el sistema de este mundo te guste o no-suspiró pesadamente-creo que no tenemos otra opción. Hay un lugar al que necesito llevarte. Claro, en caso de que estés dispuesto a poner tu vida en peligro. Pero si resulta que solo eres un cobarde olvidalo.

-¡No lo soy! ¡No te atrevas a juzgar mi carácter sin conocerme!

-Pero es lo que hiciste conmigo, ¿o no?

-¡¿Cómo lo...?!

-No tengo porque responder, estoy furioso; si no hubieras hecho semejante estupidez Kurokochi no...

-Tu fuiste el que dijo que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

-¿En algún momento insinue que salieras?

-No.

-¿Te pedí que me acompañaras?

-No.

-¿Que le dejaras solo?

-No.

-¿No se te ocurrió pensar que tenía una buena razón? Ah cierto no, eres del tipo de persona que supone antes de preguntar. Que juzga sin conocer. Que hace sin analizar. Pero yo también tengo la culpa porque esperaba más de ti. Cuando los encontré tuve la impresión de que eras del tipo de hombre que protege a otros al igual que Kurokochi, ese tipo de persona no es común por eso los ayude. Pero tu no lo haces por los motivos que creí. Parece que tienes alguna clase de obsesión por el. ¿Por qué?

-No tengo la obligación de decirte.

-Entonces yo tampoco de ayudarte.

El moreno suspiró derrotado.

-Me gusta, desde que lo vi me di cuenta de la maravillosa persona que es. No quiero que nadie lo mire, lo toque. Incluso quería pedirle que fuera mi pareja pero me dio miedo. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Digo que lo quiero y nada pude hacer por el!

Para su sorpresa el rubio le sonreía con calidez.

-Así que solo eres idiota Aominechi.

-¡Óyeme imbécil! ¡A mi no me hablas de esa manera!

El oji dorado le tomo animadamente por los hombros.

-¡No me quedan dudas! ¡Salvemos a Kurokochi! Quizá seas un idiota, pero al menos eres uno enamorado.

-¡Oye!

De esa manera se alistaron para ir a cierto lugar que por desgracia no esta cerca.

...

Las clases se dieron de manera cotidiana en la Universidad, como si el hecho de que hubiera muerto alguien fuera de lo más normal. Algo que enferma solo de pensarlo.

Al finalizar estas ambos chicos se retiraron sin llamar la atención por parte de Tetsuya que de verdad parece tener una habilidad que le hace invisible la mayor parte del tiempo.

Se despidieron de Midorima y subieron al vehículo que les llevaría de vuelta a la mansión, a su prisión. A Kuroko le fue colocado nuevamente el símbolo de la opresión en su cuello y fueron recibidos por las doncellas. El mayordomo se hizo paso entre todas ellas y sonrió a su amo.

-Akashi-sama, le tengo una muy buena noticia.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Su padre ha salido en uno de sus muchos viajes de negocios y no volverá hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Es normal que uno siento tristeza cuando un padre se ausenta del hogar por mucho tiempo, pero no el pelirrojo. No es que no lo quiera pero el que este lejos le llena de tranquilidad y paz.

-Así que me tomé la libertad de preparar una comida especial.

-Comienzo a pensar que te gustan las fiestas.

-Ja ja ja ¿cómo cree?

El oji escarlata sonrió de manera bella, como lo hace cada que no tiene la vigilancia de su padre y extendió la mano a Tetsuya que la tomó impresionado de tan hermoso ser frente a el. Luego de retirar la cadena de Kuroko, comer, platicar y hacer festejo y medio Akashi le pidió al menor que le siguiera, pero no le informó a donde. Llegaron a un enorme sitio abierto lleno de flores.

-Aunque este lugar no se encuentra en la mansión era el favorito de mi madre. Le gustaba mucho poder admirar tantos colores. Creo que se sentía libre, al menos es lo que yo siento cada que tengo la oportunidad de venir. Ahora lo comparto contigo. Me has hecho ver el mundo de manera distinta, sentir que hay esperanza y que no todo es oscuridad.

El peli celeste se sonrojó pues sentía que le halagaba en demasía.

-Para mi eres especial Akashi-kun, hemos pasado muy poco tiempo juntos pero haces tanto por mi. No tengo manera de agradecer todo pero al menos quiero convertirme en alguien confiable que pueda apoyarte cuando más te haga falta. Se que puede parecer precipitado pero me gustas mucho.

No fue su intención ser tan directo. Así que se giró rápidamente sintiéndose avergonzado, pero pronto fue abrazado por su amo que le tomó de espaldas y le acercó a su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo esperas que pueda contenerme con esa clase de comentarios irresponsables?

Su aliento provocaba una sensación extraña sobre el cuello de Tetsuya que sintió una onda eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo. Akashi tenía colocadas sus manos alrededor de su cintura, pronto subió una de ellas para introducirla en su ropa y poder tocar directamente su piel.

-Ah~.

Tetsuya se ruborizó y cerró los ojos, no esperaba que su amo fuera a tocarle en ese momento ni de esa manera. Pero tenía que admitir que sentir sus dedos frotando delicadamente uno de sus botones le era grato. Tembló un poco al recordar que estaban en un lugar por el que fácilmente podrían pasar otras personas.

-Akashi-kun este lugar no...

-No te preocupes, rara vez pasa alguien por aquí. Además es más interesante de esta manera, ¿no lo crees?

El mayor acercó su rostro mirándole con intensidad, hecho que le sorprendió en demasía.

-Tus ojos...son de tono distinto.

-Así es, pero no te fíjes en ese detalle, pronto encontraré la manera de que no se note. Es una gran desventaja que cualquiera pueda advertir cuando soy uno y soy otro.

-¿Por qué cambiaron de lugar?

-Porque el no tiene intención de tocarte, sospecho que lo desea pero esta confundido. Pero yo no, no tengo razones para detenerme. Aún puedes huir si es lo que quieres, pero te advierto que igual iré detrás de ti, no estoy dispuesto a dejar ir esta oportunidad.

Pero Kuroko no se negó en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando este emitió el comentario sin dejar de atender su ahora sensible pezón.

-Mmm ah...te quiero...lo dije, a las dos ah personalidades...ambos eres tu...

-No soy tan amable como el, no me voy a sentir satisfecho con solo un beso.

-Ah, lo sé, está bien...

En realidad Tetsuya estaba asustado, no deseaba entregar su cuerpo tan fácilmente pero no quería lastimar a su amigo pues está seguro de que en la actual situación es él quien más atemorizado esta, se nota en sus caricias ligeramente agresivas y temblorosas. Como ya lo advirtiera la personalidad atrevida de Akashi en realidad es la más sensible. Sin más el pelirrojo le soltó para luego mirarle con una sonrisa burlona.

-Supongo que tendrás que esperar.

Al principio Kuroko pensó que la pena le había ganado al mayor, luego que estaba jugando con él, pero finalmente notó a un par de niños que llegaban corriendo, le pareció increíble que los escuchara siendo que no estaban cerca. Su amigo le tendió la mano para llevarlo a ver la puesta de sol. Tal parece que ha vuelto a la normalidad. No hablan como es natural entre ellos, pero la expresión de Tetsuya es sublime con esa iluminación, por lo que el otro toma una de las tantas rosas blancas y la coloca entre su cabello, este hace un breve berrinche pensando que no es florero pero cuando esta a nada de retirarla desiste al ver la sonrisa esta vez amplia del oji escarlata.

-Te ves bien Kuroko-kun.

El solo atinó a ruborizarse y darle la espalda. Estaba dispuesto a permitir que le hiciera suyo cuando ni siquiera esta listo para recibir adulación alguna. Luego de ello vuelven a casa.

...

Por la mañana se levantan como de costumbre y alistan para la universidad. Cuando Masaomi no esta cerca todo fluye de manera agradable y natural. No hay uno solo de los empleados que no muestre la más amplia sonrisa.

-¡Que tengan un buen día!-dijo alegre el chofer que casi agitaba la mano para despedirles rumbo a la institución.

Una vez tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro llegó el profesor que les miró con severidad, gesto que parecen tener casi todos los tutores del sitio.

-Una de las profesoras que imparte matemáticas esta de incapacidad. No daré detalles, solo les diré que sus pupilos fueron enviados a otras clases así que tendrán nuevos compañeros que igual no me molestaré en presentar pues sería un tiempo desperdiciado que bien podrían aprovechar para aprender.

Dio la indicación a los recién llegados de tomar asiento. Un grupo de jóvenes que bien podrían pasar desapercibidos a excepción de uno que parece tener apatía por la vida, además su color de cabello y considerable estatura le hacen imposible de ignorar, y por puesto no pasa desapercibido para el pelirrojo que incluso sabe su nombre.

 _-Murasakibara Atsushi._

Alguien que no le agrada independientemente de su apariencia, es alguien con el que ha tenido roces una que otra vez. Uno de los pocos seres que no le respetan y que incluso se siente superior. Además parece tener algún tipo de fijación por molestar a Seijuro aún cuando este nunca hizo alarde de su poder, riqueza, habilidad o conocimiento. En pocas palabras no se soportan. Siempre han evitado el interactuar pero ahora que el destino les convirtió en compañeros es algo que difícilmente lograrán. Sin entender el porque el peli morado toma asiento a un lado del pequeño esclavo.

 _-¿Es idea mía o parece interesado en Tetsuya?_

Una sonrisa tan sínica como perezosa le brindo la respuesta. Sintió que la sangre en su interior elevaba su temperatura. De pronto se vio jugando con unas tijeras en la mano. Considerando el hecho de amenazarle para obligarlo a mantener su distancia. Pero el profesor de está materia no es tímido como el que imparte estadística. Tendría problemas con el simple hecho de respirar ruidosamente.

-Mucho gusto pequeñito soy Murasakibara Atsushi-dijo a Kuroko que asintío ligeramente sin darle su nombre.

Luego de ello el peli morado miró con ironia a Seijuro. Tal parece que les ha visto juntos con anterioridad. ¿Acaso se esta burlando? Respira hondo para tranquilizarse, no puede darse el lujo de cometer alguna equivocación, no conforme con haberlo hecho enojar el joven movió lentamente sus labios para que el otro pudiera entenderle.

 _-Me voy a quedar con tu hermano._

Fue todo, esas palabras detonaron algo en el cerebro del pelirrojo que se puso de pie, se acercó al otro y clavó las tijeras en la mesa, justo a un lado de la mano que tenía colocada ahí. Kuroko le miraba confuso por su actitud pensaba que era la parte hostil pero sus ojos eran ambos escarlata. ¿Acaso su personalidad se hizo una sola o logró camuflajear su presencia? No es que no lo quiera o le tenga miedo pero no le agrada ninguna de las dos opciones. ¿Cómo se supone que lo proteja si no sabe cual de los dos es? Lo peor de todo es que emana un aura que intimida, ni siquiera el severo tutor le ha detenido y desvía la mirada fingiendo que nada pasa. Incluso Kuroko se ve congelado en su sitio sin entender la razón, pero no todos han caído en el influjo.

-¿Se supone que me retracte? No lo haré.

Sacó una paleta de su mochila y la mordió como gesto de desaprobación a la actitud de su compañero. Este fuera de si, alzó el arma y la apuntó en dirección al pecho con intención de asesinarlo.

-¡Akashi-kun!-gritó alterado el peli celeste.

Cuando Seijuro volvió en si quedó petrificado, no era posible lo que sus ojos le mostraban, esto no debió pasar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Gracias por leer :).**


	9. Aún sin poner un dedo sobre ti

**Kuroko no basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Escrito en el móvil errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9 Aún sin poner un dedo sobre ti.**

 **.**

El pelirrojo miraba la escena incrédulo. ¿De verdad hizo algo así? Incluso hubiera aceptado herirse a si mismo en un arranque de locura, pero no. Murasakibara le miraba furioso, seguro la herida recién infringida a su hombro era dolorosa pero su gran orgullo le impidió el gritar. Hacia presión con su mano para detener la hemorragia al tiempo que Akashi tenía bien fijos los ojos en ese mar de sangre. Se sintió culpable, una cosa es que ese sujeto no le agrade y que incluso le haya provocado ganandose hasta cierto punto lo ocurrido. Y otro muy distinto que tuviera la real intención de asesinarlo. Si el adversario no hubiese esquivado rápidamente la estocada esta habría sido certera a su corazón. Seijuro posó su mano sobre el hombro, preocupado e intentando ayudarlo, pero esta le fue retirada violentamente por el más alto que le encaró enojado pero sin perder su clásica apatía.

-No seas hipócrita. Si tanto lo lamentas no debiste hacerlo desde un principio.

El oji carmín guardó silencio. Por mucho que odie admitirlo tiene toda la razón. ¿Cómo terminó de esta manera? ¿Cómo es posible que no entendiera lo que estaba haciendo hasta que ya fue muy tarde? ¿Y si Kuroko se hubiera atravesado? ¿Estaría muerto? Y nadie más que el tendría la culpa. Por no ser capaz de controlar sus impulsos, por no contener a su otro yo...¿En verdad fue el o esta poniendo una excusa a la realidad?

-Profesor-el de cabello lila-me retiro temprano a casa.

-Has lo que quieras. No me interesa siempre y cuando no te atrases con las lecciones.

-Lo sé.

Cogió su mochila y salió del lugar. Akashi continuó de pie clavado en el sitio por algunos segundos, cuando más o menos reaccionó tomo asiento. Pensaba tantas cosas a la vez, que no le hallaba sentido a la mayoría si es que acaso lo tenían. Su mente estaba hecha un lío pero su expresión no lo denotó. Si hay algo que puede hacer es fingir que nada pasa, que todo está bien. Sus ojos se desvían de manera inconsciente hasta el peli celeste, pero antes de enfocarlo se centra en el pizarrón donde el tutor ya escribe varias cosas a las que ni atención pone. Tiene miedo, y en esta ocasión lo acepta, no quiere que Tetsuya le odie o tema. Detesta al monstruo en el que poco a poco se esta convirtiendo. Su cerebro no procesó una sola idea más, en cambio se desconectó como si buscara mantenerlo a salvo, ¿de qué? ¿el mismo acaso?

Sonó la campana que indica el final de las clases, su puso de pie. No pudo evitar mirar el asiento de Murasakibara, no tenía una sola gota de sangre. Alguien eliminó su pecado y no se percató de ello. Se giró para buscar a Kuroko pero no estaba. Abrió un poco más que de costumbre los ojos.

-¿ _Acaso ha escapado? Supongo que no puedo juzgarle. Ni siquiera yo soy capaz de saber que haré de un momento a otro. Mi propia debilidad me da asco. Estoy no debió pasar. Herir a alguien sin importar la razón esta mal...no, no lo esta. El quería quitarme a Tetsuya, el es mío...o lo era. Por mi estupidez lo he perdido para siempre. Estoy seguro de que mi padre no estará ni un poco feliz por esto. Pero no me importa, es una buena persona, a mi lado solo sufrirá._

-¿Akashi-kun?-esa cálida voz sonó a su espalda, se dió la vuelta encontrándose al dueño de esta.

-¿Tets...Kuroko-kun? Creí que habías escapado.

-Eso podría traerte problemas y no quiero. Es solo que fui a lavar mis manos luego de devolver el trapeador a su dueño.

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué lo usaste?

El menor le miró ligeramente desconcertado.

 _-¿Que acaso no vio que...? Bueno, es algo bastante probable. Después de todo gozo de esa falta de presencia. Nadie me notó en el plantel lastima que no funcione todo el tiempo._

-Bueno, luego de lo ocurrido esperé a que llegara el conserje para limpiar pero viendo que pasaban los minutos y no venía alze la mano para preguntar al profesor que me ignoró. No se si no me vio o lo hizo con toda la intención. Así que decidí interrogar al compañero de al lado que estuvo a punto de gritar pero alcanzó a cubrir su boca. Me dijo que no entrarían hasta que la clase hubiera finalizado, que interrumpir la sesión por semejante tontería no está permitido. Me moleste y busqué algo para limpiar.

-¿No tuviste problemas?

-No.

-Gracias-con cierto tono de culpabilidad, ahora que se han ido todos sus compañeros no tiene inconveniente en mostrar su debilidad-soy yo quien lo provocó todo y eres tu quien se hizo cargo. Seguramente querías evitar que aquello causará alguna molestia.

-Bueno si, pero no fue esa mi única razón.

-¿Entonces?

El peli celeste no emitió argumento alguno. Le miró con intensidad y expresión tan indecifrable como el solo. Meditaba si era correcto el decirle la verdad. Si ello cambiaría algo, suspiró suavemente y cambió su mirada a una mucho más dulce que de cualquier manera se parecía mucho a la anterior.

-No quería que te sintieras mal por eso. Seguro que cada vez que vieras esa mancha roja recordarías lo sucedido.

-No es algo que pueda olvidar.

-Lo sé, pero no tienes que torturarte cada vez que tus ojos se cruzen con ella.

-¿No tienes miedo?

-¿De qué?

-De mi.

-No.

-¿Por qué? No estoy bien y es seguro que lo sabes.

-Si.

-Hoy fue Murasakibara, mañana podrías ser tu o alguien que aprecias.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Una advertencia, no te hará bien quedarte conmigo.

-¿Ves el futuro?

-No.

-¿Entonces cómo puedes afirmar dicho pensamiento como una verdad absoluta? El mundo cambia, la gente también.

-Soy consiente de ello, no solía ser así.

-Aún existe la posibilidad de que puedas recuperar la confianza que te hace falta.

-Así que pretendes que modifique mi yo actual.

-No.

La conversación comenzaba a desesperar al mayor, que le pasó de largo para retirarse. Pero fue tomado de la muñeca por Kuroko que ahora si le miró francamente molesto.

-No huyas-su tono fue tan severo que sorprendió a su amo, nunca le ha visto así.

-No lo hago.

-Claro que si. Te escondes bajo el pretexto de que esto o lo otro lo hace una persona diferente pero no es así. Eres tu, te guste o no. ¿Quién en el mundo tiene una sola manera de ser? Todos son libres de reaccionar distinto en una misma situación.

-Creo que no te entiendo.

-Es fácil, un día tomas un café, te gusta y lo bebes completo. Al otro día haces lo mismo y continuas de esa manera por tiempo indefinido. Alguna vez tienes deseos de romper la rutina y le pones leche, luego más azúcar y al final lo cambias por té. Dime, ¿acaso eres otra persona porque decidiste tomar algo diferente?

-No.

-Lo mismo pasa ahora. No importa si eres amable o violento. Continuas siendo tu.

-Eso quiere decir que...lo de Murasakibara.

-Si, ese fuiste tu y nadie más, pero te lo he dicho, eres una buena persona. Protegias a alguien, ¿verdad?

-No.

-¿Por qué continuas mintiendo? ¿Crees que no puedo soportarlo? Lo siento Akashi-kun, no hago más que casarte problemas. Fue mi culpa, ¿cierto? Vi lo que te dijo.

-Tu no entiendes.

-¿Eh?

-Te lo repito hasta el cansancio y pareces no captar la idea. Soy peligroso.

-Lo sé.

-Para ti.

-Entiendo.

-¡No lo haces!-comenzó a respirar rápido-a veces tengo ganas de encerrarte y que nadie más te vea. Es algo enfermo.

-Solo estas confundido. Has pasado por mucho y no sabes como amar.

-Exacto, podría terminar destruyéndote en mi intento de amarte.

-Lo soportaré.

-¿Y si no? Ya perdí a mi madre. No quiero pasar por algo así otra vez.

-Soy más fuerte de lo que crees-expresión severa-mira estas armas-haciendo hincapié en sus delgados y finos brazos.

Seijuro abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-Puft ¡ja ja ja ja ja ja!

Estalló en carcajadas sin poder evitarlo. Como nunca antes, de hecho le dolía el estómago pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja!

Incluso algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus hermosos orbes.

-¡Eres increíble Kuroko-kun! Ja ja ja ¡Nunca me había reído así!

-Pero no era una broma-acongojado.

-Ah...lo siento.

-Si te animó supongo que está bien.

-¿Cómo logras cambiar tan fácilmente mis sentimientos?

-Supongo que de la misma manera que evitas que tenga miedo de ti.

-Eres extraño, no sé que creer con respecto a ti. Pero soy feliz de haberte conocido.

-Yo también.

El pelirrojo se acercó al rostro contrario. Kuroko cerró los ojos esperanzado en que besara sus labios, pero este se dio en su frente de manera casta provocandole una pequeña decepción. La imagen que vio de Akashi al abrirlos le dejó sin aliento, su amo es lo más hermoso y maravilloso que haya contemplado jamás. Una y otra vez dice que el mayor está confundido cuando el no esta mejor. A veces quiere que toque cada porción de su ser y en otras incluso una mirada le parece demasiado. ¿Es lo que provoca el amor? Que sentimiento tan complejo. No le culpa por estar tan perdido como el. Pero siente que estando juntos puden contra toda adversidad. Hoy estuvo a punto de morir alguien y lo que habita su pecho es todo menos temor, asco o desconfianza. Es probable que esté igual de enfermo que su amo, pero nunca ha sido más feliz.

...

En la mansión de los Akashi.

El peli celeste mira por la ventana al tiempo que termina de secarse después de haber tomado una ducha, su dueño le mira y se acerca a el.

-¿En qué piensas?

-...

-¿Tienes deseos de salir? Podemos aprovechar ahora que mi padre esta de viaje.

-Más bien estaba preocupado por ti, ¿no tendrás problemas por lo de Murasakibara-kun?

-No. Ya sea para bien o para mal mi familia es importante y poderosa. Si me involucraran en algún escándalo mi padre puede destruirlos. O también podría sacar provecho de ello y mostrar el suceso como símbolo de nuestra autoridad. Nadie se mete con un Akashi-suspira-estoy cansado Kuroko. Cada día me cuesta más trabajo comportarme como el hijo perfecto.

-Entonces no trates de hacerlo. Aprovecha que por ahora no te vigila y tómate un respiro. ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer?

-Mmm...si.

El mayor no dijo más y tomo de la muñeca al otro para que le acompañara al jardín. Una vez ahí le mostró el preciado esférico de baloncesto que le dio su madre, su gran tesoro.

-¿Sabes lo que es Kuroko-kun? No es algo muy común en este mundo.

Para su sorpresa el contrario le dio una respuesta afirmativa.

-La directora del orfanato me regaló uno, no soy muy sociable a pesar de que siempre quise tener amigos. Lo deseaba con toda mi alma pero sin importar lo que hiciera siempre estaba solo. Supongo que no soy carismático o agradable. Bueno es normal. ¿A quien le gustaría ser amigo de alguien tan serio?

-A mi. Es muy lindo el que tengas la paciencia de escuchar a otros. Estoy seguro de que tienes cosas de las cuales deseas hablar y las guardas para pensar en otros.

-Me halagas demasiado Akashi-kun.

-Pero es la verdad.

El peli celeste se sonrojó y desvío la mirada.

-¿Has jugado con alguien?-el oji escarlata.

-No.

-Yo tampoco.

-Será nuestra primera vez en pareja.

El menor se puso aún más colorado por el doble sentido de la frase. Así que para disimular tomó el balón que le era ofrecido por el otro. Lo rebotó un par de veces en el suelo y lo lanzó, por algunos segundos Akashi perdió de vista el esférico pero no a Kuroko y logró interceptarlo. Al igual que su compañero lo rebotó sonríendo.

-Eso fue impresionante, no me esperaba que dieras un pase a la pared para burlarme y volver a tomarlo.

-¿Por qué contigo no funciona mi falta de presencia?

-¿De que hablas?

-Para el resto de las personas soy invisible. Literalmente me pasan de largo. No funciona todo el tiempo y tampoco sé a que se deba. Pero no ocurre lo mismo con tu padre y contigo.

-Yo tampoco entiendo la razón. Quizá tenemos algo que el resto de la gente no...algo como una mente enferma.

-No creo que sea eso. Bueno no tiene mucho caso quebrarnos la cabeza si no conseguimos una respuesta.

-Supongo, aunque tampoco me gusta quedarme con las dudas.

-Lo sé. Precisamente por eso te pregunté. Debes aprender que en este mundo no se tienen todas las respuestas y está bien. Nadie es absoluto, eres humano.

-¿Entonces por qué te vez frustrado?

-Porque a mi tampoco me gusta quedarme en la incertidumbre-hizo berrinche.

-A veces eres tan maduro que me impresionas, pero luego actuas como un niño.

-¿Y te molesta?

-Es encantador-besó la frente del peli azul y le pasó con el balón.

-Eso no fue justo Akashi-kun.

-Tu mismo me dijiste que soy solo un humano.

-Así que ahora me regresas mis palabras. Bueno-doblando las mangas de su camisa-te mostraré de lo que soy capaz.

-Lo espero ansioso.-dijo como una sensual invitación.

Luego de algunos minutos el menor estaba recostado en el suelo completamente agotado y respirando agitadamente.

-¿Fui muy brusco?-el pelirrojo preocupado.

-La verdad...es que...siempre me la paso encerrado...

-Oh no tienes sitio en el cual hacer ejercicio.

-No...es eso...más bien...olvido que tengo mala condición...

-¿No mejora sin importar lo que hagas?

-Eso me temo...

-Vaya que eres singular. Bueno-le cogió en brazos-supongo que tu cuerpo está entumido, así que te llevaré adentro. Sería bueno que tomaras un baño.

-¿Otro?

-Si, igual yo. Es conveniente después de realizar una actividad física.

-No creo poder hacerlo.

-Entonces podría ayudarte.

-C-creo que ya me puedo mover.

-Mentiroso-dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Tetsuya escondió el rostro en el pecho de su amo. ¿Cómo puede creerse a si mismo un monstruo? No hay lugar donde el pequeño se sienta más seguro que con él. Aún así primero muerto a que lo vea desnudo. Es demasiado para su pobre corazón.

...

En la mansión Murasakibara.

Atsushi camina con su característica flojera en dirección a su habitación luego de haber pasado al hospital. La herida provocada por Akashi fue escandalosa y vaya que perdió una cantidad considerable de sangre llegando al punto en que se desplomó en la entrada del nosocomio. Afortunadamente le atendieron rápido, la ventaja de ser alguien de familia prominente. Pero no tanto como los Akashi.

Abre la puerta de su habitación con tanta furia que parece que va a romperla.

 _-Los Akashi si como no. Debes inclinarte ante ellos y respetarles como si fueran la gran maravilla. Maldita bola de asesinos. Odiaba a Akashi por su padre pero con lo que hizo hoy me ha dado la razón. Ellos no merecen ser los dueños de la mayor compañía de esclavos. Mi familia está más capacitada que ellos. Solo hace falta una oportunidad. De alguna manera encontrare su debilidad y haré caer su imperio en nuestras manos. No, hoy lo hice. Jamás había perdido el control. ¿Tan importante es el mocoso ese? Serás el que me ayude a destruirlos. El indefenso y delicado hermano._

Sonrió y se tiró sobre el lecho. Han sido demasiadas emociones para un día y más considerando que se trata de él.

...

En un sitio alejado y de difícil acceso.

Un joven muy alto pelirrojo abre los ojos. No es su costumbre dormir por las tardes pero últimamente ha tenido mucho trabajo. Se sienta en la cama y estira su cuerpo luego de un merecido descanso. Pero con ello se llevó parte de la sábana dejando a un mujer rubia completamente desnuda expuesta.

-¡WAAAAAAA!

Primera reacción un grito revienta vidrios, o casi y un violento salto fuera de la cama. Apuntaba con un dedo acusador a la chica que ahora le miraba con pereza.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó ella un tanto desorientada.

-¡¿No puedes dejar de meterte a mi cama Alex?

-Tenía frío y eres muy clientito.

-¡No soy un cobertor! ¡Además me da vergüenza!

-Pues de cualquier manera funcionas.

El pelirrojo le miró molesto, luego suspiró y se taquilizó. No podía vivir enfadado, no con ella. La mujer que le salvó de la esclavitud como a muchos otros.

-Tienes algo que decirme, ¿verdad?-Kagami.

-Kise llamó por teléfono. Dice que viene para acá y que necesita un favor.

-Que raro viniendo de el. Seguro se metió en un gran problema. ¿Te contó los detalles?

-No.

-Ya veo. Pues mientras no sea un asunto relacionado con la compañía Akashi no hay problema.

-¿Y si lo fuera?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Alguna vez pidió nuestra cooperación?

-No, siempre ha sido bueno en lo que hace.

-Exacto.

-¿Qué harás?

-No tengo dudas. Lo importante es que harás tu.

-Pues apoyarlo, ¿qué más? No quiero que eche a perder todos estos años de esfuerzo.

-Si bien que estas preocupado. ¿Por qué no puedes ser sincero?

-¿Eh? Pero si dije la verdad. A veces parece muy confiable y en otras ocasiones no tanto. Jamás sé que esperar de él.

-Ja ja ja ja supongo que solo les hace falta convivir.

-Aunque me marea cada que dice "Kagamichi esto, Kagamichi lo otro".

-Ja ja ja nadie dijo que fuera sencillo. Ahora me retiró que tengo cosas que hacer.

-Esta bien.

La rubia salió. Algunos segundos después el moreno sintió que algo no estaba del todo bien.

-¡No puedes andar así por el cuartel! ¡Ponte algo de ropa!

Y corrió tras la mujer que es como su mentora, a la que admira y también la raíz de muchos de sus problemas.

...

En la mansión de los Midorima.

Shintaro terminaba con las labores del colegio, se quitó los lentes y dio un suave masaje al puente de su nariz.

 _-¿Qué te pasó hoy Akashi? Entiendo que no soportas a Murasakibara por obvias razones pero no eres el tipo de persona que lastimaría a alguien. Bueno, ya no estoy tan seguro. Desde esas vacaciones de hace tres años actuas distinto en algunas ocasiones, como si fueras otra persona. Das miedo. No, no debería sentir algo así. Se supone que eres mi amigo y supongo que la situación con tu padre no es sencilla. ¿Has llegado a tu limite? ¿En qué estas pensando? No quiero meterme en donde no me llaman pero quizá estoy un poco preocupado por ti._

Cogió el teléfono con intención de llamar pero volvió a dejarlo en el sitio.

-Si es algo delicado sería una grosería tratarlo de esta manera. Tendré que ir a verlo.

Se puso en pie con gran porte, antes de salir tomó con orgullo su objeto de la suerte del día de hoy: un trapeador. Solo Oha Asa para convencerle de llevar semejante objeto al colegio y que dicho sea de paso fue el que utilizó Kuroko para limpiar la escena del crimen. Ahora esta bien limpio pero se siente un tanto diferente. Quizá se convirtió en un objeto maldito cuando tocó la sangre de Murasakibara. Bueno, es algo que tal vez pensaría de saber lo que ocurrió con su valioso talismán. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con una de las doncellas.

-Oh joven Midorima, no tiene de que preocuparse. Si tiró algo bien puedo ir a limpiarlo por usted.

-No es necesario-emitió con gran seriedad tratando de disimular la enorme vergüenza que le corroe-es mi objeto de la suerte.

Podría jurar que la chica infló las mejillas a punto de reír, lo que seguramente le costaba trabajo evitar. Así que optó por despedirse cortesmente y salir del sitio con dirección a la limosina donde ya le esperaba el chofer que se acostumbró a tan exótico artefacto, o lo es cuando está en manos de un miembro de las familias más poderosas. Subió al vehículo y se la pasó pensando varias cosas, en su mayoría agradecia que Akashi y al parecer su hermano no tuvieran sentido del humor. Porque si se hubieran reído de el a causa de ello se hubiera muerto del coraje o la pena. Los demás no podían decirle nada, pues los Midorima son bastante influyentes. Una risa y adiós lujos, tampoco es que sean tan despidados. Nadie es como Akashi Masaomi.

...

En el hogar de Seijuro.

Kuroko secaba su cuerpo por segunda vez en el día al tiempo que su amo le ofrecía una leve sonrisa.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

El joven asintío con la cabeza.

-¿Al menos te divertiste?

-Mucho.

Su expresión no cambió la gran cosa, pero en sus ojos se miraba emoción.

-Me gusta que disfrutes de las cosas sencillas de la vida. Para muchos pueden pasar inadvertidas pero son importantes.

-Eres igual, es solo que no te das cuenta porque tiendes a ser muy estricto contigo mismo. Más que con cualquier otro.

-Nunca lo había pensado, pero supongo que tienes razón. Has cambiado tantas cosas en el poco tiempo que llevas aquí. Siempre creí que era alguien digno de respeto, me esforzaba por cumplir las expectativas de mi padre. Pero tu haces que piense que no ha válido la pena.

-¡No es esa mi intención!

-Lo sé. No estoy recriminando algo. Es solo que tu haces que sienta deseos de ser diferente. Como siempre lo soñé. Quiero liberarme de todos los miedos e inseguridades.

-Me alegra saberlo.

-Por eso...

-¿Mmm?

-Quiero empezar por decirte que me importas.

-Tú también, somos amigos.

-No de esa manera. O más bien si pero mis sentimientos van más allá. Kuroko yo...creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

La declaración fue dicha sin un mínimo de consideración para el pobre corazón del peli celeste al que le temblaron las piernitas y estuvo a punto de caer de sentón. Por suerte no pasó y solo atinó a recargar su peso contra la pared que era de donde estaba más cerca, se sonrojó y observó al otro con ansiedad.

-¿Es enserio? No quiero imaginar que te obligas a algo porque yo...

-Lo es. A tu lado me siento distinto. Más real. Como si hiciera y dijera las cosas que siempre quise. No me juzgas, no me temes y siempre eres honesto. Incluso parece que te importa poco el que pueda enojarme.

-Ah...no es así. Es solo que a veces tengo problemas para mantener la boca cerrada.

-Muy curioso considerando lo poco que hablas. La mayor parte del tiempo parece que hago un monólogo. Pero eso te hace aún más adorable. Quiero que me permitas acercarme a ti de otra manera.

-Soy tu esclavo, no tienes porque pedir permiso.

-Tu bien sabes que nunca te he visto de esa manera. Ah, ya veo, te da vergüenza.

El menor asintío.

-¿Qué tan tierno y dulce puedes llegar a ser?-suspiró-no garantizo que mi amor sea el adecuado para alguien como tu y más considerando el problema que tengo. Pero es el único que puedo dar.

-Es el que yo deseo.

-¿De veras?-ligeramente emocionado.

-Si.

El pelirrojo rodeó la cintura ajena con sus brazos colocándose por detrás de Kuroko, subió una de sus manos hasta tomarle del mentón y besarle con ternura, lamiendo delicadamente sus labios al tiempo que los aprisionaba y jalaba un poco con los propios. Los dos tenían los ojos completamente cerrados, se entregaron al momento. Su respiración se sincrónizo, sus mejillas estaban tan rojizas y cálidas como el resto de su cara. El aliento del otro les provocaba cosquillas y al poco tiempo sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar en delicados roces de los cuales Kuroko buscaba escondite por la vergüenza pero era convencido una y otra vez por su amo de continuar, pues quiera o no admitirlo le agrada en demasía la sensación. Algunos suspiros escaparon de su boca para morir en la otra. Se sentía tan vulnerable y protegido a la vez que le era curioso, misterioso. Akashi bajó la mano colocada en el rostro y deslizó sus dedos por el delicado cuello de Tetsuya, hasta delinear su hermosa clavícula. Seijuro le dejó en libertad algunos segundos, acción que desconcerto al menor que abrió los ojos.

-¿Sucede algo Akashi-kun?

-Parece que tenemos visita.

Poco después escuchó el sonido de un auto detenerse, se sorprendió al ver que el oji carmín había perdido todo color en el rostro. Esto es malo. Se supone que su padre está en un viaje de negocios, ¿que hace aquí entonces? Lo peor es que el destino ha decidido jugar con el pues no solo ha vuelto ese hombre, sino que además su mejor amigo Midorima también lo ha hecho seguro con intención de platicar lo ocurrido en el colegio. ¿Cómo fingir ante su compañero que Tetsuya es su hermano cuando Masaomi sabe que es su esclavo? Respiró hondo para pensar las cosas con calma y sonrió con malicia.

-Tengo todo bajo control. Soy absoluto, esto no es más que un pequeño juego.

Se giró y miró a Kuroko de tal manera que este casi se congeló en el sitio.

-No es necesario que lo hagas, te dije que no tengo problemas con que se enteren de que soy...

-Pero yo si.

Sin decir una sola palabra Seijuro colocó la cadena en el cuello del peli celeste y tomó asiento en su escritorio para estudiar como si nada pasara. Tocaron a su puerta y pronto se adentró el castaño.

-Buenas tardes padre.

El mayor realizó un leve movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Creí que estaría lejos un par de semanas.

-El asunto tardó menos de lo que imagine.

-¿Se puede saber que era?

-Solo una pequeña compañía de esclavos que se negó a vender.

-¿Logró que aceptaran sus términos?

-No, así que hice lo único que podía. Los destruí. Tengo cosas que hacer, solo quería asegurarme de que tu juguete no había escapado "por accidente".

Les dejó solos. El de orbes escarlata sentía un terrible malestar en su estómago. Su progenitor ha destruido a la competencia, les aniquilo. Sus manos están manchadas de sangre, como las suyas el día de hoy.

-¿Qué significa esto?

Emitió el peli verde al que se le permitió el paso. Y que ha visto el símbolo de la opresión en Kuroko entendiendo de inmediato que es un esclavo.

Akashi colocó una mano sobre su rostro cubriendo uno de sus ojos mientras el otro brillaba de manera perturbadora.

-Siempre has sido demasiado curioso Shintaro. Deberías estar consiente de que no es una cualidad. De todos los días en que pudiste descubrirlo, tenía que ser en el que estoy de peor humor.

El oji esmeralda no pudo reaccionar, estaba petrificado. Seijuro tomó su objeto de la suerte entre sus manos y sin el menor esfuerzo lo partió por la mitad. El solo paso saliva consiente de que había llegado su final. El menor acercó uno de los restos del trapeador que había quedado peligrosamente afilado a su rostro cuando el peso del peli celeste se lo impidió, agradecia como nunca esa nueva cadena de mayor longitud.

-Corre Midorima-kun.

El aludido escapó sin pensarlo mucho.

-No puedes continuar así-le dijo a su amo.

-Y tu no puedes saltarte mi autoridad. Creo que es hora de que recibas un castigo.

-¿Eh?

-Yo soy tu amo. No hay más.

-¿Akashi-kun?

El mayor tiro el objeto lejos de él y salió de su habitación a toda prisa para no dañar a Kuroko. Hizo algo que no le está permitido cuando su padre está presente, o esa intención tenía cuando una mano cogió la suya en el corredor. Se dio la media vuelta y quedó impactado al notar que era Tetsuya quien le detenía.

-¿Cómo?

-No...te metas en más problemas por mi culpa...

El pequeño temblaba y la vio. Una horrible herida en su cuello que ahora sangra y que fue provocada por el mismo joven que rompió la cadena para seguirle. No es alguien de gran capacidad física, pero la angustia logra imposibles. Sin embargo no ha salido bien librado de esta. El dolor era intenso por decir lo menos y no pudo evitar desmayarse. Seijuro le atrapó antes de que se lastimara aún más con el suelo y le miró con tristeza.

-Te lo dije, aún si no es mi intención. Aún sin poner un dedo sobre ti voy a terminar destruyendote cuando lo que quiero es protegerte. Debes ser tu el que se aleje..antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Porque yo soy incapaz de dejarte ir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Gracias por leer :).**


	10. Una extraña mueca que pretendía

**Kuroko no basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Escrito en el móvil errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10 Una extraña mueca que pretendía ser sonrisa**

 **.**

El pelirrojo tomó entre sus brazos a Kuroko. Estaba preocupado y sentía enormes deseos de llevarle al hospital, pero entiende que en su condición de esclavo es algo que no permitirá su padre, es más incluso le mataría para darle una lección. Pocas opciones a su disposición, la sangre que comienza a impregnar su ropa, el temblor de sus piernas que no se detiene y la angustia de perder al que considera un gran amigo. ¿Le ama, le estima? ¿Qué siente en realidad por él? ¿Por qué una simple respuesta le cuesta tanto trabajo? Esta nervioso, inseguro y confundido. No puede entregarse al terror. Quizá antes, cuando sus errores le afectaban únicamente a él, sin embargo ahora hay un ser humano del cual es responsable. Si falla Kuroko encontrará su final, de una manera u otra. Y con Masaomi más temprano que tarde. Si tan solo no fuera un esclavo, incluso es algo así como un juguete. El que su padre le regaló el día de su cumpleaños.

- _¿Qué le ocurre a ese hombre? ¿Por qué parece que tiene problemas con la existencia humana. Jamás sonríe, ayuda o se preocupa por alguien que no sea el mismo. Lo único que le importa es el poder, sembrar terror, imponer su voluntad. ¿Por qué está tan obsesionado con algo así? ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a Kuroko-kun? El siempre hace tanto por mi. Debo encontrar una manera. Se supone que soy absoluto, o es lo que dice mi padre. Encontrar una solución no debería ser tan difícil. Vamos, piensa. Por una vez en la vida no te dejes caer en la desesperación. Usa tu cabeza._

Mantener la serenidad era algo por demás complicado y más considerando que el inconsciente chico se desangra con rapidez. En verdad se hirió con ganas, tanto así debió de preocuparse por él. Si, rendirse no es una opción. Kuroko cuenta con él. Además quiere tener el tiempo suficiente para descubrir lo que en realidad siente. Aprender cosas del mundo real y por qué este está tan echado a perder. Un lugar en el que sobresale la gente enferma y se niega a ser uno de ellos siempre y cuando pueda controlarse. Exacto, entre peor esté uno de la cabeza, más respeto o temor parece inspirar. Ya sea uno u otro puede utilizarlo para conseguir sus objetivos.

Giró y se encaminó al despacho de su padre, ni siquiera se molesto en tocar la puerta, no hay tiempo para eso y una actitud sumisa o educada no es la indicada. El castaño le miró con expresión indecifrable, por un segundo le descontroló. Hay un joven agonizando ante el y ni así se inmuta, pero este puede ser un juego de dos, tiene que si quiere salvar su vida. Con todo el dolor de su corazón dejó caer al peli celeste que se hizo daño al chocar con el piso. Es una fortuna que se haya desmayado, pero aún si Tetsuya no se entera nunca, el tendrá por siempre el remordimiento de lo que acaba de hacer. Su progenitor continuaba observándole ligeramente sorprendido con la inusual actitud, pero no dijo nada, sentía curiosidad por las palabras que emitiría.

El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos con actitud imponente, un duelo de miradas dio inicio, pero sin importar el miedo que le tiene a ese hombre se dejaría vencer. Por fin una retorcida sonrisa se hizo presente en el oji avellana.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a ese chico?-interesado no estaba pero de alguna manera tenía que iniciar la conversación.

-Digamos que estaba jugando y se me pasó la mano.

-¿Fuiste tú quien le lastimó de esa manera?

-Así es. Ya antes lo había hecho, pero como nunca se queja no se cual es su limite.

-¿No pide que te detengas? No me dio la impresión de que fuera de ese tipo.

-No lo es, pero le tengo prohibido hacerlo. Es mi esclavo después de todo. Una orden mía debe ser todo para él, de lo contrario no sirve. Pero tampoco quiero que muera.

-Así que le has tomado cariño.

-Uno no siente afecto por las pertenencias. El no es una persona, es un objeto a mi disposición, nada más.

-¿Entonces por qué te tomas tantas molestias? Es más sencillo dejarle morir. Si lo que te preocupa es no tener uno nuevo luego puedes pedirle al mayordomo que te consiga un catalogo. O puedo ordenarle al chofer que te lleve al sitio donde los mantengo cautivos, así puedes escoger el que más te guste.

-Lo sé, lo tenía contemplado desde un inicio. Pero hay algo que solo el tiene. Su voz, me encanta ese tono que solo el hace cuando grita.

-¿Su voz? Tienes razón, no es común. Incluso entre los cantantes.

-Deseo oírlo llorar, implorar, susplicar. Hacerle creer que hay esperanza para arrebatarla ante sus ojos.

Sus palabras sonaban falsas considerando la personalidad amable de Seijuro y los fuertes ideales de justicia que posee. Pero ese brillo decidido en sus ojos. Sea esa la verdadera razón de pedir tratamiento para el chico o no, es lo de menos. Se hace respetar y al final de cuentas es lo que le importa a Masaomi.

-Esta bien-articulo con tono neutral.-siendo un esclavo no le admitirán en ningún hospital, pero puedo pagar uno privado para que le atiendan, lo quieran o no.

-¿Por qué haría algo así?

-Tu tienes tus razones, yo las mías y no voy a explicarlas. Retírate. Cuando se recupere te lo devuelto, intenta ser más cuidadoso con tus cosas. Pensándolo bien, haz lo que quieras siempre y cuando no te veas débil.

Seijuro se marchó con la preocupación aún fresca en su corazón, pero su intuición le dice que al menos esta vez puede confiar en su padre.

El castaño toma su teléfono y hace una llamada sin importancia a una persona igual de irrelevante, para ese hombre todos son así. Solo les divide en aquellos que le son útiles a sus propósitos y los que no. En los que estorban y debe eliminar y los que le sirven como simples herramientas. ¿Siempre pensó de esa manera? ¿Desde cuándo le tiene tan poco respeto a la vida? ¿Cuándo asesinar o torturar gente se volvió un juego o simple diversión? Es muy probable que ya conozca la respuesta, pero pensar en ello solamente le distrae, no tiene sentido.

-"Eres un tontito Masaomi".

Esa voz que resuena en su mente de vez en cuando. A estas alturas no sabe si la aborrece o todo lo contrario. ¿Por qué accedió a salvar la vida de Kuroko? Por una parte fue por la petición de su hijo, se ve fortaleza en su personalidad y sabe que el causante es su regalo. Pero hubo otra razón, una que mantendrá en secreto a todos. Se acerca y le toma cuidadosamente en sus brazos para llevarlo a la limosina. Inconsciente no puede ver esos ojos, pero esa amabilidad tan poco común en este mundo...

-Shiori.

Articulo con un deje de amargura. Una vez frente al vehículo lanzó al pobre joven sin consideración alguna dando las indicaciones a su chofer. Él se retiró a su oficina a continuar con la clasificación de bienes, en otras palabras que esclavos sirven y cuales no. Cierra con fuerza los puños y mira con rabia por donde se ha marchado el peli celeste. Dejarle vivir ha sido un grave error, un pecado. Y más le vale aprovecharlo porque sin duda será el último. Emite una grotesca mueca y continúa su andar con la actitud hostil de toda la vida. Hay mil y un maneras para volver al camino, y destruir algún colegio de gente con poco poder adquisitivo parece una opción propia para iniciar. Pero antes quiere ver a la gente suplicar. Probablemente siga el "consejo" que le ha dado su hijo.

-Darles un poco de esperanza para arrebatarla justo ante sus ojos, ¿eh?

...

Seijuro miraba por la ventana todo el tiempo. Suspiró aliviado cuando vio a su amigo entrar al vehículo, y si bien le molesto la manera en que su padre le arrojó; al menos recibiría tratamiento médico. Era por mucho más de lo que esperaba de ese hombre.

 _-Soy consiente de que forcé mis argumentos. Pude habernos metido en un grave problema. Pero decidió ayudar. ¿Por qué? No lo hizo por mi de eso estoy seguro. Bueno, quiero pensar que en alguna parte de su ser quiere apoyarme. Pero, lo que hizo fue más que eso...¿acaso tiene algún tipo de interés en Kuroko-kun? ¿Fue mala idea mencionar su voz? No sé que tan mal este ese hombre. ¿Y si quiere lastimarlo para oírle gritar? Ah, me estoy volviendo paranoico. Angustiarme no cambiará las cosas. Si algo me ha quedado claro es que el estrés saca lo peor de mi. Mi padre tiene razón al decir que soy débil. Por un lado huyo de las cosas, como el amor por Kuroko-kun, mi amistad con Midorima, mi gusto por el baloncesto. Y por otro pierdo el control y hago daño a los demás, como he estado a punto con Kuroko-kun, con Haizaki y Murasakibara. Es más, creo que tuve la intención de hacerlo con mi padre el día de mi cumpleaños. Cada día me entiendo menos, pero gracias a la convivencia con ese chico he superado un poco el terror que le tengo a mi otro yo. "Eres tu mismo" fue lo que dijo y pienso que tiene razón. Huir de él no va a beneficiarme, todo lo contrario. Debo encontrar una manera en que su existencia se convierta en una ventaja y no una carga. ¿Todo seria diferente si mi padre no fuera líder de la compañía más grande de esclavos? ¿Cómo y por qué la hizo crecer tanto? Según tengo entendido cuando estaba en manos de mi abuelo tenía un tamaño considerable, pero no era lo que ahora. Son tantas cosas que desconozco. Aún vivo en esta prisión así me guste pensar lo contrario, pero rendirme no es una opción. Quiero ser libre, quiero llevarle a él conmigo. No mentí cuando dije que comenzaba a enamorarme. Aunque también puede ser que le tenga agradecimiento. Debería aclarar mis sentimientos porque no quiero lastimarlo. Solo espero que se recupere y tener una oportunidad para arreglar mi estupidez. Ah, últimamente comento muchos errores, demasiadas imprudencias. Debo disculparme con Midorima. No creo que me perdone considerando que estuve a punto de asesinarlo. ¿Por qué tenía que entrar justo en ese momento y sin tocar la puerta? Es un conocido de antaño...puede que mi mejor amigo y aún así nunca he confiado en él. Jamás le dije lo que mi padre me hizo. No, incluso yo trataba de olvidar, pero es algo imposible. Todas las noches recuerdo las torturas de ese hombre. Al menos me reconforta el hecho de no verle nuevamente. ¿Debería decirle a Midorima lo sucedido? ¿Le meteré en problemas si lo hago? Sea como sea merece una explicación._

 _-¿Al fin has entendido que no puedes luchar contra mi?_

 _-No es como lo crees, no me voy a rendir. Tu y yo somos el mismo, no tenemos porque ser enemigos. Podemos luchar por un bien común, unir habilidades._

 _-¿Tetsuya te ha contagiado la ingenuidad? ¿A quién tratas de convencer? ¿A mi? Estas muy equivocado si piensas que voy a quedarme encerrado para siempre. No, yo quiero tu cuerpo. Si tu deseas la libertad, yo la necesito._

 _-Haz lo que quieras, si no vas a cooperar entonces con más razón te encerraré. Eliminaré tu existencia así este destruyendo una parte de mi._

 _-No podrás. Resiste cuando puedas, y cuando te quedes sin fuerza tomaré tu lugar._

Esa molesta voz no volvió a incomodar. Se puso en pie y se dedicó a realizar los deberes del colegio. Cualquier cosa es mejor que prestar atención a ese necio. ¿Qué le hizo pensar que escucharía? Nunca se han llevado bien, las cosas no tenían porque cambiar.

...

Kuroko se encuentra en el hospital, en la sala de operaciones pues ha sufrido una grave hemorragia, aunque no lo suficiente para acabar con su vida. También han cerrado la horrible herida en su cuello de la que no quedará cicatriz; especificación de Masaomi que no quiere disminuya el valor comercial del joven.

Mientras el tiene un sueño.

Camina casi arrastrando los pies, se siente tan cansado, agotado, somnoliento. Se siente mal por decir lo menos. Como si fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento pero algo le obligara a continuar. Está todo tan oscuro que apenas es capaz de ver sus propias manos. No sabe en donde está y tampoco recuerda lo último que hizo, está confundido. Sus ojos se cierran de a poco pero sigue con su andar. Algo se atora a su pierna pero no le da importancia. Punza, arde y molesta pero la parte de su cerebro que le indica que le hace daño se ha desconectado. Pronto se deshace de ella, pero su lugar es intercambiado por otras cosas en ambos brazos, también las ignora. No importa lo que sean, nada tienen que ver con él. Comienza a sentir frío y eso más o menos le hace reaccionar. Toca su ropa notando que está húmeda. ¿Acaso se ha caído a un río? Negó con la cabeza y movió de nueva cuenta sus piernas. Pesa, todo su cuerpo lo hace. Quiere detenerse un minuto para sentarse, para dormir. Pero no puede. Las lágrimas quieren salir de sus ojos pero ni de eso es capaz. La angustia le hace despertar por completo y se hace decenas de preguntas. Tiembla pero no se detiene, no puede. Al principio pensó que se debía a que no quería hacerlo, ahora comprende que no tiene voluntad. Que algo o alguien controla su existencia. Pero no hay nadie así.

-¿Estas seguro?

Una voz que le pareció familiar. ¿A quién pertenece?

-¿Quién es?

-¿Así de fácil me has olvidado?

-Yo no...

-Te enseñaré a recordar lo que es importante. Si deseas conocer la respuesta ven a mi.

-Ya no quiero...déjame descansar.

-No.

-Por favor.

-No, es tu castigo por olvidarte de mi. Te lo advertí, que a mi lado ibas a sufrir. Pero quisiste ser más inteligente que yo. Un esclavo no desobedece a su amo Tetsuya. Ahora camina.

Las lágrimas salían de esos hermosos ojos celestes. Sospechaba que conocía esa voz, ese rostro, el nombre. Que incluso era algo importante para el, ¿pero qué? ¿por qué lo olvidó?

La luz se hizo paso lentamente, ahora veía con claridad aquello que le lastima, un rosal. Miles de espinas que se interponen en su travesía. No es de extrañar que siéntese mojada la ropa, tiene decenas de heridas. No profundas pero si dolorosas. Ese algo, ¿acaso la orden de su amo? Le obliga a continuar, por un largo, muy prolongado tiempo. Pero su cuerpo llegaba al limite, hubo un instante en que sintió las piernas torpes y cayó al suelo, por fortuna alcanzó a meter las manos y no se hizo gran daño. Se encogió sobre si mismo y se abrazó, no podía dejar de llorar.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?

-Tu tienes la culpa. Te metes en asuntos donde nadie te ha pedido ayuda. Crees saber más que yo. Piensas que puedes salvarme aún cuando tu estas igual o más perdido.

-Solo estoy preocupado-era lo único que recordaba.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? Un esclavo, una posesión, simple mercancía. No tienes derecho alguno de respirar si no te lo permito menos aún el dirigirte a mi de esa manera. Debes conocer tu lugar.

Una rama se enroscó a su cuello causandole daño y le obligó a poner de pie, dolía tanto que incluso quemaba.

-Quieres cambiar al mundo cuando vives una mentira.

-¿De que hablas?

De nuevo se vió sumido en el silencio. Tomó con sus manos la rama que le asfixiaba. Se resignó a escapar, era simplemente imposible. Pero ese comentario no dejaba de rondar su mente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que vivo una mentira?

-Kuroko Tetsuya, el actual tu es falso. ¿Qué eres?

-Un esclavo.

-¿Siempre fue así?

El peli celeste negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué eras?

-Un niño que viene de un orfanato.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-¿Eh?

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí?

-Desde mi nacimiento.

-No me gustan las mentiras.

-No es...¡AAAAAAA!

Un intenso ardor se hizo presente en su espalda, había recibido una herida que le marcaba en toda su longitud. Sollozo en silencio. No tiene caso pedir clemencia. Es evidente que esa persona no tendrá ni un poco de consideración, además tiene su orgullo y se niega a quebrarlo, así la situación le sea casi insoportable.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Ya te dije...¡AAAAAAA!

Los gritos se escuchaban una y otra vez. El negaba y era castigado. Un círculo que se repitió hasta el cansancio. Su cuerpo cedió y se dejó caer nuevamente pero las ramas que abandonaron su cuello le mantenían suspendido en el aire por las muñecas. Respiraba con dificultad y sufría pequeñas convulsiones, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, pero aún así se negó a pedir piedad.

-Es conveniente modificar la verdad, ¿o no? Me juzgas al decir que haga lo que haga soy yo. Y tu niegas tu pasado.

-No sé de que hablas.

-Estoy cansado de este juego, no llegaremos a ningún lado. ¿Quién eres?

-¡No lo sé!-gritó por fin-¡No recuerdo nada antes de cumplir los ocho años!

Así es, decidirte olvidar, pretendes no ver lo que siempre ha estado ahí.

-¿Eh?

-Si quieres ayudar, has de ponerte en mi lugar. Acepta la realidad.

El oji celeste tuvo un mal presentimiento, no quería ver lo que tenían para mostrarle. Por algo está escondido en un lugar recóndito de su alma. Si sale a flote bien podría destruirlo. Pero esa voz que es la representación mental del ser amado también posee la maldad de este a la que inconscientemente teme. No será amable, bondadoso o sutil porque siente que no lo merece. Así como Akashi es torturado por su otro yo, Kuroko lo será por la imagen que tiene de la personalidad perversa de su amo. Toda fortaleza se quebró en su ser. Si tenía que suplicar para no saber lo haría. Separó los labios y...

-Ah...

 _-¡No puedo hablar! ¡Alguien ayúdeme por favor!_

Pronto se vió a si mismo en un lugar que reconoció al instante, su hogar, ¿qué edad tiene? Es algo que no sabe con certeza, pero debe ser muy joven pues le cuesta algo de trabajo caminar. Alguien le toma en brazos y le alza en dirección al techo.

-Ja ja ja ja-ríe con la inocencia característica de un infante.

-¿Quién es mi querido hijo?-interrogó un hombre animosamente, el solo sonrió con más amplitud.

Le bajaron al suelo y dio unos cuantos pasos, tropezó y rodó con gracia, hasta que una mujer le cargó, limpió el rostro y dió un beso a su frente.

-Debes ser más cuidadoso mi amor.

Corrió torpemente a sus juguetes a la vez que sus padres le miraban con cariño y hacían sus labores diarias. Algunos minutos más tarde sonó el timbre de la puerta.

 _-No abras._

Se decía a si mismo en un intento de frenar la tragedia que sepultó en su alma con éxito. Pero su pequeño cuerpo hizo caso omiso y repitió el actuar de ese día. Tomó con trabajo un banco de la cocina, luego se pasó a una silla para conseguir más altura y presionó el botón que abre la puerta eléctrica. Dando entrada a "los invitados".

Bajó con algo de trabajo.

-¡No por favor!

Escuchó un grito, intento correr pero cayó, así que a gatas fue a donde escuchó a su madre. Al llegar encontró a su padre en un charco de sangre, presumiblemente caído en defensa de su esposa, la cual estaba en shock. No comprende como ha ocurrido semejante barbaridad. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par se centran de su marido a su hijo, es entonces que el instinto materno se activa. Da un gran salto para tomar el atizador de la chimenea, pero un disparo certero a su pecho la envía al más allá instantáneamente.

-¡Waaaaaa!

El alarido lastimoso de Kuroko que en tan solo segundos se ha quedado huérfano. Uno de los grotescos sujetos le toma con sus asquerosas manos y toca su cuerpo sin consideración, sonríe.

-Tienes razón, este mocoso es mercancía de primer nivel. Aún me sorprende que nos dejaran entrar así de fácil.

-Supongo que es suerte, esta beneficia a hombres tan trabajadores como nosotros ja ja ja ja.

Incluso sus risas eran repugnantes, ese sonido quedó grabado en el subconsciente de Kuroko y es la verdadera razón de que no pueda sonreír siquiera. Sería rememorar un crimen, su pecado. No opuso resistencia alguna cediendo por completo el control a sus captores.

Volvió a verse a si mismo atado de las ramas, tenía la mirada baja y no podía dejar de llorar. Su pecho se movía en un vaiven irregular y doloso.

 _-Es verdad, yo tuve la culpa, era a mi a quien querían, fui yo quien les dejó entrar. ¿Cómo es que espero recibir algo tan puro como el amor si no soy más que un asesino? Los comerciantes de esclavos dan miedo, la gente que los adquiere y todos aquellos que fingen no ver la realidad me asustan. Pero...¿cómo escapé? ¿Cómo terminé en el orfanato?_

 _-_ ¿Quieres conocer la respuesta?

-No, ya no. Por favor...déjame ir...

-¿Entiendes ahora quien soy?

-Si.

-Dilo.

-Akashi-kun.

-No, esa no es la manera correcta de dirigirte a mi. Te has tomado demasiadas libertades y pareces no entender. Te daré una última oportunidad. ¿Quién soy?

-Mi amo.

-Así es, soy tu dueño, tu amo, tu todo. Solo a mi me debes respeto, fidelidad y obediencia. No te equivoques, no confundas conceptos y lo más importante no te sientas con derechos sobre mi. ¿Te quedó claro?

El peli celeste asintío con la cabeza ligeramente. El miedo de que Akashi le abandonara, la pérdida de sangre, el dolor en su cuerpo, la escena del esclavo asesinado a patadas, el terror a Masaomi, la muerte de "su madre", el recordar que es culpable del fallecimiento de los que le dieron a luz y demas circunstancias. Crearon otro Akashi en su mente, porque una personalidad alterna puede vivir en un subconsciente ajeno. Y este no es tan permisivo como el Seijuro original o su contraparte. Es la manera que tiene este corrupto mundo que parece tener voluntad propia para encadenar a uno de sus queridos hijos. Porque nadie sabe más que necesita que la madre naturaleza. Completamente vencido y por fin bajo su protección es que decide dejarle volver. ¿O es que todo esto no ha sido mas que simple y común carencia de cordura? Porque la mente trabaja a niveles insospechados. Porque llegados a este punto Kuroko está tan confundido que no sabe que es realidad. Intentar salvar a una persona que claramente necesita ayuda. Ha sido una completa tontería. Es más de lo que puede manejar una psique dañada como la suya. Y aún así ansia volver a casa para mirarle otra vez, que le tome entre sus brazos y le diga que todo ha sido un mal sueño.

Ya en el hospital se encuentra sobre una cama, sedado y amarrado para evitar que escape. Una lágrima sigue la trayectoria de su ojo, pasando por la mejilla y perdiendose en algún punto del lecho.

-Akashi-kun...

Sollozo, porque aún dormido ese hombre es su gran y única esperanza.

...

Akashi no recuerda el momento en que se retiró a dormir. Ahora solo escucha el insistente sonido del despertador. Se levanta de la cama y se alista para asistir al colegio. Coge su portafolios y baja a tomar el desayuno. Tal parece que su padre no esta, seguramente ocupado con sus múltiples negocios. Sonríe con melancolía al darse cuenta de que echa en falta la presencia de Tetsuya, esta demasiado acostumbrado a tenerle cerca aún cuando la mayor parte del tiempo no hable. Apenas si toca el melón picado ante el y le deja sin más al sentirse inapetente.

Tuvo la impresión de que las tres doncellas en el sitio le miraban con miedo pero pronto lo atribuyó a su imaginación. Se despidió de las chicas con un sutil movimiento de cabeza y se encaminó a la limosina en donde su amable y siempre sonriente chofer ya le esperaba. Pero este le esquivó la mirada, le abrió la puerta y subió a la parte delantera del vehículo. El resto fue todo el más absoluto silencio.

 _-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué todos me evitan? Creí que éramos algo así como amigos. ¿Fue ingenuo pensarlo? ¿Acaso es un error mezclar clases sociales? ¡No! Me niego a creer que algo así sea posible, no quiero aceptar el mundo que controla mi padre...pero... Ah, Kuroko-kun ¿Estarás bien? Si tan solo no te hubieses acercado a mi, no hago más que causar desastres._

Cerró los ojos el resto del trayecto. Dejando su mente en blanco para poder descansar.

-Joven Akashi, llegamos al colegio.

La voz del conductor le despertó. Salió del vehículo y se despidió de el, aunque nuevamente le evitó. Caminó en la institución como de costumbre, todos se hacían a un lado como siempre, pero hay algo extraño. Lo que expresan los ojos de todos no es respeto. Es algo que se muestra ante Masaomi, jamás él, ¿miedo? ¿Acaso le temen, no a su padre, a él? Su mirada se cruza con Haizaki que si bien finge indiferencia se retira en dirección contraria. Con pesar llega a su salón, pero la reacción es igual e incluso más notoria que hace unos instantes. El único que no le ignoró fue Murasakibara que parecía más molesto que otra cosa. Confundido centró su atención a su primer y mejor amigo.

-Buenos días Midorima.

-Buenos días.

Respondió en tono seco pero ese labio tembloroso no pasó desapercibido para el emperador. ¿Acaso el también? Llegó el tutor y le observó como pidiendo permiso para iniciar la clase. Entendiendo que le incomoda toma asiento. El resto del día se la pasa encerrado en un interrogatorio interno. ¿Por qué de buenas a primeras todos le tratan distinto? Y llega a el la obvia respuesta que ha evitado. ¿Por qué le evaden todos en la mansión? Para nadie fue secreto lo ocurrido al peli celeste, incluso el se echó la culpa de su estado y no estaría del todo equivocado. ¿Haizaki y los alumnos en la entrada? Cierto, perdió el control cuando el azabache golpeaba sin reparo al pobre joven que incluso suplicaba que le asesinara. ¿Sus compañeros de aula? Testigos de que apuñaló a Murasakibara. ¿Y Midorima? Bueno, ambos saben que de no ser por la intervención del pequeño, estaría varios metros bajo tierra en este momento. Y entones un escalofrío recorrió su espina. ¿Acaso esta siguiendo los pasos de su padre? ¿A iniciado con su reino de terror incluso sin notarlo? Siente el gran peso de un destino que no pidió sobre sus hombros. Al que se ató por voluntad y estupidez propia. Suspira y solo entonces medio pone atención a las lecciones a la vez que se niega a aceptar que algo así sea posible. Si tuvo lo necesario para meterse en esa situación también debería tenerlo para salir. Al finalizar la jornada se acerca al peli verde. Arreglar las cosas con él es prioridad.

-Midorima-expresó con voz amable.

-Lo siento Akashi, tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos después.

Sin duda el de orbes esmeralda es un gran actor, pero no lo suficiente para engañar sus ojos de emperador.

-Terror.

Fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo y salió del sitio. Una vez más todos se hicieron a un lado. Se siente más lejos de la gente que nunca. Pero no se puede dar en lujo de dejarse vencer. Si el lo hace, Kuroko se va con el. De esa manera pasó una semana, fue pesada, agobiante y deprimente. Cada día extrañaba más al lindo chico de los orbes de cielo. ¿Estaría bien? ¿No? Era algo que su progenitor no se molestaría en informar. Cada vez se veía más a si mismo aislado del mundo. Sembrando el terror en todo sitio en el que ponía un pie, y los cuales eran realmente limitados gracias al control que ejercerce Masaomi sobre el. Limitándose al colegio y mansión. Shintaro le evadió cada que tuvo la oportunidad e inventó excusas cuando no las tenía.

Si, su reino. Donde ni uno solo de los "subditos" le lleva la contraria. Donde a nadie le interesa salvarle de la oscuridad. Hoy otro día en la universidad, por fortuna es el último de la semana. Se encuentra con su chofer ante el vehículo para que le lleve de regreso a casa. Si alguien pusiera atención a sus ojos notaría que estos han perdido brillo, su semblante se ha endurecido.

-Joven Akashi.

El mayor que le dirigió la palabra algo inseguro. Debe admitir que fue una sorpresa considerando que incluso pensaba que se había quedado mudo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hoy salió del hospital el joven Tetsuya. Le espera en su habitación.

No cambió su actitud y se metió al auto. Pero su corazón rebosaba de alegría, bien podría estallar. Justo cuando sentía que se perdía nuevamente llega ese hermoso y amable joven que no le juzga, no le teme y que incluso aceptó quererle. No puede esperar para tenerle frente a él, para perderse en esos bondadosos orbes, para que acepte su debilidad como siempre hace. Solo eso necesita, solo así podrá obtener la fuerza necesaria para salir adelante.

Una vez en su hogar desciende de forma elegante y camina con seguridad y aplomo; por dentro se muere de gusto. Si por el fuera iría corriendo a su encuentro pero de encontrarse con su padre tendría problemas. Llegó al sitio y sin miramientos cogió el picaporte y se adentró cerrando tras de si. Y ahí le encontró, dormido plácidamente en el suelo y con un vendaje en el cuello que le recuerda el sacrificio que hizo por él. Se acerca sin producir ruido y se arrodilla. No sabe a bien si fue el tiempo lejos de él, lo mucho que le significa, lo que hizo o si es por ser la única persona que le acepta. Pero le ve más hermoso que nunca. Incluso más que la primera vez. Toca con delicadeza su mejilla y roza con sensualidad y respeto sus labios. Se acerca con toda la intención de darle un beso. Pero se detiene en seco cuando los ojos celeste se abren con...¿qué es exactamente ese sentimiento?

-¡Aaaaaaaa!

El menor no pudo contener un grito y el se alejó hasta ponerse de pie por puro reflejo. Kuroko se encogió y abrazó a si mismo sin poder ocultar los leves espasmos de su cuerpo.

-L-lo siento-tartamudeo-no volveré a ser insolente. Ahora conozco mi lugar. Por favor, no me castigue amo.

Esa fue la primera vez que cambió el cálido Akashi-kun por amo deliberadamente. El único ser al que por fin había entregado su corazón y ahora no se hallaba más que con un rechazo. Le miró impactado por algunos segundos, su peso cedió hasta dejarle recargado sobre una pared. Estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas pero una fuerza misteriosa se apoderó de el. Volvió a acercarse al chico que parecía niño asustado y le miró con desprecio.

-Así que no eres más que un mentiroso...Tetsuya. Pero gracias, por ti al fin soy libre.

Emitió con una extraña mueca que pretendía ser sonrisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Gracias por leer :).**


	11. Akashi Masaomi

**Kuroko no basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Escrito en el móvil errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 11 Akashi Masaomi.**

 **.**

El peli celeste le miraba aterrado y en el más absoluto silencio.

-Me alegra ver que por fin has entendido que no eres nada sin mi.

-...

-¿No dirás nada? Así es mejor. Solo sometete a mi voluntad. No necesitas pensar. Lo seré todo para ti. Tan indispensable como el oxígeno mismo.

Se acercó con paso decidido y elegancia, una vez estuvo frente a el se arrodillo y extendió su mano hasta rozar su mejilla. Kuroko tembló y cerró los ojos.

-Eres mío, así que tomaré lo que me pertenece.

Le acorraló poniendo sus brazos a los costados recargados de la pared, colocó su rostro a poca distancia del cuello del menor inspirando su aroma, tan dulce, seductor y a la vez inocente.

-No puedo-dijo al fin para bajar y colocar su rostro en el pecho ajeno-quizá antes hubiese caído en ese pequeño juego, pero me has convertido en alguien diferente. Ya sea uno o mi otro yo. No puedo herirte, jamás a ti. Soy capaz de asesinar a quien te haga daño y eso me incluye. ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho? Te convertiste en mi debilidad. Todos me tienen miedo y es evidente que me afecta. Pero tu no por favor.

-Yo...estoy confundido.

-Entonces habla conmigo.

-Recordé algo que había enterrado en mi memoria...mis padres murieron por mi culpa. Algunos traficantes de esclavos querían capturarme, fueron a mi casa y...

Unas fuertes náuseas le invadieron. Cerró los ojos en un intento de contenerse, lo cual logró con éxito. Akashi solo le miraba sin encontrar el momento indicado para consolarle.

-Les dejé entrar. Era muy pequeño, no sabía lo que hacia pero eso no borra mi pecado. Desde ese día le tengo miedo a todo lo relacionado con la esclavitud. Y tu eres mi amo.

-¿Crees que si eres insolente te castigaré?

-No. Eres una buena persona. Sin embargo no soy capaz de reprimir ese sentimiento. No puedo llamarte de otra manera que no sea amo.

-Tetsuya...lo siento.

-¿Eh?

-Si no hubiera perdido el control ante Midorima no te habrías lastimado.-deslizó sus dedos por el vendaje para bajar y tomar su mano-estos días tuve la oportunidad de pensar en ti. Me haces falta. No se cómo ocurrió pero me enamoré de ti y no tengo ninguna duda. Estoy seguro de que ahora me detestas y no te culpo. Puedes quedarte en casa como siempre porque no es mi intención que mi padre te haga daño, pero a partir de ahora no tienes obligación conmigo. Eres libre. En cuanto encuentre la manera te dejare ir. Es todo lo que tenía que decir. Gracias por sobrevivir.

Apoyó su rodilla en el suelo para ponerse de pie, pero antes de que pudiera completar la acción fue detenido por un leve tirón en la muñeca.

-No amo...A...Akashi-kun...

-Tetsuya...

-Te amo, yo tampoco entiendo desde cuando. Pero tengo miedo, no quiero ser herido por ti y a la vez no me importa. Tenía tantas ganas de ayudarte y yo mismo estoy tan mal. Alguna vez me dijiste que el amor que puedes entregarme no es el más puro, pero yo tampoco puedo. No soy alguien digno de tus sentimientos, no soy más que un tramposo manipulador. Olvido a conveniencia, digo cosas que confunden con facilidad y no me hago responsable de nada. Pero no quiero perderte, te amo tanto. Lo eres todo para mi, no por ser mi dueño, sino por la gran persona que eres debajo de esa máscara de perfección que te has obligado a portar. No eres absoluto y no hay nada más alejado de lo sublime que yo, pero aún así no puedo dejar de soñar en cumplir mi sueño. No, ya lo hice. Te entrego mi corazón, puedes hacer con el lo que quieras.

El peli rojo sonrió con ternura.

-¿Sabes que nunca hemos hablado tanto como ahora?

-Si.

-Siempre creí que las personas terminarían destruidas en mis manos. Pero de una u otra manera terminas sorprendiéndome con tu fortaleza. Soportaras mis sentimientos porque eres capaz de hacerlo y yo lo aceptaré todo de ti. Quiero volverme fuerte a tu lado. Quiero ser uno contigo, pero no hoy. Será un día especial.

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

-¿Enserio?-sorprendido.

Kuroko asintío con la cabeza con seriedad. Su expresión fue curiosa para el contrario, es como si le fuera muy difícil expresarse, como un pequeño y lindo contenedor de cristal que necesita lo mismo que el: cariño. La química que ha existido entre ellos desde el principio hace reacción una vez más. El ardor intenso en el cuerpo de ambos es algo imposible de frenar llegados a este punto. Es algo que esperan desde el momento mismo en que cruzaron miradas. ¿Ha sido rápido? Es seguro, pero los sentimientos no conocen términos como calendarios o reloj. Es algo que simplemente se deja fluir y que te ahoga de no darle alivio.

-¿Estas seguro?-el mayor.

-Si.

El pelirrojo le cogió en sus brazos para tomar asiento en la cama. Kuroko se sentó sobre sus piernas quedando uno frente a otro. Sus miradas se hacían mutua compañía. Akashi le tomó de la cintura, Kuroko pasó sus brazos por el cuello contrario. Unieron sus labios en un dulce roce, apenas se tocaban, la calidez es increíble. El primero en hacer un movimiento es el emperador que acaricia con su lengua para pedir la entrada, su compañero lo entiende y le permite en paso para luego escapar con timidez. Pero su lengua pronto es capturada e invitada a una danza húmeda y llena de calidez. Su amante está impresionado con tan delicado y sutil sabor. Solo el puede satisfacer su exigente paladar con el simple hecho de existir.

-Mmm...

Ligeros gemidos que escapan de boca de uno para morir en la otra. El jugueteo que no parece tener fin, inicio o secuencia. Siendo consecuencia únicamente de la excitación que invade las dos almas. Una de las manos de Akashi se adentra en la playera del otro hasta encontrarse con un pequeño tesoro que aprieta cuidadosamente con sus dedos; acción que le valió el intenso rubor del peli celeste al saber capturado su sensible pezón. El mayor tiraba de el con suavidad e intercalaba movimientos para masajearlo circularmente. La atención en el pronto le hizo cobrar firmeza. Pasados varios minutos sacrificaron ese apasionado beso para continuar con la exploración; Akashi volvió a tomarle de la cintura con ambas manos y acarició ayudado de sus labios el vendaje del cuello con intención de hacerlo por sus hombros, pero al verse impedido de ello por una prenda simplemente la retiró. Pudo contemplar a detalle la hermosa piel de Kuroko, este trató de cubrirse al sentirse vulnerable pero fue tomado de las muñecas y tranquilizado con una sonrisa. Las manos de ambos se entrelazaron a los costados y los besos fueron repartidos en los hombros y por todo el pecho hasta que llegó al botón rosado que no recibió atención, una vez frente a el dio una muy lenta lamida como para probar terreno. Esto liberó un gemido casi silencioso en el menor, para ser introducido en la boca de Akashi que le atacó sin piedad con su lengua. Era tal la atención y maestría de este que Tetsuya sintió un palpitar insistente en su intimidad, que pasó a convertirse en malestar conforme los movimientos del pelirrojo se hacian más gratos e intensos en su pecho. Por suerte este lo notó y siendo alguien considerado no tenía intención de verle sufrir así que pasó una de sus manos sobre el miembro ajeno y comenzó a frotarlo sobre la ropa. El contacto hizo estremecer al chico que sintió invadida su privacidad al no estar acostumbrado pero la majestuosidad del emperador le hizo derretirse cual si fuera caramelo en el más intenso y seductor fuego. Seijuro liberó el pezón que adquirió firmeza y de apariencia rojiza y húmeda por la reminiscencia de la saliva sobre el.

-Ah~.

Ahora que el mayor tenía toda la atención en su hombría era francamente insoportable en el buen sentido. Era tan deliciosa y exquisita la sensación que Kuroko se sentía mareado, todo le daba vueltas y comenzaba a respirar agitadamente víctima de la excitación. Poco a poco el oji rubí fue metiendo su mano entre el pantalón y le estímulo directamente. Le tomó con fuerza y decisión sin provocar daño alguno. Le recorría de inicio a fin, de base a extremo en toda su longitud procurando brindarle el mayor placer que le fuera posible. Con rapidez y lentitud, una y otra vez sin patrón definido y dejándose llevar solamente por su intuición.

-¡Aaah~!

El peli celeste se afianzó con más ahínco ruborizado al máximo. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza sin dejar de suspirar. Jadeaba en un intento de meter aire a sus pulmones.

-A...Akashi...kun...

-¿Te hice daño?-emitió con esa sensual voz cerca de su oído.

-No...

El pelirrojo sonrió y lamió el lóbulo. El pequeño no podía con tanto, es la primera vez que le tocan de esa manera y no siente otra cosa más que amor, cariño y comprensión. Como si todo mal entendido pudiera desaparecer mágicamente, como si se entendieran a la perfección. Seijuro aumento la velocidad en su mano y pasados algunos minutos Kuroko dejó salir una cálida esencia. Esta fue empleada por el mayor para lubricar la entrada de Tetsuya, primero introdujo un dedo con suavidad pues no pretende herirle. Escuchó un leve quejido y su amante se encogió un poco sobre si mismo pero la incomodidad le duro poco disfrutando casi de inmediato la intrusion. Akashi introdujo el segundo y tercer dígito de igual manera sorprendidose de la textura que era como de terciopelo, el oji azulino es elegante incluso en su composición. Retiró su mano una vez le hubo dilatado con éxito.

-¿Eso...fue todo Akashi kun ah ah...?-le miró preocupado.

-¿Quieres seguir?

-Aún faltas tu...-su frente fue besada.

-No te preocupes, el tocarte ha sido más que suficiente para mi.

-No pienso lo mismo. Si vamos a tener una relación debe ser de dos. De nada sirve el que me cuides y procures si no puedo devolver un poco de lo que me das. Continuemos...por favor.

El de ojos arándano meditaba la situación. Su mente parece tener intención de detenerse, no así su cuerpo pues es claro que ha preparado a su amante. Una vez más el pequeño le hace sentir inseguro. Duda y no le agrada. Pero al menos se siente comprendido, piensa que Kuroko no le recriminará nada. No importa el número de veces que se equivoque, siempre le brindará esa sonrisa que solo el puede contemplar. Aún así quedó petrificado, en ese momento Tetsuya se dio cuenta de que tenía que tomar las riendas. Retiró la camisa de su amo y le ayudó a quitarse los pantalones mandando a volar los suyos también que aún cubrían parte de su anatomía. Ambos completamente desnudos en igualdad de condiciones y sin manera de esconderse del mundo. Akashi tenía una mirada llena de confianza como si estuviese muy seguro de lo bien que se ve, pero no es así. En realidad tiene miedo de no gustarle al hermoso ángel que le contempla en silencio. Y con la inexpresividad de Kuroko todo es mucho más difícil.

-¿Puedo intentar algo?-dijo este.

-No necesitas pedir permiso. Ya te dije que no te considero como mi esclavo.

-Es que no sé muy bien lo que quiero hacer, pero me doy una idea gracias a lo que hiciste. Es la primera vez que...hago el amor.

-También para mi.

Solo eso hizo falta para dar ese pequeño empujón al menor. Que besó los labios de su amo, sentado sobre las piernas de este comenzó a mover su cadera para que ambos miembros se frotaran el uno al otro, pero parecía tener problemas pues la vergüenza pudo más en el, estuvo a punto de desistir pero Akashi le tomó de la cintura para marcar el ritmo y que pudieran disfrutar de igual manera. El roce fue intenso, poderoso y ¿por qué no? Lujurioso por parte de uno y otro.

-Ah ah ah mmm Akashi ah...¡Ah!

El más joven se ha dejado ir completamente, pero no es algo que pueda evitar, se ve a si mismo como el ser más afortunado de la creación. Como si estuviese viviendo al fin un gran sueño lleno de colores en ese mundo que parecía una escala de grises con algunos pequeños destellos azul, amarillo y rosa recordando a Aomine, Kise y su "madre" pero en este momento contempla tantos, y el más recurrente de todos. El que parece comerse al mundo entero: un brillante rojo escarlata que cubre entera su piel. Y es con ese tipo de pensamientos que deja salir su semilla una segunda vez. No así para su amo que parece tener mucho más resistencia y temple. Aunque es algo de lo que ya tenía conocimiento. El pelirrojo coloca su ahora firme miembro en la entrada de Tetsuya, solo la punta para comprobar lo complicado de la tarea. Abrió los ojos ligeramente y un gemido escapó de labios contrarios. Es increíble, se adaptan tan bien el uno al otro como si hubiesen nacido para este momento.

-Voy a entrar.

-Si.

Pocas palabras pero concisas, de cualquier manera estas nunca han hecho falta entre ellos. Le penetró con lentitud desesperante, siempre ha sido considerado y caballeroso, pero en estas circunstancias más parece tortura que otra cosa. Aún así Kuroko tiene paciencia pues entiende que es en beneficio de ambos.

-¡AAAAAH!

Seijuro llegó al fondo y con ello tocó un punto mágico, el de mayor goce en su compañero que casi se desmayó por el contacto, debido a ello el pelirrojo no se movió, permitiría que regularizara su condición y respiración. Una vez lo hubo logrado el menor abrió lo más que pudo las piernas colocandolas a los costados del otro. Entonces el mismo se deslizó hacia arriba para descender a buen ritmo, Seijuro ya ha hecho todo el trabajo, ahora le toca a él. Sube y baja con cada vez más velocidad penetrandose a si mismo con la vergüenza que eso conlleva. El cuerpo de ambos estaba perlado debido al sudor.

-¡Ah~! Ahh mmm ungh...

Ahora es el de mirada escarlata quien siente invadida su intimidad pues a pesar de ser Kuroko el "atacado" es quien lleva el control y ritmo de todo. Su expresión denota que es algo que le cuesta trabajo, no solo por lo extenuante de la actividad física. Sino por que a pesar de todo sus movimientos son puros e inocentes. Y nada tiene que ver el que ahora este perdiendo su virginidad, sino que es una cualidad suya, en este podrido y asqueroso mundo de esclavitud. Hay un tesoro como él. Y se ha entregado por voluntad propia siendo recibido con el más sincero y profundo cariño.

-Te ah ah ah amo Tetsuya...

-Te amo mmm ung aaah Akashi-kun...

Ahora también tiene de vuelta ese tierno modo de referirse a el. El mayor le abraza como puede, algunas estocadas más y libera el elixir color perla inundando a su compañero. El más joven se deja caer completamente agotado pero es sostenido por el otro que luego de salir de el le recuesta sobre el lecho, le cubre con las sábanas y le toma en un cariñoso abrazo.

-Feliz cumpleaños-susurró en su oido-que descanses.

Aún no llegaba la noche pero se han agotado a nivel espectacular y sin embargo es ahora que sienten un peso menos en su interior.

Algunas horas después Akashi despierta y se sienta para mirar con ternura a su pareja. Acaricia su mejilla con lo cual logra captar su calidez y suavidad. Pero pronto su rostro pierde color.

« _-No puede ser, me descuidé. Se me hizo tan natural hacer el amor con él que olvidé que mi padre podría llegar en cualquier momento. Supongo que no nos vió porque estoy seguro de que hubiera recibido un castigo y a él, no quiero ni imaginar lo que le hubiera hecho. No puedo bajar la guardia, pero me hizo muy feliz saber que me corresponde.»_

-Kuroko-kun-le removió de los hombros para despertarle.

-¿Mmm?-levemente desorientado.

-No es mi intención molestarte, pero debes vestirte. Si viene mi padre tendremos problemas.

-¡Ah!

Se puso en pie rápidamente pero estuvo a punto de caer siendo evitado por el pelirrojo.

-¿Estas bien?

-Creo que estoy un poco adolorido.

-¿Te hice daño?

-No, creo que me lo provoqué yo mismo. Pero me sentía tan especial a tu lado.

-Yo también-sonrió y besó su frente-estaba tan emocionado que pasé por alto algo muy importante.

-¿El qué?

-Quiero que seas mi novio.

-Pero soy un esclavo.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo para que lo aceptes? No te veo de esa manera.

-Lo sé, ahora soy consiente de ello. Pero me refiero a que puedo causarte problemas.

-Por ahora todos pensaran que eres mi hermano. Pero encontraré la manera de liberarte. Quiero gritar al mundo lo mucho que te amo.

Las mejillas del pequeño se tiñeron de un hermoso tono rosado, desvió la mirada y se encaminó por su ropa con algo de trabajo siendo ayudado por el otro. Se vistieron y Seijuro colocó la cadena en el tobillo del chico que tomó asiento en la cama. El pelirrojo se situó en el escritorio, sacó su libreta y se dispuso a realizar sus deberes. Apenas cogió la pluma cuando tocaron a la puerta. Sudó frío al darse cuenta de que la han librado por poco.

-Adelante.

Masaomi entró y miró con insistencia al esclavo que bajó la cabeza un tanto incómodo.

-¿Qué se le ofrece padre?

-Solo quería decirte que tengas más cuidado con tus cosas. No te ayudaré de nuevo.

-No será necesario. Supongo que un poco de práctica me dará una idea de cuanto puede soportar.

-¿Qué le hiciste exactamente para que quedara en ese estado?

-¿Por qué quiere saber?

-Podría ser un interesante método de tortura.

-Ya veo. Pero no le diré, algún día la empresa pasará a mis manos y seré yo quien aproveche mis métodos.

El castaño le sonrió con maldad.

-Es bueno saber que ves a tu padre como competencia. Nunca te dejes vencer Seijuro. Debes ser el mejor en todo. Estaré ocupado, acabé con los asuntos que tenía que tratar contigo-se giró pero antes de salir miró sobre el hombro al peli celeste-no pienses que eres especial, no te confundas. Solamente te ayudé porque perteneces a mi hijo. Pero tampoco el goza de privilegio alguno, si no quieres recibir castigo alguno será mejor que aprendas cuales son tus limites.

Se retiró cerrando la puerta tras de si. Los chicos se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos. Ese hombre impone lo quieras o no. Es la clase de sujeto que aterra aún si eres muy valiente o te resistes.

-¿Qué quiso decir con que no me sienta especial? En ningún momento lo pensé. Supuse que me ayudó por ti.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Si te soy sincero me sorprendió bastante que te auxiliara. Tratar de comprenderle es como querer descubrir el significado de la vida.

-Ja ja ja-el peli celeste rió con suavidad-dices cosas muy curiosas Akashi-kun.

-Y tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Puede ser que los traumas de ambos aún se mantengan arraigados en el interior de su corazón. Lugar donde habitan los miedos y anhelos más grandes. Lo que impulsa a cada individuo a luchar en contra del destino previamente trazado. Para rechazar lo que no se quiere.

...

Masaomi se retiró a su despacho, tomó asiento y prendió la computadora para revisar algunos contratos y checar varios catálogos de esclavos. Había de todo ahí desde niños hasta personas de avanzada edad. Nunca se sabe lo que el público quiere y como bien se dice el cliente siempre tiene la razón.

-O que al menos lo crean.

Recargó su mentón sobre la mano apoyando el codo en el mueble y mirando sin interés fotos y más fotos. Para el todos los esclavos son iguales, no importa si son de ojos sinceros, apuestos, bella sonrisa o que son simples cosas. Así ha sido siempre y así será mientras el mundo continué empleando el mismo sistema. En algún momento sus pensamientos se fijaron en Tetsuya. Suspiró y dejó toda actividad. Se reclinó en el respaldo, suspiró y cerró los ojos.

« _-Desde que vi a ese chico me siento extraño. Se supone que me deshice de toda mi debilidad. Pero algo en el me provoca malestar y no entiendo el que. Ah me irrita sentirme así, me veo como un imbécil y no puedo darme el lujo si quiero cumplir con el gran objetivo de mi vida. Supongo que tendré que hacer una visita a Hanamiya. Sus métodos siempre me dan asco y me recuerdan porque hago lo que hago.»_

Apagó la computadora, salió del sitio y subió a su auto donde su siempre eficiente chofer ya le esperaba.

...

En el sitio donde mantienen cautivos a los esclavos.

El azabache sonríe al contemplar a un joven de cabello platedo que se ha desmayado luego de algunas horas de tortura.

-¿Es enserio Mayuzumi? No eres nada divertido, ¿no vas a gritar? Tu apatía no le hace bien a nadie, al menos debes ser lo suficientemente bueno para entretenerme.

Pero no recibió respuesta como era de esperar. Se giró para ir por una cubeta de agua con hielo.

-¡COF COF COF!

El líquido le hizo despertar de golpe, sus pulmones se contrajeron y expandieron violentamente a causa de ello provocando dolor, después tembló al verse invadido de un terrible frío y nada podía hacer porque estaba encadenado de manos y pies.

-¿Vas a gritar?

-¿Tiene algún sentido?

-No me gustan los esclavos de tu tipo. Hace tiempo me encontré con alguien que tampoco me dió en gusto pero al menos era interesante lo hacia por orgullo, porque peleaba contra mi. Pero tú, no peleas pero tampoco te rindes no haces nada. Es como si dejaras que la vida hiciera de ti lo que quiera. Miro tus ojos y no hay terror, sufrimiento, nada. No es divertido ver como te retuerces o convulsionas si no gritas o tu expresión no cambia. Mmm, ¿qué sería bueno intentar?

Su atención se posó en una mesa donde tiene gran cantidad de herramientas que le ayudan a desempeñar su trabajo. Sus ojos emitieron un siniestro brillo en cuanto se detuvieron en una pequeña daga, la acercó al menor y recorrió con ella su cuerpo mostrando el letal filo pero ni así Chihiro dio alguna señal de angustia. La tomó con decisión en sus manos y dirigió una estocada a su pierna pero antes de siquiera rozarla tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Qué?-interrogó en verdad fastidiado.

-El señor Akashi está aquí.

«- _Que mala suerte. Aún no me recupero de lo que me hicieron y ya tengo que verlo. Me encantaría no tener la necesidad de encontrarme con el, para mi desgracia es mi maldito amo. Como quisiera tener a su hijo en mis manos otra vez. Fue la mejor época de mi vida pues si bien no logré humillarlo si pude desquitar con el toda la furia y rencor reprimido que le tengo a su padre. Ah pude cumplir tantas fantasías. Será mejor que vaya a recibirlo porque si decide "educarme" esta vez si me asesinará.»_

-Volveré pronto y espero que seas un poco más divertido. Sé que no irás a ningún lado-se burló y aún así no recibió nada a cambio.

El castaño ya le esperaba en la sala.

-Buenas tardes señor Akashi.

-¿Te parece que son maneras de presentarte ante mi?

«- _Maldita sea, como no suele venir sin avisar me tomó por sorpresa y olvidé que estoy lleno de sangre. Ese mocoso inexpresivo, ¿cuántas cosas no le hice y nada? Se rindió a la idea de seguir viviendo y va y me mete en apuros.»_

-Lo siento señor, no era mi intención. Es solo que el esclavo que me encomendó hace poco es todo un problema. No puedo doblegar su espíritu porque parece que no tiene. Pero le aseguro que hago cuanto ha estado a mi alcance y más allá.

-Así que continúa causandolos. No eres el primero al que lo ocurre. ¿Pero tengo acaso que hacer tu trabajo?

-Ah no yo...

-Esta bien, tenía pensado mirar pero es bueno probar cosas distintas. Esta vez lo haré yo.

-¿Alguna vez ha torturado a alguien?

-No es muy complicado.

¿Eso sería un si o un no? Vaya respuesta más ambigua.

-¿Me llevaras ahí o piensas continuar perdiendo el tiempo?

-Enseguida señor.

Recorrieron los pasillos escuchando una y otra vez decenas de lamentos y suplicas. Masaomi tenía pensado dar un correctivo a Makoto por el nuevo fracaso del que le informó pero se nota que desempeña su trabajo con más eficiencia que antes y siendo sincero es el mejor jefe de esclavos que tiene. Nadie destruye confianzas como el, tampoco es que quiera matarlo...sin una buena razón.

Llegaron al cuarto de torturas, en el estaba el albino que ni atención les puso.

-¡No seas insolente! ¡Saluda a tu amo!

-Retirate-el de orbes avellana.

El menor hizo lo dicho pero no se fue muy lejos por si se ofrecía algo.

-¿Asi que te niegas a cooperar?

-¿Sirve de algo?

-En tu caso no. Supongo que eres un producto defectuoso.

-¿Me dejará ir?

-Mejor aún, le daré significado a tu vida.

-¿Eh?

El hombre cogió una frasada de la mesa y se acercó con tal expresión que por primera vez en la vida Mayuzumi conoció el miedo.

...

Makoto miraba sin interés un punto cualquiera de la pared, han pasado aproximadamente cinco minutos de que saliera de la habitación y no ha logrado escuchar nada.

« _-Para que te sepas que no es un trabajo sencillo de realizar. Será genial ver la cara que pones. Para que no te creas absoluto desgraciado.»_

-¡AAAAAAA!

Un desgarrador grito heló la sangre del azabache que no se creía fuera de su víctima. Le ha hecho casi de todo y jamás le sacó ni un quejido. Su cuerpo convulsionó debido al terror. Podría asegurar que es el tipo de sonido que se graba a fuego en la mente. Aún cuando escucha alaridos todo el tiempo. Sintió curiosidad y movió sus pies para acercarse a la habitación y mirar un poquito.

-¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡WAAAAH!

Esta vez fue peor, tanto así que perdió la fuerza en sus piernas y estuvo a punto de caer, pero su cuerpo resbaló por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Sintió algo de lo que no se creía capaz: empatía. Las quejas eran tan lastimosas que pensaba era el quien las emitia. Como pudo se paró y tomó de la pared, ya no sabía si quería ver o encontrar alguna manera de ayudarle.

-¡Ya no...por favor! ¡QUIERO MORIR! ¡AAAAAAAH!

Un sonido indescriptible y luego el más tétrico silencio. Algunos segundos más tarde ya resonaban las pisadas de Masaomi que se acercaba en su dirección tan pulcro como al principio.

-Deshazte del cuerpo.

-¿Eh?-incrédulo.

-Era un producto defectuoso, pero al menos sirvió de algo. No tengo asuntos pendientes.

Se retiró del sitio tan fugaz como llegó. El oji verde platinado fue a donde la víctima. Revisando su estado como es costumbre corroborando que había fallecido, pero hay algo para lo que no estaba preparado. Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no encontraba explicación. Y es que por más que miró por todos lados no hayó la causa de la muerte. Es decir esta tal cual le dejó.

-¿Qué demonios le hizo?

Una gran gama de posibilidades apareció ante sus ojos. Cada una siendo más grotesca que la anterior. Salió corriendo de ahí porque no soportaba estar ante tal aberración.

...

Masaomi llegó más relajado por decir algo a casa. Lo que hizo fue complicado de hacer y quizá por ello mantuvo a Mayuzumi sin heridas visibles. Cuando lo tuvo ante el le trajo a la memoria el esclavo que le regaló a su hijo. No quería verlo sufrir tanto. ¿Por que Tetsuya mueve tanto sus sentimientos? ¿Acaso su corazón no esta tan congelado como lo creía? Fue bondadoso con el o lo más que alguien como Masaomi puede llegar a ser. Si, se fijo en Kuroko por una razón, es evidente que alguien como el sería una estupenda adquisición. Venderlo le significaba una excelente ganancia pero prefirió regalarlo a su hijo. ¿Por qué? Es la pregunta que se ha hecho desde entonces. Es verdad que tenía pensado regalarle a Seijuro un esclavo el día que cumpliera la mayoría de edad pero, ¿por que precisamente él? Caminó fastidiado hasta su habitación y se tiró sin más sobre la cama. Esta asqueado de todo, pronto se entrega a los brazos de Morfeo y es inundado de recuerdos de su infancia.

Inicio del flash back.

Un pequeño niño camina por los pasillos de su casa hasta llegar a la biblioteca. Una vez ahí quizo tomar un libro pero no llegaba por más que se estiraba e incluso se puso de puntitas. Sus mejillas se inflaron a modo de berrinche. Se dio la media vuelta y tomó una silla arrastrándola con trabajo, subirse a ella y obtener lo que deseaba. Una vez en sus manos se echó a correr con la más bella e inocente sonrisa con dirección al jardín.

-Masaomi-le dijo una mujer que le vio pasar.

-¡Mamá!-se sorprendió.

Ella se acercó y extendió su mano para acariciar su cabecita

-¿Qué tienes ahí?-mostró animado el libro-¿quieres que te lo lea?

-¿No tendrás problemas con papá? No quiero que se enoje contigo.

-Salió en un viaje de negocios, no volverá hasta la próxima semana.

-¡Entonces si!

-Vayamos a tu habitación.

Se tomaron de la mano, una vez ahí se sentaron en la cama, el niño apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de su progenitora. Estar en su compañía era lo que más disfrutaba en la vida pero eran pocas las veces que tenía el privilegio. Y es que la situación en su hogar no es nada sencilla. Las familias de sus padres eran dueñas de compañías de esclavos no muy grandes pero tampoco lo contrario. Pero la de su madre quebró, adquiriendo así muchas deudas por lo que fueron socorridos y de esa manera le obligaron a casar con un hombre del que no estaba enamorada y que por lo mismo es terriblemente celoso. Su vida es un infierno por decir lo menos pero tiene esa pequeña luz en su existencia que le anima a seguir adelante. Sonríe admirando a su tesoro y comienza a leer el libro. Las paginas vuelan al igual que el tiempo que jamás es suficiente. Ambos están emocionados al máximo, sienten latir intensamente su corazón. La adrenalina que les brinda el cuento y un poco de convivencia hacen maravillas.

-Y de esa manera el príncipe descubrió que no estaba solo. Fin.

-Woo.

-¿Te gustó?

-¡Si! ¿Algún día podré encontrar a alguien que me guste?

-Ja ja ja, aún eres muy joven.

-¿Entonces no?-preocupado y con ojitos llorosos.

-En este mundo todos están destinados a conocer el amor.

-Pero tu no sientes eso por papá.

-¿P-por qué lo dices?

-Parece que le tienes miedo. ¿Te hace daño? Yo podría juntar mis mesadas para que nos fueramos de aquí. Confía en mi.

-Oh Masaomi-le abrazó-eres lo único que necesito. Estoy tan contenta de que hayas nacido. Eres el hombre que más amo en el mundo.

-¿Ah si?-su esposo que entró sin tocar la puerta sintiéndose dueño de todo.

-No me lo dices a mi pero si a él.

La mujer se puso rápidamente de pie y se colocó entre los dos para evitar que su marido le hiciera daño a su retoño.

-Veremos quien de los dos es mejor.

-No es lo que crees.

-Quítate.

-No.

-¡Que te quites!

-¡No! ¡Ah!

Una potente bofetada le tiró al piso y rompió el labio que ahora sangraba de manera escandalosa.

-¿Cuantas veces tengo que pegarte para que entiendas que mis órdenes no se discuten?

-Lo siento-dijo bajando la cabeza.

Lo cierto es que tras esa actitud sumisa se esconde el gran deseo de asesinar a ese hombre. Pero no tiene los medios, de esa manera no haría más que poner en peligro al infante. Este se acerca al hombre y le toma de la mano con pavor.

-No la lastimes por favor. Mamá es buena, no merece algo así.

-¿Qué va a saber un mocoso?

-Por favor.

-¡No quieras influir en mis decisiones!

-¡Aaa!

El mayor le tomó con fuerza del cabello para arrastrarle consigo a otra habitación, la madre del pequeño intentó protegerle pero fue recibida por un puñetazo en el rostro provocando que perdiera el sentido y cayera al suelo, el hombre iba en su dirección para agarrarla a patadas.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Puedes hacerme lo que quieras pero ya no lastimes a mami!

-Te dije que no me dieras órdenes.

-Pero yo no...¡AAAAA!

El castaño fue martirizado de manera tan brutal que en algún punto se desmayó sin notarlo. Desquitarse con alguien que ya no dice nada no es divertido, así que el sujeto agotado por la intensa actividad física le dejó a su suerte sobre un gran charco de sangre. Masaomi lloraba aunque no lograba volver en si. Los libros que siempre lee hablan de familias felices en donde todos sonríen y expresan abiertamente lo que es el cariño. El no ha tenido algo como eso de parte del que le diera la vida. Sabe que esperar algo de el carece de sentido pero no puede evitarlo porque a pesar de lo mal que le trate y las múltiples heridas en su piel...en verdad lo ama.

-Papá...

El lamento casi silencioso de un ser que tiene hasta el último hueso en su cuerpo destrozado.

Fin del flash back.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Gracias por leer :).**


	12. Su gran amor, el mundo que aborrece

**Kuroko no basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Escrito en el móvil errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 12 Su gran amor, el mundo que aborrece.**

 **.**

El castaño abrió lentamente los ojos clavando la mirada en el insípido techo.

Tiene mucho que no sueña con un pasado que creía olvidado e incluso enterrado. No, siempre le ha tenido presente, es por el que tiene una meta.

Si, su padre no era la consideración en persona, le ocasionó tanto daño y sin embargo no es el responsable de que esté tan empeñado en convertirse en el hombre más poderoso del mundo. No, su progenitor fue un terrible hombre, pero solo eso. El enemigo de Masaomi no es tan pequeño. No dejaría que algo tan insignificante tuviese tanta influencia sobre él. Se levantó del lecho al saber que no podría volver a dormir y se dispuso a tomar la computadora para continuar con su trabajo. Entre más poder consiga más pronto llegará a su objetivo. Todos y cada uno de sus rivales deben caer, el debe ser el símbolo mismo de la esclavitud. El que domine tan prospero mercado. Sonríe con malicia al leer el último correo que ha recibido. Un lote nuevo de mercancía, jóvenes inocentes y delicados que se venderán a muy buen precio, esta vez egipcios, en la actualidad tan difíciles de conseguir por estar casi extintos.

-Nada mejor que los productos exóticos.

Realizó una llamada dando indicaciones y pasó a revisar algunas transacciones. Peticiones de alianzas con otras empresas. Como si le hiciera falta. El se basta y sobra para todo, porque depender de alguien aunque sea una persona le supone una debilidad. Frunce el ceño bastante molesto.

« _-¿Por qué siempre pones esa cara Masaomi? Parece que quisieras ser el enemigo del mundo. Este no es tan horrible como piensas, hay cosas buenas en él. Es cuestión de que le des una oportunidad.»_

-Estabas equivocada Shiori, fue este el que me arrebató lo que más quería. No me voy a rendir ahora que estoy tan cerca.

Sus ojos se pasaban de un lado a otro de algunos reportes. La compañía Akashi es la más grande pero no la única. Continuar absorbiendo o destruyendo empresas pequeñas no significará cambios importantes. Necesita algo que deje marcado su nombre en el subconsciente de cada ser humano. Algo que valga la pena, y su atención se centra en el encabezado de una noticia.

-Con que los Murasakibara, ¿eh?

Su expresión se tornó aún más severa que de costumbre. Se ha fijado un objetivo complicado, pero no imposible. Para ese hombre no existe tal palabra y jamás lo hará si desea llegar a donde quiere.

-Es momento de ponerse serio.

...

En la habitación de la pareja.

El pelirojo despertaba por la mañana removiendo con ternura a su ahora novio que abrió de a poco los ojos.

-Buenos días Kuroko-kun.

-Buenos días, Akashi-kun-mostró una sonrisa casi imperceptible-¿tenemos que ir al colegio?

-Hoy no, es sábado.

-¿Enserio? En el orfanato nos daban clases todos los días.

-Mmm la universidad es algo distinta pero si tengo cosas que hacer. Necesito buscar algunos documentos en la biblioteca.

-¿Entonces saldrás?

-No, me temo que mi padre no me brinda mucha libertad como lo has notado. Pero de cualquier manera no es necesario. Tenemos una cantidad de libros impresionantes en casa. Es como si buscara acumular la mayor cantidad de conocimientos. Generalmente es algo bueno pero en su caso, no lo sé. Es como si no me inspirara confianza. O quizá pienso que todo cuanto hace tiene intenciones ocultas. Cuando se trata de ese hombre no sé que creer.

-¿Lo quieres?

-Mmm, es complicado responder eso. Pero si tuviese que hacerlo diría que si. Después de todo es mi padre. Sus métodos no me convencen pero parece genuinamente interesado en mi crecimiento personal. Tampoco es que pueda borrar todo el daño que me hizo y mi otro yo no está para nada satisfecho. El puede que si tenga intención de destruirlo, lo ha sugerido en más de una ocasión. Pero no permitiré que suceda algo así.

-Siempre contaras con mi apoyo, no estas solo.

-Lo sé, y lo mismo se aplica a ti. Quiero eliminar tu temor a la esclavitud. Claro, con eso no pretendo que lo veas como algo normal, pero deseo que no te torture más.

-Estoy seguro de que a tu lado todo saldrá bien.

El de orbes arándano acercó su mano al rostro contrario para tocar la suave mejilla. Kuroko recargó su peso en ella al tiempo que sus labios eran acariciados con el pulgar, cerró los ojos concentrado en el sutil roce sonrojándose un poco.

-Me gustas mucho-el mayor.

Frase que le hizo abrir los ojos. Inexpresivos y al mismo tiempo lo dicen todo. Akashi se aproximó para aprisionar los labios y degustarlos con total respeto y devoción. Adentrando la lengua e intercambiando movimientos rápidos y lentos en un vaiven lujurioso. Aceptando el dulce elixgir que le es entregado como una bendición. Los segundos pasaban sin mayor relevancia. Tan dulce, agradable y electrizante sensación que les hace estremecer. Finalizan con una sonrisa para unir sus frentes en silencio, como si de una promesa se tratase.

-Te amo Kuroko-kun.

-Yo también te amo.

No dijeron más, no lo necesitan y tampoco es que sean del tipo palanchín. Después de todo hay entendimiento profundo.

El mayor volvió a sus actividades cotidianas. Estudiar y aprender, una y otra vez. Se había convertido en una especie de tedioso ritual hasta que llegó ese jovencito de ojos cobalto. Su sola presencia lo hace todo más divertido. Se levanta de su escritorio y va a la cama entregando un cuaderno al contrario.

-Es mío-dijo este desconcertado.

-Eres mi "hermano" así que necesitas cumplir con tus deberes.

-No entiendo muy bien algunas cosas. Son de un nivel un poco elevado. En el orfanato no...-se avergonzó.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dije? Yo puedo enseñarte.

-¿No te atrasaras?

-Para nada, será como un repaso.

-Me gustaría mucho aprender nuevas cosas.

Seijuro tomó asiento a su lado con un libro explicando a detalle todo lo que su pareja no entendía. Curiosamente eso hizo mucho más divertido todo pues los ojitos ajenos llenos de expectación no hacían más que inspirarle y llenarle de ánimo. Porque con Tetsuya estudiar deja de convertirse en obligación.

-Entonces buscas la incógnita para...

Alguien tocaba a la puerta.

-Adelante-el oji escarlata.

-Lamento molestarlo Akashi-sama, pero en unos minutos se servirá el desayuno.

-Gracias por avisarme. ¿Podrías traer un cereal y fruta para Tetsuya?

-Pero si su padre se entera.

-Si lo hace asumiré la responsabilidad.

-No es necesario, no tengo hambre.

-Acabas de salir del hospital. Necesitas alimentarte adecuadamente. Y me molesta que pienses en descuidar tu salud.

-Pero tu padre podría castigarte.

-Siempre y cuando no cometa un error en su presencia no debería haber problemas.

-Debe ser muy estresante vivir de esa manera.

-Por lo menos está vez vale la pena.

El menor se ruborizó y desvió inconscientemente el rostro.

-Ah también una malteada de vainilla.

-Lo recordaste.

-Cada una de las cosas que me has dicho.

-¿Es debido a tu inteligencia?-el otro negó-¿Entonces?

-Porque se trata de ti. Nos vemos después.

-Ten cuidado.

-Te lo prometo.

¿En qué mundo se necesita precaución para un poco de convivencia con un padre? Cierto, uno en decadencia y claramente es el caso pues incluso se permite algo como la esclavitud.

...

Una vez en el comedor padre e hijo ingieren alimentos como si se tratará más de una acción mecánica que convivencia familiar. El único sonido era el de los cubiertos sobre la vajilla, tan desquiciante para Seijuro como que alguien arañe un pizarrón.

-Que extraño-dijo por fin Masaomi.

-¿El qué padre?

-Creí que traerías a tu esclavo.

-Hoy no tengo clases. Además está castigado por los problemas que causó.

-Te he dejado muy en claro que no volveré a ayudarte.

-Lo sé. Estoy al pendiente de que su vida no corra peligro. Tengo un método infalible que me notificará antes de que sea tarde.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Cuando pierda el sentido.

-Vaya, es una buena idea. Creo es un regalo que te ha dejado grandes enseñanzas.

El chico sonrió ambiguamente.

-Como no tiene idea.

-¿Conoces a Murasakibara Atsushi?

-Es mi compañero.

-Lo imaginaba.

-¿Hay algún problema?

-Ninguno.

-Ya veo.

Algo va mal. Como si no le conociera, algo planea y bueno no es. Terminó su desayuno y se retiró de vuelta a su jaula, mejor conocida como habitación, aunque ya no lo perece tanto y menos cuando le recibe el encantador joven de ojos celestes.

-¿Te gustó la malteada?-el otro asintió con mejillas sonrojadas.

Sin duda Tetsuya le ha salvado de caer en la desesperación. Puede que con esa doble personalidad no sea precisamente normal pero aún es capaz de pensar por si mismo. Su esencia continúa ahí dispuesta a pelear. Muestra una tenue sonrisa al sentirse invadido por la felicidad, lastima que esta se vea opacada por la inquietud que dejó la pregunta de su padre, este jamás hace las cosas a la ligera. Una muy buena razón debe tener para mostrarse interesado. Y la atención por parte de Masaomi siempre es sinónimo de destrucción.

« _-¿Qué hizo Murasakibara para ganarse su desprecio?»_

Existir, solo eso.

...

En un sitio bastante alejado.

Un pelirojo se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación con insistencia.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso Taiga? Me estas mareando y vas a terminar por hacerle un hoyo al piso.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Me molesta que ese idiota nos haga perder el tiempo! Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer Alex.

-El precipitarse no traerá buenos resultados. Tienes que enfriar tu cabeza, de esa manera serás tu quien nos meta en problemas.

-¡Lo sé! Es solo que Kise ha tardado mucho. ¿No se supone que es un asunto urgente?

-Bueno, eso solo nos da una idea de lo mucho que se ha complicado el pasar de un territorio a otro.

-Así que nos tienen vigilados.

-Más que antes. Sabes que a ese hombre no se le va una.

-Al menos has logrado engañarle. Te has hecho pasar como una clienta sin levantar sospechas.

-¿En verdad lo hice?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Siento que estuviera jugando conmigo. La última vez me sentí observada, por eso no volví. Es probable que se haya dado cuenta de lo que hacia.

-¿Entonces por qué te dejó ir?

-Pienso que quería que le condujera a la guarida. Es una suerte que sea difícil llegar.

-Lo dices muy orgullosa. ¡Es complicado hasta para mi!

-Eres joven no te quejes.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan difícil?

-¿Prefieres que me la pase llorando en un rincón? Prefiero morir a convertirme en alguien que tira su vida a la basura. Tu y yo conocemos a la perfección el dolor de la esclavitud. ¿No quieres acabar con ello? ¿O cerrarás los ojos ahora que estas en libertad?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Por eso me fastidia que Kise no aparezca!

-Ah~ sin duda eres un mocoso.

-¡No es justo!

-Calma, aprende a controlar tu mal temperamento. Lo necesitarás si queremos destruir el sistema de la esclavitud. Bueno, en lo que meditas tus errores, yo iré a tomar un baño.

-¡Alex!

La rubia desoyó sus quejas. Tampoco es que guste de quedarse de brazos cruzados pero si Ryota demora es por una muy buena razón.

-¿Cuándo acabará todo esto? Si tan solo Akashi Masaomi tuviera una debilidad, pero ni su hijo le importa, secuestrarlo sería inútil y aún si nos deshacemos de su empresa hay varias más. ¿Qué se necesita para que la esclavitud se prohíba? Por más que lo pienso no encuentro la respuesta. Siento que estoy encerrada en un callejón sin salida. Pero no me rendiré.

Emitió para luego relajarse con la calidez del agua teniendo la esperanza de que fuera de alguna ayuda.

...

En un bosque no muy lejos de donde se encuentra Kagami.

-Te dije que no era buena idea seguir ese camino-susurraba Aomine escondido en un arbusto.

-Guarda silencio, se darán cuenta de nuestra presencia.

-Pero...

Los ojos dorados le amenazaron de tal manera que no tuvo más remedio que obedecerle.

Varios sujetos armados daban vueltas inspeccionando el lugar. En más de una ocasión pasaron justo a su lado. El moreno sudaba con insistencia de los puros nervios. Si les hallaban bien podría darse por hombre muerto y con eso sellaba el destino de Kuroko. Ya le falló una vez, no puede permitirse tal lujo. Si al menos estuvieran en igualdad de condiciones, o no fuesen tantos contrincantes. Pero la vida no siempre es justa y claramente no regala oportunidades.

Pasados veinte minutos los sujetos comienzan a retirarse del sitio.

-Ustedes sigan, tengo algo que hacer-dijo uno de ellos.

-Solo no te tardes, sabes que el señor Akashi no tolera los errores.

-No es como si estuviese por aquí.

-Ah los nuevos. Ese hombre parece tener ojos en todos lados. Toma mi consejo si no quieres morir joven.

-Vamos hombre, seguro son exageraciones.

-Luego no digas que no te avise.

-Si lo que digas.

El otro prosiguió su camino dejándole "solo".

-Son demasiado estrictos, llevamos horas caminando. Un poco de descanso no le viene mal a nadie.

Suspiró y recargó en el tronco de un árbol dejándose caer al piso.

-Ah, ya no quiero continuar. ¿Por qué tenía que entrar a un trabajo como este? Cierto, mi familia. La paga es excelente y mi esposa necesita tratamiento. Si no fuera por eso no me hubiera metido a este mundo. ¿Para qué buscar a un par de chicos indefensos aunque sean intrusos? Deberían dejarles en libertad, tienen derecho.

-¿Qué haces?-el capitán de escuadrón con tono severo.

Su compañero se tensó, suponía que apareciera en unos cinco minutos, no ahora. No debía encontrarle así.

-No he dormido durante cinco días, solo reposaba. ¡Pero ya estoy bien!-animado.

-¿Enserio? Por eso odio que se contrate a cualquier persona. Seguro convenciste al entrevistador con una historia dramática. No estas hecho para esto muchacho.

-¿Me está despidiendo? ¡No lo haga por favor! ¡Necesito el trabajo!

-Debiste pensarlo antes de hacerme perder el tiempo. Y no, sabes demasiado. ¿Cómo imaginas que el señor Akashi evita la fuga de información?

-N-no sé.

-No despide, elimina.

-¿Qué quieres decir con...?

El cuerpo cayó sin vida luego de recibir un diparo en pleno pecho. Aomine estuvo a punto de gritar, por fortuna Kise cubrió su boca a tiempo. Sin embargo el rubio temblaba. Ha contemplado este tipo de escenas más veces de las que quisiera, y no es algo a lo que termines acostumbrándote.

El victimario se retiró valiéndole completamente el respeto por lo que hasta hace minutos fuera su compañero.

El par salió en cuanto le consideró lo suficientemente lejos. El de mirada miel se acercó con expresión dolida, el otro difícilmente podía respirar. Estaba clavado al piso alterado.

-Por cosas como estas es que quiero eliminar el sistema de la esclavitud-Ryota.

-No seas ingenuo. Ese hombre tiene poder absoluto. Asesinó a este hombre sin poner un dedo sobre él, es más dudo que si quiera se entere de lo ocurrido.

-Sé muy bien a lo que me enfrento pero me niego a seguir encerrado en su jaula. ¿O piensas abandonar a Kuroko-chi por temor?

-¡No lo metas en esto! ¡No tiene nada que ver!

-¿Quién es el ingenuo entonces? Pero supongo que mientras mantengas ese espíritu aguerrido todo estará bien.-se puso en pie con intención de retirarse.

-Espera, ¿qué no le vamos a enterrar?

-No, seguro enviarán a alguien para eliminar la evidencia.

-¿Qué será de su familia? ¿Les darán compensación por su muerte? Dijo que necesitan dinero.

-¿Y tú qué crees?

La mirada endurecida de Kise le ofreció la obvia respuesta. Quien falla no merece un mínimo de consideración y eso suponiendo que la tenga quien haga adecuadamente su trabajo. Y aún así no puede dejar de rezar porque esté equivocado. Que ocurra algún milagro. Porque definitivamente dormir no es un pecado.

-Que descanses viejo-se dio la vuelta para seguir al otro que ya le llevaba una buena ventaja.

Entre más rápido se alejen de aquella injusticia más pronto dejará de doler.

...

En casa de Murasakibara.

Este mira un programa en la televisión sin mucho interés al tiempo que come algunos dulces. Los mastica con una furia que parecieran más sus enemigos a vicio de su vida.

«- _Gracias por el comunicado...»_ -la presentadora del programa a un reportero-« _-En otras noticias. El señor Akashi Masaomi realizó una excelente adquisición de esclavos egipcios siendo...»_

El de cabello lila cogió el control y apagó el aparato. Como si ver al imbécil ese mejorara su estado de ánimo luego del atentado en su contra por parte de Seijuro.

« _-Los Akashi esto y lo otro. ¿Qué no tienen algo más interesante de que hablar? No son los reyes del mundo. ¿Qué nadie nota que no son invencibles? Estoy seguro de que si la gente que les odia se uniera podríamos destronarlos. Supongo que todos tienen miedo de las consecuencias en caso de fallar. Estuve a punto de morir por fastidiarle un poco. Como lo odio si tan solo pudiera acercarme a su hermano y hacer que le traicionara de alguna forma. Ja, seguro que eso quebranta su orgullo.»_

-Atsushi-sama-una de las doncellas.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Su madre me pidió que le buscara. Me dijo que ha preparado una tarta de manzana especial para usted.

-Enseguida voy.

Se levantó con pereza pero sonrió poco después. Seijuro será miembro de la familia más poderosa del mundo, pero es obvio para todos que no tiene algo que el si: el amor de las personas que le dieron la vida. Al menos en este sentido le ha derrotado, pero no va a conformarse con ello.

...

En la mansión Akashi.

El castaño se encuentra en su oficina realizando algunas llamadas.

« _-¿Es alguna clase de broma?»_

 _«-Debería ser consiente de que no soy el tipo de hombre que las hace.»_

 _«-Lo sé, pero...póngase en mi lugar. Son solo niños.»_

 _«-¿Tiene el dinero del préstamo?»_

 _«-No pero...»_

 _«-Desde un principio le dije cual era la condición para darle el dinero. No lo tiene, son míos.»_

 _«-Deme un poco más de tiempo.»_

 _«-Aún si lo hago no cambiará el resultado.»_

Se escucha que alguien toca el timbre en donde se encuentra la mujer.

« _-Nada como la gente que hace su deber con eficiencia.»_

 _«-¿Quiénes son?»_

 _«-Los encargados de recoger la mercancía.»_

 _«-Los pequeños no son...»_

 _«-No tengo nada más que decir.»_

Colgó el teléfono y recargó todo su peso en el asiento. No ha dormido nada enterrandose en el trabajo. Cerca de doscientas negociaciones desde que se colocó frente a la computadora en un afán de no pensar en la debilidad que pretende mostrar su corazón.

Cierra los ojos y se entrega al sueño. Su cuerpo es humano, no es invencible y es claro que se agotaría luego de tanto forzar su mente, y con ello otro recuerdo del pasado.

Inicio del flash back.

El pequeño de los ojos color chocolate vendaba de nueva cuenta su brazo roto. Desde ese día en que intentó proteger a su madre su padre le ha golpeado y hecho sufrir de maneras inpensables. Pero se tranquiliza un poco al saber que la atención de este se desplazó de objetivo. No ha vuelto a poner un dedo en la mujer de su vida.

-¡Auch!-emitió un quejido y cerró los ojos.

« _-Ah, no es para tanto. Solo está fracturado. Esas cosas sanan tarde o temprano.»_

Se levantó para ir por otra venda pero cayó al piso estrepitosamente al sentir una fuerte punzada en el tobillo.

« _-No puede ser. ¿También se rompió? ¿Cuándo? ¿Siguió golpeandome luego de que me desmayé? Bueno, no sería la primera vez.»_

Se arrastró como pudo hasta un cajón y sacó las cosas que necesitaba para realizar las curaciones.

Suspira, si hay algo a lo que no se acostumbra es a la ausencia de su madre. Desde hace cuatro veces que no tienen contacto directo. Pues incluso cuando sale a viajes de negocios se la lleva pero le admira de lejos y físicamente se ve bien, aunque está seguro de que por dentro está tan herida como él.

« _-Resiste un poco por favor. No tengo lo necesario para liberarte pero me haré fuerte. Nos iremos de aquí y un día podrás mostrar una sonrisa desde el fondo de tu corazón.»_

Masaomi ha tenido que madurar a base de malas experiencias. Tiene prisa por vivir porque es urgente crecer. Hay una dama que necesita ser rescatada. Sabe que posee un corazón valeroso pero teme que un día ese gran carácter le obligue a cometer una tontería. Tiene pesadillas recurrentes de su progenitor asesinado por ella. Un ser tan puro y deslumbrante no debe ensuciar sus manos. Si alguien debe pagar el precio es él.

...

Ha cumplido los doce años.

Llegado a este punto siente que se le está llendo la vida. Aunque no permite que el dolor y frustración le desvie del camino. Aún tiene una gran meta a la cual llegar.

El día de hoy transcurrió con normalidad. Por la mañana se la pasó estudiando en su habitación, por la tarde tiene un tutor que le enseña el arte de la espada. Convenció al histérico hombre de dejarle practicarla con la idea de que podría presumir de ello con los socios y ganar renombre. Si, se está volviendo manipulador. La vida misma le ha convertido en un ser del que no se siente orgulloso, pero cualquier sacrificio vale la pena si con ello logran huir de su control.

-¡Pon atención Masaomi!-gritó su profesor al tiempo que hería su mejilla.

Es estricto y cruel porque el mismo lo ha pedido. Cada "entrenamiento" es una batalla real. Necesita conocimiento y sobre todo práctica. Escapar del patriarca Akashi no es suficiente, debe asegurase que una vez salgan de ahí no les persiga. Es decir será la persona que acabe con su miserable y asquerosa vida. Si había cariño y respeto por ese sujeto hace mucho que lo perdió. No es más que un trozo de carne que se mueve y respira pero nada más.

Un giro aquí, otro acá, una veloz y elegante estocada, cada vez más cerca de su objetivo.

Finaliza la lección y luego de agradecer a su profesor se retira a tomar un baño, para poder así limpiar el sudor y sangre que cubre su cuerpo, en su mayoría la segunda.

-Joven Akashi-toca la puerta el mayordomo.

-¿Si?

-Su madre me ha pedido que vaya verle.

-No puedo, mi padre está en casa.

-Me ha dicho que insista, es de vital importancia.

-Enseguida.

Metió todo el cuerpo en la bañera para retirar el jabón e ir rápidamente a su encuentro.

-¿Madre?-tras la puerta.

-Adelante mi amor.

Hizo lo dicho pero en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en ella sintió su corazón romperse en miles de fragmentos. Se ve tan desmejorada, bien tiene bastante que no la ve pero no debería tener una apariencia "tan mayor". En cuanto pudo más o menos reaccionar se apróximo hasta tomar siento a su lado sobre la cama. La mujer tocó su mejilla con devoción para pasar a su cabello como si aún fuera su pequeño niño.

-Has crecido tanto Masaomi. Te ves como todo un hombre digno de confianza.

-Voy a salvarte.

-Eres mi valiente caballero-sonrió-tenía muchas ganas de verte. Debía ser hoy.

-¿Ocurre algo especial?

-...

-¿Madre?

La aludida se acercó para susurrar en su oído.

-¿Te digo un secreto?-asintió-hoy será el día que nos liberemos de ese hombre.

-No ensucies tus manos. No vale la pena.

-Prometo no levantar un dedo en su contra.

-¿Entonces cómo...?

Un dedo sobre los labios del menor le impidió hacer cualquier comentario.

-Regresa a tu habitación. Podría volver en cualquier momento.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Mejor que nunca.

El chico se retiró algo confuso por la actitud y palabras de la mujer que le trajera a la vida. Una vez en su alcoba tomó asiento en el escritorio para estudiar pero estaba tan agotado que cayó rendido poco después.

-¡Tenga mucho cuidado señora!-un desgarrador grito despertó al castaño.

« _-¿Qué sucede?»_

Abrió los ojos cansado y dirigió lentamente a la puerta.

-¡Se acabó estoy harta de todo! ¡Con mi muerte le daré libertad a mi hijo! ¡No tienes que cuidar de mi Masaomi puedes valerte por ti mismo!

El de orbes avellana sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina. Cogió con tal fuerza el picaporte que casi le arranca. Corrió con desesperación a donde se escuchaban los gritos. Lo sorpresivo del momento le impidió procesar correctamente las palabras pero estaba seguro de algo. La vida del único ser que ama en el universo pende de un hilo.

Llegó a un barandal situado en el primer piso y miró en todas direcciones. Abajo algunas doncellas, el mayordomo, chofer y ama de llaves que se veían consternados, mirando hacia...arriba. Alzó la mirada paralizado al notar a su madre tomada del metal desde el quinto piso. Malditas mansiones, ¿por qué han de ser tan estúpidamente grandes?

-¡Por lo que más quiera señora...!

-¡Por favor piensa las cosas! ¡Podemos irnos solo dame una oportunidad!-el chico.

-Oh mi pequeño...

-¡¿En dónde está esa maldita?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a usar el sexo para drogarme y escapar?!

-¡Porque soy cobarde! ¡Toda la vida lo fui pero acabaré con ella de la manera más digna que pueda!

-¡Espera madre, enseguida voy!

El menor se giró rápidamente con intención de subir las escaleras y detener a su progenitora aún si fuera necesaria la fuerza. No puede permitir que la tiré por la borda una gama de posibilidades infinitas, pero un grito ahogado tras de si le hizo volver a su posición original. Sus orbes se abrieron en demasia. Todo transcurrió en cámara lenta, la mujer se precipitaba al abismo sin que pudiera evitarlo. Alargó la mano pero no consiguió más que rozar las sedosas hebras chocolate que continuaron su camino aún cuando Masaomi deseaba un milagro. Alcanzó a ver el movimiento en los labios ajenos.

-" _Se libre mi amor."_

Luego de ello un estruendo que se grabó penosamente en su memoria, y que fue provocado por cada uno de los huesos de su madre con el cruel impacto en el suelo.

Masaomi convulsionó de rabia, impotencia, horror y tristeza. Que injusta es la vida, tan poco que le faltaba para llegar a su objetivo. Le brindó un poco de esperanza para arrebatarla en su cara. Sin ella no tiene razones para vivir. ¿Para qué si se ha ido el único ser que ansiaba proteger?

-¡Maldita tu eres mía! ¡No puedes dejarme si no te doy permiso!

El patriarca que bajó rápidamente para abofetear a la mujer que no respondía más. Eso activo algo en el joven que fuera de si corrió para darle alcance. Cogió cuidadosamente el frágil cuerpo en un brazo mientras con el libre lanzaba el más potente puñetazo que haya dado en la vida. El otro se dobló de dolor en el suelo y escupió una gran cantidad de sangre que se desparramó en el mosaico. Le encaró con actitud imponente. Por primera vez en la vida el hombre se arrodilló atemorizado como si estuviera en una audiencia con un gran emperador.

-Mi madre es una gran mujer que murió debido a un accidente. Tendrá un funeral digno de ella, ¿te quedó claro?

El mayor balbuceó con torpeza.

-Responde cuando te hablo.-ni fue necesario que alzara la voz para que esta retumbara en cada pared del recinto.

-Si-dijo apenas.

-Ahora largate. Si vuelvo a ver tu rostro ten por seguro que será lo último que contemplarás.

El aludido escapó rápidamente a la vez que su descendiente se aferraba al ser que tanto amo cayendo de sentón y dando rinda suelta al dolor.

« _-¿Por qué no pude conseguir antes el valor? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil? El tomar la vida de ese sujeto no compensa lo que hizo. El me quitó lo más importante, le despojaré de su asquerosa empresa. Le lanzaré a la calle y morirá en la miseria. Te lo juro.»_

Los presentes trataron de consolarle una y otra vez pero les ignoró completamente. Poco a poco se retiraron dejándole solo con su desgracia. Llorará hasta que estalle su corazón, porque luego de este acontecimiento no volverá a mostrar debilidad. Porque ha nacido el mayor odio que haya sentido jamás y este posee un rostro.

...

El funeral se preparó al día siguiente.

Masaomi contempló todo ajeno a sus emociones. No le parecía real el que su madre estuviese en esa caja que ahora era cubrierta por la tierra. Escuchó comentarios desagradables de todo tipo, la gran mayoría de personas que se lamentaban de la infortunada.

-" _Era el destino que le esperaba al lado de ese hombre."_

En ese instante lo supo. Todos estaban al tanto de la situación y nadie movió un dedo para hacer algo. ¿Tan difícil era llamar a la policía? ¿O esa mujer le ocultó la realidad? ¿Qué clase de mundo es este? Mantuvo la compostura por el enorme cariño y gran respeto por el ser que tanto soporto, todo en beneficio de su hijo y como tal no la avergonzaria. La lluvia cubrió todo poco después, cuando ya iba en el auto. Descendió del vehículo al llegar a su hogar y le recibió el mayordomo con mal disimulada preocupación.

-Buenas tardes joven Masaomi.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Puede esperar, ha sido un día complicado.

-No me gusta repetir las cosas.

-Su padre ha cancelado todas las cuentas. Me temo que lo único que queda es un pequeño fondo de ahorro que su madre dejó para usted. Pero con la cantidad de gastos que hay a lo sumo durará un mes.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja!

Su actitud descontroló al hombre que incluso dio un paso hacia atrás en un intento desesperado de hacer distancia. Su mirada denota lastima, su amo enloqueció.

-Así que quiere jugar.

-¿Eh?

-Bien, un mes me basta y sobra para arrebatar todo cuanto tiene. Que preparen algo especial, hoy celebramos la vida de mi madre. Porque ya no le ata un terrible destino.

-Como ordene señor.

Subió a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si, se recargó en ella y estuvo a nada de dejarse caer pero sacó fuerza en donde no la hay. Caminó lentamente a su escritorio y encendió rápidamente la computadora. Tiene que entender a la de ya el sitio en el que le tocó nacer.

" **-Esclavitud** "-primer palabra con la que se topó. La escuchó alguna vez aunque nunca entendió a que aludia, pero para eso tiene herramientas. Un poco de investigación servirá.

 _"-Esclavos.-Estos son seres humanos que han sido privados de todo derecho. Incluso los elementales. Siendo rebajados al mínimo nivel de existencia. Considerados como poco menos que objetos."_

Esto último le desconcertó, para el conceptos como humano y objeto no son sinónimos, ha puesto la suficiente atención en sus libros como para entender. Picado en su curiosidad busco la definición de ambos corroborando lo que ya sabía. Entonces prosiguió con la investigación.

« _-La esclavitud es legal porque...»_

Alto, que es ¿qué? Talló sus ojos, seguramente está cansado.

« _-La esclavitud es legal porque...»_

Pues vaya que es justo lo que dice. Siendo interrumpido por su razonamiento no lograría avanzar nada, así que solo se propuso asimilar información, volvió al inicio del artículo.

« _-La humanidad ha vivido incontables guerras. En ellas como se sabe siempre muere una gran cantidad de seres humanos. Las crisis económicas, enfermedades, injusticias y demás se ven por todos lados. Las ansias de poder y territorio son características en está raza, es por ello que reinos, imperios y países tuvieron enfrentamientos en verdad sanguinarios en los que no se llegaba a nada. Hasta que apareció un hombre sumamente inteligente cuyo nombre se perdió en la historia, pero este dijo:_

 _-_ _ **Si el problema es dominar a otros y conseguir autoridad. ¿Por qué no utilizar esclavos?**_

 _ **-¿De que hablas? Jamás escuché esa palabra.**_

 _ **-Lo sé, soy quien ha creado el concepto.**_

 _Rápidamente dio una explicación asegurando que con ello se evitaría la muerte de muchas personas que pasarían a convertirse en esclavos._

 _ **-¿Cómo se supone que tengamos un control sobre ello?**_

 _ **-Iniciamos con una cuota. Cada país dará una cantidad a los demás haciendo de esa manera un intercambio. Las negociaciones y comercio continuaran como hasta ahora, cuando un poblado contraiga una deuda que no pueda pagar será compensado con estos. Cada uno también se ocupara de fijar las normas para conseguirlos. Es decir entre su misma población puede tomarlos. Por ejemplo una familia rica que caiga en desgracia y no pueda cubrir impuestos será condenada a la esclavitud. Lo sé, es cruel pero es mucho mejor opción que ver pilas de cadáveres acumulados en la calle.»**_

El artículo continuaba con varios datos del mismo estilo. En ese instante nadie lo notó, o quizá la desesperación les hizo actuar así...¿Locura? Pero lo mire como lo haga está mal, son seres vivos y todos ellos merecen libertad y respeto.

« _-Hoy en día hay muchas empresas que consiguen estos bienes de distintas maneras. Deudas, secuestros, extorsiones y demás. Muchos de esos métodos no son legales pero entre más grande se hizo el concepto nació algo conocido como corrupción.»_

-Si no lo ven no existe, ¿eh?

« _-En la actualidad existen muchas compañías pero no hay una que domine el mercado, se puede decir que gozan de cierto grado de equilibrio.»_

Varias veces se encontró con la palabra legal que era seguida por otras como dinero, bienes, tortura y demás. Comenzó a sentir náuseas y más cuando buscó imagines para completar su "educación". En más de una ocasión tuvo que correr al baño para volver el estómago. ¿Cómo es posible que se tuviera libre acceso a información como esa? Ahora está más seguro que al principio este mundo está equivocado. No importan las razones, consentir algo como la esclavitud está terriblemente mal. El sistema en si es un gran fallo. No puede quedarse de brazos cruzados, debe eliminar la raíz del problema porque la esclavitud misma obligó a su madre a casarse con un hombre que no quería para luego suicidarse. Si quiere vengar su fallecimiento lo hará haciendo pagar al sujeto que le engendró y luego de él, a tan corrupto sistema.

Apaga el electrónico y baja a cenar, en la gran celebración que pidió. Ha sido suficiente tortura por hoy.

...

Una semana más tarde.

Estaba asqueado inclusive de su sombra. No le extraña que le hayan mantenido la situación oculta. ¿Cómo le muestras tan aberrante realidad al ser que amas? Si por el fuera su madre se hubiera mantenido ignorante de todo.

Pero al menos tiene los conocimientos necesarios que se volverán armas que ayudaran a labrar su futuro.

Se la ha pasado haciendo pequeñas transiciones. Con el dinero que le dejó su madre fue capaz de adquirir un par de esclavos, ni el imaginó que fueran tan costosos. Cuando los llevó a casa estaban convertidos en poco menos que despojos. Sintió pena, les alimento, dio ropa y arreglo de manera decente y oh sorpresa que eran los chicos más hermosos que haya visto en la vida. ¿Qué nadie oyó que la presentación es primordial? Para su suerte parece ser que no. Venderlos le suponía un gran beneficio pero si en lugar de ello ¿los subastaba? Pidió a sus empleados que investigaran a las personas con mayor poder adquisitivo que se caracterizaran por tratar bien a sus esclavos. Son pocos pero sabe que aún hay gente así en el mundo. Lo que hace está mal. MUY MAL. Pero con el poder que ahora tiene no puede oponerse a su progenitor. Su único e inmediato enemigo. Ya más adelante podrá hacer algo con respecto a la esclavitud. Convencer a la gente, hacer campañas, crear organizaciones o ya sabrá que. Pero antes de eso debe arrebatar la compañía a ese sujeto. Una vez la tenga en sus manos sin duda la venderá. Entre más alejado este de lo que asesinó a su madre mejor. Por si fuera poco está en contra de arrebatar la libertad de alguien. El mismo se vio encerrado la mayor parte de la vida en su alcoba. Por algún temor del patriarca Akashi que nunca pudo entender, aunque sospechaba que algo tenía que ver la relación con su madre. Quizá celos infundados. Si, definitivamente el y la esclavitud no se mezclan. Es lo que pensó un ingenuo Masaomi en su momento. Nunca creyó que el mismo destino le forzaría a convertirse en el hombre más poderoso del sistema que aborrece.

Fin del flash back.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Gracias por leer :).**


	13. ¿Cuándo hice las cosas de la manera

**Kuroko no basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Escrito en el móvil errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 13 ¿Cuándo hice las cosas de la manera sencilla?**

 **.**

El resto del día Akashi se la pasó resolviendo toda duda que tuviese su pareja. Le resultó increíble el hecho de que hasta los números le parecían lo más tierno que haya visto en la vida, ¿se debe a que es él? Continuaron con la actividad hasta agotarse, simplemente no podían detenerse. Para Tetsuya es descubrir un mundo nuevo de infinitas posibilidades, para él que no todo es tedioso y aburrido. Que su corazón puede latir con intensidad debido a la emoción por adquirir conocimientos; es justo lo que ocurre cuando uno aprende a leer.

-Se está haciendo tarde, lo mejor será dormir-el pelirojo.

La expresión contraria denotaba inconformidad, pero no dijo nada puesto que entendía que era lo ideal. Una mano se poso con suavidad sobre las hebras azulinas, para ser seguido de un:

-Gracias por ayudarme a disfrutar la vida.

El menor bajó la cabeza avergonzado, no termina por acostumbrarse a este tipo de afecto, aunque tampoco es algo que le disguste. Es el sentimiento contradictorio que siempre despierta su amo en él. Un beso fue depositado en su frente y como si se hubiera llevado toda su energía se dejó caer en los brazos del otro. Se siente más frágil y vulnerable que nunca, y lo estará mientras su cuerpo no se recupere del todo. Una herida tan severa como la que se hizo y que casi le provoca la muerte no es algo que se quite de un instante al otro. ¿Dejará cicatriz? Es algo que por puesto Masaomi no se molestaría en informar. Le queda la inseguridad de que esta sea repulsiva y aparte al hombre que ama, aunque confía en que no tenga ese tipo de personalidad. Pero aún si ese fuera el cruel destino que le espera lo aceptaría gustoso porque quiere decir que luchó con todo lo que tuvo a su alcance por no dejarlo ir. Es una hermosa herida de guerra, porque no se ha rendido a la vida, no se someterá al futuro nuevamente y sobre todo la esclavitud no doblegará su orgullo. Le rescatará de las cenizas y le hará levantar el vuelo, porque aún si se le considera como la príncesa en desgracia que debe ser salvada, le ha llegado el turno de invertir papeles y salvar a su emperador. Ya entregado a los brazos de Morfeo esbozó una sonrisa que advirtió su compañero.

« _-¿En que piensas?»_

 _«-Quiero ser feliz para siempre...»_

-A tu lado Akashi-kun.

-Yo igual mi amado príncipe.

Deslizó su mano para tomar la ajena y besar cada uno de los delicados y refinados pero sobre todo hermosos dedos.

-Porque nada es mejor que tú.

Aprovechando que su padre no le visita en la madrugada se recostó a su lado y le cogió en un abrazo protector para seguir su ejemplo. Después de todo también estaba cansado.

...

Akashi despertó realmente temprano, no hubo necesidad de que el sol cumpliese su labor. Y no, nada tiene que ver una noche de pesadillas que le hundian en la desesperación, más bien es el sueño reparador que llega con la tranquilidad de espíritu.

Salió de su alcoba para ir a la biblioteca y buscar algún libro interesante que le ayudara a pasar el rato. Pero cuando caminó al lado de la habitación de su padre se sorprendió al no escuchar el sonido característico que se produce al teclear en la computadora. Serían más o menos las cuatro de la madrugada, vio el reloj digital antes de abandonar su recámara. A esa hora su padre está trabajando; estando encerrado en la casa es una rutina que tendría que notar tarde o temprano. Pero no hoy, ¿acaso está enfermo? Solo así se explica la actitud de hombre que prácticamente no duerme.

« _-¿No te parece que es el instante para aprovechar la situación y sacarlo de nuestro camino? Es tiempo de vengar el daño que nos hizo. O aún mejor devolverlo.»_

 _«-¿Te has puesto a pensar que gracias a él existes? No deberías odiarlo, le debes mucho.»_

 _«-No es verdad. No quieras justificar su crimen.»_

 _«-No lo hago pero tengo razón.»_

 _«-¿Vas a perdonarlo?»_

 _«-Es mi padre.»_

 _«-No le puedes dar ese título a un monstruo al que poco le interesa someter a su hijo a días enteros de tortura. ¿O me vas a decir que ya se te olvidó?»_

 _«-No.»_

 _«-¿Entonces, por qué lo dudas?»_

 _«-No es eso, pero supongo que aún hay cosas que debes comprender por ti mismo.»_

 _«-¿Intentas tratarme como a un niño?»_

 _«-...»_

 _«-Responde.»_

 _«-...»_

 _«-¡Te digo que lo hagas! ¡Debes obedecer todas y cada una de mis órdenes!»_

 _«-¿Qué te parece si duermes un tiempo?»_

 _«-¿Es un mandato?»_

 _«-Sugerencia.»_

 _«-No tienes tal poder sobre...»_

La voz en su interior se fue apagando hasta convertirse en su susurro y posteriormente desaparecer.

Seijuro suspiró y abrió cuidadosamente la puerta. Es probable que su progenitor se haya quedado recostado sobre el escritorio, hace mucho cuando tenía poco tiempo que su madre falleció le vio en ese estado. Incluso podría asegurar que se veía frágil y afligido; seguramente aluscinaciones propias de un niño en ese entonces de tierna edad. Le colocaría un cobertor así le castigara más tarde, le aprecia y no es algo que pueda evitar. Quizá eso lo convierta en alguien masoquista, pero definitivamente planea conservar su humanidad tanto como la vida se lo permita.

Una vez en el interior su vista se posa de un lado a otro.

 _«-No está, no es común que salga sin avisar.»_

Suponiendo que tenía algo importante que hacer se retiraba, pero luego se giró en seco, caminó rápidamente al escritorio y se encontró un periódico. Le bastó leer el encabezado para hacerse una idea de sus planes. Cogió rápidamente el teléfono y marcó un número.

 _«-Son las cuatro de la mañana. ¿Se puede saber quién fué el impertinente que...?»_

 _«-Lo siento Midorima-kun, no es mi intención y sé que luego de lo ocurrido no estamos en buenos términos, pero necesito tu ayuda.»_

 _«-...»_

 _«-Entiendo que no creas en mi, me lo merezco. Pero no tengo a nadie más a quién acudir.»_

 _«-Suponiendo que me interese, y no digo que lo haga. ¿En qué podría ayudarte?»_

 _«-Necesito el número de la mansión de Murasakibara-kun, hasta donde tengo entendido el hospital de tu familia tiene un convenio para "arreglar" algunos de sus desperfectos, ¿o no?»_

 _«-Así que quieres terminar lo que empezaste. Más importante, ¿cómo posees esa información?»_

 _«-Mi padre. Me mantiene al corriente de ciertos temas para que esté al tanto del mundo en el que entraré algún día.»_

 _«-...no estoy seguro de que sea correcto darte esa información. Tienes razón, no me fio de ti. Se supone que somos los mejores amigos y mentiste diciendome que Kuroko era tu hermano, si no confias lo suficiente como para...»_

 _«-Es un esclavo que me regaló mi padre...»_

El de orbes esmeralda se sorprendió a tal grado que estuvo a nada de tirar su móvil e incluso emitió un curioso ruido que supo disimular a las perfección. Es claro que luego de haberlo visto encadenado sabía lo que era. Pero creyó que le engañaría con una maraña de mentiras que le hicieran creer en cualquier otra cosa. Que fuera la verdad si le tomó desprevenido.

 _«-C-creí ejem, tenía la idea de que no estabas de acuerdo con la esclavitud.»_

 _«-No lo estoy. Solo finjo con mi padre porque me preocupa que pueda hacer con Kuroko-kun.»_

 _«-¿Por qué te arriesgas tanto? Si alguien se llega a enterar de que no es tu hermano. Incluso tu...»_

 _«-Lo sé, pero estoy enamorado.»_

 _«-Ack cof cof cof...»_

¿Amor? ¡¿Alguien en apariencia frío, puede sentir algo así?! Midorima casi se va al más allá por la sorpresa. ¿Qué tantas cosas desconoce de él? Lo meditó algunos segundos a la vez que intentaba normalizar su condición.

 _ **«-Yo tampoco fui sincero. No le dije que mi familia tiene nexos con los Murasakibara, si bien por ahora no tiene mucho que ver conmigo, son sus principales rivales. Es como si le hubiera traicionado. ¿Con qué cara le reclamo que me ocultara las cosas? Así hasta el malo parezco yo. Aunque es un hecho que intentó asesinarme. Necesito hablar tantas cosas con él...¡por dios deja de dudar! Te llamó por algo y por sobre todas las cosas ¡es mi amigo!»**_

 _«-Bien, te enviaré por mensaje su número, no es que tenga algo mejor que hacer. Más te vale que no hagas que me arrepienta.»_

 _«-Gracias, por eso eres mi mejor amigo. Estaba seguro de que podía confiar en ti.»_

La llamada finalizó por un dedo tembloroso del mayor. Suerte que no estuvieran frente a frente porque no podría disimular el fuerte sonrojo del que ahora es víctima. Escribe la información y la envía al otro para luego mirar el aparto en sus manos.

« _-Si pudiera expresar mis sentimientos con la facilidad con que acaba de hacerlo nuestra relación no estaría llena de inconvenientes. Pero en este mundo donde no sabes quien es sincero o no estas obligado a llevar una máscara, y al menos a mi me resulta difícil deshacerme de ella. Aunque supongo que vale la pena intentar. Mucha suerte en lo que planeas Akashi.»_

...

Nada más le llegó el número, marcó al hogar del peli morado. Rogaba porque no fuera el quien le atendiera porque a él si que estuvo a nada de asesinarle. Sonaron los tonos de marcado...

« _-¿Bueno?»_

¡¿Es enserio?! ¿Qué el mundo le tiene alguna clase de rencor personal? Teniendo una enorme mansión con decenas de doncellas, ama de llaves y demás tenía que ser él. A juzgar por su manera de hablar fue por un bocadillo nocturno, seguramente una galleta.

« _-Murasakibara-kun...»_

 _«-¿Ah? ¿Qué no puedes dejarme tranquilo? No me interesa en lo más mínimo que tengas que decir...»_

Es una frase decisiva. Seijuro entendió que tenía poco tiempo porque no le daría la oportunidad de explicar.

« _-Mí padre los destruirá. Ten cuidado.»_

Otra vez los tonos de marcado, le ha colgado. De acuerdo, no fue nada sutil para decirlo pero tenía que convencerlo de ser precavido. Ojalá tomé en cuenta su advertencia.

...

En la instalación principal de la compañía Akashi.

Masaomi realiza algunas llamadas a sus hombres de "confianza" ríe para si mismo. Como si hubiera alguien digno de semejante título. No cree en nadie, las cosas son así y no tienen porque cambiar.

«- _¿Está seguro señor? Es riesgoso, si se llega a equivocar...»_

 _«-Así que dudas de mis órdenes.»_

 _«-¡No! Siempre ha sido prudente es solo...no confío en nuestra capacidad para...»_

 _«-¿Te excusas? Supongo que ha llegado la hora de prescindir de tus servicios.»_

 _«-¡Lo haré tal y como lo ordenó señor!»_

Así debe ser, sus mandatos no se cuestionan, quien lo haga no sirve, finalizó.

 **«** _ **-No debes poner tal carga en tus hombros. Seguro estas cansado, ¿por qué no nos acompañas a Seijuro y a mi al parque?»**_

-No sigas llenando mi mente de dudas Shiori, ese día te hice una promesa. Debo cumplirla así se me vaya la vida en ello.

Masajeó el puente de su nariz, se recargó en la silla y posteriormente se puso en pie para salir. La duda en la voz de su interlocutor no le inspira confianza. Aún si las posibilidades de un fracaso son mínimas desde su perspectiva. Se encargará de que su presencia las vuelva nulas.

Subió al auto y se dirigió al lugar donde mantienen cautivos a los esclavos.

...

Luego del espectáculo grotesco del que casi fué testigo Hanamiya quedó asqueado. No es que se haya convertido en una buena persona ni mucho menos. Pero le hizo ver que lo ocurrido a Mayuzumi puede pasarse a el de equivocarse en su trabajo. Después de todo no es que goce de algún privilegio o simpatía por parte de su amo. Ha tenido que mejorar aún más sus métodos de tortura. No más consideración y eso suponiendo que la tuviese alguna vez.

-Alistate, el señor Masaomi vendrá-le dijo uno de los guardias sin un mínimo de consideración.

Frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua. Un esclavo más del montón. Antes de verse obligado a "educar" a Seijuro se sentía intocable. Pero cuando este escapó le castigaron, cuando lo hizo Kuroko casi lo asesinan, ¿qué ocurrirá la próxima vez? Jamás se puso a pensar en ello porque se sentía ajeno al sufrimiento de un esclavo. El debía ser quien lo provocase, no quien lo experimentara. No terminará sus días de manera miserable y patética.

« _-Debo encontrar la manera de huir. Desde que Aomine y ese mocoso se largaron aumentaron la vigilancia. Si llego a salir definitivamente me vengaré de ellos.»_

Pero ahora tiene que centrarse en su presente. A menos que terminar tirado en un mar de sangre sea su idea de un buen futuro.

Se viste apropiadamente y en nada está listo, justo a tiempo pues escucha un auto estacionarse. Acude a saludarle al igual que todos los empleados. En cuanto le tiene en frente siente su sangre helarse, se ve aún más perverso y aterrador que nunca, aunque su rostro no tenga algún cambió perceptible, es más bien como un aura que te impulsa a arrodillarte en señal de respeto. Tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que es justo la pose que tiene y no recuerda haberla hecho.

-Hanamiya-la mención de su nombre le hizo estremecer, pero se armó de valor y se puso de pie.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?

-¿Cómo van los esclavos egipcios?

-Muy bien, no he dejado marca en su piel, tal y como lo ordenó.

-¿Y los asiáticos?

-En la misma condición.

« _-¿Por que rayos pregunta? Juraría que le importan. ¿Acaso se aburrió de ser el monstruo que ha sido siempre?»_

-Asesina a la mitad de estos últimos, lo dejo a tu criterio, ya sabes cuales sirven y cuales no.

-De acuerdo, espere, ¿qué?

-¿Tengo que repetir la indicación?

-No, claro que no. Es solo que...

-¿De cuando acá sientes empatía? ¿Te has convertido en un producto defectuoso?

-No. Hoy mismo acabo con todos.

-Muy bien, entre más rápido mejor.

No teniendo más asuntos pendientes el dueño se marchó del sitio dejando un increíble malestar en el estómago del jefe de esclavos. Y una gran duda existencial. Siempre se ha visto como un ser que se preocupa solo de si mismo y que goza con el sufrimiento ajeno. Pero una cosa es torturar a unos cuantos infelices y otra muy distinta cometer una masacre. ¿En verdad tiene el coraje para hacer algo así? No, acabar con la vida de chicos que no pueden defenderse no es más que simple cobardía e incapacidad para preservar la propia.

...

Seijuro pasó a la biblioteca y revisó el estante una y otra vez preguntándose si Murasakibara escucharía su consejo. No puede hacer más por él, y sabe que de una u otra manera su padre saldrá bien librado. No es por nada pero parece el mismo demonio. Suspira y vuelve a su habitación, hasta las ganas de leer se han esfumado. Una vez ahí acaricia con suavidad las hebras azulinas, son tan suaves y poseen un agradable aroma como a lavanda. Besa con ternura su frente y desliza su pulgar por la mejilla. Un ser tan puro e inocente que se vio esclavizado por el sistema. Ahora más que nunca sabe que está mal. Con deseos y buena voluntad no conseguirá nada.

-¿Mmm? ¿Akashi-kun? Lo lamento, me quedé dormido.

-No, en realidad es temprano pero ya no pude dormir más.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

-Todo lo contrario. Me siento muy feliz. Mi padre no estará en casa, ¿te gustaría tener una cita?

El chico se removió un tanto nervioso.

-¿Es un no?

-No es eso. No acostumbró salir mucho, aún en el orfanato. Me da un poco de miedo, estar en compañía de muchas personas me hace sentir ansioso.

-Es algo que suponía. En el colegio te vez cómodo cuando nadie te nota. No te preocupes, pensaba más en un sitio tranquilo al que solía ir con...

-¿Sucede algo?

El pelirojo estaba pasmado, movió su cabeza bruscamente como para aclarar sus ideas.

-Por un momento me pareció ver a mi padre sonriendo. Pero algo así es imposible, supongo que el deseo de convertirnos en una familia feliz está causando estragos en mi memoria. Como te decía, es un lugar que solía visitar el compañía de mi madre.

-¿No te importa?

-¿El qué?

-Es un recuerdo especial en familia.

-¿No te has dado cuenta?

-¿Eh?

-Ya eres parte de la mía, no imagino una vida sin ti.

-Akashi-kun-se sonrojó.

-¿Vendrás?-extendió su mano.

-Si.-la tomó.

Se alistaron y bajaron a la cocina para preparar algunos aperitivos que colocaron en una canasta al igual que un mantel.

-Supongo que con esto bastará-el de orbes escarlata.

-¡Oh por dios!-una doncella que recién llegaba a preparar el desayuno-¡lo lamento Akashi-sama! N-no fué mi intención, le juro que no estaba perdiendo el tiempo. No creí que fuera tan tarde mi reloj no...

-Tranquila, he sido yo quien despertó temprano.

Se escuchó el suspiro de alivio de la chica.

-¿Qué desea para desayunar?

-No es necesario, mi padre no está y quiero salir. Deberían relajarse, aprovechen la oportunidad. Te pido de favor que les digas a todos.

-Por supuesto, puede confiar en mi.

-Lo sé-sonrió con amabilidad.

La contraria tembló, bajó la mirada y sin poder contenerse se puso a llorar.

-En verdad lo siento.

-No hay porque disculparse. No creí que tomar algunas cosas causara tantos problemas...

-No es eso-respiró hondo- fui muy injusta con usted, todos lo fuimos. Cuando su escla...el joven Tetsuya resultó herido nos asustamos. Aún cuando usted se ha portado tan amable y comprensivo con nosotros...¡solo lo juzgamos y comparamos con su padre!

-Kuroko-kun se hirió por mi culpa, así que no estaban del todo equivocados.

-¡No!-corrió y se arrodilló tomándole de la mano.

El se sintió incómodo y el peli azulino se inclinó para hablar con ella.

-¿Te agrada Akashi-kun?-asintió-¿alguna vez te ordenó que realizarás algún tipo de reverencia?

-N-no.

-Para él todos somos iguales. Si haces lo que ahora solo conseguirás apartarlo. ¿Deseas que se sienta solo?

-¡No!

-Entonces levántate.

-Pero quiero compensar mi error.

El de los ojos zafiro le ayudó a reincorporarse y emitió un murmullo en su oído. La chica limpió las lágrimas con su manga y sonrió.

-¡Trabajemos juntos por un mundo mejor Akashi-kun!

Lo dijo en un tono tan sincero y puro que conmovió al aludido que tocó la cabeza de esta ofreciendo la caricia que da un padre a un hijo luego de haberlo reprendido por alguna travesura.

-Cuento contigo.

La contaría asintió y con energía renovada se puso a hacer de todo en el sitio mientras el par se encaminaba a su cita.

Llevaban unos cinco minutos caminando y el más joven se extraño al no encontrarse una barda, reja o pared que indicara el limite de la mansión. Así que curioso decidió preguntar.

-¿Seguimos dentro de tu casa?

-Así es, la mansión es grande. Pero el terreno que le rodea es aún más. ¿No es increíble? Es un espacio que bien podría emplearse para la vivienda de más personas o sembrar alimento para quien lo necesite y se desperdicia de esta manera.

-El mundo no es justo, pero no tienes porque sentirte culpable de tener lo que otros no. No esta dentro de tus posibilidades el cambiar tu situación.

-¿Cómo es que siempre entiendes lo que hay en mi cabeza?

-Porque me gusta lo que hay aquí-poso su mano en el pecho contrario, la que fue besada con galanura.

-Te amo Kuroko-kun.

-Yo también te amo.

Reanudaron su andar entrelanzando su mano derecha el menor, la izquierda el otro pues en la diestra tenía la canasta.

-¿No quieres que te ayude?

-No pesa.

El oji celeste hizo un casi imperceptible berrinche, muy de acuerdo con no ayudar no está, aunque su novio quiere consentirle así que no le queda de otra.

Luego de quince minutos llegaron a un pequeño pero bello lago. Kuroko abrió en demasía los ojos impactado.

-No puedo creer que haya un sitio así por aquí.

-¿Verdad? Me siento mal al saber que este lugar es como un secreto bien custodiado del resto del mundo, pero hoy lo agradezco porque me permitirá pasar un momento agradable en tu compañía.

Dejó en libertad la mano de su pareja y sacó el mantel acomodando la canasta encima.

-¿Te parece si tomamos el desayuno?-el pelirojo.

-Es unamaravillosa idea, tengo hambre.

Degustaron los alimentos en total tranquilidad. Algunos sandwich de jamón, queso o crema de cacahuate y para beber té verde y jugo de naranja.

-Siento no haber traído malteadas, pero en el trayecto se hubieran arruinado.

-Está bien, tampoco es que las tome todo el tiempo, aunque mentiría si dijera que no la echo en falta.

-Me gusta mucho tu sinceridad.

-¡Um!-un leve grito para posteriormente ocultar su rostro.

El de ojos escarlata le tomó de las muñecas y las retiró con suavidad.

-No me prives de está maravilla, eres demasiado hermoso como para esconderte.

Los ojitos celestes estaban acuosos y sus mejillas sonrojadas al máximo.

-A-Akashi-kun-emitió tan lleno de amor, como si su alma misma estuviera impresa en su voz.

Acercaron su rostro para darse un beso, lentamente con mucha cautela. Como si tuvieran miedo de herirse el uno al otro pero un curioso sonido les interrumpió.

-¿Qué fue eso?-el más joven.

-No lo sé.

El par puso mucha atención a unos arbustos cercanos. Seijuro se tensó, ¿acaso su progenitor ha enviado a alguien a encontrarle? Se acerca sigilosamente, aún no está muy seguro de su proceder en caso de tener razón, pero sin duda protegerá a su novio de cualquier peligro, así tenga que arriesgar la vida.

Vió un par de ojos brillar, se puso en posición para interceptarle, pero el otro fue más veloz. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en el suelo con alguien atacando brutalmente su rostro con..¿la lengua?

Tomó al pequeño agresor con sus manos para darse cuenta de que era un perrito negro con hermosos ojos color zafiro, juraba que los veía doble.

-¿Estas bien Akashi-kun?-su pareja que le miraba en posición invertida al animalito, ambos juntando la cabeza.

La imagen causó gracia a Seijuro que sin poder evitarlo se echo a reír.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

Esto desconcerto al otro que por un momento creyó que se había dañado la cabeza.

-Mira, este perrito se parece mucho a ti.

El menor le miró, no estaba del todo convencido con la declaración. Pero fue inmediatamente flechado por esa bolita de pelos. Su corazón latía con intensidad y sus mejillas adquirieron un sano tono rosado. Tomó al perrito en sus brazos pero en un hábil movimiento le derribo y comenzó a "atacarlo" incluso peor que al otro.

Tetsuya pataleaba de forma graciosa, parecía pequeño haciendo berrinche y comenzó a reír pues le hacia cosquillas. Akashi quería ir en su auxilio aunque le fue imposible pues la escena era demasiado dulce como para poder resistirse.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja! ¡No, espera...ja ja ja!

Y también es la primera vez que escucha esa hermosa voz de ángel tan llena de alegría.

-Aaahh~

El último quejido de Kuroko, o lo que quedaba de él luego de tanta carcajada, el animalito agotado ahora dormía sobre su pecho.

-Aaah~ eso fue...cruel Akashi-kun...uh~.

-Lo lamento, no era mi intención abandonarte a tu suerte pero te veías muy lindo.

El chico ya ni la fuerza tenía para ruborizarse o debatir.

-¿Es tu mascota?

-No, mi padre jamás me permitiría tener una distracción como esa, seguro es callejero.

-¿Así que tendrá que volver a vagar?

-Dudo que lo haga, se ve muy sano, te aseguro que es muy inteligente y ha cogido la mansión como un refugio.

-¿Por qué piensas que lo es?

-Mi padre tiene mucha vigilancia en los alrededores, es imposible que alguien o algo logre entrar sin que él lo sepa. Además nos analizó bastante antes de acercarse, y sospecho que tiene rato viéndonos.

-¿Lo hizo por la comida?

-Es probable, la mayor parte de la vegetación es decorativa. Dudo que haya mucho de donde elegir.

-¿Entones puede quedarse?-ilusionado.

-Se nota que está adaptado. Al menos yo no tengo intención de correrlo.

-¿Y si lo adoptamos? Sería como nuestro hijo-dijo con total naturalidad y de manera irresponsable.

-¿Nuestro...?

¿Eso quiere decir que el y Tetsuya se han convertido en algo así como esposos? No, eso sería...¡demasiada felicidad en un día!

-¿Y-y qué nombre le ponemos?-le tembló la voz.

-No soy bueno para esas cosas.

-Ya que es nuestro bebé, ¿Qué te parece Kuroko Jr? Heredó tus ojos.

-¿Pero no tendremos problemas? Podemos confundirnos, si nos llamas no sabré si es a mi o a él.

-Entonces será Nigou, ¿qué te parece?-el aludido abrió los ojos para analizarle con intensidad, el menor asintió emocionado, aunque el can no parecía tener intención de liberarle, así que Akashi le tomó suavemente con una mano y extendió la otra a su pareja para ayudarle a levantar.

-¿Tienes hambre?-el pelirojo a su hijo.

-¡Waf!

Le dio una manzana que aún tenía reservada como postre y este lo ingirió animosamente.

-Parece que no ha probado alimento en un buen rato-Tetsuya con tristeza.

-Ya no tiene que pasar por eso nuevamente, ¿cierto?

-Si.

El perrito estiró su cuerpo y se echó en el mantel a dormir.

-¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos? Sirve que le damos privacidad-Seijuro.

-¿Tienes planeado algo en especial?

El mayor sonrió y ofreció su mano, la que tomaron con algo de timidez. Tetsuya le siguió hasta centímetros antes de tocar el lago.

-Solía jugar en el agua cuando era pequeño. Podría decidirse que tengo nostalgia.

-Nunca lo intenté. Tengo un poco de miedo-observó a su novio y la cálida sonrisa que este le dedicó y de inmediato el temor se esfumó, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Se quitaron todo de rodillas para abajo, aunque los pantalones los doblaron hasta esa altura. Kuroko cerró sus ojitos al sentir que estaba un poco más fría de lo esperado, de suponer considerando que es temprano. Aunque rápidamente se acostumbró a ello. Cogió entre sus manos un poco del líquido cristalino maravillandose con el como con todo con lo que tiene contacto. El otro le mira embelezado, ¿y cómo no? Vaya reacción más tierna ha tenido.

Algunos peces multicolor se pasearon entre sus piernas provocandole cosquillas y haciendole reír un poco.

-No pensé que hubiera vida en un lugar así, se ve tan solitario.

-La hay casi en todo sitio. Son seres que se han visto obligados a enfrentar condiciones adversas y aún así se aferran porque tienen sueños e ilusiones. Porque no se han rendido...-se quedó pensando.

-¿Akashi-kun?

-¿Eres feliz?

Lo repentino de la pregunta le descolocó pero supo reponerse de inmediato.

-Siempre y cuando esté a tu lado.

-¿Y si algo me ocurriera?

-¿Q-qué quieres decir?

-¿Estas seguro de que esto es lo que deseas? Si mi padre tuviese el capricho de mandarme a estudiar al extranjero...es posible que no pudieras acompañarme e incluso que nunca nos volviéramos a ver.

-N-no me gustaría algo así.

Comenzó a temblar, el otro se acercó y le tomó en brazos de manera protectora.

-Mi padre está actuando extraño, por más que lo pienso llego a la misma conclusión: tiene algún interés en ti.

-¿D-de qué tipo?

-No estoy seguro. Pero considero que es peligroso que te quedes a su lado. La gente con esa "suerte" siempre termina destruida por él-le tomó del mentón-quiero que siempre seas tu, si deseas cambiar que sea por ti mismo, pero no porque hayas perdido las ganas de vivir. Kuroko-kun, no tengo nada que ofrecer. Pero este lugar consumirá nuestra alma de continuar aquí. Tengo que encontrar la manera de que escapemos pronto.

-¿Por qué no ahora? Tu padre no está.

-No, si lo hacemos de está manera alguien terminará muriendo por nuestra culpa. Un descuido que nos permitió abandonar la mansión. Y sé que tu y yo no podríamos vivir con un peso así en la conciencia. Debe ser cuando estemos frente a él.

-¿E-eso no es aún más arriesgado?

-Tengo un plan en mente. Solo es cuestión de ejecutarlo en el momento indicado.

-¿Participaré?

-No.

-¿Por qué?-con cierto deje de reproche.

-Ese hombre es demasiado astuto. Podría sospechar.

-No es justo. Siempre eres tu el que se está arriesgando. ¿Qué ocurrirá contigo si fallas?

-No lo haré, porque tu vida también depende de mi éxito. Confía en mi.

-Lo hago, pero estoy preocupado.

El pelirojo besó con suavidad sus labios y sonrió.

-Estaremos bien, lo prometo.

Tetsuya bajó la mirada dolido, pero en el fondo comprende que no hay mucho que pueda hacer. Paciencia, necesita mucho de esta.

Cogieron las cosas y dejaron a su hijo en libertad como siempre lo está, además llevarle con ellos podría ser lo más cruel que le hicieran.

Volvieron a casa en silencio, no estaban molestos pero como siempre ese odioso mundo no les deja disfrutar del todo su amor. Una vez en la mansión la ama de llaves les intercepta con cautela.

-Su padre llegó hace unos minutos-murmuro en el oído de su amo-por fortuna el mayordomo le distrae con algunos documentos pero puede que quiera verle más tarde.

-Gracias.

« _-Últimamente va y viene sin patrón definido. Así será más complicado hallar la manera de escapar. Pero al menos tuvimos suerte. Si hubieramos llegado más tarde...»_

Subieron a la alcoba de Seijuro que de inmediato puso el grillete en el tobillo de su pareja para sentarse en el escritorio y comenzar con la tarea. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.

Ni siquiera se ha visualizado el rostro o voz del visitante y ya saben quien es. Su presencia y aura imponen.

-Buenos días padre.

Disimuló la angustia con maestría, literalmente un poco más y no lo cuentan.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?

La vista del castaño se desvió un segundo de su primogénito al pequeño esclavo siendo notado por los dos jóvenes.

«- _Tengo razón. Kuroko-kun le interesa.»_

-¿Entraste a mi habitación?

El pelirojo se tensó, ¿cómo se enteró? Mentir no tiene sentido, así que enfrentó la verdad con valentía.

-Si.

-¿Por qué?

-Pensé que se había quedado dormido y...

-La consideración nos vuelve débiles Seijuro. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? ¿Es tan difícil de entender? ¿Olvidaste lo de Hanamiya? ¿O te gusto tanto que quieres repetir la experiencia? ¿Sería bueno hacerlo ahora mismo? ¿Debería acompañarte tu esclavo por no poder vigilarte?

Tetsuya se encogió sobre si mismo y su novio tembló recargando la mano sobre su escritorio, deslizandola hasta una navaja que le sirve para abrir las cartas.

-No te atrevas a poner un dedo sobre él. Me pertenece y solo yo puedo jugar y hacerle lo que me venga en gana.

-Ya no me convenceras con eso.

Se giró al esclavo y le cogió levantándole bruscamente, este emitió un leve quejido. Pero antes de hacer más la intuición del castaño le advirtió del peligro. Lanzó con fuerza al chico sobre el lecho y evadió una estocada de su hijo.

-Si las palabras no te convencen, mis acciones lo harán.

-¿Quieres asesinarme?-sonrió.

-Al principio. Cuando me hiciste vivir todo ese dolor. Pero es muy cierto que gracias a ti existo. Se podría decir que soy obra tuya, pero estas pueden superar al creador.

-¿Ah si?-escéptico-¿por qué no lo demuestras? ¿O aún lo dudas?

El de orbes escarlata volvió a atacarle cm dirección al rostro pero Masaomi le cogió del brazo y lo dobló por detrás de la espalda, le quitó el arma y la lanzó al piso.

-La otra vez me tomaste por sorpresa, pero deberías estar al tanto de que no soy un hombre débil. En está posición es tan fácil de romper.

Lo forzó provocando que el hueso tronara.

-¡AAAAAAA!

Kuroko tuvo que cubrir su boca para no gritar. Si por el fuera salvaba al amor de su vida, pero la empatía por parte suya pondría en evidencia la simpatía hacia su amo. La otra mano la colocó sobre su muslo apretando con fuerza y clavando las uñas hasta hacerse sangrar.

« _-No es el momento de hacer las cosas. Confía en él aunque te duela.»_

Se repetía con insistencia.

-No me subestimes-el de orbes carmín.

Se giró en dirección a su brazo capturado y consiguió liberarlo con daño mínimo. Dio una patada al otro que fue bloqueada con los brazos de este para ser respondida por una igual que acertó en las costillas del menor que escupió un poco de sangre luego de rodar por el piso. Se quedó de rodillas y su padre le tomó del cabello para obligarlo a mirarle.

-¿Ves como aún eres...?

El de ojos chocolate los abrió desmesuradamente cuanto tuvo que sacrificar su mano izquierda para no ser degollado, sonrió. Ni cuenta se dio cuando cogió la cuchilla de nueva cuenta.

-Así que también tienes tus trucos.

Observaba a su hijo y esos rubíes que parecían querer asesinarlo y por otro lado su mano atravesada de lado a lado. Le arrojó imprimiendo bastante fuerza por lo que se golpeó contra el piso.

-Supongo que estamos a mano. No vuelvas a entrar a mi habitación así me esté muriendo. Ni pienses que te daré las gracias.

Masaomi se levantó como si nada, heridas como esas no duelen luego de lo que ya vivió con su padre. Se marchó para continuar con su trabajo.

Seijuro en verdad intentó asesinarlo y al no conseguirlo se siente frustrado.

-¿Estas bien Akashi-kun?-se acercaba lentamente.

-No te acerques.

-¿Eh?

-No es a mi al que quieres. Y no deseo tu lastima. Si esperas volvera.

Para su sorpresa el peli celeste le abrazó, eso le provocó una fuerte punzada de dolor en el estómago.

« _-Ya me suponía que esa patada me habría roto un par de costillas.»_

-Ya te lo dije, esta parte de tu personalidad y la otra son el mismo. Te quiero tal y como eres. Solo hay una cosa que no tolero.

-¿Qué?

-Que mientas. Te haces pasar por él cuando eres tu. Siempre soy sincero. Espero lo mismo de ti, como ahora. No es tan difícil, ¿cierto?

-En ese caso, fue conmigo con quien hiciste el amor.

-Lo sé, aunque lo descubrí algo tarde. Confío en que algún día seré capaz de diferenciarlos, espérame por favor.

-Eres un tonto. Te pones en peligro sin necesidad.

-Eso ocurre cuando te enamoras. ¿No hiciste tu lo mismo ahora? Solamente somos dos grandes tontos. Pero en este instante soy feliz.

-Eres muy injusto.

-¿Por qué?

-Me dices algo así cuando ya no puedo...estaré bien...solo...-cayó en sus brazos sin resistencia.

-¡Akashi-kun!

-...necesito dormir.

El peli celeste intentó tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo a la cama, pero ni de broma tiene tanta fuerza. Le arrastró como pudo y con increíble trabajo le acomodó más o menos en el lecho para caer rendido a un lado suyo. Porque al menos hoy será su guardián.

...

En la alcoba del patriarca.

Este venda su mano esbozando una sonrisa.

« _-Que curioso. Hace mucho que no tengo heridas de este tipo. Hasta podría decir que fué nostálgico.»_

 _«-¿No sería más fácil decirle la verdad a Seijuro? Tiene un corazón fuerte, sé que lo entenderá.»_

 _«-¿Cuándo he tomado el camino sencillo Shiori?»_

Y ahí está el hombre más estúpido del universo sufriendo solo con su dolor. Se encamina a su escritorio y recibe una llamada.

« _-¿Si?_

 _«-Señor, solo quería decirle que los esclavos que me pidió asesinar están muertos.»_

 _«-Bien.»_

Finalizó y entró otra de inmediato.

« _-Hanamiya cumplió con su trabajo.»_

 _«-Bien.»_

Recibió diez en total. ¿Quién dijo que donde estuvo Seijuro es el único sitio donde mantiene sus mercancías? Y así, de manera impune dio la orden de acabar con la vida de miles de seres humanos. Todo sea por llegar a su objetivo.

« _-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que le avisaste a los Murasakibara? Es una lastima que no te hayan tomado enserio. Aún así, no son ellos mi objetivo inmediato, sino sus socios. Para hacer caer un imperio debes destruir sus bases. Y no importa que tanto lo intentes Seijuro, nunca podrás acabar conmigo.»_

...

Haizaki estaba en su casa haciendo el vago cuando su madre subió a verle. Le alteró notar que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Lo siento hijo. Nunca olvides lo mucho que te quiero.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-¿Es el?-un sujeto de traje, la mujer asintió con pesar-¡lléveselo chicos!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué rayos?!-se vió rodeado por diez hombres armados.

-Lo siento amor, la compañía quebró. Masaomi disminuyó el valor de nuestros productos. El mercado está lleno de europeos. Pero el tiene pocos egipcios y asiáticos, valen mucho más que nuestros esclavos...nos tiene en sus manos porque cuestan mucho más.

-¡¿Y yo que tengo que ver?!

-Es un sacrificio por tu familia. No acabamos de cubrir la deuda, así que ahora eres un...esclavo.

-¡¿Que soy qué?!

Ni loco se entegaba a semejante humillación. Primero muerto. Pero los hombres de Masaomi son expertos en ese tipo de situación. No será el primero ni el último que intente algo similar.

...

Haizaki abría de a poco los ojos. No sabe ni como llegó ahí pero ahora está encadenado a la pared de un sitio que apesta a humedad.

« _-Vaya, se dice mi madre y me vendió a la primera oportunidad para no pasar por esto. Sacrificio, si como no. Debió tomar mi lugar si tanto le interesa.»_

-Oh, ¿así que tenemos uno nuevo?-dijo un sujeto en tono burlón.

-¿Y tú quién diablos eres?

-Desde hoy tu amo, tu dueño, tu todo. Hanamiya Makoto, para servirte.

Sonrió, pero esa expresión causó terror en su víctima.

« _-A manos de que desquiciado llegué a caer.»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Gracias por leer! :).**


	14. La manera de encontrar la salvación

**Kuroko no basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Escrito en el móvil errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 14 La manera de encontrar la salvación.**

 **.**

Haizaki le miraba en silencio con fastidio.

-Oh, vaya. ¿Acaso no entiendes la situación en la que estas metido?

-No soy imbécil. Soy un esclavo y tu eres el sujeto que me tortura, ¿o no?

-Así que tenemos a un chico listo aquí-con ironía.

-¿Por qué no empiezas? Si de todos modos lo vas a hacer no tiene caso aplazarlo.

-Comenzaré a pensar que eres masoquista.

-¿Y qué si lo soy?

-¿Te parece inteligente dirigirte a mi de esa manera?

-Da igual. Podría ser un perro lame botas y no por ello dejaras de hacer "tu trabajo".

-En eso tienes razón. No me obligan a ello, es algo con lo que me divierto.

-Eres un enfermo.

-Tu igual. Sino tendrías una actitud distinta.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? Dudo que estés de visita.

-Como podrás darte cuenta también soy un esclavo.

-No-con falsa sorpresa.

-En verdad me agradas-sonrió con malicia-No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida en este agujero de mala muerte.

-Así que tienes sueños.

-Ambiciones. Además quiero vengarme.

-¿De quién?

-De la familia que odia todo el mundo, los que te han puesto en esta situación.

El menor sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-Dime tu plan y puede que tenga intención de cooperar.

-Bueno-se giró haciéndose el interesante-Vamos al punto número uno...

-¿Y este es?

-Mi trabajo~ no escaparemos hoy y me niego a ser castigado por tu culpa.

-Así que de cualquier manera me vas a torturar.

-Si ya lo sabías.

-Desgraciado-sonrió-Haré que me la pagues cuando no estemos aquí.

-Eso si lo conseguimos.

-En definitiva. No creas que olvido.

-Bien, es una promesa.

Y así se creo una alianza retorcida entre dos de los seres más enfermos que ha engendrado el universo.

...

Una semana más tarde en algo que parece ser...

-¿Dónde carajo estamos?-un moreno.

-¡Aominenechi!-sorprendido-No me digas que no sabes lo que es esto-señalando un cerro.

-Bien, no puse atención en biología pero no quiere decir que sea un ignorante-ofendido.

-Querrás decir geografía.

-Nah, lo que sea, ese tipo de conocimientos no ayudan en la vida real.

El oji miel rió con suavidad.

-¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa? ¿No crees que es momento de dejar de burlarte? Pareces idiota.

-No soy yo el que se ha la pasado tonteando todo el camino. No tienes idea de lo mucho que nos retrasaste.

-¿Enserio?-preocupado.

El otro se puso serio, él pasó saliva. En ocasiones Kise puede inspirar...¿miedo?

-Nop-sonrió amigablemente.

-¡Eres un imbécil!-lanzó un puñetazo a su rostro pero fué bloqueado hábilmente-Me lo he preguntado varias veces, pero pareces estar acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.

-Bueno, una vez que murió mi madre tuve que cuidarme solo-negó-la verdad es que ella tuvo que huir desde que me dió a luz. La gente no es amable. Cuando me vieron en el hospital solo contemplaron a un candidato perfecto para esclavo. Ella no quería un futuro así para mi.

-Era una buena persona.

-¡La mejor!

Continuaron con su andar.

-¡Oye que eso no me quitó ninguna duda!

-No está bien meterse en la vida de los demás-de manera traviesa.

-Si serás.

Caminaron por un sendero en verdad complicado.

-¿Acaso estas jugando conmigo?

-¿De que hablas?

-No te hagas el inocente, si tu intención es perderme...

-No es como imaginas. El sitio al que nos dirigimos es algo así como un refugio para esclavos. Es de difícil acceso para evitar que sujetos indeseables los visiten.

-O los que traen los suministros.

-¡Aominechi!

-¿Qué?

-Eres un idiota consentido.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Silencio.

-¿Eh?

El rubio le cubrió la boca y lo atrajo hacia si para evitar que hiciese ruido.

-¡Les digo que deberían estar por aquí!

-¿Los viste?

-No, pero los perros les han rastreado.¡Vayan pequeños!

El moreno temblaba literalmente de miedo. Desde su posición podían ver a los animalitos y no eran precisamente amigables. Incluso Ryota estaba nervioso. Una cosa en enfrentar humanos que si bien traen armas poseen el mismo rango en cuanto a reflejos, pero esto...si los agarran a mordidas están fritos. Aguantaban la respiración con intención de disminuir aún más su presencia, pero los sabuesos parecen tener una excelente intuición, lento pero seguro se acercan cada vez más. El moreno que se ha liberado del agarre del otro ahora le abraza buscando protección, una que sabe no obtendrá. Todo saldrá bien, se repiten una y otra vez. Casi pueden sentir el aliento de estos sobre su rostro, el latido de su corazón al máximo, el sudor frío que recorre sus cuerpos y miles de "agujas" que se clavan a su piel por culpa del estrés. La garganta seca e incluso es difícil tragar saliva. En caso de tener que gritar o suplicar por sus vidas, ¿podrían?

« _-No es momento de ser patético. El idiota nos ayudó mucho e incluso se está arriesgado para ayudarme a encontrar a Tetsu. Bueno, no tuve la mejor vida pero al menos al final me encontré con gente interesante. Si los distraigo tendremos una oportunidad. Estoy seguro de que puedo dejar todo en sus manos.»_

Estuvo a punto de salir cuando un fuerte golpe en el estómago se lo impidió, cayendo mareado en los brazos del rubio que le sostuvo para que no hiciese ruido. Kise se acercó para susurrar en su oído.

-Por fortuna estamos cerca. Con tu carácter seguro que no vas a cooperar. Los guiaré a una de las muchas trampas que hay. Volveré, o lo intentaré pero si no lo consigo...no te muevas, estoy seguro de que ellos te encontrarán.

-¿Q-quienes son...?

Sus ojos se cerraron de a poco hasta que perdió el sentido. No es que fuese débil, pero se lo han surtido con ganas. Su compañero acarició su cabeza sonriendo para desearle buena suerte, miró al frente, flexionó las rodillas preparándose para correr y...

-¡Wuaf wuaf wuaf!

Los perros comenzaron a ladrar alocados.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!-uno de los persecutores.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Jamás se han comportado así!

-¡Tras ellos si los perdemos el señor Masaomi nos matará!

-¡Maldita sea!

En cuestión de segundos se perdieron a la distancia. El de ojos ambar los abría y cerraba consecutivamente sin creerse la buena suerte que han tenido. Al menos hasta que escucha unos pasos que le son familiares y sale de su escondite para encontrarse con esa persona.

-Eres un idiota, ¿tienes idea de lo difícil que fue...?

-¡Kagamichi!

Se lanzó al pelirojo hasta aferrarse a su torso cual koala.

-¡Ah quitate! ¡Se siente horrible!

-¡Has salvado mi vida!

-Nah, no es para tanto. Tu has hecho más por mi.

-Así que, ¿no te debo nada?

-¡Deja de perder el tiempo! Esos sujetos pueden volver pronto.

El rubio recobró la compostura.

-Tienes razón...

-Ey Kise~.

-¿Eh?

Se giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse con el moreno que es quien le ha llamado, pero fué recibido por un golpe a traición que fué tan brutal que le hizo perder el sentido al instante e incluso escupir un poco de sangre. Se estrelló sin más al piso.

-¡Para que no vuelvas a hacer una estupidez así!

-Entiendes que no te escucha, ¿cierto?-el recién llegado.

-Cállate metiche.

-Si lo que digas. Nos tenemos que ir y no voy a cargarle. Es tu responsabilidad, tu lo llevas.

El peli azulino frunció el ceño molesto pero aún así le colocó a su espalda con ayuda del otro. Emitió un casi inaduble quejido pues vaya que el puñetazo causó estragos, si despertó rápidamente fué porque tuvo un mal presentimiento, como si no fuese a verle nunca más, y si bien no son siquiera amigos no permitirá que tire su vida sin más, suficiente ha hecho por él.

« _-Estoy harto de ser poco menos que un estorbo, no solo es Tetsu, este idiota hace mucho más que yo. No puedo darme esos lujos. La próxima vez que estemos en peligro seré yo quien se luzca.»_

El chico tras de si comenzó a reír suavemente entre sueños, provocando de esta manera un curioso cosquilleo en su cuello que le puso los nervios de punta.

-Kurokochi...

Bien, a saber lo que esté pasando por su cabeza en estos momentos pero si de alguna manera había logrado hacer méritos, acaba de perderlos sin más.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-el pelirojo.

El otro le miró con desconfianza. Es claro que es amigo, aliado o algo por el estilo. Si no, Kise habría reaccionado distinto. Pero en un mundo donde hasta un vaso con leche puede estar envenenado se debe ser precavido.

-No tengo porque decirte.

El otro se encogió de hombros, no es que goce de mucha vitalidad con todas las cosas que ha tenido que hacer últimamente.

-¿Y el tuyo?-curioso.

Como si se lo fuese a dar.

-Kagami Taiga.

Bien, no esperaba que fuese tan sencillo pero si van a trabajar juntos deben empezar a forjar un vínculo: confianza.

-Idiota-fastidiado.

-¡Eres un...!

Y como bien se dice, con amigos así ¿para que quieres enemigos?

...

En el hogar de los Murasakibara.

Los padres de este hablan en la biblioteca siendo que su hijo de pura casualidad pasaba por ahí. No gusta de meterse en conversaciones de terceros pero algo en el tono de la mujer le hizo saber que las cosas no pintan bien.

-E-entonces ese hombre...-ella.

-Así es, acabó con nuestros más grandes socios. Destruyó a los Haizaki.

-¿Tan fácil?

-Odio admitirlo pero ese sujeto no conoce límites.

-¿Crees que tenga planeado venir por nosotros?

-Es seguro.

-¿Qué haremos?

-Lo mejor será rendirnos. Puedo hablar con el y vender la compañía. Perderemos nuestra gran fortuna pero al menos evitaremos contraer una gran deuda. De esa manera no seremos esclavos.

-¡Estas mal padre!-el joven que irrumpia violentamente.

-¡Atsushi!-la madre perpleja, el otro impasible.

-No te eduqué de está manera-el mayor.

-Lo sé y lo lamento, no es mi intención iba pasando y ¡no importa no puedes vender! ¡¿Qué pasará con el sueño de convertirnos en la más grande compañía de esclavos?

-Es justo como lo has dicho, no es más que una mera ilusión.

-¡Me niego! ¡No me arrastraré ante ese hombre! ¡Tengo mi orgullo!

Una bofetada resonó en la habitación, los orbes lila se abrieron a su máxima capacidad al tiempo que la mujer tomaba su muñeca derecha con la mano izquierda, temblando.

-¡El orgullo no te da libertad! ¡¿Qué no has sido testigo de lo que ocurre a los esclavos?! ¡¿Quieres algo así para ti?! Soy tu madre y no soportaría que te ocurriese. Piensa bien las cosas por favor.

El muchacho posó la palma en su mejilla, nunca antes le habían pegado. Y lejos de ver la acción como una severa muestra de amor la interpretó como sumisión a los Akashi.

-Nunca voy a perdonarte-le miró con rabia.

Ni tiempo les dió para reaccionar cuando se giró violentamente y se echó a correr. No quería estar más ahí, no desea ver el rostro de los seres que le han decepcionado y sobre todo le da asco lo incapaz que es para encontrar una solución.

-Atsushi-la mujer que llora.

-Tranquila mi amor, seguramente volverá. Este es su hogar, debemos mantenerlo hasta que regrese, ¿cierto?

-Umm-asintió aún con los orbes acuosos.

...

Una semana más tarde en casa de los Akashi.

El oji celeste daba un paseo por el jardín en compañía de su novio y su "hijo" que daba vueltas de aquí para allá con esa inexpresión en su rostro. Vaya que parecen dos gotas de agua. Seijuro les mira recargado en un árbol. Está aún más serio que de costumbre así que el par se aproxima preocupado.

-¿Estas bien Akashi-kun?

-Si, mmm bueno...me preguntaba...

-¿Por qué no ha ido Murasakibara-kun al colegio?

-Si. Mi padre tenía planeado hacer algo...o lo hizo. No estoy seguro. Le advertí del peligro pero...bueno, me pasó de largo.

-Aún así no puedes evitar sentirte culpable.

-No quiero que se convierta en un esclavo. Este mundo está mal. Pero no tengo lo necesario para cambiarlo. ¿Cómo destruyes un sistema con el que todos están de acuerdo?

-¿Lo están? Al menos puedo asegurarte que la gente en mi posición no.

-¿Debería poner mis esperanzas en ellos? No, mi padre sería capaz de cometer una masacre con tal de mostrar su poder...otra vez.

El menor posó con suavidad una mano en la mejilla de este acariciado con dulzura.

-No puedes hacerte responsable por la vida y destino de cada ser en el mundo. Solo pones peso extra en tus hombros.

-Supongo.

-¿Has arreglado las cosas con Midorima-kun?

-No, últimamente huye de mi y no entiendo la razón, creí que habíamos solucionado el problema. Por lo tanto no tiene motivos.

-Quizá no quiera que te enteres de algo.

-¿Crees que tenga que ver con la desaparición de Murasakibara?

-Es posible, tu mismo me has dicho que sus familias tienen nexos, no sería extraño que fueran amigos. A lo mejor sabe en donde esta.

-Debo ir a su casa. Le llamaría pero estoy casi seguro de que luego de la última llamada mi padre tiene las líneas vigiladas.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Lo lamento, hoy no. Tengo que volver antes que ese hombre. No quiero que te metas en problemas si no lo consigo.

-Es algo que sucederá de cualquier manera. ¿Lo recuerdas? Mencionó que custodiarte es una de mis obligaciones.

La mirada zafiro estaba tan llena de decisión que se dió cuenta que sería imposible convencerle de lo contrario.

-Tu ganas.

Una tenue sonrisa se dibujo en el menor que fué tomado de la mano para ayudarle a poner en pie. El perrito se removió inquieto entre sus brazos para marcharse a toda prisa.

-Le ha enojado que no le llevemos-el oji celeste.

-¿Tu crees?

-Estoy seguro. También quiere protegerte.

-No soy el motivo de su afecto.

-¿Ah no?-confuso.

Sus labios fueron besados con un mínimo contacto para luego ser recibido por un abrazo. Las suaves mejillas adquirieron un enternecedor tono rosado.

-Siempre eres mi más grande aliado. Te amo Kuroko-kun.

-Y yo a ti.

Se dieron otro beso para finalizar y caminaron en dirección al chofer que parece hacer guardia perpetua al auto.

-¿Saldrá Akashi-sama?-nervioso-No es mi intención ser insolente o entrometido pero hay pocos lugares a los cuales su padre me permite llevarlo. Y temo que cualquier destino decente para una cita no está incluido en ellos.

El más joven de todos bajó el rostro visiblemente afectado, su amo rió sutil.

-Nos dirigimos a casa de Midorima.

-Oh-se inclinó para ofrecer disculpas-siento haber...

-No pasa nada. Agradezco tu preocupación. Sé que mi padre monitorea el auto por si llego a desviarme. Siempre me pregunté por qué. Supongo que quiere manipular mi vida. Bueno, no tiene sentido pensar en ello. Cuento contigo.

-A la orden.

Los chicos abordaron el vehículo. Una ves se pusieron en marcha Tetsuya prestaba más atención al paisaje que puede apreciar a través del vidrio que a su novio que para nada lo toma a mal. Sabe que siempre ha vivido encerrado, en el orfanato, a su lado. Espera encontrar la manera de ofrecerle una libertad real pero sobre todo duradera.

El auto se detiene y bajan, primero el pelirojo que ofrece la mano con elegancia para ayudar al otro a lo mismo.

-Vamos a tardar un poco-el de orbes escarlata al conductor-si lo deseas puedes ir a beber o comer algo, lo pago después.

-No se preocupe señor. Estaré aquí si algo se ofrece.

Seijuro asintió educadamente y se dirigió a la puerta para tocar el timbre. Este sonó un par de veces y esperaron a que alguien les abriese.

-Buenos días-el ama de llaves-¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Mucho gusto, soy Akashi Seijuro, el es mi hermano Kuroko. ¿Sería tan amable de hacerle saber a Midorima que estamos de visita?

La mujer se puso palida ante la declaración. Es evidente que nada le ha sentado la noticia puesto que incluso tiembla.

-Ah, bueno el señor Shintaro...está...

-No pasa nada-el aludido que caminaba con un libro-son bienvenidos.

-E-está bien.

Se adentraron y tomaron asiento en la sala, donde una doncella les sirvió algunos bocadillos en los que el más joven estaba interesado puesto que tenían un sutil pero agradable aroma a vainilla. Sin más cogió una galleta que metió con gran inocencia a la boca dejando algunas boronas que retiró con ternura y ayudado de una servilleta. El par le observaba fijamente hipnotizado.

-Ejem-el de hebras esmeralda-No es común que me vistes. Por si fuera poco continuas diciendo que es tu hermano. ¿No entiendes que puede ocasionarte problemas?

-Estoy al tanto.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Por qué has estado evitandome? Creí que no había más rencores.

-Solo me mantuve ocupado con algunas actividades sin importancia. ¿Es todo?

-¿Tienes prisa?

-No, pero tu padre podría castigarte.

-¿Has oído algo acerca del paradero de Murasakibara?

-No.

-¿Seguro?

-No tengo porque mentir. Él y yo no somos amigos.

-Ya veo.

-¿Tienes algún interés en particular?

-¿Has escuchado lo ocurrido a los Haizaki?

-Por desgraciada, que mal gusto.

-Lo sé, pero así funciona el mundo. Es una realidad.

-¿Te pondrás de su lado?

-No. Pero tampoco estoy mintiendo.

-No quiero ser grosero pero nos visitaran algunos socios de mi padre y tengo que realizar algunas tareas.

-De cualquier manera ya me iba-se puso de pie con intención de salir pero quedó estático mirando hacia una puerta que parece conectar con otra habitación.

-¿O-ocurre algo?-se tensó.

-Solo quiero darte un mensaje en caso de que lo veas.

-No te aseguro nada pero te escucho.

-No somos enemigos. Vuelve a casa y vendan su imperio o las cosas acabaran muy mal. Ese hombre no está jugando. Es todo, gracias por tu hospitalidad.

-Espera.

-¿Si?

-¿Seguro estás bien? Tu padre en verdad podría castigarte por salir sin permiso.

-No podría herirme más.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es tarde, nos vemos después. Ah, sería bueno que mantuvieras la distancia con Murasakibara. Mi padre podría considerarlo una traición.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Aunque no tiene motivos puesto que no tenemos una alianza o algo por el estilo.

-Jamás me equivoco-dijo con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra.

-¿A-Akashi?

-Hasta pronto.

Se giró para extender la mano a Tetsuya que más parecía ardilla con tanta galleta y que sin embargo no perdió detalle.

El de ojos verdes suspiró molesto.

« _-Lo siento, no es mi intención guardar secretos nuevamente. Pero está vez podría ponerte en peligro. Estoy entre la espada y la pared.»_

-Ese sujeto es odioso-el fan de los dulces que momentos antes estaba escondido tras la puerta que Akashi miraba con insistencia-Según con buenas intenciones y no hizo más que amenazarme.

-Pienso que fué más una sugerencia.

-No te atrevas a ponerte de su lado. Sabes que la mayor parte del dinero que va a dar al hospital de tu familia proviene de la mía, ¿o no? Basta que les diga a mis padres que me luce sospechoso para que no inviertan más, ¿te ha quedado claro?

-Has lo que quieras-se acomodó los lentes-de preferencia vuelve a casa.

-No hasta que mamá y papá entiendan que les hago falta.

« _-¿Quién es el que chantajea a los demás?»_

Aún cuando Shintaro quisiera contarle todo a su mejor amigo se ve imposibilitado por varios factores. ¿Cuándo se ha dicho que para ser un esclavo sea forzoso tener cadenas?»

...

En el vehículo.

El pelirojo cerraba los ojos en una posición que daba a entender que dormía cuando no lo hace.

-¿Qué piensas Akashi-kun?-este le miró con seriedad.

-¿Lo viste?

-Estaba tras la puerta. ¿Qué ganan con metir? ¿No entienden que solo buscas ayudar?

-Es natural considerando que estuve a punto de asesinarlos. Debo cargar con mis pecados, aunque estos parecen llevarse consigo a los demás.

-Hiciste tu parte. Depende de ellos escucharte o no.

-Supongo.

Cerró los ojos y continuaron en silencio el resto del trayecto. El ambiente se hizo pesado e incómodo para la pareja. No es agradable saber que tienes una vida en tus manos y nada puedes hacer. Una vez más les llena la frustración.

Llegan a la mansión donde les saluda el ama de llaves informando que Masaomi por fortuna no ha vuelto y si bien parece sospechoso a su hijo lo agradece. Bueno fuera que causara el dolor de su amado mediante la tortura, casi el único método que emplea ese hombre.

Suben a la habitación y toman una ducha, esta vez por separado para tomar sus respectivas posiciones y papeles que les corresponden en su pequeña jaula de oro.

-Akashi-kun-el pequeño interrumpió luego de una media hora.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dejó algunos documentos en el escritorio para acercarse y tomar asiento a su lado sobre el lecho.

-¿Estas seguro que tu padre es una mala persona? Quizá sea mi imaginación pero...pareciera que hay dolor en su mirada.

-Me encantaría pensar que es posible pero...

-¿Si?-ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Alguna vez estuviste en el sitio donde mantiene cautivos a los esclavos?-asintió tímidamente.

-¿Por?

-Asesinó a la mayoría.

-¿Q-que hizo qué?

Perdió color en el rostro y sintió que todo le dió vueltas. La imagen que se ha hecho de Masaomi y la que pinta su novio no parecen encajar y eso es lo que más perturba.

-¿P-por qué?-en un murmullo.

-Aumentar sus valor.

-¿Para él somos meros objetos?

-Mucho me temo.

El de ojos zafiro apretó con fuerza las manos, tanto así que enterró las uñas en la piel hasta hacer que sangrara.

El otro le cogió con ternura y con ayuda de un pañuelo limpió las múltiples heridas para luego dar un suave beso en la palma que al otro le hizo estremecer y sonrojar por igual.

-Pero tu eres muy distinto para mi y especial. Prometo encontrar la manera de brindarte el futuro que quieres en el mundo que deseas.

-Con estar a tu lado me siento completo.

Acercaron sus rostros con intención de sellar el momento con un beso, pero fueron capaces de advertir el caminar del patriarca. Este llamó a la puerta y se adentró sin más. Para dicho instante el par ya actuaba a la perfección su papel. Kuroko bajó la mirada intentando tener mínimo contacto con ese hombre. Pero algo llámese curiosidad o preocupación le obligó a alzar el rostro y encontrarse con esos ojos chocolate que se clavaron en los suyos. Entonces un terrible miedo se apoderó de él. Parecía estar en presencia del mismísimo demonio. ¿Qué le ha ocurrido que poco o nada queda de los destellos de nostalgia que pudo apreciar con anterioridad? Desvio el rostro deseando que este no le contemplara más, aunque podría jurar que atravesaba su alma.

-¿Fuiste a ver a los Midorima?

El par estuvo a punto de emitir un grito por la sorpresa pero Kuroko alcanzó a cubrir su boca sin que le notaran mientras que su pareja hizo lo propio cambiado apenas su semblante.

-Si, tenía asuntos que arreglar con él.

-¿No podías hacerlo por teléfono?

-Hay asuntos que solo se resuelven de frente.

-Oh, así que preguntar sobre Atsushi es así de importante.

Poco, nada faltó para que se pusiera en evidencia. Pero lo pensó detenidamente. ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que sepa el motivo de su visita? Ni a Shintaro ni al otro le beneficia. Sonrió divertido.

-Así que me estas probando-tomó asiento en la silla con tal porte que en verdad parece un emperador-No siempre obtendrá las respuestas. Usted y yo somos rivales. Me lo hizo entender en el instante mismo que rompió mis costillas, aún duele.

-Estamos igual, ¿o crees que la herida en mi mano cerrará por si misma?

-Solo necesita un poco de tiempo.

-Tiempo, mmm si. Valora el que aún te queda.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Yo tampoco regalo información-sonrió con burla-Seré el amo de todo, más te valdría estar preparado. Si quieres mi puesto será mejor que tengas lo necesario para enfrentarme.

-¿Acaso planea pelear conmigo?

-¿No ha sido obvio desde un principio? ¿Por qué la pregunta? Eres débil Seijuro.

-No por mucho.

-Es lo mejor, las piezas comienzan a moverse. No te equivoques de bando o te irá muy mal.

El castaño se retiró dejando a los otros perplejos.

-¿Akashi-kun?

Este caminó torpemente hasta el lecho para dejarse caer de sentón.

-Es idea mía o, ¿me dió un consejo?

-También lo pensé.

« _-¿Qué tanto tiene en la cabeza ese hombre que cada día lo entiendo menos. Hasta pareciera que todo cuanto hace es por mi bien.»_

 _«-O sembrar la duda para distraerte, puede que considere que eres de peligro.»-la voz en su interior._

 _«-No. Si fuera el caso ya se habría liberado de mi. No es difícil para alguien así.»_

 _«-Pues Hanamiya casi lo logra. ¿Aún así le darás la razón?»_

 _«-¿Que hay de ti? No pareces guardar el mismo odio de antes. ¿Te resignaste?»_

 _«-Digamos que mientras no me dé problemas planeo mirar hasta donde llega.»_

 _«-¿Con qué objetivo?»_

 _«-Para que exprima toda su energía, vitalidad e ideas. Para quedarme con todo su imperio.»_

 _«-No es tan fácil. Además no quiero heredar la compañía.»_

 _«-Eres muy ingenuo. Por eso terminaré por superarlo, también a ti. Como te gané el primer movimiento con Tetsuya.»_

 _«-Es algo que me tiene sin cuidado. Cuando hagamos el amor será algo especial. No necesito aprovecharme de las circunstancias.»_

 _«-Veremos quien ríe al final.»_

-¿Hablas con el otro Akashi-kun?

-Si, pero nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. Es solo que no siempre opinamos igual.

-Son como un par de hermanos.

-Aunque el busca una abertura para asesinarme.

-Pienso que solo necesita aprender algunas cosas. Como yo lo hago a tu lado.

-No sé como lo haces pero siempre logras que me sienta mejor.

Entrelazaron sus manos y recargaron sus frentes la una a la otra. Cerrando los ojos y poniendo atención a la respiración del compañero. ¿Acaso existe mejor calmante para los nervios? Finalizaron el ritual con un beso y volvieron a lo suyo. Masaomi podría volver solo con afán de sorprenderlos y en definitiva no les agarrará con la guardia baja.

...

El patriarca Akashi se dirigió a su despacho. Una vez ahí tomó asiento en su sillón, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer sin más hacia atrás.

« _-Deja de analizar cada acción de nuestro hijo. Mejor dile la verdad. Estoy segura de que es muy inteligente y comprensivo. No lo destruirá.»_

 _«-Aún me pregunto por qué hablo con tu recuerdo. No importa lo mucho que uno lo desee, alguien que ya murió no volverá. ¿Por qué continuas martirizandome Shiori? ¿No entiendes que me haces dudar?»_

 _«-Quizá sea lo que te falta para que veas las cosas de la manera correcta. Aún estas a tiempo, no tienes porque destruirlo todo. Guardar rencor no traerá nada bueno.»_

 _«-Eso debió pensarlo este asqueroso mundo antes de arrebatarme lo que más quería.»_

 _«-No quiero perderte.»_

 _«-Lo siento, es una petición que sin importar que, no estoy dispuesto a escuchar.»_

 _«-¿Sin importar lo mucho que suplique?»_

 _«-Lo lamento.»_

 _«-Siempre has sido un tonto Masaomi. Cargas con más peso del que puedes soportar. Eso tarde o temprano te convertirá en...»_

 _«-Lo sé...»_

No escuchó más esa voz. ¿Es en verdad su esposa o la locura que ha tomado forma? Imposible de saber. Pero aún si fuera la mujer que alguna vez amo y quizá todavía lo haga se niega a detener el gran plan que ya tiene en mente. Cierra los ojos y se entrega al descanso. Con un poco de suerte le toca recordar momentos agradables.

Inicio del flash back.

Un joven castaño se lamenta frente a la computadora. No quería entrar al juego de su padre. No se supone que las cosas acabaran de esa manera. Que ingenuo fué al pensar que un par de esclavos arreglarían todos sus problemas. Que el dinero de su madre sería eterno. Logró subastarlos a un precio razonable pero el margen de ganancias fué por mucho más pequeño de lo que estimó. ¿Por qué? Una interrogante que se paseaba insistentemente por su cabeza. Y entonces lo descubrió, le han visto la cara. Los intermediarios, benditos metiches que hacen fortuna del trabajo y desgracia de otros. Con el dinero que obtuvo compró cuatro esclavos más y repitió el proceso, está vez se vió obligado a supervisar todo. Y descubrió no sin cierta sorpresa que a estos no les daban el trato que pidió y menos aún se preocupaban por las personas que se convertirían en sus amos. Bastardos, era imposible catalogarlos de otra manera. Tuvo que hacer oídos sordos y mirar en otra dirección cada que pasaban a su lado pidiendo clemencia.

« _-Son un sacrificio en aras de un bien mayor.»_

Se repitió cual si fuera mantra hasta que terminó por convertirse en su verdad absoluta. Aún tenía que vengar la muerte de su madre y arrebatar al hombre que le engendró todo cuanto le importa. Ojo por ojo.

Se metió tanto a este mundo, buscando aprender cada vez más. Fué difícil e incluso repulsivo pero siempre se prometía sacarlos de tan terrible destino. Pero no contaba con algo de suma importancia. Puede que su alma este dañada hasta cierto punto puesto que es lo que provoca el odio. Pero Masaomi es en realidad una buena persona que ha tenido un pasado difícil. Salvo su progenitor no tiene razones para lastimar a alguien más...pero entonces ¿que hay con todos los humanos que ya hirió con sus negocios? Comenzó a desesperarse. ¿Y si nunca lograba ponerse a mano? ¿Si se aprovecha de ellos sin razón? No sería distinto a ese sujeto. Apresuró las cosas. Comer e incluso dormir fueron actividades que pasaron a segundo plano. Tiempo, no le sobra cuanto antes logre escapar menos de su alma habrá sacrificado.

Un día se vió a si mismo sonriendo...¿con gozo enfermizo? Si, cada vez se reconocía menos pero saber que todo sacrificio conlleva a la ruina de su padre le provoca felicidad. ¿Es acaso cierto o solo comienza a confundir sentimientos? Muchas veces se ha sentido más bestia que hombre. A sus dieciocho años es todo un adulto, podrido. No más ingenuidad, ni sueños o ilusiones. No creyó posible que fuera tan difícil llegar a tener su empresa sin embargo lo consiguió. Pero es algo evidente, es como querer vender gelatinas en la calle y no tener ni para la grenetina, peor aún el de enfrente le agrega licor gratuitamente. ¿Cómo compites con eso? Pero sentarse a llorar su desgracia es lo último que haría.

« _-Y estoy tan cerca.»_

Marcó un número en su agenda, una mujer a la que le tiene plena confianza porque tienen el mismo sueño de acabar con la esclavitud.

« _-¿Satsuki?»_

 _«-Oh, no esperaba que me llamaras tan pronto aún estoy recaudando datos. Lo siento.»_

Si no fuera por su habilidad para la estadística hubiera sido una tarea imposible.

 _«-No te preocupes. Solo me preguntaba si los chicos de esta tarde son tan buen material como lo presumieron.»_

 _«-Es aún mejor. Si estuviera en tu lugar comenzaba a "jugar" un poco en la bolsa de valores. Tu sabes ja ja ja ja tu a lo tuyo y yo a lo mío.»_

 _«-Déjalo en mis manos.»_

 _«-Buena suerte.»_

 _«-Gracias por haberme ayudado hasta aquí.»_

 _«-¿Eh? ¿Te podrás sentimental? No quiero ser grosera pero nunca conocí a alguien tan amargado.»_

 _«-...»_

 _«-¿Te hice enojar?»_

 _«-Supongo que me lo merezco.»_

 _«-Nos vemos luego. Suerte, aunque sé que no la necesitas.»_

Finalizó la conversación y el chico cogió la computadora más dispuesto que nunca a quebrar la compañía de su padre.

Fueron veintidós horas de trabajo ininterrumpido. Estaba cansado, ojeroso y adormilado. Entrelazó sus dedos para estirar el cuerpo y sonreír satisfecho.

« _-No puedo esperar para ver la reacción de ese hombre. ¿Estará dispuesto a arrodillarse para no perderlo todo? Pero es una lastima porque no estoy dispuesto a devolverla. A partir de hoy será mía, la convertiré en polvo para dar el ejemplo, un aviso de que espera a los que aún continuan con ese asqueroso sistema.»_

El timbre de la mansión le sacó de sus pensamientos y le confundió. Se puso en pie en dirección a la puerta puesto que daba la impresión de que el visitante tenía prisa. Una vez ahí el mayordomo que se adelantó a su acción abrió y dejó pasar a un hombre que se le hizo medianamete familiar. Juraría que le ha visto en otra parte. Frunce el ceño y le mira con hostilidad. Puede que no tenga nítida la imagen de su rostro en el archivo de su cerebro pero ese odioso perfume de tercera es algo que no desaparece de tus sentidos así te asees con veinte litros de cloro arriesgándote a quedar ciego.

-Usted es el consejero de mi padre si no me equivoco-este asintió-No pretendo ser grosero pero no es bienvenido.

-Ha muerto.

-¿Eh?

La noticia fué dicha con tan poco tacto y brutalidad que le costó trabajo procesar las palabras.

-¿Qué mi padre qué?

-Falleció hace una semana. Sufrió un infarto fulminante.

« _-Eres de lo peor. Ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad de hacerte pagar por el daño que ocasionaste a mi madre. Hasta el final te burlas de mi.»_

Es tanta la frustración que estuvo a nada de reír, o llorar, probablemente las dos.

-¿Por qué hasta ahora?

-Bueno-se removia un tanto inquieto-Como sabe, no todas las actividades en una compañía de este tipo son legales-se aclaró la garganta-Lo importante es que logramos limpiar el historial, transacciones, activos y demás. Ahora le pertenece, es su deseo que se quede con ella y la haga crecer.

-¿Con qué motivo? Lo último que me profesaba era amor.

-Ah...tengo un mensaje, lo diré tal cual: "Hasta el final la tuve a mi lado. Esto es tan solo una prueba. Quiero restregar en tu cara que siempre fuiste un inútil que nunca me hizo ver el error que tanto mencionabas. Hablando de eso, ¿a qué te referías?"

El castaño sintió el jugo gastrico causar estragos en sus intestinos. Tenía tal expresión que el consejero, secretario y mil usos temió seriamente por su vida. Se debatía entre el suicidio y correr como vil sabandija, optó por la segunda pero sus pies se quedaron clavados al pavimento. Mala suerte. Se aterró aún más cuando el chico le sonrió divertido.

-Bueno, si lo ve o no, no es mi problema. Reduciré su imperio a nada. Irónico, siempre pensé en obtenerlo y me llega sin un mínimo esfuerzo.

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer es por completo su decisión.

-¿Por qué dejaría tal poder en mis manos?-confundido.

-No lo sé.

El sujeto extendió algunos documentos y luego de leerlos Masaomi dió un fuerte puñetazo al umbral de la puerta quedándose a nada de fracturarse.

-Así que la mitad de las acciones aún pertenecen a mi madre. En otras palabras las robaste. ¡Eres un desgraciado!

Y así se vió atado al mundo que aborrece. No podía eliminar el objeto que nació del sacrificio de la mujer que más ama. Definitivamente le haría crecer pero bajo sus condiciones y no por dar gusto al sujeto ese.

« _-Ya puedo verlo sonriendo desde el infierno.»_

-Me retiro-el visitante.

-Has trabajado para mi padre, tienes mucha experiencia. Trabajaras para mi.

-Lo siento, pero tengo intención de retirarme.

-Ha malinterpretado mis palabras. No estoy pidiendo su opinión, es una orden.

-¿Que es...?-sin duda el castaño impone más que su progenitor, no le quedó más que resignarse.

...

Por la noche Masaomi estaba sentado frente a la computadora. Pareciera que le tiene gran afición. Aprender, descubrir, proteger, liberar.

Eran conceptos que iban y venían sin descanso, el que buena falta le hace. Las noticias, anuncios y propaganda de esclavos le tienen harto y asqueado. No hay nada que valga la pena en el mundo. No existe algo como el amor, negó con la cabeza.

« _-Aún si no es común, es lo que sentía por mi madre y estoy seguro de que ella pensaba igual. No puedo rendirme. Aún quiero abolir el sistema pero siendo honesto no tengo el poder...ni el coraje. Me niego a sacrificar vidas. Torturar a alguien es perder tu humanidad y no puedo deshacerme de la educación que ella me diera. Pero, ¿qué opción tengo? No hay mucho que...¿Y si transformo la empresa? Podría contratar a los que ahora son esclavos ¡si! De esa manera no la perderé, tendré ganancias y nadie saldrá herido. Ahora lo importante es ¿de qué? Mmm supongo que para ello necesito una investigación. Supongo que hoy tampoco podré dormir.»_

Pasaba sus ojos por la pantalla y sus dedos por el teclado cuando cayó en cuenta tenía una enorme sonrisa. Había encontrado una diminuta esperanza y debía aferrarse a ella. Quizá la mujer que le trajo al mundo le tendía la mano mostrando su apoyo.

Leía archivos percatándose que muchos de los cautivos tenían habilidades en labores manuales.

« _-Una fabrica de ropa es una muy buena opción. Como todos están concentrados en otras actividades casi no existen. Y las que hay cobran bastante. Los que manufacturan tela igual pero podríamos elaborarla nosotros y ¡si! Eso bajaría los costos de producción y por lo tanto los que ofrecemos al público. Hay una mina de oro en este rubro, ¿por qué nadie lo ha notado?»_

Realizó varios cálculos y encontró la respuesta. Durante el primer año obtendría la cuarta parte del dinero que gana con el negocio de esclavos. Pero se debe más que nada a la inversión inicial para la maquinaria, luego iría bastante bien. Él se encargaría de qué fuera así.

Apagó el electrónico que incluso comenzaban a emitir sonidos curiosos debido a las horas que le ha tenido trabajando. Le miró con nostalgia pues ha sido su compañero en las buenas y en las malas.

« _-Supongo que es hora de comprar uno nuevo.»_

Si dependiera de él lo mandaba a reparar pero es consiente de que "su amigo" no lo resistirá. Su cuerpo no está en mejores condiciones, es un ser humano después de todo. Se acercó lentamente al lecho y se dejó caer. Se durmió al instante de tal manera que si alguien hubiese entrado en ese momento podría asegurar que estaba muerto.

El sol le dió directo en la cara dando señales de su inequivoca calidez. Se reincorporó como pudo y talló sus ojos.

« _-Tiene tanto que no reposo de esta manera. Supongo que me siento más tranquilo ahora que hallé la solución.»_

Miró el reloj en su buró sorprendido pues era pasado del medio día. Llamaron a la puerta con urgencia.

-Adelante.

-Señor-el ama de llaves alterada-Han llamado de la compañía, es urgente por lo que me lo han informado apenas cogí la bocina-se excusó-Parece que han liberado a la mitad de los esclavos.

El castaño abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, se levantó y cogió su móvil para realizar una llamada, escuchó los odiosos tonos de línea que en ese instante se le antojaron fastidiosos y eternos hasta que alguien contestó.

«-Soy Akashi Masao...»

«-¡Señor! Tenemos problemas. Un grupo de ¡Ah!»

No escuchó más. En segundos alertó a la policía y se encaminó a donde mantienen cautivos a los esclavos. No está al tanto de la situación, podrían ser unos maniáticos u homicidas y no está en sus planes que se pierda una sola vida. Sus manos sudan provocando que el volante del auto se le resbale un par de veces, afortunadamente nada que le pusiera en peligro. Cuando llegó se estacionó lo mejor que puede un hombre nervioso solo para bajar y quedar estático segundos después.

-Esto no puede ser...¿por qué?

-No es como crees Masaomi-dijo la peli rosa que hasta ayer era su mejor amiga.

Se acercó como pudo creyendo que podría caer en cualquier momento mientras ella le miraba con tristeza al tiempo que era sometida por un par de agentes, ararrodillada en el suelo.

-¿Es usted el señor Akashi?-asintió-hemos tomado bajo custodia a todos los delincuentes, ella es la última.

-¿Creen que podrían dejarnos a solas?

-Lo siento, nuestro deber...

-Sabré agradecerlo generosamente.

Ni falta hizo que lo repitiera. Le quitaron a la chica las esposas y ambos entraron a una casa que en ese entonces era donde les mantenían cautivos.

Fueron a una suerte de oficina. La joven tomó asiento mientras él simplemente se recargó de la pared. El silencio era asfixiante, la culpa carcome a Satsuki que sabe está obligada a dar una explicación.

-Es la compañía de tu familia.

-Nunca te lo oculté.

-Lo sé.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te volviste mi asistente para...? No, tu eres mi amiga.

-¡Entiende no es justo que estén encerrados! ¡Tu padre no los dejaría ir!

-¿Justo? ¡¿Justo?! ¡¿JUSTO?! ¡Lo que me ocurrió!-su semblante cambió por completo, perdió la calma-¡Ese sujeto murió! ¡Acabo de heredar la compañía! ¡La convertiría en una fábrica! ¡Dime como lo haré si casi me dejaste en la ruina!

-Lo siento-comenzó a temblar-no lo sabía.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ni te tomaste la molestia de contarme la verdad!

-¡Estas siendo muy cruel!

-¡¿CRUEL?! ¡¿Es enserio?! ¡¿Sabes lo que espera a los desdichados que no lograste liberar?! ¡¿Nunca te pasó por la cabeza que habría víctimas si las cosas no salían bien?!

-P-pero ¡aún puedes dejarles ir!

-¡Entiende con un demonio! ¡Esto es una empresa, no hay activo, no se producen ganancias! ¿Qué da como resultado? ¡La banca rota!

-Podrías parar con todo.

-¡Hay transiciones a medias! ¡Si no tengo lo que prometió ese sujeto me demandarán! Todo el tiempo, todos los días hay ese tipo de movimientos. ¡Recuerda que para el resto del mundo esto no es más que una tienda!

-Ah yo no...¡corregiré mi error! ¡Juro que no volveré a traicionarte!

-¿Crees que podré confiar en ti? Siempre creí que la humanidad estaba podrida, hoy me diste la razón.-en ese instante lucía aterrador, como nunca antes-No hay lugar para ti como compañera pero aún eres útil. Contigo daré un ejemplo, gracias a tu sacrificio se salvarán muchas vidas.

-¿D-de qué hablas? Me estas asustando...

-Es algo que te buscaste.

El castaño se acercó y cogió un abre cartas que lanzó al escritorio frente a ella.

-Tómalo-le dijo.

-¿Eh?-confundida.

-¡Que lo cojas!

Hizo lo dicho con ambas manos temblando.

-No podrán decir que no tenías manera de defenderte, ¿cierto?

-¿Ah?

En cuestión de segundos la chica se vió a si misma tirada en el suelo con el otro encima.

-¡AAAAAAAHHH!

Gritó al sentir el metal atravesando la piel de su mano para quedar clavada al suelo. Ni supo en que momento le quitó el arma. Además el pánico se apoderaba de su alma al ver como el líquido escarlata brota a chorros y no parece querer detenerse.

-M-Masaomi-sudando frío-aún hay tiempo, vi mi error y recibí mi castigo. Lo entiendo, ahora lo hago. Pero si no me dejas ir me voy a desangrar.

-No deberías preocuparte más por eso.

-Ah-suspiró aliviada, tal parece que ha recobrado la cordura-¡UAAAAAAAHHH!

Un sonido infernal que se grabaría por la eternidad en los oídos de Akashi que no podía dejar de llorar al tiempo que le atacaba sin piedad. Si buscaba una muerte rápida y dolorosa se equivocó de persona.

...

El par de agentes que aún quedaban en el sitio se tensaron al captar el alarido. Así que entraron lo más rápido que pudieron solo para encontrar una escena que le hizo volver el estómago a uno de ellos.

-¿La asesinaste?-pregunta con torpeza.

-¿Te parece que aún esté viva?-negó.

« _-Claro que no. ¿Eso es humano?»_

-Como dije sabré recompensar su eficiencia. Encarguense de ello.

-¡Si señor!

El castaño se retiró. El uniformado en mejores condiciones llamó refuerzos y su compañero terminó por colapsar. En su vida había visto algo así.

« _-Este chico no va a cooperar. Supongo que puedo utilizarlo, es una lástima era su primer día.»_

...

Masaomi volvió como pudo a casa dispuesto a tomar una ducha. Frotó con tal fuerza su piel que la irritó. El que le arrancará era una muy creíble opción pero no podía eliminar la sangre de su querida amiga o al menos era lo que el pensaba. Se giró de la regadera al inodoro para volver el estómago. Hoy le quedó claro que es un monstruo. Lo poco que aún conservaba de humanidad murió con Satsuki. Si no lo hubiera traicionado, si hubiese confiado en él, si no hubiera nacido como un Akashi.

« _-No es momento de dudar. Hay vidas que deben ser salvadas. No permitas que el sacrificio de tu única amiga y tu madre se vayan a la basura. Has crecer la compañía. Destruye el sistema...¿En serio una organización pacifista logrará algo?»_

Y ahora tiene incluso más dudas que ayer.

« _-Injusto. Si, mi destino lo es...»_

Cuando finalizó se tiró en el lecho pero a diferencia de la última vez no pudo conciliar el sueño. La peli rosa acudía a sus pensamientos para brindarle una que otra pesadilla.

Era algo que ya se esperaba, pero no tenía otra manera de ayudarle. Luego de semejante estupidez y con su físico la cárcel era el último lugar que pisaría, aún si no fué el método más sutil, se negaba a permitir que se convirtiera en una mercancía, una esclava.

...

Una semana después.

Los días de Masaomi se volvieron aún más insufribles. Estrés, miedo, remordimientos y demás eran tan solo algunos de los sentimientos que le atacaban a cada segundo.

Los periódicos no dejaban de escupir la tragedia en su rostro.

 _ **"Todo fué culpa de una loca." "Uno de los agentes no supo manejar la situación y la asesinó." "Una mártir de la libertad." "¿Es hora de cambiar nuestros métodos." "¿Debería prohibirse la esclavitud?"**_

Sus ojos brillaban con emoción al leer estos últimos solo para desilusionarse terriblemente al leer la noticia. Todas terminaban diciendo que era un caso aislado y justificaban e incluso alababan al sistema. Ni tal aberración provocaba un cambio. ¿Qué más quieren? ¿Qué hace falta?

Se arregla frente al espejo notando lo demacrado y cansado que luce, nadie creería que tiene dieciocho años. No solo la batalla contra su padre se quedó en un sueño, sino que cada vez más cosas se agregan a la lista. Va a su despacho con poco animo, salir del aprieto en que le metiera Momoi va a requerir de todea la habilidad disponible en su ser y algo de suerte. Sonríe con amargura.

« _-No cuento nunca con está última. Mi talento si es que lo tengo será lo que mantendrá a flote a la compañía. Ahora más que nunca necesito tu ayuda madre.»_

Tocan a la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Señor, tiene una visita.

-¿De quién?

-No quiso darme su nombre. Pero es una señorita que parece amable.

-No deberías caer con la apariencia.

-Supongo-se rascó la nuca.

-Dile que pase. Me haré cargo del resto.

-Enseguida.

Ni el supo porque se arriesgo a recibir a quien podría ser un enemigo en potencia. Quizá se había cansado de todo y solo esperaba que acabaran con su miserable ser. Apreció las suaves pisadas, volvieron a anunciarse, permitió el paso y entonces apareció la persona más hermosa que haya visto en el mundo y que sonreía como el mismísimo sol.

-Hola, me llamo Shiori y tengo algo que proponerte.

Fin del flash back.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Ja ja ja ja cuando empecé el fic no me pasó por la cabeza que fuera tan largo. Pero me ha llevado más tiempo narrar lo que quiero XD así que muchas gracias por su paciencia! Los amo!**


	15. La trampa en que cayó con más facilidad

**Kuroko no basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Escrito en el móvil errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 15 La trampa en que cayó con más facilidad.**

 **.**

Vaya que llegar a la guarida fué complicado. Aomine casi escupía los órganos por la boca, y de sudar un poco más sufriría un dramático golpe de calor. Estaban a unos cuántos metros, quizá diez pero este apenas y podía dar un paso mientras jadeaba.

-Ah ah ah ah, ¿Por qué es tan difícil?-haciendo el enorme esfuerzo por respirar.

-No seas exagerado, no es para tanto.

-Si claro, trae a cuestas un costal y luego me dices.

-¿Para que le pegas?

-¡Fué su culpa! ¡Se dirigía a una misión suicida!

-¿Te parece que sea un idiota?

-La mayor parte del tiempo me lo pregunto.

-Yo también.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que me ilumina tu sabiduría. Hablando de eso, ¿fuiste tú el que hizo que los perros se fueran?

-Si.

-¿Cómo?

-No me has dicho tu nombre. No tengo porque darte explicaciones.

-Daiki.

-¿Eh?

-Aomine Daiki. Entonces, ¿me dirás?

-Nah, que flojera.

-¡Eres un imbécil!

 _«-La verdad ni yo sé como funciona el silbato que me regaló Alex. Dijo que eran algo así como vibraciones de quién sabe qué que los desorientaban y...¡argh! ¡Olvidé el resto! Da igual, lo importante es que están bien y esos sujetos no volverán. Ya quiero ver que traten de llegar, primero se caen a un barranco y eso si bien les va.»_

-¿Ummm?-el oji miel que despertaba de a poco-Que salvaje Aominechi, ¿que haré si mis lindas tripitas se salen?

-Ya vas a comenzar con tus idioteces.

El rubio sonrió bajando cuidadosamente de la espalda de este hasta tocar el piso y llevar la mano al abdomen que aún le duele.

-Gracias-en voz baja el moreno.

De esa manera ocasionó que le contemplara asombrado.

-Bien, es todo. ¿Nos vamos a pasar todo el día aquí o qué?

-Que maleducado-el pelirojo.

-¿Estas de mal humor Kagamichi?

-¿Te parece que Alex provoque lo contrario?

-Solo hace falta que convivan más. Que la conozcas.

-Es lo mismo que me dice de ti. Pienso que son solo un par de locos.

-Y tu un amargado.

-¡Deja de molestar!

-A su defensa, comenzaste tu-el peli azulino.

-¡¿A ti quién te habló metiche?!-Kagami.

-Oh, así que tenemos un grupo de chicos animados y sanos-la chica.

-¡Alexichi!

-Hola Ryota.

La expresión de este pasó de una amistosa a una sería.

-Me gustaría mucho platicar de todo lo que ha pasado, pero me temo que un importante amigo está en problemas y necesito tu ayuda.

-Era algo que me imaginaba. Pasen, también necesitan descansar, sirve que aprovechas el tiempo y me pones al día.

El chico asintió y entraron a la guarida. Daiki miraba por todos lados impresionado. Siendo sincero se esperaba algo similar al sitio donde estuvo cautivo por tantos años. Pero esto era como...

-Un hogar, ¿cierto?-el pelirojo.

El moreno estaba anonadado. Ahora resulta que de buenas a primeras este lee la mente.

-Más o menos me doy una idea de lo que imaginas. Pero no tengo poderes paranormales si eso te preocupa. No eres el primero que piensa de esa manera al llegar.

-¿Por qué es tan...?

-¿Acogedor?-asintió-Bueno, Alex suele decir que ya sufrimos demasiado. Que lo único que debe esperar a los niños es el calor de una familia. Somos algo parecido.

-Como que estas algo grandecito para considerarte de esa manera.

-Tienes un talento natural para arruinar las cosas.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? No tuve la mejor vida.

-Nadie en este lugar. No te autocompadezcas.

-¿Qué hay de Kise?

-...

-Así que tengo razón.

-Eres un imbécil.

La mirada del oji escarlata le dejó perplejo, le hizo sentir que emitió la peor grosería cuando de hecho el insultado fué él. Entonces su atención paso de su interlocutor al rubio que hablaba con la chica con una animada sonrisa. Para Aomine no es diferente a un simplón medio lento pero quizá le ha juzgado demasiado pronto. Si han llegado sanos y a salvo ha sido por él.

« _-Como que últimamente conozco a gente que resulta ser más de lo que aparenta. Tetsu es igual. Me pregunto como estará. No es por nada pero es bastante atractivo. Ah, si algo le ocurre será mi culpa.»_

Tan distraído estaba en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dió cuando todos, él incluido tomaron asiento en una sala improvisada.

-¿Cuál es la situación Ryota?-la mujer con tono neutral.

-Bueno, conocí a un chico muy agradable y lindo. Estuvo viviendo un tiempo en mi casa.

-Creo haber mencionado que no podías llevar a nadie. Es peligroso, pueden ser hombres de ese sujeto.

-Lo sé y sabes que siempre te hice caso. Pero no me dieron esa impresión o más bien Kurokochi, huían y el se hirió por salvar a Aominechi-le señaló.

-Podría ser una trampa.

-Si hubieras visto la herida tan fea en su cabeza sabrías que no es así.

-¿Tanto así te interesa?

No fué necesario repetir la interrogante, el brillo en los orbes del chico le brinda la respuesta. Ella suspira y cierra los ojos por algunos segundos para encararle con severidad.

-Está bien, dame los detalles de todo. Estoy segura de que encontraremos la manera de salir de esto.

-¡Sabía que podía confiar en ti!

-No es como si tuviera de otra. Eres increíblemente terco. Me recuerdas a alguien.

-Je je je.

Los otros dos les miraban confusos, por alguna razón les han excluido de la conversación. Es decir ni que estuvieran pintados y ellos también tendrán algún papel que desempeñar, ¿o no?

-Kagami-la rubia con seriedad.

-¡Si señora!

-Necesito que me hagas un favor muy especial.

-Uh, si claro.

-Ve y traeme un poco de vodka.

-¡Ya te dije que no tenemos!

-Uh~ supongo que tendré que soportar la verdad a la brava.

-Eres odiosa.

Ya no sabía que creer respecto a ella. Algunas veces parece que iba muy enserio y en otras más daba a entender que todo era un juego.

 _«-Mmm como que me tengo un deja_ _vu. No es la primera vez_ _que ocurre.»_

-¡Yo quiero un jugo Kagamichi!

-¡Púdranse!

Y entre broma y broma más que nada para relajar los nervios terminaron por contarle todo, o más bien lo poco que sabían con respecto a la desaparición de Kuroko. Todos tenían un semblante sombrio. Como si se sintieran culpables incluso los que nada tuvieron que ver.

-Y aún si no fui testigo-Ryota-estoy seguro de que ese hombre está detras de todo. Es su sello.

-Es verdad-la mujer-tiene muy buen ojo y por lo que me dices del chico tiene talentos difíciles de encontrar.

-¿Crees que ya lo haya vendido?

La rubia guardó silencio, como si tuviese un debate interno. No estaba muy segura si lo que tenía que decirles era una buena o mala noticia. Pero igual terminarían por enterarse de ella o alguien más, mejor que fuese de sus labios.

-Si lo hubiese hecho sería si duda un acontecimiento llamativo, claro está en el mercado negro. Podía venderlo a un precio bastante elevado. Pero los compañeros que tenemos ahí no me han dicho nada. Pero hubo alguien...en el colegio donde estudia su hijo. Parece que le ha llevado con él.

-¡¿Está loco?! ¡¿Qué no saben lo que les hacen en esos lugares?!-el moreno-¿Y T-Tetsu...? ¡No me digas que...!

-Tranquilo, hasta donde sé está bien. Parece que le ha presentado como su hermano.

-Su...¿qué? ¿Qué gana con eso? A él también podría irle muy mal si la gente se entera. O es ¿algún tipo de plan perverso para aprovecharse de él y humillarlo?

-Mmm no, lo dudo. Yo pienso que es más como si le estuviese protegiendo.

-¿Akashi? ¿Por qué?

-Es algo que no sé. Es probable que viera algo en él. ¿No lo hicieron ustedes?

-Algo como talento...¿o...?

-Me inclino más por ese "o". Si tan solo Masaomi se interesara más por su hijo. Podríamos utilizar ese factor a nuestro beneficio.

-¡Tetsu no es una herramienta!-respirando agitadamente.

-Ah, que simple eres. Si lo pensara no sería distinta a los traficantes de esclavos. Yo consideraba que podríamos invitarlo a ser nuestro aliado.

-Ah...

-No me extraña que ese chico terminara en esta situación.

Fué un golpe tan bajo que no pudo debatir. Desvió la mirada y apretó los puños con rabia, como si quisiera estrellarlos en el rostro de alguien e indudablemente él es el candidato perfecto.

-Si tan culpable te sientes aprovecha esa energía para liberarlo. Vayan a comer y darse una ducha, les hace falta luego de tanto trabajo. Mientras yo estaré investigando con mis contactos y les digo si encontré algo. Aunque no se esperen que lo sepa todo en cinco minutos. Estas cosas tardan chicos.

-De acuerdo-el de ojos miel.

-Lo siento-el moreno que luego de eso le observó decidido-¡Acabaré con este maldito sistema un día de estos!

-Es lo que todos queremos.

Ella sonrió y el par se retiró siendo Kise el guía puesto que se conoce el sitio como la palma de su mano.

Taiga mira con curiosidad a la otra.

-¿Y?-el joven.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué llegas tan lejos? Si, parece que ese tal Kuroko es agradable y todo pero estas poniendo en riesgo el trabajo de años por un chico. ¿No es imprudente?

-Tengo el presentimiento de que ese muchacho es lo que estaba buscando. Además...Kise me pidió ayuda. Creo que ya me perdonó-sonrió.

-Ya te dije que ese idiota no te guarda rencor. Solo estaba preocupado, no quiere causar problemas. ¿Cuándo hablaran las cosas?

-Cuando esto termine.

-¿Y si no lo hace?

-Debe, porque él es mi meta. Quiero tenerlo a mi lado nuevamente.

-Podrías pedirselo ahora mismo, no se negará.

-Será bajo mis condiciones, no en este podrido mundo.

-Ah, que complicadas son las mujeres.

-¿Qué te digo?-sonrió.

...

En la oficina de Masaomi.

Este mira algunos documentos con seriedad.

« _-Vaya, Hanamiya estuvo a punto de asesinar a Haizaki. Parece que le resultó interesante. ¿Al fin encontraste un reto? ¿O crees que puede ser un aliado que te ayude a escapar de mi? Ya deberías tener claro que no existe algo así. Continúa jugando a la rebelión, cuando menos te des cuenta te estrellarás en el pavimento. No hay peor caída que aquella que sufres luego de rozar el sol.»_

-¿Señor?-uno de los guardias-¿Entonces que hacemos? ¿Debería decirle que baje el nivel de sadismo?

-No, me resulta entretenido ver hasta donde y cómo piensa llegar a su objetivo.

-¿Y este es?

-Un secreto. Bien, regresa y continúa con tu labor como hasta ahora. No cambien nada pero sígueme informando.

-Como ordene.

-Retírate que tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

El chico tembló y salió caminando a paso veloz. Como si hubiese visto al demonio, estar de frente al hombre que todo lo controla es difícil y abrumador.

« _-¿Y a ti Seijuro, qué te hace falta para seguir el ejemplo de Hanamiya? ¿Cuánto tiempo más debo esperar?»_

 _«-El que has elegido no es el mejor camino de todos.»_

 _«-Lo sé Shiori, pero es el que escogí. ¿Te apartaras de mi lado?»_

 _«-Siempre estoy con Seijuro y contigo.»_

El hombre sonrió con ironía, pareciera que está perdiendo de a poco la cordura; bueno, no es como si le quedara mucho luego de lo que ha vivido.

...

En casa de los Midorima aproximadamente una semana después.

Murasakibara continúa como huésped aunque para nada grato. El otro le mira de vez en cuando al tiempo que realiza los deberes del colegio.

-No está mal que consideres la propuesta de Akashi. Aún si no te agrada es un ser distinto a su padre. Salvo lo ocurrido aquella vez no te ha dado razones para desconfiar.

-Por eso lo detesto. Tiene a todos en la palma de su mano. ¿Cómo es qué no se dan cuenta?

-Estas pensando de más las cosas.-se giró para encararle-¿Al menos has llamado a tus padres?

-No.

-Deben estar preocupados. ¿Y si creen que Akashi Masaomi te secuestró? Bien podría usarlo a su favor.

-¿Ah?-molesto-¿Con quién te crees que hablas? No somos unos estúpidos que caigan en un truco barato.

El de ojos esmeralda acomodó sus lentes y le brindó una expresión de entero desprecio.

-No entiendes. No es cuestión de ser inteligente o audaz. ¿No piensas tu lo mismo respecto a ellos?

-No-haciendo berrinche.

-Deja de comportarte como un niño y madura.

-No hasta que entiendan.

Se centró en su bolsa de bocadillos ignorandole. Shintaro le imitó disimulando a la perfección la furia que le invade. Estrellar su puño en esa cabeza hueca le parecía apetecible, desgraciadamente goza con un nivel social más alto que él y solo conseguiría meterse en problemas, no solo a él a su familia entera.

« _-¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil? Bien podrían salir de este horrible mundo y buscar una vida nueva. Si tuviese la oportunidad la tomaría sin pensarlo. No necesito lujos siempre y cuando pueda ser libre y en definitiva de esta manera no lo soy.»_

...

Dos horas más tarde en la mansión Murasakibara.

El patriarca mira nervioso algunos documentos mientras sus manos tiemblan y sudan por igual. Su esposa le contempla aterrada desde la silla en que se desplomó cuando sus piernas dejaron de sostenerle.

-E-es una broma-ella-¿cierto?

El contrario quería sonreír, transmitirle confianza de alguna manera pero lo cierto es que no tiene ni la fuerza ni los ánimos para semejante tarea, negó.

-Mucho me temo que ese hombre nos ha vencido. Le fallé a Atsushi.

-No digas eso, hicimos todo lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance.

-Pero no fué suficiente.

-¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora?

-Con las deudas que tenemos-le miró con lastima-Lo sabes, ¿no?

-¿No hay otro camino? ¿Qué será de nuestro hijo?

-Estoy seguro de que ha estado en casa de Midorima.

-Pero una vez se enteren de que no tiene dinero...

-Solo nos queda rezar por un milagro. Creer que la gente buena aún existe.

-¿Y si no?

-No hay nada que podamos hacer. No pudimos ni salvarnos nosotros-se acercó y la tomó entre sus brazos-debes escapar.

-¿Eh?

-Tiene diez minutos que la compañía quebró, ni el cuenta con la velocidad para-tocaron a la puerta principal.

-¡Es mejor que no se resistan, les tenemos rodeados!

La mujer se puso pálida, el otro no estaba mejor.

-Ya están aquí-ella-¿que haremos?

El mayor le soltó, se dirigió a su escritorio y sacó un revólver que tiene para defensa.

-Nuestro hijo tiene razón, defenderé nuestro orgullo y tu libertad hasta el final.

-Podríamos entregarnos.

-No somos criminales.

-Lo sé-las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas-pero te amo y no quiero verte morir. Se supone que partiéramos al más allá al ser viejos, tomados de la mano y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Luego de conocer a la esposa de nuestro hijo y nietos. ¿Por qué el destino cambió? ¿Dónde está el felices para siempre que me prometiste el día de nuestra boda?

Ante tal comentario no pudo sentirse menos que basura. Él menos que nadie espera un futuro como ese, si es que así puede llamarle a la media hora cuando más que les queda de vida, de resistirse. Pero tampoco pretende que el ser al que ha amado por más de veinticinco años le toque otro hombre; si fuera por infidelidad o aburrimiento es algo que incluso celebraría pero no que este haga trizas la suave piel que adora recorrer. No cuando podría destrozar su corazón literalmente. No, le evitará todo el sufrimiento que le sea posible. Se oyen las pisadas de los sujetos que han logrado entrar a la mansión. Ella está en shock, su marido le abraza con dulzura y besa con respeto. Instante que el hombre aprovecha para golpearla en el estómago y dejarla sin sentido. Dos detonaciones resuenan en la habitación y es entonces que los invasores llegan para comtemplar a la mujer presumiblemente sin vida y con sangre que cubre su pecho.

-Que tonta, no me sirves más-su marido.

-¿Q-qué ocurrió aquí?-el ama de llaves que guiaba al grupo.

-¿No es obvio? La maldita me culpó de todo e intentó asesinarme-mostrando una herida en el hombro que sangra abundantemente-le quite el arma. Solo cobre el precio justo-se giró rápidamente con intención de asesinar a los enviados de Masaomi, pero por desgracia fueron más rápidos y vaciaron sus armas de fuego en él. Basta decir que quedó irreconocible como una masa inerte de la cual era imposible reconocer la forma.

-¿Qué haremos? El señor Akashi tomará represalias.-uno de ellos.

-Lo dudo-el líder-¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo?

 _-"Asegúrense de traer con vida a la esposa, si se pasan de listos los haré sufrir hasta que supliquen piedad."_ ¿Qué con eso?

-¿Dijo algo del marido?

-Uh, ahora que lo mencionas no.

-Estoy seguro que previó el escenario. Da miedo. ¡Revisen los signos vitales de la esclava!

Un par de novatos se acercaron corroborando que aún vivía. La sangre que cubría su cuerpo era seguramente de la herida que el patriarca se hizo a si mismo en el hombro.

-Así que hasta el final intentó dar su vida por ella-el jefe con tristeza.

-¿Dijo algo señor?

-¡Que se la lleven y asegúrese de que no escape! Irá a un centro especial para que nadie pueda rescatarla.

De manera tan sencilla y en pocos minutos, Masaomi destruyó a una familia.

...

En casa de Midorima a la mañana siguiente.

Este veía el periódico pasmado. El encabezado era poco sino que nada sutil:

"Masacre en la mansión Murasakibara". Decidió leer con cautela.

 **«-La empresa quebró. Siendo imposible sustentar las deudas que ya tenían se decidió que tanto los miembros de la familia como las personas que estaban a su servicio se convertirían en esclavos. El padre se resistió y fué asesinado no sin que este hubiese tomado la vida de su esposa. Los empleados intentaron escapar. Por más que los hombres al servicio del señor Akashi les trataban con amabilidad se negaron a cooperar e incluso se opusieron con armas blancas. No hubo más opción más que acabar con sus vidas. La familia Akashi presenta sus condolencias por la tragedia.»**

No pudo continuar con la lectura, simplemente le dió asco. Si claro Masaomi teniendo un poco de consideración por otro ser vivo. Para empezar no hubiese querido tomarlos como esclavos. Pero hay un detalle extraño en todo esto. Bien, hay una foto del patriarca o lo que solía ser, que falta de respeto. Pero no es el punto. Si en verdad ocurrió una catástrofe de ese nivel...¿por qué no hay fotos de los empleados? ¿De los heridos? Vaya, ¿y la sangre en la escena del crimen?

« _-Dudo que ese hombre haya hecho limpieza. Le beneficia más sembrar el terror. Es probable que los tomara bajo custodia. Ah ya veo. Es para que no sepan a cuántos tiene en su poder. Para no devaluarles. La ley de la oferta y la demanda, ¿Eh? No quiero ni pensar lo que le espera a esos desdichados. Ya se les mantiene en condiciones infrahumanas, ahora que no existen...»_

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

 _«-Tampoco es que sea de mi incumbencia. Me niego a meter mi nariz donde no me llaman. ¿Cómo tomará Atsushi la noticia de lo que ha ocurrido? Si te pones a pensar gran parte de la culpa es suya por no volver a casa. Sus padres se vieron obligados a permanecer ahí para esperarle. Pero con su personalidad estoy seguro de que no lo aceptará e incluso culpará a los Akashi, que tampoco están excentos. ¿Cómo estarán Kuroko y...quisiera llamarles, pero estoy seguro de que su padre monitorea los movimientos que hace mi familia. ¿Sospecha que Murasakibara está aquí? ¿Por qué lo permite? ¿O lo estoy pensando demasiado? Ah, esta situación es increíblemente estresante. No me queda más que observar y ver como se desarrollan las cosas. Como un mero espectador. Estoy tan cansado de serlo. Yo también quiero cambiar mi destino. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Debe ser genial ser Akashi Masaomi, con todo el poder que tiene puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana. ¿Por qué no terminar con el sistema? No, es la base de su poder después de todo.»_

Arrugó el periódico y lo tiró a la basura, tarde o temprano tendrá que informar a su inquilino lo ocurrido, pero no tiene ni la menor idea de como hacerlo sin que se ponga histérico. Por lo que tendrá que postergarlo de momento, al menos hasta encontrar un plan.

...

En el despacho de Masaomi.

Este revisaba algunos documentos como dicta su pesada rutina. Con tal seriedad que parecía no importarle la sangre inocente que se derramó. Bueno, aunque está solo fuera del líder de la competencia.

La puerta se abrió de golpe sin que el que se adentra se tomara la molestia de anunciarse.

-¿Te parece que son maneras?-sin mirarle.

-¿Qué significa esto?-Seijuro con el diario en sus manos.

-¿Acaso olvidaste como leer?

-Sabe a que me refiero. Ellos no estaban realizando un solo movimiento en nuestra contra, entonces...¿por qué?

-Negocios.

-¿Es todo?

-Que no se te olvide que esto es una empresa.

-Pero son personas.

-¿Continuas con lo mismo? Te lo he dicho una y otra vez. Algún día te harás cargo de la compañía. Es mejor que aceptes tu papel y lo desempeñes de la mejor manera.

El joven le miró con rabia, jamás está de acuerdo pero siente que cada vez tiene menos y menos poder frente a ese sujeto. ¿Acaso su padre hizo algún movimiento del cual no se dió cuenta? ¿O su relación con Kuroko le ha vuelto ingenuo?

-Retírate que tengo cosas que hacer.

Está vez no tiene argumentos para debatir. Se fué a su habitación con un amargo sabor en la boca. Una vez ahí su pareja le miró preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre? Leíste algo y saliste sin más.

-Mi padre...eliminó a la familia de Murasakibara.

-¿Que hizo qué? ¿Alguien sobrevivió?-negó.

El peli azulino quedó impactado. No es algo que le extrañe por parte de ese sujeto, pero ¿y la nostalgia que alguna vez notó en sus ojos? No, hace poco que parece un ser distinto, aterrador, ¿qué le ocurrió? Estaba confundido pero aún así llevó una mano a la mejilla del pelirojo a modo de consuelo. Guardó silencio, cualquier cosa que dijera no sonaría más que a pretexto barato. De una u otra manera siente que Masaomi se interpusiera en su camino como una poderosa barrera imposible de destruir.

...

En el sitio donde se mantiene cautivos a los esclavos.

Haizaki mira confundido a su alrededor.

« _-Uy, vaya que ese idiota se pasó de la raya. Un poco más y me habría asesinado. O es bueno para lo que hace o es un apostador de porquería. ¿Qué beneficio me supone permitir que continue con su juego, exacto no soy más que un peón y me niego a permitir que alguien decida por mi. Primero muerto a que me hagan lo mismo que la mujer que se precia de ser mi madre. Desgraciada bruja que me vendió a la primera oportunidad.»_

Hanamiya entró a la habitación donde tiene al otro encadenado. Le miró divertido y más bien como si se estuviese burlando.

-Apuesto a que te han invadido las dudas. Mmm, el confiar en mi depende por completo de ti.

-¿Te parece que lo hago?

-No, y ciertamente serías un imbécil si fuese el caso. No necesito un inocente cordero que se someta a mi, al menos no para escapar. Pero alegrate.

-Uy si, con la piel quemandome por quién sabe que cosa que me untaste me siento de maravilla, no tienes idea. ¿Podríamos repetirlo?

-No seas llorón tenía que ser convincente.

-¿Para dar muestra de lo bien que haces tu trabajo?

-No puedes decirlo enserio. Te hace falta visión. Hoy me reasignaran a un lugar con mejores condiciones aunque mayor seguridad y me han pedido que elija al que será mi compañero, ahí es donde entras.

-¿No será más difícil huir?

-No si jugamos bien las cartas. Y creeme que lo haré. Tengo a ese hombre en mis manos.

-O el a ti y no te das cuenta.

-Bueno, si pretendes quedarte y prolongar tu sufrimiento, ¿quién soy para impedirlo? Nos vemos-se giró en dirección a la puerta.

-¡Espera!

-¿Si?-con burla.

-Tu ganas-las palabras escocen cual ácido.

-Siempre lo hago-sonrió.

...

En casa de Midorima.

Este arreglaba algunos documentos que contienen los deberes del colegio. Lo hace con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo pues está a solas.

« _-Siento que tuviera tiempo que no tengo semejante libertad. ¿En dónde se habrá metido Atsushi?»_

Pasó de largo el asunto puesto que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Entre más lejos este del amante de los dulces mejor. Por desgracia no siempre tiene la mejor suerte del mundo y segundos después este hace aparición con un gesto aterrador.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?-emitió.

-¿A qué te refieres?

El más alto mostró el diario que hasta hace nada estaba en la basura.

-¿Acaso revisas mis cosas?-molesto.

-Fué mera casualidad. Tiré algo y al ir por ello...¿por qué te doy explicación cuando fui quien formuló la interrogante?

-No quiero que pierdas la cabeza. Lo de tu familia fué una tragedia pero dudo que tus padres quisieran verte en peligro. Si hicieron tanto por ti fué para protegerte.

-¿Y esperas que me quede cruzado de brazos mientras él toma todo lo que nos pertenece?

-¿Acaso te escuchas? ¿Te importan más los bienes que la vida de aquellos que te trajeron a este mundo?

-Ellos tomaron su elección, yo la mía.

-Pareces más un mocoso inmaduro que no está preparado para la realidad.

-Siempre lo estuve, es solo que no me han dado la oportunidad.

-Ya no seguiré con esto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No eres bienvenido en mi casa. Hazme el favor de retirarte.

-Si claro, ahora que no tengo nada no soy de utilidad. Existe un dicho que recita: "En la desgracia se conoce a los amigos." Está claro que no lo eres.

-Es algo que siempre te deje bien claro. El único al que considero de esa manera es Akashi, él se ha ganado mi confianza y respeto. Yo solo te ayude porque tenías problemas. Porque sé que tus padres fueron buenas personas. Por lo mismo no soporto que tú, el que deberías estar más destruido por sus muertes, les culpes.

-No entiendes, nadie lo hace.

-No pretendas recibir simpatía con ese tipo de comentarios.

El de hebras lila le miró furioso aunque con cierto deje de apatía.

-Algún día voy a recuperar todo cuanto me corresponde-negó-Mmm, ya que parece importarte tanto ese querido amigo, te daré un anuncio importante. Lo veras arrastrandose por el fango, suplicando piedad y besándo mis pies.

-Sigue soñando-se acomodó las gafas-¿Es todo o continuarás haciendome perder el tiempo?

-Haré que recuerdes este día para siempre. Lo que debiste hacer y no quisiste.

Se marchó sin nada más que la ropa que trae puesta hacia un futuro incierto. Si quiera le pasó por la cabeza que es un objetivo para Akashi Masaomi.

El de ojos esmeralda salió a toda prisa para visitar a Seijuro, quizá no tenga mucho sentido y no le perdone haber ocultado información, pero esta vez desea moverse por si mismo, y su mente le dicta que empezar una relación sincera con él es lo ideal.

...

En la mansión Akashi.

Este miraba por la ventana con extrema seriedad.

-¿Ocurre algo?-su novio.

-Mmm pues no, pero me siento intranquilo.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?-el otro negó.

-Si te soy sincero no sé ni porque se siento así. A lo mejor solo estoy asfixiado por vivir encerrado todo el tiempo.

-O podría ser tu intuición dándote alguna clase de mensaje. Si algo aprendí es que no se deben dar las cosas por sentado.

-Ah...

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tienes razón, acaba de llegar Midorima.

Minutos después los chicos se encontraban en la habitación para "hacer una investigación en equipo".

-No te preocupes por mi padre, esta ocupado con algunas transacciones.

-Lo sé. Escuché lo de la familia Murasakibara.

-¿A qué has venido?

-Yo...

-Si es porque él estuvo en tu casa ya lo sé.

El mayor le miró anonadado.

-¿Eh?

-¿Está al tanto de lo ocurrido?

-Por desgracia.

-¿Cómo lo tomó?

-Como te imaginas, mal. Estoy seguro de que intentará cobrar venganza. Me dijo que no descansará hasta verte arrodillado.

-¿Aún vive en tu casa?

-No, piensa que le di la espalda. Buscará a Masaomi.

-Ese hombre es peligroso. No tiene consideración con nadie.

-Supongo que tu eres distinto, no será un padre amoroso pero aún así perteneces a su familia.

-Yo tampoco he sido sincero. Hace poco más de tres años...

-¿Cuando hiciste ese viaje al extranjero?

-No ocurrió así. En realidad...me mantuvo cautivo.

-¿Con qué fin?

-Eliminar mi debilidad. Por un mes sufrí torturas de todo tipo.

-¿Eh? ¿Psicológicas?

-Además de físicas.

-Bromeas, ¿cierto?-negó-¿Por qué continuas a su lado?

-Tengo la esperanza de que vuelva al buen camino.

-No es mi intención ser cruel. Pero dudo que en su interior aún exista humanidad.

Los ojos escarlata brillaban, pero no con hostilidad; era más bien como si se aferrara a la única esperanza que le queda.

-Al menos, ¿estas bien?

-Se puede decir que si, y no.

-Es confuso.

-También complicado de explicar.

-¿Qué harás?

-Últimamente he pensado que no puedo continuar así. Mi padre parece estar interesado en Kuroko-kun.

-¿De que manera?-negó.

-Pero temo que le haga daño.

-¿No se supone que es tu escla...amigo?

-Pero el siempre consigue lo que quiere. Si fuera necesario quitarme del camino lo haría.

El grupo se quedó en silencio, bueno Tetsuya no ha emitido comentario alguno, a veces recuerda el rol que tiene y se siente menos. Únicamente lo olvida cuando está a solas con su pareja.

-Parece que te visité en vano. Lo sabías todo-negó-era necesario conocer esa parte de tu pasado, gracias por creer en mi, tu secreto está seguro.

-Se cuidadoso. Mi padre sin duda se verá interesado en el hospital de tu familia. Convence a tus padres, pídeles que acepten. Dudo que les tenga contentos, pero al menos no se repetirá la tragedia. Si necesitas algo...si puedo ayudar...

-No es necesario-acomodó sus anteojos-contamos con la inteligencia suficiente para preservar nuestra existencia.

El pelirojo sonrió de manera inocente sorprendiendo al chico.

-Siempre me ha parecido curiosa tu manera de actuar. Me dices que no pero lo haces.

-B-bueno tengo una personalidad compleja, será mejor que regrese a casa. No quiero llamar la atención de ese sujeto.

-Cuídate mucho.

-Tu también-le miró antes de irse-Deja de ser tan temerario. Si se da cuenta de que estas advirtiendo a sus enemigos...estoy seguro de que no necesito explicar más...

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

No es algo que necesitara escuchar. Sabe lo que pone en juego cada que avisa a otros de los planes de Masaomi pero quedarse cruzado de brazos ante las injusticias es algo que no está dispuesto a hacer.

...

Una semana después.

El castaño se ha tomado las cosas con calma, negociaciones, enemigos, transacciones, familia, piezas de su juego; absolutamente todo. No es que carezca de entusiasmo si es que puede llamarse de esa manera. Se debe más bien a que está cimentando las bases de su plan, todo debe salir bien porque es la única oportunidad. Si apresura los acontecimientos solo obtendrá el peor resultado y luego de años de meticulosa dedicación es un lujo que no puede darse.

Se retiró temprano a dormir y se entregó por completo a los brazos de Morfeo.

Inicio del flash back.

Tiene cuando menos una hora que esa mujer entró a su oficina alardeando que tiene alguna clase de solución mágica al problema que tiene a la compañía Akashi al borde de la quiebra. Como es de esperar, el castaño le tiró de loca, ebria, bromista lo que fuese antes de una opción.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más me tendrás esperando?-con una sonrisa.

-El suficiente para que te aburras y me dejes tranquilo.

-Tu actitud es poco amable.

-¿Qué esperabas? Tu fuiste la que se burló de mi.

-¿Yo?-sorprendida-¿Cuándo?

Masaomi le analizó a fondo. Parecía una reacción completamente natural pero más de una vez le engañaron de la misma manera.

-Bien es todo-cerró el libro de contabilidad, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

La peliroja le siguió apenas lo hizo.

-¿Eres alguna clase de guardaespaldas?

-Eres tu el que no me permite hablar, no pienso marcharme hasta tener una oportunidad.

-Haz lo que quieras. De cualquier manera no pareces del tipo que acepta un no por respuesta. Pero tampoco soy de los que se dejen convencer. Ya veremos quien se aburre primero.

La chica le sonrió divertida, como si para ella fuese algún tipo de juego.

« _-¿Qué pretende?»_

Si bien hasta ese momento le tenía interesado perdió su atención cuando entró en la biblioteca para buscar algunos documentos, se pasó ahí las horas. No se despegó ni cuando fué a tomar un bocadillo, o al buscar más documentos. ¡Por dios santo ni cuando fué a ducharse! Aunque ella se quedó fuera del baño.

« _-En un par de días abandonará su objetivo, cualquiera que este sea. Siempre ocurre.»_

Para su sorpresa pasó más de una semana y esta continuó insistiendo, incluso dormía fuera de la habitación de Masaomi puesto que este jamás le asignó una propia. Su intención es correrla, siendo considerado solo alargaba su estancia. Pero comenzó a sentir algo cada que la veía tirada en el piso. ¿Lástima? Es la primera vez que alguien le conmueve de semejante manera desde el fallecimiento de su madre, ni Satsuki logró tal hazaña. La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación para recostarle en el lecho. Una vez lo consiguió quedó clavado al encontrarse con los orbes rubí fijos en su persona.

-¿Me escucharas?

El suspiró y tomó asiento a su lado. Vaya mujer, es evidente que no se irá. Quiera admitirlo o no le ha vencido en su terreno.

-¿Y bien?-le apresuró.

-Estos días has buscando la solución a la crisis de tu empresa, ¿cierto?

-Es evidente para cualquiera que haya escuchado la noticia.

-Pero no la has encontrado, ¿o me equivoco?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-¿Por qué no formamos una alianza?

-¿Eh?-confundido.

-Bueno, hace poco me quedé al frente de la compañía. Mis padres murieron hace mucho y mi hermano se hacia cargo pero nunca gozó de gran salud...también me dejó-sonrió con nostalgia-Nunca estuve de acuerdo con el sistema pero es un legado de los seres que amo. Yo tengo los recursos, tu la habilidad para mantenernos a flote.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Estoy segura de que somos el mismo tipo de persona. Nunca nos agradó obtener beneficios con el sacrificio de otros.

-¿Cómo lo...?

-Bueno, no soy tan novata como lo imaginas. Estoy al corriente de las condiciones que exiges. Les ves como humanos aún si quieres engañar al mundo entero, aún si has logrado mentirte a ti mismo.

-Si eres tan buena, ¿por qué no administras tu compañía?

-Porque aún cuando soy capaz de hacer ciertas cosas me falta intuición, mmm no exactamente, ¿maldad?

-¿Se supone que me sienta halagado?

La peliroja rió con suavidad.

-Si.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? ¿Un matrimonio arreglado? Siento decirlo pero no son de mi agrado, me traen malos recuerdos.

-Ja ja ja, a mi también y no, ¿qué te parece si somos socios?-extendió la mano-Mucho gusto, soy Shiori.

-¿Qué no tienes apellido?

-Oh será muy curioso~.

El le miró extraño pero le cogió para dar el apretón y sellar el tratado que más tarde se pasaría a papel.

-Soy Akashi Masaomi.

-Bien, es todo por hoy, tengo sueño. Mañana regreso para afinar los detalles.

Y así se fué, sin importarle nada, como si fuese tan libre como el viento.

...

Y vaya que el de hebras chocolate se sorprendió.

Al firmar el contrato que le convertía en socio de tan extravagante mujer.

-Akashi Shiori.

¿Es alguna clase de señal del destino? ¿Una elaborada broma? ¿O la trampa en que ha caído con mayor facilidad?

Fin del flash back.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Wow, cuando inicie el fic ni de broma creía que tuviese la longitud que tiene, peor tantito el AkaKuro es mi OTP de Kuroko no basuke pero me cuesta horrores manejarlos, si lo sé no fué de mis mejores ideas aventarme la historia, pero les falta amor T.T. Aunque Masaomi toma más protagonismo del que debiera y eso que es el antagonista, por eso muchas gracias por su apoyo y paciencia. Los quiero mucho :).**


	16. Solo el viento le separa

**Kuroko no basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Escrito en el móvil errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 16 Solo el viento le separa.**

 **.**

Algunos días después en la mansión Akashi.

Seijuro y su padre pasan un "agradable" momento familiar al tiempo que ingieren el desayuno. Ni una sonrisa, mirada o palabra, pareciera que entre ellos se olvidan del nivel básico de comunicación. Su relación se torna cada día más difícil e incómoda. Es como si se obligaran a permanecer uno al lado del otro. El joven tiene motivos de peso, es el ser que le dió la vida y desea con toda su alma brindar un poco de alegría a ese corazón. Pero, ¿y Masaomi? ¿No es demasiado empeño para un simple heredero? Debe admitir que hasta para torturarle cedió un poco de su valioso tiempo e ideas, porque le queda bastante claro que fué obra suya esa manera de secuestrarle. Limpia sus labios con la servilleta que coloca con elegancia a un lado de la mesa. Quizá ha llegado el momento de retirarse, ya no tiene nada más que hacer y su padre parece poco interesado en su presencia.

-Con su permiso me...

-¿Y tu esclavo?-se tensó.

-En mi habitación, le ordené alistarse, le llevaré al colegio.

Un pesado silencio fué lo único que recibió como contestación, provocando que se pusiera más nervioso, esa jamás es buena señal.

-¿Tiene otro asunto que arreglar conmigo?

-No.

-Bien, entonces me marcho.

-Asegurate de no estropear tu juguete nuevamente.

¿Es su imaginación o eso fué un consejo?

« _-Lo sabía, tiene interés en Kuroko-kun. Lo importante es saber, ¿de qué tipo? No importa cual sea la respuesta, antes muerto que permitirle poner un dedo sobre él. A mi casi me volvió loco y soy su hijo. Podría tratarle peor.»_

No hubo más intercambio de opiniones, no es que sean especialmente parlanchines. Y así el castaño se quedó solo en el comedor, tomando un café bien cargado con la tasa que esconde una tenue sonrisa auténtica.

« _-Es la peor idea que has tenido en toda la vida Masaomi, terminaras lastimando a Seijuro...y a ti mismo.»_

 _«-¿No se parece que es algo tarde para regañarme Shiori? Además es justamente mi intención. No estoy ciego ni soy idiota como para no darme cuenta de que esos dos tienen una relación. Podrán engañar a cualquiera, pero no a mi. Pero no es el momento para "descubrirlos".»_

 _«-¿Involucraras a un inocente en todo esto?»_

 _«-El solo se metió donde no le llaman. "Lo siento" hijo, me quedaré con tu "hermano".»_

Solo su vástago sería tan ingenuo para creer que el hombre que todo lo controla no estaría al tanto de dicha situación. No hay sitio que no "mire" incluso sabe de la existencia de ese perrito de ojos azules.

« _-Tu familia, ¿eh? No estas preparado para la responsabilidad. Esto no es juego. Te piensas que tienes la madurez cuando no posees las agallas necesarias para protegerles. ¿Qué necesito hacer para que comiences a moverte? ¿No logras entender que soy tu mayor enemigo?»_

Masaomi soportó infinidad de castigos y humillaciones por parte de su padre, ¿qué le hizo llegar al límite? Sonrió, está vez con maldad.

« _-El sacrificio del ser amado, ¿eh? Pero no será Tetsuya, ese chico es una pieza importante para mi plan. Supongo que tendrá que ser el lindo cachorro que han adoptado.»_

Se levantó y fué directo a su oficina. Tiene algunas indicaciones que dar.

...

Una vez en la limusina.

La pareja se dirige al colegio en completo silencio. El más joven entiende que algo ocurrió porque es evidente que el nuevo chofer es un enviado de ese hombre para vigilarles, lo que les lleva a preguntarse, ¿en dónde está el otro? Considerando que era permisivo con quien no debía es evidente la respuesta. Por su culpa ha muerto alguien, no pondrán en peligro a alguien más. Ahora son solo esclavo y amo, por lo menos hasta llegar al colegio.

-Ya casi llegamos-dijo el pelirojo con seriedad-quitate la cadena, estorba y quiero que lleves mis cosas.

-Si señor.

El peli celeste movía sus manos por el hierro pero no hallaba la manera de hacerlo.

-Cierto, no puedes. Tengo las llaves.-se "burlo".

Se acercó para quedar de espaldas al conductor a la vez que deslizaba las manos por el instrumento opresor.

-Lo siento Kuroko-kun-susurró-pero este hombre se ve deseoso de encontrar algún error.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo-cerró ligeramente su ojo.

-¿Te lastimé? Aún no sana del todo la herida en tu cuello, ¿cierto? Como odio ponerte esta cosa.

-Estaré bien Akashi-kun, siempre que estés a mi lado soy muy fuerte-sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, gesto que le fué devuelto con dulzura.

-Llegamos señor.

El oji escarlata salió del vehículo, tras él su novio que llevaba las cosas de ambos.

-¿Necesita que me quede en la zona?-el nuevo empleado.

-Con que te presentes a la hora indicada es suficiente.

-Con su permiso me retiro.

Una vez lejos, el de ojos arándano ayudó al otro con los portafolios.

-Puedo llevar el mío-el otro ligeramente molesto.

-Ya haces demasiado, esta vez déjame hacer algo por ti-sonrió de forma seductora, provocando un evidente sonrojo en su "víctima".

-Como sigan actuando de esa manera sacaran a la luz su relación y dudo que estén a gusto con la imagen incestuosa que dan-Shintaro.

-Buenos días Midorima-kun-el peli rojo.

-Buenos días-el peli celeste avergonzado.

Este asintió. Como aún es temprano, se detuvieron debajo de un manzano.

-Muchas gracias Akashi.

-¿Por?-sorprendido.

-Tenías razón, en cuanto ese hombre destruyó a los Murasakibara, fijó su atención en mi familia. De no ser por el consejo que me diste y el cual hice del conocimiento de mis padres, ahora estaríamos...es increíble que sus habilidades permitan preservar la vida, aunque sea la nuestra. Estoy cansado de vivir así pero al menos nos has dado tiempo.

-¿Tiempo?

-Eres mi amigo y lo sabes. Pero no quiero desperdiciar mi futuro de esta manera. Si hallo la oportunidad para destruir ese imperio lo haré sin dudarlo. Solo espero que eso no nos convierta en enemigos.

-Yo también.

-Es todo, nos vemos después.

Se perdió a la distancia, el oji carmin recargó su espalda en el tronco mientras miraba sus manos con suma atención.

-¿Crees que un día se verán manchadas con la sangre de mis seres queridos? No quiero tener en ellas la tuya, de Midorima, o mi padre.

-No quiero ser cruel pero no me parece que tengamos muchas opciones. Aunque tampoco hay necesidad de cargar un pecado solo. No puedo salvarte, pero puedo compartir tu dolor.

-No quiero que asesines a causa mía. Tu eres puro y gentil. Yo...hace mucho que estoy desvirtuado.

-¿Si tuvieses que elegir entre la familia y tus amigos que escogerías?

-Mi familia-sin dudar-mi padre y tu son lo más importante. Soy consiente de que ese hombre no sabe más que brindar dolor, sufrimiento y terror. Pero quiero pensar que no siempre fué el sujeto despiadado que conozco. Que aunque sea muy en el fondo tiene un corazón. Quiero rescatarlo de este horrible mundo, destruir el sistema y otorgarte la libertad que mereces.

-Eres demasiado ambicioso.

-¿Crees que sea malo?-negó.

-Quien no está dispuesto a arriesgar su alma no consigue nada.

-Las cosas no se obtienen gratuitamente.

-Así es.

-Aunque algo llegó a mi sin que lo pidiera.

-¿Y qué es?

-La felicidad que me embarga cada que veo tu sonrisa.

El peli celeste le observó ruborizado y sorprendido. No es que sea el ente más brillante y alegre de la creación, pero si así le ve su pareja y le pone contento, ¿quién es para corregirle? Continuaron sumidos en su mundo hasta que entraron en cuenta de que no pueden pasar todo el día de esa manera.

...

Apenas pusieron un pie fuera de la institución y ya les esperaba el chofer. Entraron al vehículo y llegaron en nada a la mansión, volviendo a esa odiosa y repetitiva rutina.

-Bienvenidos Akashi-sama, joven Kuroko-el conductor de costumbre.

-¿Eh?-el pelirojo anonadado-creía que mi padre...

-Lamento no haberle llevado al colegio, pero Masaomi-sama me dió algunos encargos, fué solo hoy. Prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

-No te preocupes. Tampoco es mi intención el causar problemas, solo estaba preocupado.

El mayor le miró curioso pero decidió guardarse sus comentarios. La pareja subió a la alcoba del oji escarlata y tomaron asiento en la cama el más joven, en el borde de la ventana el otro.

-Vaya-el emperador-parece que estoy tan acostumbrado a su crueldad que le juzgo antes de siquiera darle el beneficio de la duda. ¿En qué me convierte eso?

-Nunca está de más la precaución.

-Pero, ¿cómo espero que sea un ser bondadoso si no puedo creer?

-Llegará la oportunidad, estoy seguro.

¿Cuándo? Seijuro comienza a pensar que se está tomando su tiempo. La vida sigue, todos a su alrededor parecen moverse, ¿y él? Está clavado al suelo sin posibilidad de avanzar.

« _-¿Qué me hace falta?»_

...

Cuando el fin de semana por fin llegó, sin mínimos cambios a excepción de las salidas del patriarca, el par se dió la oportunidad de una cita, la que por supuesto incluye a la tierna bolita de pelos.

-¡Nigou!-le llama Tetsuya por séptima ocasión-Es extraño, nunca tarda tanto.

-Así es. Normalmente te salta encima.

-¿Crees que esté enfermo?-negó.

-De ser así, buscaría la manera de llamar nuestra atención por ayuda.

-¡Nigou!...¿Y si escapó?

-Volverá, parece estar muy cómodo aquí. Además es bastante agudo, no tendrá problemas.

Continuaron el recorrido, el peli celeste incluso se inclinó buscando en los arbustos, pequeñas cuevas, y todo lugar que pudiese servir de escondite. Su corazón se contrajo violentamente cuando halló algo, más no lo que esperaba, su rostro perdió color y su cuerpo tembló sin control por algunos segundos.

-¿Kuroko-kun?

El mencionado le ignoro alargando la mano para tomar algo que finalmente no cogió.

-A-Akashi-kun, ¿esto es...?

El otro se arrodilló a un lado. Fué una mirada superficial pero no hay duda.

-Es la ropa que le pusiste a Nigou.

Una pequeña playera de baloncesto, rasgada y teñida de rojo. Kuroko cerró los ojos con fuerza lleno de frustración al tiempo que mordía sus labios queriendo gritar. El novio le tomó en un cariñoso abrazo queriendo consolarle, pero es evidente que dicho sentimiento no llegará a él de momento.

-Lo lamento Kuroko-kun, si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta.

-...

Y así como una acción le hace creer a Seijuro que su padre posee un espíritu bondadoso, otra cambia por completo el concepto, es más parecido a un demonio; el rey de todos ellos. El dolor de Tetsuya debe ser insoportable considerando el gran apego que tenía por el can, cuando el mismo confesó verlo como a un hijo y sin más le ha perdido para siempre. No importa lo mucho que el pelirojo quiera protegerlo o enviarle el sufrimiento, no puede borrar lo que ahora hay en su corazón.

-Uuuh~.

El lamento del muchacho.

« _-Si no puedo hacerlo sonreír, al menos me quedaré a su lado hasta que deje de llorar.»_

Alrededor de una hora después, el oji zafiro agotado se dejó caer en el regazo ajeno. Le cargaron y llevaron de vuelta a la habitación. Donde le recostaron en el lecho y cubrieron con las sábanas. Akashi toma asiento a su lado para velar su sueño al tiempo que acaricia las hebras celestes.

« _-He sido muy ingenuo. No, esto no puede catalogarse así. Soy realmente estúpido. Si se dió cuenta de Nigou es seguro que sabe otras cosas. ¿Qué impide que dañe a Kuroko-kun? ¿Es momento de renunciar a cambiarle y buscar un método para huir? ¿Escapar? ¿Es realmente lo que quiero hacer?»_

-Ni...gou...lo...lamento...perdón...

Aún en dominio de Morfeo es evidente el arrepentimiento.

« _-Tu no eres responsable, es ese sujeto...yo...»_

Uno de sus ojos destelló en otro tono por algunos segundos para luego volver a la normalidad. Puede soportar cualquier humillación, sufrimiento y penuria, pero que el joven del que se enamoró sea la víctima es algo que no le agrada en lo más mínimo.

Salió de la habitación cuando se hizo de noche en busca del castaño, seguro ha vuelto. Camina por un oscuro corredor y llega a la oficina de este, toca la puerta pero no le halla. Furioso da un golpe a la pared, enseguida cierra los ojos e intenta regularizar su respiración.

« _-Es una fortuna que no esté. ¿Qué tengo en la cabeza? ¿Es qué acaso quiero delatar la relación que tengo con Kuroko-kun? Si le asesina por mi culpa no podría vivir con el cargo de conciencia, con el pesar...la soledad y anhelo...»_

...

Con Hanamiya.

Este se pasea sin pena ni gloria en la habitación de su nuevo "hogar" pequeña pero cómoda. Se tira en el lecho boca arriba, deslizando las manos por la sábana.

-Te conformas con poco-Haizaki.

-¿No te agrada la tuya? Hasta donde tengo entendido son idénticas.

-Prefiero la que tenía en mi mansión.

-Oh si, aquella donde aún vive la madre que te vendió. No seas imbécil, private de lujos ahora y gana tu libertad. Además gracias a mi no eres un simple esclavo. Eres uno de los encargados. Siempre y cuando hagas bien tu trabajo no tienes porque recibir más dolor-sonrió de lado.

-A diferencia tuya no soy del tipo que se divierte con estas cosas.

-¿Lo has intentado?

-No.

-¿Entonces como lo sabes?

-Lo sé y punto.

-Eso no tiene sentido.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante-el de ojos platinados.

-Joven Makoto, ha llegado un nuevo grupo de esclavos, entre ellos hay un joven bastante alto que intimida a los guardias. Dice el señor Masaomi que puede hacer con él cuanto quiera y que no hay inconveniente en que le mate, es un producto defectuoso.

-¿En que celda le tienen?

-En la 24H.

-Retírate.

-¡A la orden!

Una vez solos.

-Wah, que manera de tratar a uno de los guardias-el menor.

-Tu si que estas ciego. Observa, analiza, razona. Todos aquí somos esclavos, aunque el tiene un rango menor al nuestro.

-¿No es inconveniente que los dejen estar a sus anchas?

-¿Te parece sencillo salir de este sitio?

-No.

-Es más como una prisión de máxima seguridad y he ahí la clave de nuestra victoria.

-No entiendo.

-Lo sé.

-¿No es más sencillo explicarme tu plan?

-¿Bromeas? Me encanta tener el poder~. Ahora vamos, este será tu primer trabajo, el que te marque como peón o rey.

-No me gustara.

El oji esmeralda-platinado se acercó para susurrar en su oído.

-Parece que te conozco mejor que tu mismo. Es una de las ventajas que otorga este "empleo".

Salieron en dirección a la celda. Los corredores son blancos y poseen una estupenda iluminación, todo luce tan higiénico y pulcro.

-Que distinto del sitio donde nos tenían-el menor.

-Porque aquí se hace el trabajo de verdad.

Hanamiya sacó las llaves abriendo y mostrando a la víctima que les contemplaba de pie, encadenado de brazos y tobillos.

-Todo tuyo-el mayor.

-¿Qué se supone que haga?

El contrario se encogió de hombros.

-Yo que sé. Es tuyo no mío. Inspírate.

-No soy un juguete sin opinión-dijo el castaño.

-Supongo tienes nombre, ¿o no?-Hanamiya con burla.

-Teppei, ¿cambia algo?

-No.

-¿Entonces por qué...?

-Es para reírme cada que no puedas recordarlo.

-No soy alguien débil.

-¿Por qué será que la gente no ve la realidad? En cuanto reconozcas lo patético que eres...

-¿Qué?

-Me encanta dejar las frases a medias~ te deja con la duda. Depende de la frase puede incluso carcomer el alma.

-No es verdad.

-¿Ah no?

Este cogió una libreta sobre la mesa, leyendo un poco su contenido para finalmente sonreír.

-Oh~ así que tienes un hermano. Tal parece que los capturaron juntos. Que triste, les dispararon...a él le dieron en un brazo, se salvó pero...oh, es terrible.

Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda del de hebras chocolate.

-Pobre chico, ¿qué posibilidades tiene con...?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué fué de él?! ¡No me han dicho nada!

El azabache cerró el cuaderno y le dirigió una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Ves como el quedarte intrigado pude ser aterrador?

Hanamiya arrojó el escrito a sus pies.

-Soy un buen hombre después de todo, si logras cogerlo es todo tuyo. Nos vamos Haizaki.

Kyoshi estaba perplejo, no reaccionó por algunos segundos. Cuando entró en razón forcejeó para liberarse. Informarse de lo ocurrido es prioridad, así termine por desgarrar su piel.

A unos metros de la celda el par se quedó en completo silencio, por espacio de media hora. Las dudas invadian al más joven que no entendió la finalidad, se escuchaban pequeños quejidos, de esperar considerando las heridas que seguramente se infiere a si mismo el prisionero.

-¿No se supone que este es mi trabajo?-el de ojos avellana.

-Tu fuiste el que mencionó que no sabía como empezar, yo solo te doy un empujón.

-¿Es hora de volver?

-Aún no, y guarda silencio que me quitas la diversión.-con seriedad.

El moreno sintió el impulso de voltearle un puñetazo pero podría recibir algún castigo y aún no sana del todo.

« _-Tarde o temprano hallaré una abertura en la vigilancia. Ese día patearé tan fuerte tu estómago que escupirás tus víceras.»_

-Buena suerte~.

-¿Eh?-desconcertado.

-Si, leo la mente. ¿Te digo un secreto? Nunca lograras ponerme un dedo encima.

Haizaki se tensó y recargó sobre la pared llenando de gozo al otro.

« _-Es una fortuna que sea tan estúpido. No olvides que a pesar de todo soy tu señor, amo y dueño. Puede que te necesite para escapar, pero no permitiré que sepas que tenemos el mismo rango. El poder arruina a la gente, no necesito un bastardo que se sienta intocable. Llena tu alma de frustración y coraje, sacrifícate por mi libertad.»_

-¡Maldición!

Se escuchó a lo lejos, Hanamiya sonrió.

-Ahora.

Tuvieron que pasar dos horas para que el confinado se diera por vencido. Una vez frente a él advirtieron las piel levantada de las muñecas, de donde escurría gran cantidad de sangre. Kyoshi tiene la mirada baja y su labio sangra, seguro le ha mordido por la rabia.

-¿Y bien?-el oji esmeralda a su compañero.

Pero este no le prestó atención, estaba absorto en el enorme sujeto ahora humillado.

-Así que tenemos este tipo de poder.-sus manos temblaron.

-Al fin lo entendiste. Todo tuyo.

El peli negro salió en busca de algún chocolate para matar el rato, o lo primero que se encuentre en el camino.

-¡WAAAAAH!

El alarido de Teppei.

« _-Que desesperado, bueno es un error común del novato.»_

Sonrió victorioso.

...

Makoto realizó sus actividades de rutina con otros esclavos, más que nada el pase de lista, incluida una mujer que si no mal recuerda se apellida Murasakibara, aunque a ella la enviaron a una celda especial, aislada del resto, ni él tiene acceso. Cuando cayó la noche, volvió a su habitación para tomar un baño, lo necesita por la cantidad de veces que le escupieron el día de hoy, aunque cada infeliz que se atrevió terminó perdiendo el sentido, desprendían un desagradable aroma metálico, él uno frutal gracias a los productos de limpieza.

Se estiró sobre la cama y cerró los ojos, quedándose profundamente dormido, pero ese horrible aroma invadió sus sentidos y le obligó a despertar hallando a Haizaki empapado de un líquido escarlata.

-Se te ha pasado la mano, ¿no crees?

-La práctica hace al maestro, ¿no lo has dicho?

-Solo no mates al que sigue, este es especial pero no tenemos permitido hacerlo. ¿Te quedó claro?

-¿Y quién dijo que ya no vive?

-¿Eh? Pero esa cantidad de sangre.

-Digamos que encontré un método interesante, que no pretendo compartir-sonrió diabólicamente.

Fué el turno de Makoto para tragar saliva pesadamente. Quizá este mocoso no sea un peón, torre o alfil bajo sus órdenes.

« _-¿Fui tan ciego para darle poder a un rey? No...me recuerda a Masaomi...un monstruo.»_

...

Una vez Hanamiya dejó de acosarle con infinidad de preguntas, Haizaki volvió a su alcoba dispuesto a tomar una ducha, sin embargo pasó un buen rato frente al lavabo volviendo lo poco que tiene su estómago, al tiempo que no podía esconder el violento temblor en su cuerpo.

« _-Mi situación apesta. Pero tengo que hacerle creer que soy un imbécil más grande que él. Si pudo destruir el alma de ese desgraciado con tan poco, nada me asegura que estaré a salvo. Es un juego de dos estimado socio. Tu me asustas y yo te aterro.»_

-¡Ungh!

Aunque al menos hoy, es más de lo que puede soportar.

...

En la guarida de Alex.

La rubia fué al dormitorio de Kise y su invitado, encontrándolos dormidos a pierna suelta y el moreno encima del otro en una posición bastante comprometedora, sonrió con dulzura.

-Ryota-le llamó removiéndole de los hombros.

-¿Alexi...chi?

-Tengo información de tu amigo.

-¡¿Kuroko-chi?!-se reincorporó de golpe, lanzando al otro al piso que no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

-Vaya que tu amigo tiene el sueño pesado.

-Está cansado, no es sencillo llegar.

-Aunque a ti no te costó trabajo.

-Estoy acostumbrado-sonrió orgulloso a la vez que hizo un ademan para invitarle a su lado.

-Tal parece que Masaomi ha incrementado la vigilancia a su hijo, eso incluye también al pequeño.

-¿Aún le lleva al colegio?

-Sí.

-¿Qué tendrá en mente?

-No lo sé.

-¿Y Masaomi? No es por nada, pero siempre me pareció que no dejaba ni respirar a su hijo, ahora es mucho peor. Le orilla a cometer una estupidez.

-Pienso igual.

-¿Crees que sea parte de su plan?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es que, bueno. Tu me has dicho que está al tanto de Seijuro. Si quisiese lastimarlo, ¿no sería justo lo contrario? Es más como si le estuviese protegiendo.

-¿De qué?

-¿El resto del mundo?

-Normal considerando que es el sucesor.

-Mmm...

-¿No?

-Es que parece más un padre sobreprotector.

-Uno que le manda torturar. ¿Recuerdas que nos lo dijo el infiltrado en aquel lugar?

-No lo olvido.

-¿Infiltrado?-el peli azulino que despertaba sentándose en el suelo-Parece que tienen ojos en todos lados.

-En sitios estratégicos-ella-no somos tantos como imaginas. Además el mercado negro es sumamente peligroso, ahí está la mitad de los miembros de la resistencia.

-¿Mercado negro?-Daiki frunció el ceño-La esclavitud es legal, ¿qué podrían comercializar ahí?

-¿Cuál es la principal regla de un jefe de esclavos?

-¿No violar a...?

-Así es, son de tipo sexual. ¿Te parece que no existe gente que desee ese tipo de "servicios"?

-P-pero...¿y los venden con ese fin?

-Eso se pretende, pero la gran mayoría no llega a los compradores. Una parte gracias a la resistencia, pero el noventa por ciento de ellos lo hace gracias a cierto grupo.

-¿Cómo se llaman?-negó.

-Nadie sabe quiénes son ni se conoce el rostro de su líder. Pero si bien los esclavos les ven como héroes, los ricos les repudian. Puesto que no temen asesinar a gente influyente con tal de conseguir sus objetivos.

-Se forjan enemigos poderosos.

-Y eso te da una pista, ¿o no? Si puede salir impune al masacrar a gente como esa es porque...

-Es uno de ellos-asintió.

-No somos los únicos cansados del sistema.

-¿Por qué no intentan contactarlos y pedirles que se unan a su causa?

-No están interesados. Son un grupo con un fuerte sentido del deber. No sé bajo las órdenes de quién se muevan, pero algo si tengo claro, están agradecidos y respetan a esa persona. A tal nivel que no les importa perder la vida o ser torturados.

-¿Es una suposición?

-No, he sido testigo.

-Vaya. Será complicado salvar a Kurokochi.

-Se dará la oportunidad. Solo debes tener esperanza.

-No soy de los que se sientan en un rincón a llorar sus penas-Daiki.

-Nadie pidió que lo hicieras-ella-no tolero los sacrificios sin sentido. Si nos aventuramos a una misión suicida hay que dar todo para que no sea el caso. Taiga.

-Si-este que llegaba con un vaso de agua para Alex.

-Ryota y tu serán los encargados del entrenamiento de este mocoso.

-¿Estrictos o blandos?-el pelirojo, una sonrisa en los dos rubios que imitó, le dió mala espina al oji zafiro.

« _-No tengo de otra, además es un pequeño precio por rescatar a Tersu.»_

-¡Estoy dispuesto a todo!-con valentía.

-¡Así se habla! Pero hay algo más importante, Taiga...

-¿Si?

-Quiero un poco de whisky.

-¡Como fastidias!

-Je.

Es un grupo tan extraño y aparentemente tan mal síncronizado que Aomine se pregunta si serán una ayuda o un lastre. Espera que sea la primera opción porque solo no puede contra todo un imperio.

...

Un mes más tarde en la mansión Akashi.

-Voy a salir-el pelirojo a su novio-Mi padre no llegará esta noche porque tiene asuntos importantes con los Midorima.

-No quiero que vayas solo, me preocupa que alguno de los detractores de...al menos dejame ir contigo.

-Estaré bien, confía en mi.

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan imprudente?

-Supongo que es una característica que compartimos, ¿crees que no he notado que sueles revisar los documentos de ese hombre?

El oji zafiro quedó aturdido con la declaración, si su novio lo notó, el patriarca seguramente está en las mismas.

« _-No, de ser así me habría castigado.»_

-¿Por qué no me detienes?-preguntó incómodo.

-Porque sin importar lo mucho que te ame y desee protegerte, somos dos existencias distintas e individuales. Es decir, estas en todo tu derecho, como yo en el mío de rescatarte si te descubre.

-Pero...

El mayor poso el índice sobre sus labios para que guardara silencio y dió un beso en su frente.

-No quiero pelear por su culpa. Es tu batalla, yo iré a la mía.

-Sé cuidadoso.

-Siempre-sonrió.

El peli celeste se quedó solo y en silencio, miró por la ventana. Cuando se aseguró de que el otro estaba lejos fué a la oficina de Masaomi, hace poco encontró algo interesante. Aunque se cuestiona severamente su autenticidad.

Removió un trozo de "piso" falso y se encontró con un pequeño cofre de madera que tiene un excelente candado, no así las llaves. El muchacho sonríe sintiéndose afortunado por su gusto por los trucos de magia. Toma un diminuto fierro escondido entre la ropa, lo introduce en el artefacto y segundos después ya tiene en sus manos algunas cartas viejas que se dispone a estudiar, sabe que se arriesga en demasía pero es probablemente la señal que busca Seijuro con tanta desesperación.

 _ **«-Para Masaomi:**_

 _ **¿Aún estas molesto porque no te dije mi apellido? No me has contactado desde el día en que firmamos el tratado. ¿Estas siendo precavido? Siento decirle señor que solo es grosero. Quiero ser tu amiga, ¿por qué eres tan difícil? Mmm no se me ocurre que más poner. ¡Hasta eso me dificultas!**_

 _ **Con cariño (no estoy tan segura) Shiori.»**_

Guardó el papel doblándolo tal cual lo encontró, incluso en la misma posición para que no se percatara. Cogió uno de más abajo, siempre memorizando como estaban colocados, lo último que espera es delatarse. Rápidamente sus orbes se pasearon por las letras.

 _ **«-Para Masaomi.**_

 _ **¿Qué clase de contestación es...? "Sin asuntos relevantes, mis saludos". Está bien, yo me lo busqué por quedarme sin inspiración. Bien, dudo que sea el caso. Eres tan hermético, que no tengo idea de que decir, o escribir para el caso es lo mismo. Y como parece que te da flojera coger un bolígrafo, seré yo quien inicie esta "conversación" ¿Sabes? Me sería más fácil que contestaras mis llamadas. Y no mandaras a tu mayordomo a decir que el señor no se encuentra en casa. Te lo dije, me falta maldad no inteligencia ni astucia. No sabes que tan peligrosa puedo ser.**_

 _ **Shiori.»**_

 _ **«-Para Masaomi.**_

 _ **¡¿Qué quieres decir con que deje de fastidiar?! Somos socios, ¿lo recuerdas? Ni siquiera me mantienes al tanto de los negocios. ¿Cómo esperas que tome decisiones si no me das información?**_

 _ **Shiori.»**_

 _ **«-Para Masaomi.**_

 _ **Estados de cuenta, facturas y demás recibido.**_

 _ **Shiori.»**_

 _ **«-Para Masaomi.**_

 _ **Claro que estoy molesta, no te dignas en mostrar la cara. Ahora que lo pienso escribo muy poco en toda una hoja. ¡Más te vale reciclar mis cartas!**_

 _ **Shiori.»**_

 _ **«-Para Masaomi.**_

 _ **¡¿Como que las tiraste a la basura?! ¡No estoy molesta! ¡Lo que sigue!**_

 _ **Tu enemiga declarada Shiori.»**_

 _ **«-Para Masaomi.**_

 _ **Siento lo de la última vez, fui inmadura, pero no eres muy distinto si me has ignorado por dos meses enteros. ¿Está todo bien? Mira, yo no te agrado y tu tampoco a mi...bueno, la verdad un poco. Pienso que eres interesante. Me da igual si eso me convierte en una masoquista pero al menos soy sincera. Confía en mi por favor. No estas solo. Entiendo cuando se tiene reservas con la gente. Cuando murieron mis padres me sucedió, intentaron aprovecharse de nosotros que poco sabíamos de negocios. Pero mi hermano que en paz descanse solía decirme que si te encierras en tu burbuja jamás conocerás a quien vale la pena. Si, estoy siendo ingenua e irracional pero en verdad me agradas. No tenemos que ser amigos si no quieres pero al menos permite que tome mi papel como socia. No soy una mujer estúpida e incapaz. Si me das la oportunidad quizá logre sorprenderte.**_

 _ **Ya no tan enojada Shiori.**_

 _ **Pd. Creo que eso sonó muy extraño pero me da flojera escribirlo todo otra vez y tachada una carta se pierde estética.»**_

 _ **«-Para Masaomi.**_

 _ **No pensé que fuera tanto trabajo. Con razón no tienes tiempo para responder. Estaré ocupada haciendo algunos cálculos y luego te doy mi opinión. Ayudaría mucho que respondieras el teléfono.**_

 _ **Shiori.»**_

 _ **«-Wah, ¿el gran Akashi Masaomi dando las gracias por algo? Creo que el mundo llegara a su fin. Oh lo olvidé, para Masaomi.**_

 _ **Fué un placer llegar a tu rescate. Te dije que las cosas saldrían bien, hacemos un excelente equipo. Quiero agradecer tu cooperación, así que te contaré un poco de mi para estar a mano.**_

 _ **Mis abuelos tenían una pequeña compañía de esclavos, como imaginarás no son de los que se conformen con poco, así que firmaron una alianza con otra empresa. Si, la competencia, de esa manera obligaron a mi padre a contraer matrimonio con una mujer...no quiero hablar mal de ella porque es mi madre biológica, aunque enfermó y murió. De esa manera mi papá volvió a contraer nupcias con la dueña de otro consorcio, de nuevo a causa de mis abuelos. Nos mudamos a casa de mi madrastra, y he de decir que es la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, quien me educó y me convirtió en la persona que soy. No solo la amo y respeto, sino que la admiro. Ella y papá fueron felices e intentaron salvar a cuanta persona les fué posible, al igual que mi hermano. Sé que es difícil pero quiero seguir el mismo sendero que ellos. Espero no haberte aburrido con mis tonterías.**_

 _ **Shiori.»**_

 _ **«-Para Masaomi.**_

 _ **Vaya, no esperaba que me contaras...muchas gracias. Supongo que hasta en nuestro pasado somos bastante similares. Aunque se nota que es mucho más complicado para ti abrir el corazón. No sabes lo complicado que resulta leer entre líneas algo más parecido a un telegrama. Cada día me caes mejor y me convenzo de que no hay mejor compañero que tu. Hagamos crecer las empresas y rescatemos al mundo de la oscuridad que quiere engullirlo. Creo que vi demasiadas películas, lo lamento.**_

 _ **Shiori.»**_

Los escritos continuaron en un tono bastante similar, que conforme avanzaba el joven con su investigación se volvía más íntimo.

 _ **«-Querido Masaomi.**_

 _ **Me sorprendió tu propuesta de tener una cita...o eso creo. Eres tan complicado de entender como al principio. Espero no haber malinterpretado tus palabras. Quizá está sea la última carta que te escriba. No lo tomes a mal, es solo que si tengo razón me gustaría que lo demás lo dijéramos de frente. Llámame romántica o tonta. No, sé que no eres ese tipo de persona. Si te soy sincera tengo miedo pero creo que a tu lado puedo llegar a la felicidad. No sé como ocurrió pero creo que estoy...olvídalo. Es algo que guardaré hasta ver tu expresión. Me da curiosidad saber si te sonrojaras, me insultaras, me tiraras de loca o corresponderás. No hay más que esperar.**_

 _ **Con cariño Shiori.»**_

-Es la última-expresó Tetsuya para guardarla y colocarla en su sitio.

Apenas lo hizo sintió una intensa mirada apuñalarle por la espalda.

-No debiste verlo.

Se giró para encontrarse con su peor pesadilla. Palideció y contrajo el cuerpo en un intento bastante penoso por protegerse. Pero solo el viento le separa de Akashi Masaomi.

-No fué suficiente el haber ignorado tu relación con mi hijo.

-¿Qué?-incrédulo y con dificultad para respirar.

-Parece que pides a gritos un castigo.

El peli celeste se levantó de golpe y pegó a la pared. Centró su atención en una espada empleada como ornamento. ¿Sería letal? No estaba seguro pero definitivamente no se quedará cruzado de brazos cuando su integridad física y mental corre peligro. La tomó con la mano derecha dispuesto al ataque pero la soltó inmediatamente al ser acorralado por el patriarca. Sus pensamientos se fueron a la nada cuando advirtió que ese hombre cruel e inhumano le estaba...

« _-¿Besando?»_

El de ojos chocolate los cerró con fuerza, aferrándose a la ilusión que le brinda el muchacho.

« _-Shiori...»_

Mientras el joven le empujaba colocando las palmas en su pecho para apartarle, viendo que es imposible. ¿Qué será de él ahora que se entregó en bandeja de plata?

« _-¡Akashi-kun!»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Waah me sorprende que lloro como no tienen idea para escribir cada capítulo (casi literal) porque no sé como llegar a la idea que tengo en mente. Principalmente porque como dije las personalidades de Akashi y Kuroko me cuestan horrores, pero cuando voy a medio capítulo ya no me puedo detener XD. Muchísimas gracias por la paciencia y os prometo que trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda. Ojalá se escriban más fics AkaKuro con la falta que hacen ;~; por qué será que mis parejas favoritas jamás son las más populares? Nah, da igual yo los quiero mucho y seguro que ustedes también. Mmm creo que ya me debrayé XD, os dejo de molestar y nos vemos la próxima Akashi y Kuroko forever! Ju ju ju :).**


	17. De tanto pensar en ti, me enamoré

**Kuroko no basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Escrito en el móvil errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 17 De tanto pensar en ti, me enamoré.**

 **.**

Salir de casa no fué tan complicado como en otras ocasiones para Seijuro. Podría pensarse que la seguridad se ha relajado aunque es justo lo contrario. Es solo que él adquirió ciertas habilidades. Pasó desapercibido para los guardias y las múltiples cámaras de seguridad que localiza durante el día. Y de esa manera llega a la calle, usando ropa sencilla que facilita que esconda su cabello y rostro, además de tener pupilentes color miel, aunque es algo complicado disimular su mirada, así que emplea además unos lentes redondos que si bien podrían verse ridículos porque son algo grandes para nada le restan elegancia. Es la clase de hombre al que dejarían entrar a un restaurante de cinco estrellas vestido únicamente con una sábana.

Toma un taxi que le lleva a la estación del metro más cercana, una vez ahí lo aborda y llega a los barrios bajos. Camina, mira, se mezcla entre la gente con suma naturalidad.

-¿Gusta una hamburguesa jovencito?-una vendedora.

-No, gracias-respondió con simpleza.

Da algunos giros en determinadas cuadras buscando un sitio que encontró por pura casualidad en un foro de internet. Algo más parecido a una leyenda urbana, pero no es la primera vez que escucha ese nombre. Lo que le lleva a suponer que es real. Conforme se acerca se topa con gente del tipo "peligroso" que le juzgan cual bicho.

-¿Perdiste a tu amo muñeca?-se burla uno de ellos.

Seijuro le mira con timidez fingida y simula estar asustado corriendo a un callejón oscuro. El sujeto se relame creyendo que podrá satisfacer al cuerpo y sin ser demasiado evidente le sigue. Pero el sitio resulta menos iluminado de lo que esperaba, difícilmente advierte su propia mano moverse delante de si mismo. Es cuando gira que le toman del cuello y tumban bruscamente cubriendole la boca. El muchacho que sería su víctima, sobre él, sometiendole.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene guardarás silencio. Si te pasas de listo te irá mal. ¿Quedó claro?

Ese no respondió pero la mirada burlona descolocó por completo al menor que por curiosidad retiró la mano para permitirle hablar.

-Me tomaste por sorpresa. Pero eres tan solo un niño. No estas en el barrio más seguro del país. Yo en tu lugar estaría aterrado. Se nota que no eres capaz de asesinar o tan siquiera torturar a alguien. Con semejante desventaja estas perdído.

El "oji miel" bajó el rostro para acercarlo después de tal manera que el hombre podía sentir la respiración sobre sus labios. Pero esto lejos de provocarle algún tipo de placer le petrificó. Es el mismo enano que recién parecía contrariado, ¿entonces? Incluso podría jurar que uno de sus ojos había cambiado de tono. Completamente en penumbras es más como encontrarse con lo orbes de un felino que tienen la gran capacidad de brillar por si mismos. Akashi volvió a cubrirle la boca mientras tomó la mano izquierda de este con una suya. Crack, un sonido seco.

-Acabo de romperte un dedo, ¿crees que no podría hacerlo con otro? ¿Tu muñeca, una pierna, cada extremidad?-este negó-Que respuesta más estúpida-Repitió el acto y una vez más por si acaso dejando inservibles un pulgar, el medio e índice.

« _-Maldito bastardo. Los primordiales.»_

-¿Quedó claro?

Muy a su pesar tuvo que asentir. Caray, no se supone que la noche se desarrollara de semejante manera. El solo daría una vista a los espectáculos ilegales, nada del otro mundo volvería a su cama caliente. Pero ahora, no estaba seguro de estar vivo por la mañana.

-¡Mmm!

Un alarido que fué más o menos silenciado por la palma aún en su boca.

-Ah ah ah ah ungh...hijo de...

-Shii tranquilo. Solo acomodé los falanges que salieron de su sitio. De nada me sirve si alguien se da cuenta de que te he torturado. Debes acceder por voluntad propia-dijo en un tono mucho más cordial.

-¡Ja ja ja ja! Tu si que eres interesante. Está bien, siempre y cuando me invites un par de cervezas.

-Trato hecho.

-¿A dónde quiere ir mi emperador?-emitió cual chascarrillo.

-¿Te suena el nombre de Rakuzan?

-Estas jugando con fuego.

-Si o no.

-Je, algo así.

-Llévame.

-¿No puedes ir por ti mismo?

-La pista que tenía se pierde antes de llegar.

-No es un lugar al que pueda entrar cualquiera. Es más, solo alguien forrado podría.

El peli rojo mostró su cartera, varios billetes con alta denominación.

-¿Quién eres?

-Asalté a un riquillo.

-Si que te gusta meterte en problemas. Bueno, valdrá la pena. Siempre quise ver el tipo de espectáculos que ofrecen. Son bastante famosos, ¿lo sabías?

-...

-Como compañero de conversación apestas-es puso de pie-vamos.

-Te sigo.

Lo que Seijuro contempló en el camino quedará grabado en su retina para siempre. Personas en distintas situaciones, ninguna agradable.

 _«-El mundo está más echado a perder de lo que creía.»_

Si bien Masaomi es poco menos que un padre terrible. Nunca le habló de la "realidad". Asesinatos, violaciones, tortura y demás a la vista. Como si fuese algo legal, permitido. Incluso hay quienes disfrutan presenciando este tipo de bajesas. Y Seijuro desarrolló algún tipo de repulsion hacia el prójimo.

-Es aquí.

Ante él un construcción prácticamente derruida, en mejores tiempos tal vez una casa.

-¿Me estas viendo la cara?

-¿Para que me des otra golpiza? No gracias.

El sujeto abrió la puerta, entraron y cerró tras de si. Recorrieron una suerte de pasillo. Seijuro llevó su mano hasta el bolsillo, donde tiene una navaja. Donde haga cualquier movimiento sospechoso le enviara al hospital.

« _-O al más allá. ¿Por qué limitarse?»_

 _«-No es momento para distraerse.»_

 _«-Lo sé. Si te mueres me quedo sin cuerpo.»_

 _«-Me reconforta saber que te preocupa mi seguridad. Aún pienso que podríamos hacer un gran equipo.»_

 _«-No terminan por agradarme tus métodos ingenuos.»_

 _«-Ya somos dos.»_

 _«-Que no se te olvide que nos lleva a donde quieres por mi.»_

 _«-...»_

 _«-¿Tan difícil es aceptar que soy una ventaja? ¿Una bendición?»_

 _«-Gracias.»_

 _«-Demasiado crédulo. Iré a dormir. Haz el favor de no molestar a menos que estemos en una situación de vida o muerte.»_

 _«-Pretendo hacerlo lo menos posible. Yo también debería madurar. Quitarme los miedos.»_

 _«-Suerte.»_

 _«-¿Eh?»_

 _«-Porque no lo conseguirás.»_

 _«-Ya me parecía extraño el que me anímes.»_

-Detrás de esta puerta-el mayor tocó.

-¿Contraseña?

-El poder lo es todo, la debilidad solo se finge, el terror no existe.

-Pueden pasar.

Seijuro abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. El paisaje de recién no tiene comparación al palacio al que ha entrado. Un mesero se acercó con cierto recelo.

-Puede entregar su chamarra en la entrada señor.

-No gracias, estoy más cómodo así.

-¿Se le ofrece algo para beber? De una vez le digo que no servimos vasos con agua o refresco.

-Yo una cerveza.

-Ah señor, tampoco tenemos algo tan...

-Una botella de vodka, otra de brandy añejo, y una más de Ron blanco. Para mi una copa de champagne.

-¡A la orden! Si gusta tomar asiento enseguida le atiendo-más amable.

-Gracias.

Se colocaron en una de las mesas de hasta atrás.

-¿No sería mejor adelante? Veríamos a conciencia el espectáculo.

-Pero limita las rutas de escape.

-Mmm, no lo había pesado. Nah, no seas paranoico, nunca han entrado a este lugar.

-Siempre me gusta tomar precauciones.

-¿Gustan comer algo?-una jovencita, con solo darle una mirada resulta evidente que es una esclava.

-Teniendo alcohol lo demás me tiene sin cuidado-el hombre.

-L-lo siento-ella con lágrimas en los ojos-Me da igual si ordenan algo sencillo. Pero si me voy en blanco me castigaran. Hoy no he vendido nada. Por favor...-suplicó.

-¡Ya te dije que no!

El mayor estuvo a punto de golpearla pero el fuerte agarre de Akashi en su brazo lo impidió.

-No en mi presencia.

-Tchi.

-¿Puedo mirar la carta?

-Uh. Si, claro.

No tardó ni dos minutos en elegir.

-Un spagueti al limón, un filete de cerdo con salsa de arándano, papas al horno con crema y un camelado.

-¡Muchas gracias!

-A ti por tu arduo trabajo.

Ella le contempló algunos segundos.

-No está aquí por diversión, ¿o si?

-...

-No soy de entrometerme, pero nunca olvidaré que me ayudó. Soy Riko-en su gesto se aprecia sinceridad y coraje. ¿Una oportunidad? ¿Para qué?

El peli rojo le cogió de la muñeca y susurró en su oído.

-Akashi Seijuro.

Si ella se sorprendió o no, fué algo imposible de advertir. Es una estupenda actriz.

El espectáculo dió inicio, arriba del escenario un chico con apariencia andrógina, de un poco largo cabello negro. Este era azotado sin piedad por un par de chicas mientras dos sujetos se divertían recorriendo su cuerpo con las manos. Solo caricias superficiales que tenían como objetivo lastimar aún más la ya herida piel. Este gritaba con toda la fuerza de su alma, suplicaba porque alguien le liberara de semejante suplicio. Incluso lloraba. En dos ocasiones Seijuro estuvo a punto de intervenir pero en ambas la chica castaña que tomó la orden le puso el pie "accidentalmente" y negó con seriedad mientras dejaba las cosas en la mesa. Al igual que el joven de antes las bebidas. Akashi pagó todo en efectivo para que su padre no pudiese rastrear la tarjeta de crédito.

Pero su paciencia llegó al límite cuando la víctima perdió el sentido, uno de los hombres le cogió del cabello para ponerle en pie mientras una de las chicas paseaba un cuchillo por el torso.

-¡Muerte, muerte, muerte!

Gritaban todos fuera de si. Seijuro se levantó ignorando a su compañero fuera de combate debió al alcohol.

 _«-Aún si tengo problemas me niego a dejar morir a un inocente. Ya sufrió demasiado.»_

-Paciencia-la castaña.

« _-¿Cuándo se colocó tras de mi?»_

-No desperdicies su sacrificio. Estamos preparados. Se recuperará te lo aseguro.

« _-¿Cómo?»_

Algunos segundos más tarde comenzaron a escucharse gritos.

-¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?!-uno de los clientes.

-¡Son esos idiotas otra vez!-otro.

-¡Nos asesinaran!

-¡Aún podemos comprarlos!

-¡¿Que no has escuchado de ellos?! ¡No funciona!

El "espectáculo" fué ignorado, todos comenzaron a lanzarse y pisotearse entre si presas del pánico. La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡La esclavitud debe ser ilegal! ¡Los opresores deben extinguirse!

Akashi se petrificó al ser testigo de como los seres que antes se desvivían en aplausos ahora se arrodillaban suplicando. Pero a los recién llegados no les tembló el pulso y vaciaron sus armas en aquellos cuerpos. Uno a uno se extendían en el mosaico formando un campo de "flores" escarlata, el que estaba cada vez más cerca de Seijuro que no tenía manera de salvarse. Una simple navaja no es rival de un rifle, de veinte y sin contar a los demás. Aida le cogió del brazo y lanzó a un pasadizo secreto debajo del suelo.

-Te mataran si creen que eres uno de ellos. No tendrás una oportunidad para explicar. Los esclavos guardan rencor a la gente acomodada. Salvo a nuestro líder. Sigue el camino, te llevará a unas cuantas calles del metro, aunque dudo que a esta hora aún tengan servicio.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?

-Tengo un buen presentimiento con respecto a ti.

-Dudo que sea suficiente.

-A nadie le gustan los preguntones. Ya vete.

No le quedó de otra que obedecer. Riko colocó la mesa encima y cogió dos pistolas pegadas debajo.

-¡No dejen escapar a nadie! ¡Esa persona depende de nosotros!

-¡Si señora!

 _«-No seas muy cruel con Masaomi. Si eres su hijo debes entenderlo.»_

...

Seijuro corrió como si no hubiese un mañana. Estaba asustado, es normal, ¿o no? ¿Qué clase de mundo te pone en medio de una masacre? Aunque tampoco disculpa lo que esos sujetos hicieron con ese pobre. Si no podía defenderse o luchar es tan solo un abuso. Su ropa huele a sangre, la mira sin detenerse. Esta limpia. Pero siente tanto asco. Su estómago se contrae dolorosamente. Intenta por todos los medios olvidar. Pero los gritos y víceras aparecen una y otra y otra vez.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Es que no existe una manera para que todos logren entenderse?!

« _-¿Qué hay de tu padre?»_

-¡No estoy de humor para escucharte!

Mordió su labio frustrado. Solo el cálido abrazo de su novio lograría menguar la amargura que le corroe.

...

En la mansión Akashi.

Tetsuya se sonroja furiosamente al tiempo que cierra los ojos. Masaomi ya no solo besa sus labios sino que también recorre su cuello y clavícula.

-¡Alto por favor!

Le aleja una y otra vez con las manos. Pero este además de ser más alto y por lo mismo fuerte. Le ha cogido de las muñecas con una sola mano mientras que la otra se introduce en su playera y acaricia su delicado vientre.

-¡Akashi-kun!

Masaomi reaccionó a ello por alguna razón, así que furioso le arrojó al suelo.

-¡Aaaaahh!

« _-Que idiota. No es Shiori, casi lo echo todo a perder. No, lo hice así que debo corregir mi error.»_

-Eres un mocoso insípido pero me divertiré un rato. Nadie va a salvarte. Parece que mi irresponsable hijo salió otra vez.

-¿Cómo...?-palideció.

Tetsuya cerró los ojos un momento y los abrió decidido.

-Me niego a causarle problemas.

-Será divertido ver que tan lejos puedes llegar. No soy cualquier hombre.

Kuroko su puso de pie y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, se sorprendió al ver que iba por el pasillo y no había señal alguna del mayor.

 _«-Quizá si vigilo en las cercanías pueda evitar que Akashi-kun entre. Podemos escapar. Aunque primero tengo que evadir a todos los guardias. Bueno, si mi habilidad para hacerme invisible decide funcionar.»_

Una vez en las escaleras algo se atoró en sus piernas.

« _-¿Un látigo?»_

Masaomi tiró de él a varios metros de distancia y le hizo caer.

-¡Waaahh!

Rodó varias veces produciendo heridas significativas aunque ninguna que pusiera su vida en riesgo.

-¡Uuuh!

Aunque si le fracturó una costilla. Era bastante doloroso pero no prestó atención a su cuerpo que claramente le gritaba que se detuviese. Durante un gran tramo estuvo perdido en la más absoluta oscuridad. Ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba, aunque tampoco es que abandonara a menudo la habitación de su pareja.

-¡AAAHH!

Una daga que se clavó en su hombro. Entonces se dió cuenta que corriendo de frente era un blanco sencillo, por lo que empleó movimientos erráticos e imposibles de predecir, pero increíblemente dos aceros más se incrustaron en su espalda.

-¡Aaaaah!

Pero no se detuvo, pronto el líquido escarlata se deslizó de su hombro a la mano, la que alzó dentro de su rango de visión y gracias a una lámpara de aceite que quedó detrás en poco tiempo pudo mirar. Recordó la pequeña camiseta manchada por el mismo color.

« _-¡Nigou!»_

Enfureció. No es que lo haga con frecuencia, pero está fuera de si. Cogió el bastón de acero de una de las muchas estatuas, aunque por ello le hirieron en el mismo hombro. Contuvo el alarido y se adentró a una de las habitaciones cerrando tras de si.

 _«-Que poco inteligente. Esto no va a detenerme.»_

Masaomi tomó el picaporte e imitó al chico. Dió un vistaso pero para su sorpresa no le halló. Se giró solo para que el acero del contrario le recibiera de lleno: Un severo golpe en la clavícula que se la destrozó. Pero nada, un quejido, grito o mueca.

-Tenía toda la intención de no dañarte, aunque te diste cuenta. Tus ojos me recuerdan la amabilidad de Shiori. Mi corazón ya murió dos veces. Ahora que entiendo que no eres ella nada me detiene.

Pero este no le escuchó. Repitió la acción rompiendo está vez el brazo izquierdo del patriarca.

-¡Devuélveme a "mamá" a Niguo, la vida de Akashi-kun!

-No. Y es hora de terminar con este juego tonto. Creo que hoy le daré un mejor regalo a Seijuro.

-¿Cómo?

Kuroko fué impactado en el estómago por una patada que le estrelló contra la pared, cayendo. Se arrastró un poco pero recibió un par más en el mismo sitio.

-¡Ungh!

Escupió gran cantidad de sangre pero no paró. Masaomi le propinó una más pero Tetsuya se aferró a su pierna, le mordió. Es un intento patético y lo sabe. Más cuando todo comienza a oscurecer y pierde el sentido.

 _«-Lo lamento Akashi-kun. Al final no pude liberarte de este hombre.»_

-Siempre fué inútil. Así como solo no puedes destruirme, hay cosas que tampoco puedo hacer.

Cogió al chico en brazos. Su móvil sonó, atendió la llamada.

« _-Señor.»_

-¿Qué ocurre? No es común recibir algún informe de esta manera.

« _-Su hijo estuvo en el Rakuzan.»_

-Ya veo.

« _-Creo que no lo entiende.»_

-Es lo mejor. No quiero que dude a la hora de la verdad.

 _«-...es todo.»_

Finalizó.

-Ah, que hijo más problemático-miró al joven en sus brazos-Tu destino se torció al entrar a esta familia. Estas maldito al igual que nosotros pero confío en que tengas la fortaleza necesaria para superar todas y cada una de las pruebas. Lo creas o no, tengo grandes expectativas puestas en ti.

...

En la guarida de la resistencia.

-¡Wah!

Daiki que esquivó apenas una patada de Taiga que estuvo a punto de arrancarle la cabeza.

-¡Tómalo con calma! No quieras matarme antes de la misión.

-No hay tiempo Aomine-chi, Kuro-chi corre peligro.

-¿Además no fuiste tu el señor boca floja que dijo: "Cualquier precio es pequeño si logro rescatar a Tetsu"?-el pelirojo.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión.

-Oh-con expresión burlona-No se te olvide que soy tu superior. Me debes respeto.

-No estamos en el colegio.

-Bueno, si no es por las buenas, por las malas.

Sus ojos cobraron un cierto brillo siniestro. No le mandaría al más allá, a propósito al menos. Pero no le agrada en lo más mínimo.

-Ten cuidado-el rubio-cuando se pone así...solo pon atención.

-¿Y qué te crees que he estado haciendo?

-Era solo por si acaso.

-Nah. ¡Wooah!

Cuando el moreno cayó en cuenta, su rostro estaba embarrado por no decir insertado en la tierra.

-¡Guack!

Tragándo con desagrado una generosa porción.

-Te lo advertí.

-Cállate-retiró la mascarilla-No veo que este estúpido "entrenamiento" nos lleve a algo.

-Eres poco paciente-el pelirojo.

-No eres quien para decirlo-el rubio.

-Nah.

-¡Chicos!-la líder.

-¡Por dios Alex que susto!-Kagami.

-Deja los reclamos para después. El grupo misterioso atacó de nuevo.

-¿En dónde?-Kise.

-Rakuzan.

-¿No se supone que es un sitio de difícil acceso y con seguridad envidiable?

-Eso quiere decir que estos chicos mejoran su habilidad. Ahora menos que nunca debemos tomarles a la ligera. El punto es, ¿para ellos somos aliados u obstáculos?

-Mmm.

-Como sea. No debemos confiarnos y eso te incluye jovencito-al recién llegado-De una vez te digo que si tus aptitudes no cumplen mis expectativas te dejaremos atrás.

-¡No te atrevas a darme órdenes! ¡Estoy harto! ¡No eres mi dueña!

En un rápido y elegante movimiento la mujer le tiró de bruces, él intentó levantarse pero ella tomó asiento en la cabeza de este.

-Rayos-emitió humillado.

-Eso que sientes ahora se llama frustración. Estoy segura de que no es un sentimiento desconocido. No soy la persona más fuerte en la resistencia. Si no puedes conmigo menos podrás con él.

-¿A quién te refieres?

-Oh, creí que era obvio. Ryota.

Alex se quitó, instante que aprovechó Aomine para observar al aludido. Nada diferente, una sonrisa y la eterna expresión de idiota.

-¿Es alguna de esas famosas preguntas con doble intención?

-En primera, nadie preguntó nada. Y lo que dije es la más absoluta verdad, aunque te pese. Estamos así, el más fuerte es él y en segundo-sonrió-Taiga y yo peleamos constantemente por ese puesto.

-Aunque la mayoría de las veces es ella quien me gana. Y en mi experiencia, puedo asegurar que no quieres hacer enojar a Kise.

El moreno tragó saliva, el rubio se acercó para extender la mano amablemente.

-La apariencia no lo es todo.

-Y lo dice alguien que parece modelo.

-Se debe sacar provecho de todo.

-Lo dices como si fueses perfecto, y me irrita.

-¡Buuua Aomine-chi me habla feo!

-¡Cállate de una vez!

Lanzó un puñetazo que fué detenido con el mínimo esfuerzo del de orbes dorados que sonrió con aires de superioridad.

-¿No te dijeron que soy el más fuerte?

-¡Rayos!

-No todo está perdido.

-¿Qué se supone que haga?

-Supérame.

-¿Es posible?

-Quien sabe.

-Ah~. Me rindo. Continuemos idiota.

-¿A quién te refieres?-el pelirojo.

-A ti, por supuesto.

Este entrelazó sus dedos y los tronó, haciendo el mismo sonido con su cuello.

-Alguien debe aprender un poco de humildad.

-Tu-al unísono.

...

En algún lugar de los barrios pobres, en un basurero.

-¡Maldición! Esto...no debería ser así...

Murasakibara que se retuerce de dolor en el suelo. Tiene hambre, demasiada pero sin dinero, trabajo, aliados o algo que le ayude a conseguir suministros está perdido. Aún le quedan los desperdicios. Los ricos desechan objetos en buen estado. Incluso latas de comida paran en ese lugar con la caducidad intacta, solo porque a la mera hora no se les antoja. Pero es por ello que la gente de escasos recursos puede sobrevivir. Los que no estarían en dicha situación si no fuese por ellos. Pero rebajarse a consumir algo de dicho calibre no está a discusión.

 _«-Tengo orgullo. Prefiero morir a rebajar mi dignidad. No seré como mis padres.»_

Tal vez si hubiese estado con ellos estos habrían escapado de la muerte, y el no estaría al borde de la misma. Pero si lo admite sería como aceptar que su realidad no es más que un error.

 _«-Debieron escucharme. Pelear contra ese hombre. Recuperar lo que nos corresponde por derecho...derecho...¿de que sirve ahora? No me dará de comer. No me devolverá a mi familia. Padre, madre.»_

En la intimidad de los desperdicios se dió un gran lujo en este mundo: llorar. Como lo haría un niño herido, asustado, arrepentido. Por más que ruegue o implore un perdón no existe nadie que le responda. Aún recuerda nítidamente la fotografía del periódico y esto no hace más que estrujar su corazón. El bondadoso hombre que tan buenos consejos le dió, el que carició su cabeza sin furia cuando rompió un florero de veinte millones de dólares por una travesura, el que le compraba dulces baratos porque satisfacian su paladar.

-¡Lo siento tanto papá! Buuua~.

Talló con fuerza sus ojos, de esta manera irritó sus mejillas. Se reincorporó como pudo hasta quedar sentado.

 _«-Las cosas no se pueden quedar así. Los Akashi pagaran lo que hicieron con mi familia. Ya no me interesa el dinero, los bienes o el poder. ¡Quiero venganza!»_

Si por el fuera ahora mismo buscaba la manera de acabar con ellos pero lo cierto es que se encuentra tan débil que todo le da vueltas y difícilmente logra enfocar cualquier punto. Se arrastra hasta llegar a unas bolsas de basura y las rompe sin dudar. Pero como si fuese alguna clase de castigo karmático ha encontrado seguramente la única que tiene desperdicios de verdad: cáscaras de plátano. Hace una mueca disgustado y su estómago gruñe. No puede ponerse exigente porque es su última oportunidad. Toma uno y lo muerde descubriendo que en realidad está limpio, fresco y dulce. Y muchas lágrimas salen de sus ojos al tiempo que sus mejillas se tornan rojas.

 _«-Estoy seguro de que es un regalo de ustedes. Al final, en verdad quieren que viva. Si solo me hubiese dado cuenta antes.»_

¿Cuántas veces no lanzó al suelo platillos de primer nivel? Y solo porque no era lo que apetecía en ese instante. Ahora que literalmente se muere de hambre es capaz de valorar cosas que dió por sentado. Porque el dolor trae consigo madurez. Aunque la recibiera de la forma más cruel que hay.

 _«-Nos derrotaron. Pero juro que morirán en mi manos.»_

...

Seijuro la tuvo complicada para regresar.

Ya era bastante tarde por lo que el metro concluyó su servicio. Y los taxis y demás vehículos dejaron de circular porque cerraron las calles debido a la masacre además de estar haciendo rondines por si encontraban a alguien sospechoso, justo la palabra que le describe el día de hoy. Si fuese con algún policía diciendo que es Akashi Seijuro es seguro que se desvivían atendiendole con tal de que su padre les tuviese en gracia. Pero significaría ponerse en evidencia. Sin alternativas terminó por meterse al sistema de acueductos. Los de agua limpia puesto que ahora menos que nunca puede enfermar. Es una suerte que lo tuviera como plan de respaldo, incluso descargó un mapa en su móvil. Pero no sería rápido, llegaría por la mañana. Sin embargo estaba tranquilo porque Masaomi no volvería sino hasta la tarde. Caminó más de doce horas sin descanso y si bien le rodea agua potable lo cierto es que con el pasar del tiempo sintió que estaba en una especie de refrigerador gigante. Incluso podía ver el vapor al exhalar. A la primera oportunidad que tuvo salió y continuó por algunas calles secundarias, jamás avenidas. No quiere llamar la atención. Con sorpresa se da cuenta de que tiene rato que amaneció y constata la hora en su móvil.

-Medio día.

Para su fortuna no está lejos de casa. Lo complicado como siempre será entrar. Y con el cuerpo entumido con tanto ejercicio lo es más.

Una vez tiene enfrente al objetivo le mira a detalle con sus "ojos de emperador" ni un solo error.

 _«-Que extraño. Pareciera que son más precavidos que de costumbre. ¿Se dieron cuenta de que logré escapar?»_

Se aproximó lo más que pudo entre los arbustos para escuchar alguna conversación pérdida, lo que fuera siempre y cuando le diese una pista.

-Fué horrible-dijo uno de los guardias a su compañero-No pude dormir por culpa de los gritos. Vi cosas horribles en otras ocasiones pero esto...

-Te entiendo. Es de esas cosas que te persiguen para toda la vida.

Akashi advirtió un sudor frío en las manos. Si su padre no estaba en casa, ¿quién gritaba? ¿Acaso era una de las tantas pesadillas de su novio? ¿O alguien consiguió entrar para robar?

 _«-No, de ser la última opción el ambiente sería distinto.»_

-Pobre chico. Sigue en el cuarto de Akashi-sama, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que aún este vivo?

-Lo dudo. Masaomi-sama en verdad fué cruel con él. No tengo idea de lo que hizo pero se ganó un enemigo poderoso.

Como es de esperar toda cautela o instinto de supervivencia abandonó a Seijuro que salió de su escondite y entró por la puerta principal sorprendiendo al par. Aventó a tres doncellas que por accidente se cruzaron en su camino y dió las zancadas más largas y consecutivas que pudo dar hasta llegar a su habitación. Abrió la puerta y se adentró. La sangre se congeló al instante con esa imagen, luego negó.

« _-Debe ser alguna clase de muñeco muy bien hecho para hacerme perder la razón.»_

-Lo...lamento...Akashi-kun...-inconsciente.

-¡KUROKO-KUN!

Corrió histérico al comprobar que se trata de la más horrible realidad.

Intentó cogerle en brazos pero no tenía ni la menor idea de como sin herirlo más.

Tetsuya tiene ambas manos clavadas a la cama, al igual que los tobillos al piso y múltiples cortes en todo el cuerpo además de moretones en la zona que se alcanza a ver, ¿Y en la que no?

-No...pude...protegerte...-en las mismas.

Akashi carició con suavidad su cabello y retiró cada una de las cuchillas, para su sorpresa no provocó gran daño, la sangre en su mayoría estaba seca. ¿Cuántas horas tiene así? Le recostó en el lecho y besó sus labios.

-Espera mi amor. Hay un asunto que tengo que resolver. Prometo volver pronto.

Se giró por lo que no alcanzó a ver que Tetsu extendía la mano en su dirección. Quería llamarle pero destrozó su garganta con tanto grito.

 _«-Vuelve Akashi-kun...tengo el presentimiento de que si te marchas ahora no volveré a saber...de ti.»_

Se desmayó de nueva cuenta.

...

Seijuro estaba tranquilo, demasiado. Ni el entiende como le es posible conservar la calma. De esa manera llegó al despacho de su progenitor, al que encontró trabajando como de costumbre. Quedó perplejo al ver que tenía la cabeza, cuello y clavícula vendados además de la muñeca izquierda y la mano derecha. Es seguro que si fué el responsable del estado actual de su novio no fué una pelea unilateral.

-Tu "hermanito" despertó cuando ya le tenía sometido. No me esperaba que tuviese tanta fuerza. Pero al final no pudo escapar.

-Así que ya lo sabías.

-¿Con quién crees que hablas? Pero no soy yo el del problema. ¿Cuánto más me harás esperar? ¿Qué hace falta? Deberías estar vuelto una fiera pero aún tienes el temple para hablar conmigo-suspiró y sonrió-Debiste verlo. "¡No le hagas daño a Akashi-kun! Lo gritó tantas veces y con tanta fuerza que seguro lastimó su garganta. Eso debe ser lo que llaman amor. Pero tu, ¿cómo le pagas? Con una actitud sumisa ante el agresor. Eres un gran, enorme fallo. Necesitas un correctivo, uno del que no puedas escapar.

-No caeré en tus trampas otra vez.

-Analiza antes de actuar, ya lo hiciste.

-¿Eh?

Los ojos del menor comenzaron a fallarle, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Sin poder evitarlo se estampó contra el suelo.

-Las dagas que seguramente retiraste del cuerpo de ese chico estaban impregnadas con somníferos. Y déjame adivinar, no llegaste a esa conclusión. Oh, ¿ya te dormiste?

-...

-Hay alguien que tiene muchas ganas de verte querido hijo. Asegurate de aprovechar esta oportunidad, porque no habrá otra. Ah y por Tetsuya no te preocupes, me haré cargo.

...

Akashi se sintió estupido. Su mente no concibe la idea de haber caído en la misma trampa, solo que esta vez hubo otra víctima, el chico del que está enamorado. Aún se encuentra confundido pues el efecto de la droga no ha pasado del todo. Tiene la impresión de que alguien le habla, ¿es así? Parece que le toman del mentón con bastante fuerza y es con ello que vuelve en si. Encontrándose con una grotesca sonrisa familiar, quedó en shock.

-Oh parece que la príncesa no ha podido olvidarse de mi-el oji verde platinado.

-Eres terrible para los apodos Hanamiya-su cómplice.

-Como siempre eres demasiado simple Haizaki, descubrirás que nadie te dará mayor placer. Es nuestra príncesa. ¿Qué te parece si haces los honores?

Seijuro fué rodeado por el par de locos, pero es lo que menos le importa.

 _«-Kuroko-kun, continuas con vida, ¿verdad?»_

-¡AAAAAHHHH!

Aunque está vez le sea imposible disimular el sufrimiento. Muerde su labio para callar y les mira con valentía.

-¿Ves por qué digo que es nuestra príncesa? ¿No es hermosa?

-Enfermo-el peli negro.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!-rieron a la par.

Hanamiya se acercó para murmurar en el oído de su víctima.

-¿Sabes? Creo que de tanto pensar en ti me enamoré. Pero pronto descubriras que es lo peor que pudo ocurrirte en la vida-mordió el lóbulo hasta hacerle sangrar.

-¡AAAAAHH!

-¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Si, esa es la hermosa voz que tanto extrañé! ¡El desgraciado que atravesó mi mano! Mi amada.

« _-¡Está completamente loco!»_

Aún más de lo que ya estaba. Cuando casi le asesinó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **O.o worales con Hanamiya! Ni yo me esperaba esa. Siempre planeó la historia al cien por ciento pero las relaciones es algo que dejo fluir. Por lo que literal no me imaginaba que Hanamiya tuviese ese tipo de sentimientos por el lindo Akashi. Aunque tendría que ser un idiota para lo contrario. En cuanto a Kuroko...que rayos me pasa?! No se supone que sufriera (tanto) me esperaba que Masaomi fuese más "sutil" por ver en el a Shiori, pero qué les digo? No se dejó XD. Gracias por la paciencia y nos vemos la próxima! Viva el AkaKuro! La mejor pareja de Kuroko! Es canon! Ok ya desvarío (pero no me retracto). Je je je :).**


	18. Tengo miedo

**Kuroko no basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Escrito en el móvil errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 18 Tengo miedo.**

 **.**

Seijuro le miró desafiante, así que Hanamiya le cogió de la mandibula y le alzó en una posición bastante forzada. Sin embargo los ojos del más joven no mostraron un ápice de miedo aunque lo tuviese.

-Parece que quieres decir algo.

-...

-¿No te preocupa la condición de ese tal Kuroko? Nunca me imaginé que estarían relacionados de alguna manera-sonrió con maldad-¿Qué es de ti? ¿Un juguete sexual?

-...

-Si, imaginé que no sería el caso. ¿Tienes idea de como me enteré?

-No me interesa.

-¿Por qué?-molesto.

-...

Haizaki le cogió del cabello con fuerza.

-Si te preguntan algo debes responder. ¿No entiendes tu posición? El que seas un Akashi no significa nada en este sitio. El "nombre" no es un escudo. Te aseguro que si te doy un golpe lo sentiras.

-¿Qué clase de comentario infantil es ese?-el oji verde-platinado-Lo sabe pero le tiene sin cuidado las cosas que podamos hacerle-ambos le dejaron en libertad. Makoto se cruzó de brazos con elegancia-Parece que le has causado muchos problemas a tu padre. La verdad no tengo idea de que hiciste pero tengo entera libertad sobre tu persona. Si~ incluso si te violo o corto algún miembro no recibiré castigo. ¿No es maravilloso? Pero no, sería arruinar tu hermoso cuerpo. Sospecho que Masaomi lo sabe y por eso lo permite. ¿No da miedo ese hombre? Es como si pudiese ver el interior de la gente.

-Tan bien como para no entender que es importante para mi.

-Vaya, hasta que decidiste hablar. ¿Tanto te frustra su existencia? Estas tan obsesionado con él como yo contigo.

-...

-Ah~ es aburrido mantener una "conversación" unilateral. Este sujeto-señaló a Shougo-no es muy brillante, es como gritarle a la pared.

-Tu autoestima es la dañada. Simplemente te ignoro-sintiéndose ofendido.

-Ah si-con ironía-Bueno, dejemos las trivialidades para después. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que es imposible que te sientas en confianza. Habrá que romper el hielo. Haizaki, ¿Podrías dejarnos solos?-Emitió cual orden con un hipócrita tono amable.

-Más te vale compensarme después.

-Solo si estoy de humor.

 _«-Sigue creyendo que eres el amo bastardo.»_

-Nah, me voy a dormir.

-Harás bien.

Se marchó cerrando tras de si. Hanamiya delineó el rostro ajeno con los dedos.

-Quería enseñarle algunas cosas a ese idiota con tu ayuda. Después de todo eres un estupendo prospecto. Pero supongo que soy egoísta y ansio que seas todo mío. El único testigo de tu sufrimiento seré yo. El que lo provoque y goce. Lo analicé varias veces. ¿Hacer cortes? ¿Descargas eléctricas? Un centenar de opciones y no exagero, para deleitarme con tu agonia. Pero irónicamente fué tu padre el que me dió el mejor método. ¿Sabes que asesinó a alguien sin dejar una sola marca?-guardó silencio cinco segundos-Imaginé que no te sorprendería. Le crees capaz de todo, ¿No es así?

-...

El mayor frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido? Antes parecías dispuesto a todo. Incluso te creía capaz de asesinar a ese sujeto. Pero ahora, no tienes espíritu de lucha. Es como si no te importara nada. ¿En dónde estas? Oh, ¿acaso encontraste a alguien importante? ¿Podría ser ese mocoso inexpresivo?

-...

-No es necesaria una respuesta. Algo en mis palabras debe ser cierto porque el amor arruina a la gente.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia?

El de orbes esmeralda concentró la mayor cantidad de fuerza en su puño y le propinó un golpe en pleno rostro, rompiendo así el labio del joven hasta hacerlo sangrar.

-¡Soy tu dueño! ¡No tolero comentarios prepotentes!-dijo furioso para luego pasar a la preocupación y limpiar con el pulgar de la mano derecha el líquido escarlata-Mira lo que me orillas a hacer. No quiero dejar marcas muy notorias. Porque sé que una vez que comience no podré detenerme. Ah-respiró hondo-Recordemos viejos tiempos. Aquellos en que forjamos un vínculo de dolor~. Hace poco trajeron un nuevo producto del hospital de los Midorima-el pelirojo no pudo reprimir un suave brinco-Parece que el nombre te es familiar, ¿amigos quizá? En fin, Masaomi encontró usos más interesantes para las técnicas y medicamentos que desarrollan. Del que te conté es uno de los mejores. Potencializa la respuesta del sistema nervioso, originalmente...

-Se utiliza para aquellos que han perdido sensibilidad en alguna parte de su cuerpo o cuyas neuronas no se comunican correctamente por medio del estímulo eléctrico.

-Exacto~ por eso me encantas. He de suponer que no tengo que explicar lo que hace a un cuerpo sano.

Akashi se tensó al tiempo que un sudor frío cruza su espina.

-Genial, esa es mi príncesa-cogió un pequeño frasco y lo acercó a sus labios-Bebe un poco.

Pero este no le obedeció. Viendo la negativa le tomaron del cabello restregando el cristal en la boca.

-Hazlo.

Le tallaba con tal ímpetu que en nada los hirió pero ni así le sometió.

-Este es el tú que me gusta, pelea, conviertete en un reto. Así es más gratificante el instante en que te rindes ante mi. No es más que un juego, sé exactamente que botones apretar.

Acercó el rostro y mordió la clavícula. Seijuro abrió los ojos en demasia pero lo soportó con valentía. Para su mala suerte la intensidad aumentaba gradualmente hasta llegar al instante en que no pudo resistirlo, cuando el hueso se quebró.

-¡WAAAAAAHHH!

Instante aprovechado para obligarle a tomar una generosa porción.

-¡Cof cof cof cof! Ah ah ah...

-Todo sería más sencillo si cooperaras, pero también más aburrido así que no lo hagas.

-Estas...loco.

-¡Ja ja ja ja! Si~. A pesar de todo el afectado por su terquedad eres tu, no yo. Debías ingerir algunas gotas, ahora el efecto será mucho más potente. Si soy honesto nunca han sobrepasado de tal manera la dosis, no sé que puede ocurrirte. Pero más te vale no sufrir un infarto.

Hanamiya cogió un paquete de un cajón y lo mostró a su víctima: simples y comunes agujas de coser, de las más pequeñas para ser precisos. Por primera vez en la vida Seijuro tuvo el impulso de suplicar, pero el gran orgullo del que es dueño le privó de tal oportunidad.

Makoto tomó una entre su pulgar e índice jugando un poco con ella.

-Cuando alguien se corta con un cuchillo normalmente se asusta y llora, es una reacción natural del cuerpo que busca protegerse del daño. Cuando se recibe una puñalada pierdes el sentido luego de un rato debido al shock, cuando es una espada incluso alucinas; en ambos casos te invade el frío por la pérdida de sangre. Mmm, ¿y si hubiese algo peor? ¿Qué pasaría? No tengo la respuesta, pero la descubriremos.

El mayor clavó abruptamente el diminuto metal en la mano derecha.

-¡AAAAAHH!

-¿Qué se siente?

La mente del pelirojo se nubló algunos segundos, al igual que su vista. Pero hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener la compostura.

-Ah ah ah, si tanto te interesa, pruébalo en ti.

-Error-sonrió-y a los niños malos se les da un castigo.

-¡WAAAAHHH! ¡AAAAAHHH! ¡UNGH!

Los gemidos de este cuando le incrustaron las agujas en el hombro izquierdo, brazo derecho, vientre y pecho. Su piel se cubrió con una delicada capa de sudor.

-En realidad no duele tanto, pero tu cerebro no trabaja normalmente, le engañé, es decir estas bajó mi poder.

-Ah ah aaahh~.

-¿Y qué lugar llega directo a este?-sonrió acariciando la nuca del pelirojo y clavó la última.

-¡WAAAAAAHHH!

Electrocutarle es más sutil, pero dicha cualidad no se aplica a Hanamiya que besa los labios del muchacho que se ha desmayado.

-Dulces sueños mi linda príncesa~.

Le dejó solo, sabe que al menos ahora le es imposible escapar. Seijuro solloza en silencio y aún inconsciente mientras llama a alguien con intensidad.

-Kuroko...kun...

...

En la mansión Akashi.

El peli celeste abre de a poco los ojos. ¿Qué hora es o cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Masaomi le dejó medio muerto? Imposible de saber. Lo único de lo que tiene certeza es que duele cada centímetro de su ser. Al grado en que meter aire a los pulmones es más una tortura. Las manos, abdomen y tobillos son los más resentidos, aún así alarga la extremidad superior con intención de reincorporarse, pero nada. La energía le abandonó por completo. Suspira, cierra los ojos y los abre de golpe al desconocer la textura de las sábanas. Ladea la cabeza y contempla el sitio.

« _-No es la habitación de Akashi-kun, ¿En dónde estoy?»_

-Hasta que despiertas-articulo alguien con tono áspero a su lado, en el lecho.

Se petrificó al encontrarse con el causante de su actual condición.

-Si buscas al idiota de mi hijo de una vez te digo que no le veras una temporada, cual larga depende de él-sonrió con malicia-pero si mencionas su nombre prometo traerlo del sitio al que le envié.

Kuroko desconfia completamente de ese sujeto, pero si existe la esperanza por mínima que sea, se aferrará a ella. Separó sus labios lleno de convicción.

-A...¡Uangh cof cof cof!

El sonido fué tétrico por decir lo menos, a cambió recibió una grotesca mueca.

-Olvidé que no puedes hablar, tu garganta tardará en recuperarse.

Tetsuya le miró con rabia. El castaño se colocó encima, hasta dejar sus rostros a centímetros de distancia.

-Mientras esté en mi no permitiré que tengas una relación con Seijuro. No solo eso, se convertirá poco a poco en mi mejor esclavo. Alguien que carece de coraje para tomar las cosas es más el juguete de otros. Mío. Si no te gusta, elimina el obstáculo.

Kuroko levantó los brazos hasta posarlos en el cuello ajeno. Dolió horriblemente, e incluso las heridas en las palmas se abrieron de nueva cuenta. Apretó con ahínco, si Masaomi tiene que morir será gracias a él. Los zafiros brillaron con valentía y pronto Masaomi le cogió con ternura para alejar la amenaza.

-Si Seijuro tuviera un poco de tu voluntad...

Eso que ve en su semblante es ¿amargura, dolor, frustración? ¿El hombre más poderoso del mundo tiene alguna debilidad? El hallazgo le descolocó, tal vez no fué su imaginación cuando le pensó vulnerable. El empresario es incapaz de colocarse la máscara de antipatía por alguna razón. El chico libera su brazo y toca con delicadeza la mejilla del otro.

-Mostrar lastima es un signo de debilidad.

El menor negó, movió sus labios pero le fué imposible emitir algún sonido coherente. Pero los zafiros no pierden la calidez. Masaomi se pierde en ellos un par de segundos.

-¿Por qué no puedo acabar contigo? Todo sería más sencillo si lo hiciera, es algo que Seijuro no perdonaria.

 _«-¿Desea que Akashi-kun le odie?»_

-Ni yo me reconozco cuando actuo de esta manera. Se supone que sea el "villano de la historia" el que el "héroe" mata al final para obtener la gloria.

-¡NO! ¡WAAAAH!

-Con el estado de tus cuerdas vocales es lo menos inteligente que pudiste hacer.

Las lágrimas se asomaron en los orbes azulinos.

-En realidad...amo a mi hijo. Si hubiese alguna manera de estar a su lado, de ser testigo de como forma su propia familia, tiene o adopta hijos, yo...sería feliz. Pero no será mientras el sistema de la esclavitud exista.

 _«-¿Por qué no abolirlo? Tiene el poder y autoridad.»_

-No es tan sencillo.

 _«-¿Eh?»_

-El que no puedas hablar no significa que sea incapaz de comprenderte. Existe un enorme impedimento para lograrlo, ¿quieres saber?-asintió.

-Porque me gusta tener el control.

De nuevo le cubrió un aura perversa, acto seguido cogió al pequeño del cuello y le sacó de la cama, le arrastró al tiempo en que le asfixiaba y le llevó al baño. Donde la arrojó sin consideracion a la regadera. Abrió el agua caliente, la que ardió cual ácido en las heridas abiertas. Los gritos, mordidas, rasguños y una que otra patada no se hicieron esperar por parte de la víctima. Hasta que pasadas dos horas solo abría la boca sin emitir sonido alguno, pero si gran cantidad de sangre que tiñó la playera y pantalón azul de escarlata. Respiraba con dificultad y de sus ojos caían miles de gotas saladas.

-Si hay algo que quieras decir...ahórrate el comentario. Bueno, aún si no fuera el caso dudo que puedas volver a hablar en lo que te queda de vida.

Tetsuya cayó agotado al suelo, boca abajo. Sintió claramente como le pisaban la cabeza, como si tuviesen la intención de sacarle el cerebro. Una onda de dolor le recorrió entero y perdió el sentido. El de ojos avellana le llevó en brazos con cuidado, ahora que se ha desmayado no tiene razón para ser cruel.

 _«-Lo supe desde el momento en que te vi en aquel orfanato. Posees las agallas de Shiori, pero también su ingenuidad. Si Seijuro es incapaz de desempeñar su papel tendrás que reemplazarlo. Entiendo que poner tal carga en tus hombros es injusto y cruel. Pero solo tu puedes lograrlo, necesito un compañero y ella...no está.»_

Su corazón se comprimió brutalmente.

« _-Aún si mis métodos te convierten en otra persona lo haré. Porque no me interesan los medios que tenga que emplear si el sistema cae por completo. La esclavitud que tanto aborreco, la que me quitó a mi madre, a Shiori y a mi hijo.»_

 _ **«-Nunca reveles a Seijuro la verdadera razón de mi muerte. No quiero que odie el mundo en el que vive...»**_

 _«-¿Qué le ocurra lo que a mi? Siempre me causas problemas Shiori, pero tampoco quiero que lo sepa. Porque buscará vengarse y su enemigo es invencible, al que ni yo puedo tocar.»_

...

Una semana después en el colegio.

Midorima fué al aula de Seijuro y preguntó por su estado a unos cuantos compañeros. Ninguno le dió razón pero comentaron que era probable que tuviese fiebre. Agradeció y se retiró a la propia. Pasó el resto del día haciendo anotaciones pero no prestó la más mínima atención. Si su profesor hubiese echado un vistazo a su libreta se habría encontrado un montón de garabatos.

 _«-Está enfermo. Si claro. Nunca falto, es perfectamente capaz de simular que todo está bien aún con neumonía. Lo ha hecho antes, comparado con ello una simple fiebre es insignificante. Solo hubo una ocasión en que se ausentó más de un día, y fué aquella en que pensé que estaba de vacaciones.»_

 _ **«-...me torturó...»**_

 _«-Estas bien, ¿cierto? Solo estoy dejando volar mi imaginación, ¿o no? Akashi Masaomi no puede ser tan despiadado como para...No, si lo hizo una vez, ¿que le impide repetirlo? ¿Cómo puedo localizarte? Aún cuando llamo a tu casa me dicen que estas ocupado, si te visito haré que mi familia se convierta en objetivo de ese hombre. Pero ya te fallé antes, no soy de los que gusten poseer ese tipo de récords. No me quedaré cruzado de brazos, ¿pero cómo? Tampoco puedo ser tan impulsivo como Murasakibara. Hablando de él, ¿en dónde está? Me preocupa el rencor que te guarda. ¿No son suficientes enemigos? No hagas una estupidez Atsushi.»_

Al finalizar las lecciones volvió a casa, donde le saludo alegremente su progenitora.

-¡Bienvenido Shintaro!

Este asintió con elegancia.

-¿Cómo te fué en el colegio?

-Sin novedades.

-¿Los deberes?

-Sencillos.

-¿Y los amigos?

¿En paradero desconocido? No es una frase antojable.

-Tan antipáticos como siempre.

-Je je je, siempre con tu agudo sentido del humor.

Wah, las madres que ven cualidades inexistentes en sus vástagos.

-¿Tienes algo de tiempo libre?-la mujer.

-Si.

-¿Crees que podrías ayudar a tu padre en el hospital para organizar algunos expedientes y corregir algunas recetas? Ya sabes que normalmente lo hago yo, pero hoy me invitaron algunas amigas al cine y pues...

-Entiendo.

-¿Es un si?

-Está bien.

-¡Gracias!

-A ti. Trabajan tan duro. Un descanso de vez en cuando libera la mente y agiliza el pensamiento.

-Mi hijo es muy inteligente~.

-Que cosas dice-oculto un intenso rubor al acomodar sus lentes.

Midorima se dirigió a su alcoba, dejó sus pertenencias, tomó una ducha y se enfiló al hospital.

...

En el basurero.

La vida no es sencilla y aunque se tengan los ánimos para cumplir una tarea habrá obstáculos. Murasakibara creyó ingenuamente que una vez dejara su inmadurez atrás hallaría la respuesta a sus problemas. Pero no. Está en medio de la nada, rodeado de las cosas que otros han desechado, basura. Como el mismo se siente. Pero autocompadecerse no le llevará a nada. Sufre una leve indigestión puesto que no acostumbra ese tipo de alimentos pero nada de que preocuparse. Recorre el sitio con apatía y algo cansado. Antes de llevar a cabo su venganza necesita encontrar un refugio. El día está especialmente nublado, otra noche a la intemperie no es opción. Pero...¿dónde? Cajas, bolsas, latas, papel y demás pero nada que pueda servir. Pasa alrededor de media hora y se sorprende con la inmensidad del sitio. Se topa con una que otra persona pero estos le ignoran más preocupados por llevar el "pan a la mesa". Como bien se dice: "Cada quien se rasca con sus propias uñas."

« _-El mundo está tan echado a perder que da asco. No, dudo que exista una palabra que defina lo que siento.»_

Quince minutos más tarde iba más dormido que nada y sus piernas temblaban, provocando que sus movimientos fuesen torpes.

 _«-Si hubiese hecho algo de ejercicio alguna vez esto no me estaría pasando. Pero nada llamaba mi atención. Me limite a ser el espectador de mi vida. No cogí nada de ella. ¿Cómo se supone que los vengue si no tengo habilidad alguna. ¿Debería rendirme y fingir que nada pasó? Si, claro. La rabia no se irá...»_

Se perdió en sus pensamientos de tal manera que cuando cayó en la cuenta ya estaba en un sitio que jamás ha visitado, pero le conoce gracias a innumerables documentales por televisión: los barrios bajos. Sus ojos se iluminaron y la esperanza llegó rápidamente a él. Quizá pueda encontrar un trabajo que le permita subsistir, al menos hasta armar un plan decente y cortar la cabeza de los Akashi. Nuevamente se topo con pared. De esperar que un jovencito mimado y de la clase acomodada no sepa ni lavar un plato.

 _«-No, odio admitirlo pero mi estatus nada tiene que ver con la aberración que soy.»_

-¡Le aseguro que estoy en la mejor disposición para aprender!

Gritó ante una mujer que incómoda le cerró la puerta en la cara. Vaya, jamás le han hecho semejante desplante, no así a la inversa. Se tragó el orgullo por vigésima ocasión. Y decir que nadie le reconoce.

 _«-Todo por estar encerrado en casa.»_

Seijuro tiene un itinerario estricto, del colegio a la mansión y de regreso, en rara ocasión tenía permitido desviarse. Lo mismo se aplica a Atsushi, aunque en su caso fué decisión propia.

Luego de algunas horas advirtió humedad en sus tenis. No necesita ser un genio para saber que ha lastimado las plantas de sus pies hasta hacerles sangrar.

 _«-Un poco más. Papá, mamá por favor...no me dejen ahora...»_

-¡He dicho que no!

Un joven alzó un poco la voz molesto.

-Vamos, eres mi tipo, estoy seguro de que puedo llegar a una cantidad que nos deje satisfechos a ambos.

-Odio repetir las cosas.

-¡Maldita sea solo es sexo! ¡¿Por qué te pones tan difícil?!

-No doy ese tipo de servicio.

-¡Por las malas será!

Un sujeto estuvo a punto de golpear a un chico que no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, cuando le cogieron de la muñeca y lo lanzaron al piso, donde cayó de sentón.

-No impongas tu voluntad-Murasakibara con expresión hostil.

El sujeto tragó duro, se levantó como pudo y huyó. Con semejante altura es evidente que buen rival no es.

-Gracias-un muchacho.

-No hay porque. Digamos que fui un poco egoísta.

 _«-Me vi reflejado en él.»_

-¿Habrá una manera en que pueda compensarte?

-No lo hice esperando...

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo.

-Mmm. Bueno, me sería de utilidad si me ayudas a conseguir un trabajo.

-¿Eh?

-No quiero hablar de ciertas cosas. Solo diré que no tengo un hogar al cual volver.

El contrario sonrió suavemente.

-Vaya coincidencia. Tenía pensado contratar a alguien para atender un pequeño puesto de crepas que tengo, ¿que te parece?

-N-no tengo idea de como se hacen.

-Ni yo al principio. Nadie nace sabiendo.

-¿Y si me equivoco?

-Tendría que ser muy tonto si espero que te salga bien desde la primera, ¿o no? Además la comida no se desperdicia, siempre podemos probar tus experimentos.

El más alto no pudo contener el llanto, es tan parecido a un niño que lastima.

-¿Dije algo malo?-preocupado, el otro negó.

-Es solo que...uh, no he tenido los mejores días...

-Cambiemos eso-extendió la mano que fué aceptada sin problema-mucho gusto en conocerte, soy Himuro Tatsuya.

-Murasakibara Atsushi.

Le miraron con sorpresa.

-Me suena de algo...

-Ah...

-¡Oh! Es el nombre de los fabricantes de ropa para bebé, debe ser por eso.

-S-supongo.

-Será mejor que vayamos a casa. Bueno, no tengo una como tal, es un pequeño remolque pero cuenta con varios servicios. Así puedes tomar una ducha y comer algo. Pero eso si, después a trabajar duro.

Atsushi asintió, pronto fué dirigido al vehículo.

 _«-Otro golpe de buena suerte. Mis padres deben estar mirando desde el cielo. Apoyándome y no les voy a fallar.»_

 _«-Ah, creo que debería meditar antes de reaccionar. No esperaba que fuera un Murasakibara, con razón su rostro se me hizo familiar. Seguro Alex se molestará si llega a enterarse que me involucré con él.»_

 _ **«-No llames la atención Tatsuya. Solo manten vigilado el sitio.»**_

 _«-Será difícil con alguien tan llamativo a mi lado. ¿Le informo o busco alguna solución?»_

La repentina risa inocente del de orbes violeta le llevó a una conclusión.

 _«-Me van a matar pero no puedo traicionarle, después de todo salvó la misión. La que justo ahora estoy arriesgando. Ah~ ¿Cómo me metí en esto? Taiga si que me destroza si se da cuenta, que bueno que esté ocupado con el nuevo.»_

Una vez en su destino Atsushi se dispuso a tomar una ducha en el diminuto baño, el otro le lleva algunas toallas al tiempo que se recarga en la puerta.

-¿Qué tan importante es tu apariencia?-le interrogó el dueño del lugar.

-Me di cuenta de que hay cosas más importantes.

-Es bueno saberlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Nada en especial...

...

A eso de la media noche Midorima estaba aburrido de corregir recetas médicas. Acomodó los lentes y suspiró.

 _«-¿Cómo pueden ser tan ineficientes y negligentes? ¿Es que no se dan cuenta de lo que un error de este calibre puede provocar? Mis padres deberían despedirlos y...no, supongo que no son fallos. Mi familia encubre...¿torturas? No tiene sentido, ¿por qué se le daría tratamiento a un esclavo? Cuando no miden su límite y les asesinan, les deshechan, ¿entonces? Es como si les consideraran personas con derechos.»_

Paseó los ojos en los papeles, se puso de pie y buscó algunas radiografías.

 _«-Mmm, no tengo conocimientos especializados al nivel de un médico pero...¿así luce la tortura? Más parecen heridas de un enfrentamiento, de una guerra. ¿Qué significa? Es como si estas personas estuviesen luchando, ¿contra quién? ¿Qué gana Akashi Masaomi al esconder la información? No, incluso gasta una considerable suma en tratamientos. ¿Con qué fin? ¿Su ejército personal?»_ -palideció-«- _Siendo_ _el mayor esclavista tiene prácticamente a todo el mundo bajo sus pies. A menos que pretenda convertirse en una especie de dictador. ¿Un conflicto a nivel global? No, creo que vi demasiadas películas con Murasakibara. Esa conclusión es estúpida. ¿Y...? Cada día entiendo menos a ese sujeto, si al menos pudiera hablar con Akashi o Kuroko, no sé nada. Si tomo en cuenta lo que me dijo la otra vez es posible que su padre le haya descubierto y esté buscando corregir su actitud. No me apetece imaginar el método. Pero no creo que a Kuroko le haya ido mejor, ¿volvió con los demás esclavos o...?»_

Mordió su labio frustrado.

 _«-Tendré que investigar por mi cuenta.»_

Buscó alguna dirección que indicara el lugar de origen de los nuevos pacientes, pero es información clasificada. Frunció el ceño.

« _-Así que es una especie de retorcido desafío. Salvar a mi amigo sin delatar a mi familia. Prefecto, no soy sencillo de vencer. Además tengo mi infalible objeto de la suerte.»_

Sonrió de lado apretujando un rollo de papel higiénico.

...

Kuroko ha pasado la peor semana de su corta vida. Si tenía la esperanza de que Akashi Masaomi fuese una víctima del destino le quedó claro que al menos lo disfruta bastante. No solo le humilla burlándose de que es incapaz de hablar. Si no que le ha tratado mal. Pareciera que juega con su corazón y espíritu. Con él le es imposible saber a que atenerse. Un día le deja sin comer y al otro lo hace en demasia. Le da baños de agua hirviendo para luego tirarle a la bañera llena del vital líquido y hielos. Le encadenada del tobillo a su escritorio, le abofetea, lo patea o sonríe ligeramente. Duda de la condición de sus facultades mentales. Tetsuya mira por la ventana sentado en el borde. La luna está en su máximo esplendor y duele.

 _«-¿La contemplas en este momento Akashi-kun? ¿Siquiera estas despierto? ¿Vivo? Te extraño tanto, me haces mucha falta. Tu padre me ha hecho sufrir demasiado pero no me rindo, es la única persona que puede llevarme a ti. Pero no sé como...tengo tantas ganas de llorar, pero mis ojos se han quedado secos, quiero gritar pero mi garganta no obedece. Deseo correr a ti pero mis piernas difícilmente me responden...mi cuerpo está hecho polvo y aún así...¡Te amo! ¡Regresa! Por favor...»_

Se abraza a si mismo bajando el rostro, las gotas saladas recorren las mejillas sorprendiéndole, no se supone que hubiese una sola. Su alma se desgarra llamándole una y otra vez pero no recibe respuesta. Lo que le dijese Masaomi alguna vez le atormenta. Sus padres biológicos han muerto, al igual que la directora del orfanato, "su hijo", puso en peligro a Kise y Aomine tal vez a Seijuro.

 _«-Doy mala suerte a los que me rodean. Estarían mejor sin mi...probablemente está mal que intente acercarme a él pero lo amo y me es imposible borrarlo de mi corazón. ¿Se supone que tener pareja te haga sentir de esta manera? Siento que me ahogo con mis sentimientos y no tengo manera de darles salida, un breve descanso al menos...»_

La puerta se abrió emitiendo un sonido siniestro y se cerró dejándole a merced del enemigo que se aproximó con decisión hasta tomarle de las muñecas y amarrar una cuerda a estas. En todo momento el joven se mostró dócil.

-¿Ya no intentarás luchar?...¿O no puedes? Debe ser la última. No te preocupes, el ser humano cuenta con una maravillosa cualidad: la adaptabilidad. Puede que ahora no puedas ponerte de pie, hablar y demás pero veras que la práctica te volverá más fuerte. Las heridas de hoy serán las caricias de mañana. Je, dudo que entiendas lo que pretendo decir, descuida lo notaras.

Masaomi pasó la cuerda por el cortinero de hierro forjado hasta dejar colgado al joven. De esa manera sus pies quedan a unos treinta centímetros del piso, y al no tener soporte todo el peso va a sus ya lastimadas articulaciones superiores. Hace un curioso gesto de incomodidad pero no pude siquiera forcejear.

-Me iré a dormir.

El mayor se giró y metió entre las sábanas calientitas.

-Piensa en esto: cada castigo que te doy es uno menos para Seijuro. ¿No te hace feliz? Ja ja ja-leve-es como dirigirme a un objeto. Te quedarás ahí hasta mañana, y eso si despierto de buen humor, lo que dudo.

Kuroko tiene tantas cosas que decir, pero como en ocasiones anteriores los sonidos se niegan a dejar sus cuerdas vocales. Lastimado o no, comienza a moverse pero solo consigue rasgar la piel de las muñecas, el líquido escarlata corre de estas a los brazos extendidos y más allá, hacia abajo. Su boca se abre en un inaudible grito. Cuando el ardor disminuyó clavó los orbes en Masaomi que enciende la luz para admirar tan maravillosa expresión.

-Me pregunto si serías capaz de asesinarme si te dejo en libertad.

El peli celeste se estremeció horrorizado.

-Si. Seijuro y tu no son esa clase de persona-se levantó y colocó frente al joven tomándole del mentón brutalmente-Tienen un terrible defecto, el peor de todos: aman al mundo, demasiado. Tanto como para creer que un hombre como yo tiene salvación. ¿Es así?-Kuroko asintió-Respuesta equivocada. Soy un demonio y si no puedes entenderlo aún con lo que te hice dejaré de lado la sutileza. Conocerás el verdadero terror.

 _«-Akashi-kun, lamento ser tan débil pero...tengo miedo.»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **;~; oh, me ahogo en tristeza. Ya me dió pechito mi pobre Kuroko, qué estaba pensando cuando se me ocurrió este fic? ;~; ojalá las cosas se solucionen pronto o mi corazón se romperá en pedacitos, soy tan masoquista ;~;...aún así...¡Viva el AkaKuro! ¡Están hechos el uno para el otro! ¡Jódete Masaomi!...Aunque tampoco lo odio (en esta historia). Ja ja ja me voy antes de asustar a alguien. Gracias por leer compañeros de vicio! Los amo! :3**


	19. Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba

**Kuroko no basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Escrito en el móvil errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 19 Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba.**

 **.**

En el centro donde tienen cautivos a los esclavos. (En un corredor)

-No quiere hablar-un sujeto.

-Es normal considerando la horrible manera en que murió su esposo.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-No lo sé. De continuar así morirá. Está demasiado débil.

-Si pasa será mejor prepararnos porque Masaomi-sama no perdonará semejante error.

-No digas eso, tengo una familia con la cual volver.

-Y yo novia pero es verdad.

-Maldición, de haber sabido no me hubiese metido en semejante trabajo de mierda.

-Pero la paga es buena y siendo sincero, el dinero nunca está de más.

-¿Lo vale a este precio? El estrés no hace más que acumularse, a este paso voy a enfermar de los nervios, perderé glamour, terminaré solo y me colgaré de un poste.

-Wah-con desagrado Hanamiya-¿El mundo no tiene suficiente de tus quejas, o qué?

-¿Quién rayos eres?

-No le hagas caso, es de los nuevos.

-¿Ah si?-con burla-Alguien inferior no debería dirigirse a nosotros.

-Je, basta escuchar un fragmento de su conversación para saber que están a nada de ser decapitados.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Es enserio?-arqueó una ceja y suspiró-Que les corten la cabeza.

-Eso es...

-Verdad. Pero podría ofrecerles una solución.

-Si claro.

-Conozco más de la mente humana de lo que puedan imaginar. Tanto así como para asegurar que uno tiene complejo de padre y el otro peleó con la novia por la mañana.

-¡¿Pero cómo...?!

-No doy explicaciones ni segundas oportunidades. Tómenlo o déjenlo.

-Ungh, pero es en un área restringida. Solo las personas con autorización pueden pasar.

-No la tengo-sonrió victorioso-Pero ustedes si. Nadie tiene porque enterarse de esto.

-Supongamos que lo hacemos. ¿Qué beneficio obtienes al ayudarnos? Ese sitio no te pone más cerca de la salida.

-Je je, que curiosa manera de expresarte. No me interesa, me conformo con pasar mi tiempo de manera productiva. Experimentar nuevos métodos de tortura y comprobar una que otra hipótesis de la psique humana. Alguien que no tiene deseos de vivir me parece un buen reto, eso claro suponiendo que lo sea.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-hostil.

-Bueno. Ciertas cosas son aún más sencillas de lo que parecen si lo ves desde una perspectiva distinta.

-Mmm...

Ambos le miraron extrañados.

-Por ejemplo: no entendieron nada de lo que dije-asistieron-¿Ven? No duden más. Soy su salvación.

-No lo sé...mi esposa...

-Nos asesinaran de una u otra manera. Entonces, ¿qué impide que al menos lo intentemos?

-S-supongo.

El par llevó al azabache a un cuarto especial en la zona restringida. Ahí estaba una hermosa mujer encadenada, agachada y que les ignoró por completo.

-No tiene caso.

-¿Podrían dejarnos a solas?

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

-Entonces me niego a cooperar.

-Ya déjalo-el compañero-Tenemos el tiempo limitado.

-Tchi.

-Te aseguro que sabré si te pasas de listo. Si tengo la impresión de que quieres huir.

-Uy, me lanzaré por la ventana, por cierto enrejada o mejor aún le pediré amablemente a los chicos en el recibidor, si esos de las pistolas que me dejen pasear.

-No tenías porque decirlo así. No soy un estúpido.

-Ua, que sentido.

-Ojalá fracases, de esa manera tendré el pretexto para torturarte hasta morir.

-Entonces seremos tres-sonrió.

-Más te vale ser tan bueno como presumes.

-Soy mejor.

Una vez se marcharon, Makoto se acercó a la mujer y tomó asiento a su lado.

 _«-Su rostro me es familiar. Por su edad debe ser madre. Je, su debilidad.»_

Miró al frente pero no emitió comentario alguno durante cinco minutos pero ni ello despertó la curiosidad de la otra.

-¿Lograste escapar mamá?

Ella desvió el rostro en su dirección.

« _-Bingo.»_

-Quiero pensar que fué así pero...

Enterró el rostro entre las rodillas.

-¿Estas...bien?

-¿Uh?-con su mejor expresión de fragilidad-D-disculpe, por un segundo creí que...no, es tonto. Usted tiene sus problemas, no hay razón para...

-¿Fuiste...alejado de...tu familia?

-Si. Asesinaron a mi padre pero mi madre fué capturada. Los dos somos esclavos...o al menos tengo la esperanza de que ella continue viva. Ansio escapar, no me interesa meterme en problemas, me basta con saber que están bien. Pero por más que pregunto se niegan a darme información y este lugar es más como una fortaleza. Incluso es difícil hacer amigos, y decir que tenía tantos...

-Te entiendo un poco. Mi marido...se sacrificó por mi, no tengo idea de como ocurrió exactamente pero los guardias mencionaron una y otra vez que...

-No se lastime de esa manera. En vez de recordar semejante tragedia, llene su mente de agradables momentos. Su primera cita, algún detalle, las conversaciones que duraban horas. Je je-con timidez-si le soy sincero solo estoy adivinando. No tengo idea de si las parejas hacen cosas como esas. Nunca tuve novia.

-¿Enserio?

-Si. Desde pequeño estoy aquí.

-¿Nunca te has enamorado?

-Quizá, es una persona complicada. Pero tiene unos lindos ojos color cereza.

-Debe ser hermosa.

-Mucho.

-¿Le has dicho lo que sientes?

-Si. Pero no me corresponde. Pocas veces intercambiamos palabras. Además estuvimos mucho tiempo separados. Pero no me rindo. Encontraré la manera de llegar a su corazón.

 _«-Así sea arrancándolo de su cuerpo.»_

-Es mi vida en resumen...

-Yo también quiero alejarme. Necesito saber que mi bebé está bien.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Dieciocho. ¿Y tú?

-Veintitrés.

-Luces mucho más joven.

-Usted también-sonrió.

-Gracias.

-¿Sabe? Acabo de tener una maravillosa idea. Mmm, creo que no del todo...será mejor olvidar.

-Apenas nos conocemos pero puedes confiar en mi.

-Usted es quien no debería hacerlo. A lo mejor soy una mala persona que intenta aprovecharse de su bondad. Puede que mi intención sea cubrir mi espalda, que se convierta en un sacrificio.

-Lo dudo. Tus ojos emiten un cálido brillo. Son honestos y dulces. No me equivoco porque las madres siempre saben.

 _«-Estúpida.»_

-Vamos, te escucho pequeño.

-¿Puso atención a los dos sujetos que llegaron conmigo?

-No. Lo lamento.

-No importa. El punto es que ellos se hacen cargo de usted. Me pidieron que la mantuviera vigilada pero...me agrada. Es una misión imposible. Me castigaran por ello pero no importa.

-Eso es...

-Un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar. Si me porto bien es probable que me dejen visitarla de nuevo, eso claro depende que su cooperación. Si quiere ver a su hijo no puede dejarse morir. Conviértase en mis ojos. Este lugar por lo general está lejos de mi alcance pero si reúno información y usted aquí, podemos idear un plan para volver a casa. Si mi madre aún vive me gustaría mucho que su hijo y usted probaran el delicioso pastel de manzana que prepara. Tenía solo cuatro pero aún recuerdo su sabor y como mis manos quedaban pegajosas al ayudarle a decorar. Soy un total fracaso en actividades como esa, pero nunca se enojó, ¿puede creerlo? Ah, perdón, creo que dije muchas cosas sin sentido. Será mejor que me vaya. Si alguien más se da cuenta de mi presencia usted también saldrá perjudicada.

Se puso en pie y acercó a la puerta a punto de anunciarse.

-Espera.

-¿Si?-giró el rostro leve.

-¿Existe la posibilidad por mínima que sea?

-Si.

-Cuando perdí a mi familia-las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos-...desee reunirme con mi amado esposo. Pero aún...mi bebé. Debo ser capaz de cuidarlo...tengo que pelear, rendirme es un lujo...no me dejaras sola, ¿verdad?

-Le doy mi palabra.

-Lo haré.

-¿De verdad?-fingió sorpresa.

-Así es.

La conversación se vió interrumpida abruptamente al abrirse la puerta.

-¿No te parece que fué tiempo más que suficiente?-el que tiene novia.

-Terminamos-miró a la mujer por última vez-Platicaremos algún día.

-Lo estaré esperando-sonrió.

 _«-¿Habló? Vaya, parece que este logró lo imposible.»_

El par caminó por un corredor y segundos más tarde se encontraron con el cómplice, los mayores le contemplan con seriedad.

-Quiten esas caras de idiotas. Mejor lleven algo de comer a esa mujer. Si se tardan en verdad se va a morir.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-¿Por qué habría de revelarles mi secreto? No, aún si se los dijera no podrían ponerlo en práctica-uno de ellos movió el pie abruptamente-No encontrarás la respuesta golpeándome.

El sujeto quedó perplejo.

-Su conejillo de indias está más disponible que nunca. Con ello entienden lo valioso que soy, ¿o no? Si necesitan de mis servicios, saben en donde encontrarme. Me retiro, no se preocupen por escoltarme, conozco el camino-se perdió a la distancia.

-Ese tipo es aterrador. Es como si pudiese leer la mente.

-Igual que Akashi Masaomi.

-Sería interesante ver a uno pelear contra el otro.

-Algo digno de la primera fila. Mejor dejamos de perder el tiempo.

-A todo esto, ¿quién es esa mujer?

-¡¿No lo sabes?!

-No me leí el informe.

-No conozco su nombre pero su apellido es Murasakibara...

...

Makoto llegó a su habitación como si nada pero una vez tomó asiento en la cama dió un puñetazo silencioso al colchón.

 _«-Maldita sea. ¿Por qué rayos le conté sobre mi? Ni recordaba a mi madre. Es una pena que la calidez de su sangre cubriendo mi cuerpo cuando me protegió haya vuelto con el aroma de sus postres. Verla otra vez no es más que un sueño, y no tengo a nadie más. Ah, será mejor que me tranquilice. Me dió pena, es todo. Mi príncesa me hace susceptible a sentimientos inútiles. Además no tengo razones para encontrarme con ella. Al menos por ahora, tarde o temprano debe darme los detalles que me sacaran de aquí. Y esos sujetos son mis dos nuevos peones. Aunque dudo que lo entiendan.»_

Se tiró mirando el techo y dió un par de vueltas hasta ponerse nuevamente de pie. Sale del sitio en busca de Seijuro, el único que le pone de buen humor. Una vez le tuvo enfrente se deleitó con sus ojos al "rojo vivo".

-Hola príncesa~ el día de hoy tienes una magnífica expresión. Ahora que caigo en cuenta, ayer me llegó un paquete, estoy seguro de que te gustará mucho.

 _«-Como si sentir dolor fuera placentero, estas enfermo.»_

El mayor metió la mano a una caja y mostró el contenido a Seijuro que abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Eso es...

-Un corazón humano-sonrió-¿Quién es Tetsuya Kuroko?

-¿Có...mo...? No...no...¡NO! ¡KUROKO-KUN!

-Lo sabía, es ese mocoso al que le tienes tanto afecto. Mmm, ¿por qué no te vuelves uno con él?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-aterrado.

-Por favor. No finjas demencia. Entiendes a la perfección. Quiero que te lo comas.

Se aproximó hasta colocarlo sobre los labios del pelirojo que apretó con fuerza la boca al tiempo que desvía la cabeza.

-Vamos, no deberías desperdiciarlo. Seguro tiene un buen sabor.

Pero Akashi se removió para evitar ingerirlo. La sola idea de por si es repulsiva. Su estómago se contrae dolorosamente debido al estrés. Su amado no puede estar muerto. Su mente comienza a divagar entre varias opciones, todas ellas con posibles escenarios de como terminó el joven de sutil sonrisa convertido en...en...

 _«-¿Kuroko-kun? No, es imposible. Mi padre no...»_

La imagen de su novio literalmente clavado a la cama le escupe la brutal realidad. Ese hombre es un demonio, un monstruo que no conoce límites.

 _ **«-No te arriesgues por favor. Quiero ser tu apoyo. Confía en mi. No me importa cual de los dos sea el verdadero tu porque los quiero a ambos. Lo aceptaré todo de ti. Akashi-kun...te amo.»**_

Un intenso sentimiento comenzó a tomar forma en su interior. Es como ácido derritiendo sus entrañas, como lava cosiendo su piel, como decenas de navajas despellejando su corazón.

 _«-Si no tomas el control lo haré yo.»_

Uno de sus ojos se tornó ligeramente más claro que el otro por lo que no fué advertido por el otro. Seijuro forcejeó con las cadenas en sus muñecas que le tienen sujeto a la pared.

-Es inútil, están reforzadas. No olvido lo que me hiciste la última vez, aún tengo la cicatriz. Bueno, fué un descuido de mi parte pero es mejor ser precavido.

Pero este le desoyó imprimiendo más fuerza.

-Es poco inteligente. Tu clavícula aún no sana del todo, dudo que sumar heridas a...¡Uang! ¿P-pero qué...?

Hanamiya se vió obligado a tirar la aberración en sus manos para intentar liberarse de Seijuro que de forma inverosímil soltó una de sus extremidades y le tomó del cuello.

Makoto es mayor por cinco años y por lo mismo más alto pero se ve superado a tal nivel que se siente como un niño indefenso. Sumado a ello las patadas y puñetazos que ha logrado propinarle al otro no parecen tener efecto. Su príncesa no lo parece en este momento, es más como un emperador, un dictador, un engendro que a pesar de todo le tiene maravillado, encantado, hipnotizado. Morir ahora resulta curiosamente tentador.

-¡Ja ja ja ja unh cof cof!

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-con autoridad.

-Dímelo tu cof cof cof...

Hanamiya comenzó a escupir sangre, aún así su expresión no denota el más mínimo terror.

-¿No te da miedo la muerte?

-Obviamente...uangh...

-¿Entonces?

-No llegaras tan lejos...

Los ojos de Makoto se movieron aleatoreamente, con una lentitud grotesca. Como si lo que estuviese ahí fuese un simple muñeco y no a la vez. Seijuro le soltó, el otro aún sin aliento le contempló con burla.

-Eres ah solo una príncesa. No confundas tu rol.

« _-¿Por qué? A pesar de toda la rabia que me embarga...»_

Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

-No posees la furia necesaria para terminar con la vida de alguien. Si, hay gente que suele decir: "Cuando me molesto soy capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso asesinar." Pero la mayoría se equivoca. Tienen al objetivo enfrente y se les dificulta clavar un cuchillo en la piel, por ejemplo. Eso se debe al sentido común y las normas impuestas por la sociedad. Nos repiten hasta el cansancio las cosas permitidas y las que no. Todo aquello que no se adapte al sistema es un error, un fallo, un pecado. Para ir en contra de ello tendrías que ser un desequilibrado mental. Es claro que no lo eres...aún-sonrió-Quiero que el mundo contemple tu esplendor. El ser que se halla recluido en lo más recóndito de tu alma. No es sencillo pero tampoco soy la clase de hombre que se rinde fácil. Quiero que seamos los gobernantes de toda voluntad mi príncesa, y estoy seguro de que naciste con el talento necesario. Aunque para eso debo trabajar más que nunca. Ah-miró el "corazón humano"-Rompiste la réplica, con lo difíciles que son de elaborar. Alguien necesita un escarmiento.

-¡Waaaaah!

« _-Si no escapo pronto terminará por asesinarme. No me fio de sus "sueños"»_

 _ **«-Debiste eliminar a tu padre cuando tuviste la oportunidad.»**_

 _«-No soy un monstruo.»_

 _ **«-Continúa engañándote y sufre las consecuencias de tus actos solo. Cuando abandones tu infantil necedad, estaremos juntos...hasta el final.»**_

-¡UUUAAAAAAHH!

-¿Te das cuenta de que tu umbral del dolor se hace más y más grande? Muy bien, hora de probar métodos menos sutiles.

-Ah ah ah...

El pelirojo sudó frío. ¿Exactamente qué de todo lo que hizo lo es?

...

En los barrios bajos.

Murasakibara aprendió con relativa sencillez a preparar crepas, seguramente gracias a que ama los productos dulces. Pero hay algo que le molesta.

-Tatsuya...

-¿Si?-entregando un pedido en la ventanilla a un cliente satisfecho.

-Quiero preguntarte un par de cosas.

-Adelante.

-Estos son los barrios bajos, ¿o no?

-Si.

-Se supone que la gente que habita este sitio no tiene dinero o eso vi en un documental.

-Así es.

-¿Entonces cómo pueden darse el lujo de un platillo como este?

-Bueno hay distintos tipos de seres humanos y con frecuencia llegan personas de gran poder adquisitivo.

-¿Qué podrían querer aquí?

-Lo que no consiguen del modo legal en otro lado.

-Que asco.

-Ni que lo digas.

-Eso quiere decir...-miró pasmado la espatula a un lado-¿Que esto llega a manos de sujetos sin escrúpulos?

-Ah. Mucho me temo. No creas que me hace feliz pero si tenemos la intención de sobrevivir no podemos quejarnos. La vida no es color de rosa pero...-sonrió-no todos son de esa manera. Y me gusta pensar que el karma existe y les hará daño tarde o temprano.

-¿Que eso no implica que tomen represalias en nuestra contra?

-Je je je supongo-nervioso.

-Eres muy curioso. Me agradas.

-Pues muchas gracias-se inclinó levemente con elegancia-Dijiste que un par de cosas, ¿cuál es el otro tema del que quieres hablar?

-Mmm, ¿por qué no me has dejado salir?

 _«-Tenía la esperanza de que no me interrogara respecto a eso. Estoy seguro de que Akashi Masaomi le está buscando. Es una suerte que haya llegado hasta mi sin percances. Pero la fortuna no es eterna y ahora que se ha involucrado en la misión corre más peligro. Quería proponerle una cirugía estética o cambio de apariencia pero el día que llegó lo escuche decir frente al espejo lo orgulloso que estaba de parecerse a su madre. Sería algo demasiado cruel de mi parte. Encerrarlo es un poco más amable aunque no termina por convencerme.»_

-Es un barrio lleno de depredadores sexuales y tu físico poco común podría llamar la atención de alguien.

-¿Como tu?

-Je je je, si...

-No soy un debilucho incapaz de protegerse.

-Pero me agradas y no me gustaría verte en una situación así. Hazlo por mi. Al menos en lo que te adaptas.

-Está bien-aceptó a regañadientes.

 _«-No podré esconderle la verdad por mucho tiempo. Creo que lo mejor será hablarlo con Alex, ya fui lo suficientemente egoísta.»_

Pero no será hoy. Atsushi aún debe reponer la energía que perdió por vivir en tan precarias condiciones.

...

En el cuartel de la resistencia. (Dos meses del secuestro de Akashi).

Aomine dió una patada alta a Kise que logró bloquearla con algo de trabajo.

-No lo haces nada mal-el rubio.

-Tampoco bien-el pelirojo.

-No seas envidioso Kagami-chi. El que haya superado tu habilidad en poco tiempo no significa nada-sonrió amable.

-¡No lo digas!

-Ja ja ja ja-el moreno.

-¡No te rías!

-Amargado.

-Están muy animados chicos-Alex-Felicidades Daiki, eres oficialmente un miembro de la resistencia. No fué tan complicado, ¿verdad?

-¡¿Estas loca?! ¡Casi me matan en más de una ocasión!

-Casi pero no ocurrió. No lamentes lo que pudo ser.

-¿Uh? Creo que no entendí del todo tu comentario.

-Eres algo idiota Aomine-chi~.

-No algo, muy idiota-el de ojos escarlata.

-Ah~ olvídenlo. Tratar con ustedes es igual a hacerlo con un par de mocosos.

-¡Buuuaaaa los seres del infierno me asustan!

 _«-¿Eso tiene algún sentido?»_

-...

-¿No vas a decirme escandaloso, estúpido, ridículo o algo así?

-No. Contigo aprendí que las cosas no pueden juzgarse a la ligera.

-¡Buuuaaaa me dijo cosa!

-¿Eh?

-Lo hiciste-Kagami.

-Cierto-la mujer.

-¡Aomine-chi es muy cruel!

-Nah, si lo soy-se dió la media vuelta para entrar a la casa y buscar algo para comer.

El trío le contempló orgulloso, unos más que otros.

-Está listo-Ryota.

-Si-la rubia-Hora de pasar a la siguiente fase.

-Infiltración-Taiga con una sonrisa preversa.

-¡Salvemos a Kuroko-chi!-entusiasmado.

...

En la mansión Akashi.

« _-No lo entiendo, en verdad no puedo. ¿Cuál es tu verdadero yo Akashi Masaomi?»_

Se pregunta Tetsuya tendido en el lecho con múltiples heridas provocadas por el castaño, mismas que este limpia con un paño y alcohol para evitar que se infecten.

-Terco, eres en verdad la persona más testaruda que conocí en la vida. Más que yo, normalmente es algo que admiraría pero me supone un enorme problema.

El menor cerró un ojo debido al dolor.

-Son hermosos. Sinceros, puros y llenos de valentía. Como los de Shiori. Aún si continuo con las torturas te negarás a asesinarme, ¿cierto?-asintió apenas.

-A...ka...

-Entiendo. Aún no es tiempo para que Seijuro vuelva.

-Lo...ex...tra...ño...

-Me sorprende la recuperación de tu garganta, creí que no podrías hablar de nuevo. Pero ahora no la forces o será contraproducente. Seijuro no es fuerte. Es alguien lleno de inseguridades y defectos aunque no lo parezca a simple vista. Tengo que hacerle creer que te perdió. Lastimarte por alguna razón no surte efecto. Supongo que le es complicado asimilar que alguien aparentemente frágil sea tratado de esa manera. Debe cambiar su actitud.

-¿Por...qué...?

-No te involucres más de lo que ya estas.

-La...verdad...necesito...

-¿Y qué ganarás con ello? Solo llevaras en tus hombros un peso que no podrás soportar. Una tortura. Si valiera la pena y me llevara a mi objetivo siquiera lo dudaria. Sin embargo no es el caso. Si vas a odiarme hazlo porque jamás escucharas la respuesta de mi-se puso en pie-A partir de hoy serás mi juguete personal. En cuanto sanen tus heridas, las más graves al menos; me acompañaras a una conferencia. Llegó el momento de ponerme en marcha porque Seijuro no hará nada por voluntad propia.

-Aún...hay...tiempo...dile...la...verdad...

-No-tajante y se marchó.

 _«-La vida de alguien llegará a su fin. Y no puedo hacer nada. Date cuenta Akashi-kun, tu padre no es el enemigo.»_

-Por favor-en su murmullo.

...

El castaño verificó el papeleo de sus múltiples transacciones, realizó una llamada al sitio donde mantienen cautivos a los esclavos (donde está la madre de Murasakibara, Hanamiya y Haizaki) y dió algunas indicaciones a Riko además de curar las heridas de Kuroko y pagar las facturas del hospital Midorima. En dichas actividades se le fué todo el día y cuando consideró prudente irse a dormir recibió correo electrónico de tres empresas extranjeras que se aliaron para llevarle a la banca rota. Como el asunto parece urgente realizaron una conferencia en línea.

-Tenemos mercancía de cada país existente, de todas las edades y géneros. Será mejor que nos entregues tu compañía. Eso suponiendo que no esperes la humillación total. Puedes decir que la vendiste, la verdad es que no nos interesa.

Masaomi se cruzó elegantemente de brazos pero no cambió en lo absoluto su actitud serena.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije?-dudoso.

-Cada palabra.

-Oh ya veo-sonrió de lado-Te ha sorprendido tanto la noticia que no tienes idea de como reaccionar. No te preocupes, nadie tiene intención de lastimarte o a tu familia. Nos basta con que abandones para siempre los negocios.

-Que decepción.

-¡¿Qué?!-indignado.

-Solo un ingenuo deja ir al enemigo. ¿Sabes que haría en tu lugar?

-No me importa.

-Debería.

El trío recibió una notificación por computadora pero le pasaron de largo.

-Para empezar-prosiguió-leer el correo que les acaba de llegar.

Lo hicieron más por curiosidad que otra cosa. Pronto advirtió la expresión desencajada de cada uno.

-E-esto no puede...-uno.

-¿Pero qué...?-otro.

-Inaudito-el último.

-Como podrán constatar, son ustedes los que no tienen fondos, seguro o mercancía. Los incendios ocurren con mucha facilidad hoy en día. Un corto circuito, un cigarro mal apagado, un piromaniaco. Más ejemplos son innecesarios.

-¡Eran humanos! ¡¿Cómo has podido?!

-Dicen eso porque ya no les generan ganancias. Las condiciones en que les tenían demuestran lo contrario. No vengan a darme sermones de moral cuando no la tienen. Además, ¿pueden comprobar que soy el responsable?

-Es demasiada casualidad que ocurriera en los tres sitios al mismo tiempo.

-No es así, uno fué hace cinco meses, otro dos y el último hace una hora. Pero no se enteraron, ¿por qué? Seguramente pasan demasiado tiempo ocultado su doble vida. Tener amante no vale el riesgo y más considerando que ustedes y sus familias son mis esclavos.

-¿Cómo vacíaste nuestras cuentas?

-No son niños ni esto una clase de economía.

Dió por terminada la conversación, segundos más tarde un mensaje.

 _«-Los aseguramos a todos señor.»_

Lo borró, apagó la computadora y se metió a la cama.

-Tres y media de la madrugada.

Tardó algunos minutos para entregarse a Morfeo, que como últimamente le ofrece imágenes del pasado.

Inicio del flash back.

Una peliroja camina con una increíble y radiante sonrisa en el rostro, mueve las manos por detrás de la espalda emocionada, esperando algo.

-El cielo es especialmente hermoso hoy-ella.

-Si.

-Incluso las aves parecen cantar con gran entusiasmo.

-Si.

-Y tienes un rubor en las mejillas que nunca había visto~.

El castaño se dió la media vuelta pero ella le cogió de la muñeca.

-¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! No te lo tomes apecho. Quiero iniciar una conversación pero eres tan difícil. En las cartas eres seco, pero en persona aún más.

-No vine para que me insultaras.

-Y no quiero discutir.

-Ah-suspiraron a la vez.

-Se supone que quieres decirme algo-él-te escucho.

-¡No puedo hacerlo así como así! Hay cosas para las que se necesita preparación. Buscar el ambiente perfecto, la música adecuada, las palabras...

-Que pérdida de tiempo.

-¡¿Quieres guardar silencio un momento?!

Masaomi le miró sorprendido, no es común que pierda la cabeza, al menos en público y con decenas de testigos que ahora la contemplan asustados.

-Eres una mocosa malcriada.

-Gracias.

-No es un cumplido.

-Pero significa que soy joven.

-Tu cerebro que no termina de madurar.

-Y el tuyo lo hizo tanto que se le pasó la fecha de caducidad.

Él frunció el ceño molesto. La peliroja llevó las manos a la cabeza frustrada.

-¡No puede ser! Según yo ya éramos amigos. Nos contamos miles de intimidades en papel y ahora no podemos dejar de discutir. Lo mejor será rendirme, seguro malinterprete las señales.

-¿Cuáles?

Perpleja.

-¿Cuáles?-repitió.

-Ah no.

-¿Qué?

-No, no, no. Esto si que ¡NO! ¡DEJA DE JUGAR CON MI MENTE! ¡ME VOLVERAS LOCA!

-No lo hago y lo estas.

-¡Se acabó la señorita recatada!

-¿Lo fuiste alguna vez?

-Pues ahora menos y te aguantas. ¡Tendremos una cita!

-¿Para qué?

El pie derecho de Masaomi se inclinó justo en dicha dirección. Si no encuentra un pretexto pronto se irá y jamás tendrá otra oportunidad para confesarse. Para empezar, ¿qué rayos le vio? ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de un ser tan opuesto a ella?

« _-Es más un demonio de la destrucción pero me gusta mucho...Este hombre que todo lo analiza y...¡eso es! ¡Sicología! Medita tanto las cosas que su ego está por las nubes. Le fascina ser el centro de atención, o eso creo. ¡Ignorarle hará que me ponga atención.»_

-Bien, lárgate. Puedo divertirme por mi cuenta.

Shiori se giró dándole la espalda al otro. Unos cinco metros más adelante advirtió con terror que las pisadas de alguien más no le secundan. Alzó la mano y deslizó su cabello para crear una especie de cortina y observar hacia atrás sin ser descubierta. La sorpresa fué mayúscula cuando contempló que estaba parado en el mismo sitio.

« _-¡No viene por mi!»_

Este respiró hondo.

 _«-Pasaré a la oficina antes de volver a casa para aprovechar el tiempo. Shiori seguirá con sus tonterías.»_ -Caminó decidido en la dirección contraria para detenerse poco después-« _-No, puede parecer una tonta pero es una mujer muy interesante. Por eso llamó mi atención. Sus acciones están fríamente calculadas aún cuando no lo parece. ¿Acaso tiene que ver con los negocios? ¿Ocurrió algo grave y no tiene idea de como decirme? Somos socios, ¿por qué darle tantas vueltas? Supongo que no le inspiro la confianza suficiente.»_

El último pensamiento dolió como cien agujas clavándose brutalmente en su pecho, hace tanto que no le ocurría algo similar. La última vez fué con su madre. Su intuición le dice que sin importar lo ridículo que pueda parecerle el asunto debe irse porque podría arrepentirse para el resto de la vida. Sus pies se movieron solos en dirección a Shiori, y su expresión cambió por primera vez a una un tanto sicopata, escondiendo su nerviosismo.

« _-¡Lo hice enojar!»_

La chica que rápidamente se dió a la fuga, pero por más empeño que puso no lograba separarse del otro.

-¿Por qué huyes?-con tono grave pero suave.

-¡Me das miedo! ¡Parece que quieres matarme!

-No mientras sirvas a mis planes.

Bien, algo es evidente: Masaomi es un asco escogiendo palabras para una conversación.

-¡Eres un idiota!

-Ponerse histérica no ayudará a...

-¡Te odio!

Silencio. Confundida la peliroja se viró para encontrarse a escasos diez centímetros del perseguidor.

-¡AAAAAAHHH! ¡N-no me asustes!

-No pedí que te detuvieras, así que lo hiciste sola. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer, y si piensas seguir con esa actitud infantil será mejor que...

-¡Me gustas! ¡Bien ya lo dije!

-¿Estas demente? Hace nada asegurabas odiarme y a la primera oportunidad cambias de parecer. ¿Es acaso uno de tus pasatiempos?

-Me sacas de quicio, eso no lo voy a negar pero es más grande el interés que tengo en ti. Pensé que opinabas igual pero...je-sonrió con tristeza-soy una tonta. El gran Akashi Masaomi tiene todo lo que podría siquiera imaginar, ¿por qué aceptaría iniciar una relación con alguien como yo?-este le contempla serio-Soy demasiado impulsiva, impaciente, inmadura pero tengo cualidades que valen la pena. Tal vez no te has dado cuenta de ellas o no has querido hacerlo pero...¡¿Qué no vas a decir algo?!

-¿Como qué?

-¡Defiendeme, consuelame, cuando menos insultame!

-Sola lo haces muy bien.

-¡Que irritante! ¡Anda burlate por suponer que sentías algo por mi!

-¿Estarás satisfecha si lo hago?

-No.

-¿No sería mejor escuchar la verdad de mi?

Ella negó repetidamente con la cabeza, lo que hizo sonreír suavemente al otro.

-¿Eh?-perpleja.

El castaño la tomó del mentón para que le mirase.

-Eres poseedora de millones de defectos...

-¡Oye!

-Pero eres la primer persona desde la muerte de mi madre que me hace sentir completo. Por increíble que parezca tus tonterías conquistaron mi corazón.

-Wah, que horrible manera de decirlo.

-Te amo Shiori, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-No.

-Bueno.

-¡Espera, espera, espera! ¡Es una broma!-alterada.

-Ya lo sé-con extrema seriedad.

-¡Ja ja ja ja!

Porque esa mujer de cambiante personalidad y brillante cerebro logró seducir al hombre más difícil con su naturalidad.

 _«-Tan cálida como el fuego que todo lo consume a su paso. ¿Me harás conocer una faceta de mi que nunca imaginé o terminaré destruido y convertido en cenizas? Ninguna de las dos opciones me parece mala Shiori.»_

...

Ambos leían infinidad de contratos.

-Fué estupenda la manera en que hiciste la transacción-él.

-Ejem-orgullosa-Mí hermano fué un excelente ejemplo. Me gustaba ayudarlo, aunque no hacia mucho. No fué el tipo de persona que se emocionara por involucrarme en este mundo.

-Puedo entenderlo un poco.

-¿Porque llevaría la empresa a la quiebra?

-No. Tienes excelentes ojos para ciertas cosas. Como si fueras una emperatriz.

-Ja ja ja, ¿que cosas dices?

-Tu gran desventaja es tu amabilidad. Pero también es lo que evita que me convierta en un monstruo, gracias a ti soy humano.

-Oh-se ruborizó.

-Lastima que eres tan dulce-sonrió perverso-sería interesante ver lo que alguien como tu le hace al sistema que tanto odio.

-Soy solo una persona. Hacer algo así es imposible, hay demasiadas familias que se benefician de la esclavitud. Y para empeorar la situación son las más ricas y poderosas. Sería más sencillo eliminarnos que permitirnos actuar.

-Aún así...

-No puedes dejar de soñar.

-Así es. Lamento ser tan obstinado.

-Razón de que confíe en ti.

Ella se acercó para abrazarle y pasear la mano por las hebras de chocolate.

 _«-Aún cuando me amas, el sistema te aleja de mi lado una y otra vez. Si existiera una manera para liberarte de tanta amargura, para hacerte sonreír desde el fondo de tu corazón...la tomaría sin dudarlo.»_

...

Shiori divide su tiempo entre sus deberes con Masaomi y la investigación que hace a espaldas de este.

 _«-Somos un equipo. Pero esta vez quiero hacer algo por ti.»_

Lee, estudia e investiga cualquier pista que le sirva para destruir el estatus quo. A veces se agota y lee algunas novelas para despejar la mente.

 _«-El rey destronado._

 _Existió alguna vez un hombre pobre de origen humilde que siempre tuvo el gran sueño de convertirse en monarca de un país que no existía, uno que fundaria con su esfuerzo, que serviría de ejemplo a otros que al verse intimidados por su majestuosidad se aliaran con el, que alimentaran su gran país. De esa manera todo enemigo sería pequeño y débil. Viviría la eterna paz mundial. Pero hubo algo en lo que ese arrogante hombre no pensó. El rival por muy poderoso que sea se convierte en un símbolo, un objetivo, UNO. Mientras "las minúsculas hormigas" se multiplican cual si fuesen plaga, eliminas cien y en su lugar aparecen doscientos. Demasiado tarde se dió cuenta de ello. Su cuerpo quedó irreconocible antes de que pudiese entender que todo sistema de sometimiento y terror está destinado al fracaso porque el pueblo, la base de todo vivirá inconforme.»_

 _«-¡Eso es! Un mundo en el que no existan las diferencias sociales. ¡En el que absolutamente todos sean iguales!»_

...

En la oficina de Masaomi.

Él y la peliroja se miran con intensidad, podría jurarse que se trata de enemigos ancestrales.

-Ha pasado un año desde que te pedí ser mi novia.

-Si, ¿qué con eso?-tragó duro.

-Siento que nos hubiésemos estancado o algo por el estilo.

-¿Eso significa que estas terminando conmigo?

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-B-bueno, es lo que das a entender.

-Ah-suspiró-sabes perfectamente que no soy bueno en situaciones románticas.

-Que nunca lo parecen-en un susurro.

-Al punto. No imagino mi vida sin ti. No solo quiero estar a tu lado un rato en lo que discutimos transacciones o tenemos una de esas cosas a las que llamas citas.

-No soy yo. Es el nombre que le da toda la gente.

-Quiero que seas mi esposa.

-Y-yo...¿Qué?

-Cásate conmigo.

-¿Así nada más?

-Si prefieres esperar otros trescientos sesenta y cinco días para ver si es que aún me animo de nuevo a proponerte...

-¡Chantaje! ¡El más vil y bajo chantaje! ¡Eres el peor demonio del mundo! Estoy segura de que empleas magia negra, solo así me explico que...-se ruborizó-mi respuesta sea un...si.

El castaño se puso en pie y le cogió en brazos alzandole por completo del piso, ella emocionada prácticamente le clavó los dedos en los hombros. No cabe de felicidad pero aún imagina que ese perverso hombre puede lanzarle por la ventana y estando a menos de un metro, ¿para qué arriesgarse?

-Te amo Shiori.

La de orbes escarlata se quedó en blanco, aún cuando ese hombre une sus labios a los propios tiene la impresión de estar en una realidad alterna.

-T-también te amo Masaomi.

...

La ahora señora Akashi que de cualquier manera tenía dicho apellido mira anonadada un bote de basura afuera del registro civil. Se supone que en las bodas se invite a las personas cercanas a uno, que se use un elegante y quizá atrevido vestido blanco con decoraciones en oro, plata o bisuteria cuando menos, no le hubiese puesto un pero a las lentejuelas. Que en sus muñecas brillaran los brazaletes que le obsequió su abuela, que la tiara adornara el peinado en el que el estilista se llevara horas, que alguien tropezara con la larga cola del vestido. Que Masaomi usara uno de sus característicos trajes porque parece no tener idea de que es la mezclilla ni una playera. Que en la recepción se dieran exquisitos platillos de primer mundo y que todos bailaran y bebieran hasta quedar tirados por ahí. No lo que ocurrió hace quince minutos. Cuando un sujeto les extendió un formulario de mala gana para luego decir:

-Señora, estoy seguro de que ama a su pareja. Pero debe poner su nombre de soltera en el sitio solicitado.

No solo la tiró de estúpida y desesperada sino que le hizo sentir vieja. ¡Señora! Bueno, ahora lo es. Sus ojos prácticamente perforan el cesto de desperdicios para pasar a su ahora esposo y la rabia hace ebullición en su interior.

-¡Que poco romántico eres Masaomi!-estalló.

-¿No es lo que imaginabas?

-¡En lo absoluto! Debía ser una fabulosa fiesta con miles de invitados, al menos mi familia pero tu...¡me privaste de todo!

-Y aún así aceptaste, ¿en qué te convierte eso?

-¡Ungh!

-Además lo hice por una sencilla razón. Sé que te disgusta tanto como yo la esclavitud. Y por desgracia es de ahí de donde obtenemos nuestros ingresos. No hubieras sido feliz al costear dicha ceremonia con el sacrificio de otros. Quizá no lo hubieras notado en un inicio, pero si con el tiempo y eso te llevaría a culparte y eventualmente dejar de sonreír. Y no ansio que ocurra algo así.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Me suena a pretexto.

-Podemos planear una si tanto te disgusta.

-No. Tienes razón con lo que dijiste pero...pero...¡yo le pongo el nombre a nuestro hijo!

-Conque sacando ventaja de la situación, ¿eh? ¿Quién es el verdadero ente del infierno?

-Je je je-sonrió radiante-Seijuro nacerá en un mundo libre de esclavitud-decidida.

Fin del flash back.

...

Masaomi despertó y tomó asiento en el lecho.

 _«-Si me hubiera dado cuenta en ese momento de cual enserio iba tu comentario...»_

-No te habría perdido. Esa fué la mayor estupidez que hiciste en la vida, y la que te arrebató de mis brazos y el futuro de Seijuro.

 **«-** _ **Que nunca se entere de la verdadera razón de mi muerte.»**_

-Te lo juro. Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba...no falta mucho para eso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer! Nos vemos la próxima! :3.**


	20. Jugando con la mano de su madre

**Kuroko no basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 20 Jugando con la mano de su madre.**

 **.**

Midorima está agotado por decir lo menos. Encontrar a Seijuro se convirtió en una labor mucho más complicada de lo que imaginó. Aún ayudando a sus progenitores con el papeleo hubo documentos que escaparon a sus manos. Es algo que debió suponer, aún si estaba involucrado hasta cierto punto, los seres que le dieron a luz no le sumirían en la oscuridad.

« _-Sin embargo no tiene sentido o caso. Estoy en peligro por el simple hecho de ser un Midorima. Han sido dos meses desde que no tengo noticias de Akashi y no tengo pretextos para visitar a Kuroko, suponiendo que aún viva.»_

Acomodó los anteojos apoyando el índice y salió de la oficina en donde se resguardan "todos" los archivos. El sueño amenaza con postrarle en el lecho una buena temporada. Por lo que toma la decisión de ir por un café aunque no sea muy de su agrado. Sin embargo no es que goce de claridad mental en semejante estado y termina por confundir numerosos pasillos hasta adentrarse a un ala del hospital que en su vida visitó.

« _-¿En dónde estoy?_ »

Picado en su curiosidad en un tanto y guiado por su intuición en otro se desplazó con cautela y rapidez, tan silencioso como un bandido. No se ve muy distinto al resto del nosocomio; o lo creyó fervientemente hasta encontrar un cuarto de limpieza. Ahí, prácticamente en medio de la nada. Ridículo si se considera que el sitio donde se atienden heridas de gravedad debe estar impecable.

« _-En cambio parece que nadie se ha pasado por aquí en semanas. Está lleno de polvo, o quizá es lo que alguien nos hace creer._ »

Tan descuidado y falto de seguridad que no das un centavo por el, justo donde esconderías un gran tesoro. Sonrió victorioso al abrir "el cuarto de limpieza". No hay una sola cubeta, escoba, jerga, aromatizante y demas. Pero lo que si encontró es una cantidad considerable de archivos de dudosa procedencia. Aún es demasiado trabajo pero teniendo la "llave" en su poder, sería un desperdicio no tomarla.

Mete la mano en su bolsillo para apretar su objeto de la suerte, ahora es cuando más la necesita.

...

Con Murasakibara.

Luego de una llamada en la que Alex le dijo a Tatsuya hasta de que se iba a morir por idiota, aunque de forma maternal claro está. Le pidió que se trasladaran a cierto lugar, una pequeña casa a la que el grupo de Kise tiene planeado llegar. Una vez ahí se pondrán de acuerdo para infiltrarse.

El de pelo negro suspira cansado rememorando su nuevo encargo.

" _-Eres de los miembros más eficientes y valientes de la resistencia, solo por eso tendré consideración. Pero quiero que te quede bien claro que tus acciones son egoísmo puro. Has puesto más de una vida en riesgo incluyendo la de ese muchacho. Por lo tanto es tu responsabilidad darle las herramientas para sobrevivir. Es demasiado tarde para un entrenamiento completo pero al menos enséñale a utilizar un rifle de largo alcance y una pistola. Aún si no es de ayuda tampoco será una víctima potencial. Es todo. Ah, sin duda fué una idiotez pero has protegido a alguien destinado a perecer, estoy muy orgullosa. Cuidate."_

Vaya que si le confundió, y esa es la parte amable de la conversación. Sonríe ligeramente.

 _«-Jamás la entenderé del todo pero me agrada su actitud es como una madre. Severa y autoritaria pero también dulce y cariñosa. O eso creo, como muchos no tuve la oportunidad de conocer a mi familia.»_

-Atsushi...

-¿Si?

-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿A qué viene tanta seriedad de pronto?

-Temo que te he mentido. No soy un simple vendedor. Pertenezco a cierto grupo, una resistencia que pretende arrebatar el poder a Akashi Masaomi. No debí salvarte porque te involucré en algo que puede ser realmente peligroso pero...te veías tan desamparado. Me recordaste a muchos de mis amigos que por desgracia han muerto en esta batalla sin sentido. Tampoco creas que ese sujeto es intocable, cada vez estamos más cerca de él y...¿te aburro?

-¿Qué harán conmigo?

-Una de las líderes dice que es tarde para entrenar pero aún pudo mostrarte la manera adecuada de usar algunas armas.

-Nada más importa. Salvaste mi vida...

«- _Y me ayudarás a cobrar venganza en contra de ese desgraciado_. _Pronto Akashi, tu y la basura de tu viejo dejarán el mundo en el que nunca debieron nacer._ »

 _-_ Aún así será peligroso y cansado. ¿Estas bien con ello?

-Mejor que nunca...mucho mejor.

-También nos vamos, este lugar ya no es seguro.

-Me lo suponía, el tipo que nos compró crepas hace rato es uno de los hombres de Akashi.

El otro le miró perplejo.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-Tal vez sea mucho menos ingenuo de lo que pensaste-sonrió.

«- _O el olor de la sangre de mi padre me_ _guíe. Guardé tu cara en mi memoria desgraciado. Te haré gritar hasta quedarte afónico. Nunca debieron meterse con la gente que me importa. Por más que llore no volverán, así que eliminaré a todos y cada uno de los_ _engendros que les arrebataron de mi lado. Y con ellos a sus familias. Ojo por ojo.»_

Porque el odio y rencor irracional pudren cada gramo de su espíritu.

...

Con el grupo de Alex.

Estos caminan por un bosque, camuflajeandose con el paisaje, conteniendo la respiración lo más que pueden. Un enviado de Masaomi puede sorprenderles en cualquier esquina.

-Alto-emitió con seriedad un joven de cabello negro, siendo Aomine el único que acató la orden-Alto, ese árbol si que es alto, pero si salto lo alcanzo. Y si me paso me voy de panzazo.

-¿Ah?-el moreno-¿Qué se supone que fué eso? ¿Alguna clase de código secreto?

-Una broma.

-¡OYEME GRANDÍSIMO IMBÉCIL ESTE NO ES NI EL MOMENTO NI LUGAR PARA TUS TONTERÍAS! ¡CASI ME MATAS DE UN SUSTO!

-Que amargado Aominechi.

-Ryota tiene razón. Un poco de diversión no le hace daño a nadie.

-¿Qué en su comentario lo fue? Que horrible chiste de cuarta. A todo esto, ¿por qué viene con nosotros? Pensaba que seríamos los únicos.

-Jamás dije eso-la rubia-Además es culpa tuya por no poner atención cuando te presentan a la gente. Necesitamos a alguien con excelente sentido de la vista.

«- _No así del humor porque sus chiste_ s _son pésimos.»_

-Una vez más-el chico-Soy Iduki para más fácil.

-Yo Aomine Daiki.

-Lo sé, lo escuché un montón de veces. Espero que formemos un gran equipo. Equipo, si me lo quito no me dura tan poquito aunque podría esperar un ratito.

-¿Quieres callarte? Me sacas de quicio.

-Quicio...

-¡Ay por dios! ¡Tu juego de palabras apesta!

La pupila de Iduki se contrajo.

-Escóndanse.

-Si es otra de tus...

Cuando Aomine vió que todos buscaban refugio hizo lo mismo ayudado de Kise que para no perder costumbre le cubrió la boca. Unos treinta segundos más tarde pasaron volando tres águilas.

-Estamos a salvo-anunció.

El grupo se reunió rápidamente.

-Ese sujeto-la mujer-ahora no solo nos busca con sus cómplices.

-¿No sería más fácil emplear radares?-el de pelo azul.

-Mmm-el rubio-Yo también lo pensé hace mucho. Siempre es así, con múltiples formas de eliminarnos para al final limitarse en sus métodos. Es como si nos diese oportunidad. Sigo pensando que no es malo del todo.

-O está de cazería-Aomine.

-Ah Aominechi, no tenías porque decirlo de esa manera.

-Es la verdad.

-¿No aprendiste que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen?

-En el caso de ese hombre lo son.

-Mmm.

-Rápido chicos que los dejo atrás.

«- _¿Será que estoy equivocado al respecto?_ »

...

Donde mantienen cautivos a los esclavos.

Hanamiya cierra un pequeño frasco luego de obligar a un sujeto a beber el contenido. Ahora pica su abdomen con el índice.

-Tchi, me dijeron que lo asesinara pero, ¿enserio? ¿Así de fácil? Caray, no gritaste ni luchaste. Los que se resignan son los que más asco me dan.

Frunció el ceño en un gesto cansado y salió hastiado. Caminó por algunos corredores hasta llegar a una habitación en la que se adentró sin siquiera anunciarse. Haizaki, su ocupante le contempla molesto.

-¿No se te ocurrió que podría estar ocupado?

-¿Tú? Por favor. ¿En qué? Eres como un parásito que se tira en la cama sin hacer nada.

-Pues tu si que tienes mucho trabajo. ¿Por ello te sientes importante?

-¿Por qué tan sentido?-se burló.

-No lo estoy. Hice una observación. A todo esto, ¿cómo van los planes para salir?

-Tu si que eres estupido. Nos vigilan.

-No te hagas. No tengo idea de como lo hiciste pero parece que te has ganado el aprecio de los esclavos de alto rango.

-Tski tski tski. Eso mi estimado no es aprecio, es necesidad. Tenemos suerte, ¿sabes? La gran mayoría de los sujetos en este lugar tienen una neurona, je y no les funciona.

-O sobreestimas tu inteligencia.

-Oh~ no me esperaba que tuvieras palabras como esa en tu vocabulario.

-Que gracioso.

El de ojos platinados cerró la distancia para sentarse y susurrarle al oído.

-Digamos que las mujeres son más temibles que nadie cuando se lo proponen. Llevo un gran avance, necesito resultados, planos y más aliados de tu parte o te convertiras en mi chivo expiatorio.

-Podría denunciarte.

-¿Con quién?

-Mis guardias.

El mayor sonrió irónico, poco después uno de estos entró y extendió una copa de vino a Makoto.

-Espero sea de su agrado señor.

-Lo es, retírate.

-Si, claro-se inclinó y se marchó.

-Como podrás ver, son mis esclavos personales. Si pensabas salirte con la tuya con tu plan de ser superior y más cruel que yo te equivocaste. Lo admito, me sorprendí. Pero mis acciones van más allá de la violencia. Uso esto-apuntó a su cabeza-emplearlo de vez en cuando te será de ayuda, de lo contrario terminará por pudrirse. Je, ya tienes tu encomienda. No te equivoques o muere accidentalmente.

Se levantó con elegancia y se retiró.

«- _Maldita sea. Mejoré mis métodos de tortura para nada. Ese imbécil tiene aliados por todos lados y yo...¡Maldición! Si no fuese por mi familia_ , _no tendría porque estar aquí. No me queda más que seguir sus órdenes y rogar porque no me asesine o alguien lo haga por su culpa. Si tan solo pudiera acercarme a Akashi. Su princesa, que retorcido. Por desgracia es imposible_. _Le mantiene vigilado hasta lo grotesco, comienzo a sentir pena por el. ¿Quién diría que puedo desarrollar sentimientos? Ja ja ja es tan gracioso que me dan ganas de llorar. Quiero salir de aquí, borrar lo sucedido_ , _ser libre. Hay millones de personas afuera que lo son. ¿Por este para mi es un crimen?_ »

...

Seijuro abre de a poco los ojos, no recuerda haberse desmayado, la razón o cuantas veces le ha ocurrido hoy. Solo tiene certeza de lo mucho que duele cada centímetro del aparentemente ileso cuerpo. No sangra por los métodos pero el ardor en su piel grita lo contrario.

-Por fin despiertas princesa. Comenzaba a preocuparme que no lo hicieras más. Vamos, no me decepciones, tu umbral del dolor es más extenso, cosas como estas no pueden dañarte. Mmm, ¿te doy una buena noticia? Mejor dejo que lo descubras por ti mismo-le mostró una pequeña cápsula-¿tienes alguna idea de qué puede ser?-negro débilmente-Ah vamos~ al menos inténtalo.

-Mi mente no está tan enferma como la tuya. ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?

-Ese es uno de tus problemas. Si logras convertirte en la persona que realmente eres tendrás muchos enemigos. ¿Cómo se les derrota? Anticipando sus movimientos, leyendo su mente, sumergiendote en lo más profundo de su ser. "Entrando en sus zapatos." Si de verdad quieres huir y acabar conmigo, "toma mi lugar". Última oportunidad. ¿Qué es?

-¿Droga?

-Je, error.

El mayor le cogió del mentón con fuerza y si bien Seijuro forcejeó no había mucho que pudiese hacer encadenado de toda extremidad. Finalmente separó los labios y Hanamiya le introdujo la cápsula.

Se hizo el silencio, nada pasó.

«- _¿Es otro de sus juegos?_ »

La espalda de Akashi se arqueó bruscamente y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al igual que la boca en un silencioso grito, su cuerpo sufrió números espasmos hasta escupir una cantidad considerable de sangre.

-¡Waaaaaahhhh! Ungh...

Por fin liberó su alma pero a consecuencia de ello, el líquido carmesí se alojó en el pulmón derecho dificultandole la respiración.

-Cof cof cof ah aaaahh uangh cof cof...

-Aún al ahogarte eres hermoso.

Le cogió del mentón para besarle, para entonces el razonamiento de la víctima distaba mucho ya no de ser óptimo sino decente por la falta de oxígeno, por fin lo tiene a su merced. Hanamiya une sus labios con los otros y desliza la lengua en el interior para probar el delicioso dulce de cereza. Cierra los orbes entregado a la calidez hasta que se aleja rápidamente cayendo de sentón. Poco más y Akashi le arranca la lengua de una mordida. Los ojos escarlata brillan de manera siniestra y seductora, es ahora que Makoto se felicita por quitarle esos horrendos pupilentes el día que llegó.

-Ah ah ácido cof-declaró.

-Si-un simple monosílabo arde terriblemente, pero le excita de igual manera-No te preocupes, no es tan agresivo como piensas. Ahora tienes deshecho el estómago, pero sanaras en unos cuantos días. Aunque si fuera tu no probaría nada sólido durante un par de semanas.

Akashi bajó la mirada algunos segundos y la alzó de nueva cuenta, para entonces uno de sus orbes era visiblemente más claro que el otro. Sonrió, como nunca le ha visto su captor, mientras un hilo de sangre aún escapa por las comisuras de sus labios.

-Quiero que me lo devuelvas-ordenó.

-¿El qué?

-Tengo pareja, solo él puede besarme.

-Oh, eres tan tierno. ¿Lloraras si te robo otro?

-Podría ser, o también que esta vez te deje sin lengua.

-Tentador, sumamente tentador.

Hanamiya, el cruel y sádico hombre que disfruta del dolor inferido por su víctima. Su alma cosquillea.

Se pone en pie y acerca al pelirrojo, este cierra casi imperceptible los ojos para después fingir que nada pasó.

-Esta vez si que me sorprende que no te hayas desmayado. El último sujeto al que le dí esto se murió. Sabía que eras distinto-Alargó las manos para abrir la camisa del más joven, exponiendo el hermoso torso. Se relamió imaginando su textura. De pronto un sonido metálico hizo eco en todo el lugar. Sin tiempo para reaccionar Makoto se vió atrapado por las piernas de Akashi que le prensa entre ellas, imprimiendo la mayor cantidad de fuerza que le es posible. Por mera voluntad se deshizo de los grilletes, pero ello no fué gratuito. Hirió considerablemente los tobillos que ahora sangran. Bien vale la pena al sentir como las vértebras de ese hombre truenan una a una, con sencillez, como si hubiese cogido un cristal que lanzó al piso hasta convertirlo en fragmentos irreconocibles. Justo lo que es para sí mismo.

-¡UUUAAAAAAH!

Las manos del mayor se aferran a sus hombros encajando las uñas. Pero no huye, es como si disfrutara el hecho de que ansía dejarle paralítico.

-Estas enfermo-articulo Seijuro invadido por el asco.

-Tu también ungh, si no fuera así, ¿por qué sonríes?

-¿Lo hago?

-¿No te diste cuenta?

-Claro que lo hice-murmuró suavemente sobre sus labios-Solo te doy un poco de esperanza.

-¿Eh?

-Dices comprender el alma humana pero no miras tu interior. Tienes miedo pero en lugar de enfrentarlo te escondes tras el. No disfrutas el dolor, te engañas para no perder la razón.

-No quieras participar ¡ah! En esto de los juegos mentales conmigo porque saldrás perdiendo.

-No juego. Los emperadores no lo hacen-lamio el rostro ajeno para mostrar una gota salada en la punta de su lengua.

-¿Lágrimas?-desconcertado.

-¿Quién es la víctima al final?

Le apretó como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

 _ **«-¡Suéltalo! ¡Lo vas a matar!»**_

 _ **«-Tiene que ser una broma. Al fin tenemos la oportunidad de asesinarlo, de hacerle pagar por todo lo que nos hizo y piensas darle una salida.»**_

 _ **«-Quitarle la vida no cambiará el pasado. Me basta con dejarle inconciente para escapar.»**_

 _ **«-Esa actitud es la que nos tiene aquí. ¿Qué no te preocupa Kuroko? ¿Piensas dejar este mundo virgen? Porque te recuerdo que fui yo quien le hizo el amor.»**_

 _ **«-Claro que me preocupa y deseo verlo. No solo para tener sexo. Hay cosas más importantes. No seré un asesino. »**_

 _ **«-No lo seas, dame tu cuerpo.»**_

 _ **«-No. Vuelve al sitio del que nunca debiste salir.»**_

 _ **«-Esta vez no. Estoy harto de vivir a tu sombra. Llegó mi momento de brillar. Cállate, no te atrevas a interrumpirme nunca más.»**_

El diálogo murió en ese momento. Solo entonces puso atención a Hanamiya y el como este le hirió de forma considerable en el pecho a base de rasguños, quizá uno que otro puñetazo en el estómago porque duele independientemente del ardor interior.

-D-déjame...

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-Gobernaremos juntos.

-Tengo suficiente con mi conciencia como para todavía escuchar tu opinión.

-¡Uanghhh!

-Si te parto la columna, ¿te quebraras a la mitad?

-¡NO!

-Acabo tu hora de jugar al rey. Serás el sirviente de un emperador.

-¡Lo que quieras! Pero no me mates-sollozando.

-Hasta desalmados como tu albergan sentimientos de ese calibre.

Le soltó y Hanamiya cayó al suelo, de forma inconciente llevó la mano a su cadera. Seijuro no la dejó en perfecto estado pero nada que no le haya pasado con anterioridad. Aunque un poco más y sería una historia completamente distinta. Una tragedia.

-Quítame las esposas en las muñecas.

-S-si.

Se reincorporó con algo de trabajo y rompió la prenda superior para formar una suerte de vendaje.

-Dudo que te sea de mucha ayuda.

-No es para mi-sonrió.

El otro le encaró con seriedad.

-Me he preguntado varias veces el por qué me enamoré de ti. El por qué siempre estas en mi pensamientos y cómo doblegas mi voluntad. Debes sentirte orgulloso. Eres el único que me ha hecho sentir indefenso, aterrado. Incluso rogue por mi existencia. Sin embargo me diste la repuesta. Tus ojos son maravillosos, pareciera que tienen vida propia. Hacen cuanto se les da la gana conmigo pero no más.

Ambos pelearon un poco hasta que Hanamiya logró poner el vendaje a Seijuro.

-Si no me miran pierden su magia. Me gustas princesa pero te portaste mal, muy mal. Suplicaras tarde o temprano, eso te lo juro. Eres un desgraciado, más te vale que pueda caminar con normalidad o tendré que cortar tus hermosas piernas y es lo último que quiero.

El miedo invade a Seijuro, a la parte de su personalidad vengativa, la que ahora tiene el control.

 _ **«-No quiero pasar por eso otra vez.»**_

 _ **«-No fué la manera adecuada de hacer las cosas. Someter a alguien siempre tendrá consecuencias. Y no estamos en óptimas condiciones.»**_

 _ **«-Lo que menos deseo es escuchar tus burlas.»**_

 _ **«-Cambia lugar conmigo.»**_

 _ **«-¿Eh? Si lo hago serás tu...»**_

 _ **«-Lo sé, no me hace feliz. Pero tu espíritu es más sensible.»**_

 _ **«-Eso no es...»**_

 _ **«-Entiendes tan bien a Hanamiya porque eres igual. Yo al menos conservo los valiosos recuerdos de mi madre que me dan fuerza. Estaré bien.»**_

 _ **«-No somos compañeros. ¿Por qué llegar tan lejos?»**_

 _ **«-Kuroko-kun lo dijo. Nos ama a los dos y no lo quiero ver llorar por tu pérdida.»**_

 _ **«-Yo...»**_

 _ **«-Rápido, no hay tiempo.»**_

 _ **«-Te debo una.»**_

Una bofetada quedó grabada nítidamente en el rostro de Akashi.

-Es de mala educación ignorar a tu amo princesa.

-Je-sonrió amable-es un título que jamás conseguirás porque es imposible quebrantar mi espíritu. No ahora que tengo algo que proteger.

-¿Qué podría ser?

-Un inocente niño que se piensa invencible.

-¿Te estas burlando?

-No.

-Da igual. Recibe tu castigo Akashi-con frialdad.

...

Quince horas más tarde.

Hanamiya camina por los corredores con un hermoso joven pelirrojo en brazos, inconciente, y cubierto por una sábana blanca pintada con múltiples manchas escarlata; tantas que la tela escurre dejando un rastro a su paso. Le da un baño y al finalizar le recuesta en su cama, le tapa, acomoda a su lado y acaricia la linda cara con las yemas de los dedos.

-Estas cosas no pasarían si te portaras bien. Te repondrás. Sufrir tres infartos no es tan grave, al menos tengo en mi manos tu corazón. Solo falta que tus labios lo acepten-y le besó.

Porque Akashi defendió hasta el final su espíritu y orgullo pero el precio fué demasiado alto.

...

En la mansión de Masaomi.

Este viste su traje y acomoda con seriedad la corbata. Le parece escuchar la risa de alguien a su espalda y se gira.

 _ **« -¿Es que nunca quitaras ese gesto de enojo eterno?»**_

 _ **« -No es un secreto para ti. Así me conociste, de esta manera nos enamoramos y también te perdí.»**_

 _ **«-No lo hagas. Eres su padre, evita su sufrimiento. ¿Crees que no lamentara tu pérdida? »**_

 _ **« -Es por ello que mantengo la distancia con él. Soy severo para que se haga fuerte, y no soy cariñoso para que no dependa de mi, porque nunca se me dio eso de los sentimientos. Bueno, un tiempo...»**_

 _ **« -Si hablarás con él...»**_

 _ **« -Los símbolos no hablan. Sirven para dos cosas: dirigir y ser el blanco de la ira colectiva. Seré el último para liberar a nuestro hijo. Para destruir el sistema que nos privó de una vida común. »**_

 _ **« -Masaomi...»**_

 _ **« -Si puedo escucharte es porque me estoy volviendo loco. O mi hora se acerca. Pronto estaremos juntos Shiori.»**_

 _ **« -Eres un tonto.»**_

 _ **« -Igual que tu.»**_

Sonrío, la ilusión de su difunta esposa se evaporó poco después. Salió rumbo a la empresa porque como siempre tiene muchas cosas que hacer.

En la madrugada volvió a casa, se aseguró de que Kuroko estuviese dormido en la alcoba de Seijuro, donde la mantiene encadenado para que no huya. Una vez satisfecho se retiró a la propia, tomó asiento en el escritorio y abrió la computadora. Aún debe coordinar las actividades del grupo de Riko. Mira algunos documentos, agradece que sea una mujer realmente inteligente porque le ahorra el tiempo que bien puede emplear para descansar. Una vez dio nuevas órdenes apagó el monitor y se tiró en la cama mirando el techo.

 _ **« -Comienzo a preguntarme si mi decisión con respecto a Seijuro es la adecuada. La amabilidad de Shiori corre por sus venas. Creí que el rencor que me guarda le impulsaria a tomar un arma y volarme el cráneo. Pero no es así. Hanamiya fue muy lejos y aún así...lo va a matar antes de mover un dedo. No es el único que me ha decepcionado. Los Midorima, y pensar que en sus manos tienen todas las herramientas para liberar a los esclavos del centro especial. Se supone que Seijuro fortaleciera su mente, que lo ayudaran a escapar y así tomara venganza y me asesinara. Pero no ocurrirá. ¿Es que ese niño que me recuerda a Shiori es la única opción? Ese joven es lo único que mantendrá a Seijuro cuerdo, si muere...pero parece no haber alternativa.»**_

Se levanta y sale de la alcoba para visitar a su prisionero, este se reincorpora alarmado al escuchar la puerta pero se tranquiliza al ver a Masaomi.

-No deberías relajarte tanto.

-No eres el enemigo.

-Vaya, tu garganta sanó por completo.

-Es poco común que me hable. ¿Tiene que ver con Akashi-kun? ¿Me dirá la verdad?

-No.

-Eso creí.

-Hay algo que puedes hacer pero depende de ti. No garantizo tu seguridad.

-Nunca asumí que estuviese fuera de peligro. Usted casi me asesino más de una vez con las torturas.

-No estoy de humor para escuchar quejas.

-No lo es.

-Pero estas molesto.

-Porque estoy seguro de que él lo ha pasado mal.

-Sufrió tres infartos.

-¿Qué...?-perplejo.

-Llegó al límite mucho más rápido de lo que pensé y no hay resultados.

-Si lo quieres, ¿por qué te expresas así?

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Es un tonto. Todo sería más sencillo si confiara en alguien además de usted.

-Ja ja ja-con amargura-Hace mucho alguien me decía que lo era. Ya nunca podré escucharla.

-Yo...lo lamento.

-Te perdonaré si cumples mi deseo. Esto va a doler mucho pero necesito que Seijuro lo vea, debes asegurarte de ello. Es la última oportunidad-sacó una navaja del bolsillo de su pantalón-En algunos meses no quedará marca alguna, lo juro y perdón.

Deslizó la prenda inferior del peli celeste que tembló aterrorizado, pero si con ello puede salvar al hombre que ama...

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Aunque es sin duda lo peor que le ocurrió en la vida.

...

Han transcurrido tres meses del secuestro de Seijuro, en el colegio se rumora que le han transferido al extranjero, pero la gente dice que quizá su padre se cansó de él y le vendió como esclavo. Con su apariencia sería uno de los más cotizados; algunos se regocijan de su desgracia, los más sienten pena del monstruo que le tocó como padre.

Shintaro no se rinde, pero hacer todo a espaldas de sus progenitores y sin arriesgarles es difícil por decir lo menos. Siente que se acerca pero también lo contrario. Ya sabe como y por donde entrar pero...

 _«-No tengo la habilidad necesitaría para infiltrarme. Luego de tanto trabajo, ¿Hasta aquí llegue?»_

-Midorima-kun-susurra alguien tras el al tiempo que posa la mano en su hombro.

Los ojos verde se abren al máximo al igual que la boca en un silencioso grito que quedó atorado en su garganta. Acomoda sus lentes para simular que nada ha ocurrido y por supuesto que no le ha sorprendido.

-Kuroko...-con extrema seriedad.

«- _¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Y Akashi? ¿Su padre le hizo algo? ¿A ti? ¿Estamos todos en peligro_ _y el mundo se acerca a su fin?_ »

-Es bueno verte.

-Necesito tu ayuda. El padre de Akashi-kun le ha secuestrado.

El mayor tragó duro pero aparento calma como el gran actor que es.

-Le mantiene bajo tortura desde hace tres meses.

-¿En dónde?

-Me parece que tienes la repuesta.

-¿Pero cómo...?

-No hay tiempo que perder.

-De acuerdo, te llevaré y más te vale memorizar los planos.

El más joven asintió, salieron del hospital tomando un taxi que les dejó a unas veinte cuadras del objetivo, el resto lo hicieron a pie hasta llegar a una gran construcción que más parece centro penitenciario.

-Es aquí-el de cabello verde.

A pesar de emitirlo con seguridad la edificación impone, asusta.

«- _Aquí está Akashi-kun, ¿puedo confiar en lo que me dijo su padre o es una trampa?_ _¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto?_ »

De manera inconciente comenzó a temblar y su semblante se volvió más pálido si es posible considerando la blancura de su piel.

-Nadie te pide que lo hagas. Ya encontraremos la manera de salvarlo.

-¿Cuándo? Podría ser muy tarde. No tengo nada que perder pero no quiero causarle problemas-negó y sus ojos brillaron con decisión-Es ahora o nunca. ¿Me esperarás donde dijiste?

-A menos que sienta que estoy en peligro.

Kuroko sonrío sutil, a pesar de esa curiosa manera que tiene para expresarse sabe que puede confiar en él.

«- _Pronto Akashi-kun, nos veremos otra vez._ »

Ansia que le tome entre sus brazos y no le deje ir jamás.

...

En la mansión Akashi.

Masaomi mira por la ventana nostálgico.

«- _Esos chicos me recuerdan tanto a nosotros Shiori, tan dispuestos a dar la vida por el otro. No cometeré el mismo error, tienen aliados; solo deben darse cuenta. Si me hubieses dicho acerca de tu plan. ¿Estarías aquí?_ »

Se dirigió a su escritorio y cogió el teléfono.

 _-¿Qué se le ofrece señor?_

-Comunícame con Hanamiya. Preciso detalles del inútil que tengo como vástago.

 _-¡Enseguida señor!_

«- _No tolero los errores Tetsuya_. _Si no rescatas a Seijuro es el final para los dos. Pero es algo que entiendes a la perfección._ »

 _-¿Señor?_

-Un informe detallado. Tengo también unas cuantas sugerencias.

 _-Son bienvenidas y agradecidas._

-Ahorrate los comentarios innecesarios.

Masaomi cerró los ojos ignorando gran parte de lo que Makoto dijo y recordando en su lugar los buenos momentos que pasó con su esposa.

Inicio del flash back.

Llegados al primer año de matrimonio y luego de varias sesiones amorosas, a las cuales siempre se pregunto Shiori como llegaron, se embarazó. No fué sencillo porque los condenados síntomas le molestaron en más de una ocasión, desde los anteojos, mareos, náuseas y agotamiento. Como envidió a Masaomi con su inmunidad ante estos.

-¡Ungh!-volviendo el desayuno-Hay hombres que comparten los malestares de su pareja. ¿Tú por qué no? Ungh.

-¿Quién dijo? No asumas cosas de las que no tengas la certeza. Es solo que no soy un quejumbroso.

-¿Por qué has de ser tan ungh patán?

-Jamás escondí mi personalidad.

-¡Uanghh me voy a morir~!

-Exagerada.

-¡Te detesto Masaomi!

Más tarde ese día.

La pelirroja come animosa un pie de manzana que su marido salió a comprar en plena madrugada.

-¡Está delicioso!-sonrío-Lamento haberte gritado.

-Estoy acostumbrado a tus cambios de humor.

-Es el embarazo.

-Eres tú. No culpes a Seijuro de tus circunstancias.

-¡Él no! ¡Tú! Ja, ya quisiera ver al gran Akashi Masaomi pariendo. Estoy segura de que sufrirías un gran desgarre.

-O tú.

-Uh~.

-Ah-tomó asiento a su lado y acarició su vientre-Tú madre está más histérica que de costumbre. ¿Quieres tranquilizarla un poco o voy por calmantes?

-¡No puedo tomar medicamentos animal!

-Si, se está poniendo salvaje. Dentro de poco le veré trepando árboles.

-¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza?

-No dista mucho de la realidad, créeme.

El bebé en el interior se estiró un poco, con casi nueve meses está bien formado. Ambos miran atontados y eso incluye al hombre, una manita o pie, tampoco es tan visible.

-¡Seijuro es tan lindo!-ella.

-Igual que tú.

Ambos se sonrojaron y unieron sus labios en un inocente beso.

-Ojala siempre fueras tan dulce.

-Es pedir demasiado.

-Supongo ja ja ja ja.

El parto no fué sencillo, dolió mucho más de lo que Shiori pudo imaginar. Pero la mano de ese inexpresivo hombre no le soltó ni un segundo, transmitiendo la seguridad que a ella le hizo falta. Aunque bien puede jurar que estaba tan o más asustado que ella porque en su rostro casi se dibujó preocupación, casi.

La pelirroja alimentaba a su bebé, le bañaba, cambiaba los pañales e incluso leía cuentos. Masaomi era otro tema, tan distante que su esposa muchas veces se preguntó si el témpano que tiene por corazón nunca se iba a derretir. Hasta cierto día, cuando Seijuro cumplió cuatro años.

Ese día Shiori estaba agotada porque llevaba cerca de una semana sin dormir perfeccionando su plan, aprovechando que Masaomi estaba en un viaje de negocios. Jugaba con Seijuro cuando de la nada se quedó dormida, fueron unos segundos pero los niños son veloces cuando de ponerse en peligro se habla. El bebé tenía hambre a pesar de haber comido hace poco. Salió de la habitación de sus padres y emprendió el recorrido a la cocina, al llegar al barandal de las escaleras le ganó la curiosidad y se asomó hacia abajo, el espacio era demasiado grande para alguien como él y cayó. Masaomi que recién llegaba del trabajo cerró la puerta, alzó la mirada y tuvo la reacción perfecta para atraparle una vez se precipitó. El niño comenzó a llorar pero increiblemente fué consolado con un tenue roce sobre su cabecita.

-Todo está bien.

-¡Seijuro!-su madre que le busca-¡Seijuro! ¡¿En dónde estas?!

-Esa negligente mujer es tu madre.

-¡Masaomi!

-No se hizo daño.

Ella corrió hasta los dos amores de su vida, a punto de llorar.

-L-lo siento tanto. No debí...

-No es solo tu culpa. Les he descuidado. La convivencia familiar también es importante, ¿cierto? La empresa no irá a ningún lado por algunas horas fuera. Vamos al parque de diversiones, ¿qué te parece?

La mencionada quedó atónita.

-¿Me lanzarás desde la mañana rusa?

El castaño arqueó una ceja.

-Nuca entendí tu sentido del humor. No es broma.

-¡Entonces si!-cogió al bebé-¡El amargado de tu padre también se sabe divertir!

Madre e hijo sonrieron derritiendo parte de la coraza de Masaomi.

...

Shiori dividió su tiempo como siempre, entre su esposo, su hijo y hacer de ese mundo uno justo donde todos serían iguales. Sin embargo equivocó el objetivo. Para que una sociedad sea igualitaria, los que tienen más deben repartir sus bienes. Es claro que por las buenas no aceptarían, aún cuando ella conversó con los principales líderes una y otra vez.

 _Quizá si la empresa se hace más grande nos escuchen._

Convenció a Masaomi de expanderse, de formar alianzas y ser más intrépido. Pero el crecimiento casi demoníaco aterró a la competencia. Debían detenerlos antes de que les robaran todo poder y beneficios. Le darían una lección a Masaomi Akashi, donde más le duele.

En un parque.

Dan un paseo en familia.

Masaomi compra un helado a su hijo que segundos después se pone a perseguir a una ardilla ante la sonrisa de sus padres que van tomados de la mano.

-Has cambiado mucho, pero no borras del todo tu eterno ceño fruncido.

-Son años de hacerlo todo el tiempo pero gracias a Sei y a ti cada día se nota menos.

-Me gusta mucho cuando le dices así. ¡Eres un padre tan amoroso! Je je je.

-Y todo se lo debo a la paciencia infinita que me tuviste. Cada día pienso menos en la esclavitud. ¿Sabes? Estuve pensando en retirarme del negocio. Me gustaría que nos dedicaramos a algo más provechoso. Vi que le obsequiaste a Sei una pelota de baloncesto. ¿No te gustaría patrocinar un equipo? Le daríamos diversión a la gente y con los productos y partidos se convertirá en una gran inversión. Tendremos incluso más dinero que ahora. Aunque no es que me importe realmente.

-¿Y...que hay con el asunto de destruir el actual sistema?

-No me arriesgaré más. Tengo una familia que proteger y por nada del mundo les pondré en peligro. También por ello pienso que sería bueno cambiarnos de rubro. Somos competencia, tarde o temprano querrán apartarnos de su camino. Es mejor hacerlo por voluntad que obligados por un método enfermizo.

-P-pero...¡ellos nos entienden! Dijeron que estaban de acuerdo en crear albergues para los esclavos mayores. Es el primer paso, poco a poco...

-¿Quién lo está?

-¡Todos! ¡Lo han prometido! ¡Incluso firmaron...!

-Oh Shiori, ¿qué hiciste?

-¿Eh?

-Lo dije, la ingenuidad es tu punto débil.

-Yo...yo no...

-No te preocupes, dudo que sea tarde. Hoy mismo hago los preparativos para...

Una pequeña de como seis años corría pateando una pelota, en un torpe movimiento se estrelló contra Shiori que sintió un pinchazo en su muslo y luego se perdió a la distancia.

-C-creo que no me siento muy...

Se desvaneció pero fue tomada en brazos por su marido.

-¡Shiori! ¡Sei! Rápido, una ambulancia.

-No llegarán a tiempo. Lo lamento, fui una tonta hasta el final. Me obsesione con el sistema cuando te lo critiqué tanto.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-No te lo diré. Que mi muerte no sea un pretexto para odiar otra vez. Tampoco quiero que Seijuro pase por lo que tu y yo...que nunca sepa la verdadera razón de mi muerte.

-Eres muy injusta-conteniendo el llanto.

-Soy horrible, perdón.

-No, no lo digas. ¡Sei ven rápido! ¿Por qué nadie nos ayuda?

La cargó y corrió al pequeño que tomó de la manita.

-Masaomi...te amo.

Emitió su último suspiro.

-¡SHIORIIII!

Cayó de rodillas. Lo que sucedió después está un poco borroso en su memoria. Pero una poderosa idea se apoderó por completo de su voluntad y alma. El rencor a ese podrido mundo se incrementó como nunca. Y su atención se centró al pequeño Seijuro que no entiende lo sucedido, que juega con la mano de su madre sin notar que no le responde más.

Fin del flash back.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Me hubiese gustado profundizar en la relación de Masaomi y Shiori pero se supone que fueran pocos fragmentos para entender la actual situación y como que a veces me emocionaba un poco de más. Esto ni parece un AkaKuro, lo siento mucho! No es un fandom ni pareja que se me dé pero es mi OTP que le voy a hacer? XD. Muchas gracias por su paciencia! :).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Por último un pequeño comentario. Como se ha visto, en el mundo han habido muchos desastres, de todo tipo. Siempre me ha gustado pensar que todos somos compañeros, amigos, hermanos. Que los países y fronteras son límites que nos ponemos en la mente, que se pueden pasar saltando. Que la voluntad y cariño pueden llegar a otros. Que los buenos deseos siempre venceran a los negativos. Hay cosas que me molestan, como los que se aprovechan de la desgracia, pero quiero dejar de lado temas que solo nos amargan el alma. Solo me queda agradecer a quien ayuda de buena fé y entregar mi corazón a todos aquellos que la hemos pasado mal. No estan, estamos solos. Siempre hay alguien preocupándose por ti. Por eso, cuando recuperes fuerza, cuando el orgullo bien infundido te llene, cuando realizes una buena acción de la que no te alzes el cuello y cuando te sientas afortunado sonríe, sonríe mucho y se feliz. Recuerden que los amo! SIEMPRE!**


	21. Intrusos

**Kuroko no basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 21 Intrusos.**

 **.**

En el sitio donde mantienen cautivos a los esclavos (centro especial). Varias horas antes.

Una vez Hanamiya dejó a su víctima en cama, se dirigió a donde su mayor cómplice, o por lo menos la que da resultados. Se adentró en la cámara donde le mantienen y tomó asiento en el piso, a su lado, en el más absoluto silencio.

-¿Las cosas no salieron como esperabas?-le interrogó con dulzón tono maternal.

-Solo con esa persona me ocurre. No fluye con mis ideales, no comprende lo importante que es para mi. Solo le hago llorar y...gritar-la miró con coraje y frustración-No soy un buen sujeto, soy la clase de basura que pisa a otros para lograr sus objetivos.

-Lo sé.

Makoto dejó la boca entreabierta pero no emitió comentario alguno.

-Siempre lo supe, pero no puedes negar que en este enorme mundo eres tan solo un niño asustado.

-¿Entonces por qué ayudarme?

-Porque me recuerdas a mi hijo-sonrió con melancolía-Es un chico que se extravió en el camino. Confundió objetivos y prioridades. De alguna manera quise verlo en ti. No digo que sea moralmente correcto y tampoco lo estoy reemplazando. ¿Sabes? No hemos hablado mucho pero de verdad me agradas. Si fuera tu madre estaría en verdad orgullosa, porque a pesar de las adversidades a las que te enfrentas puedes salir adelante.

Él se reincorporó abruptamente y le dirigió un gesto lleno de repulsión y desprecio.

-Siempre creí que nadie podría leer a través de mi. Que era un genio en cuestión de relaciones humanas, que los entendía al punto de predecir sus acciones y echar por tierra sus planes. Pero tu maldita, te has aprovechado de mí única debilidad, me utilizaste e hiciste ver que soy un pobre diablo con sueños de grandeza.

-Las cosas no son como las planteas.

-No voy a caer con tu veneno otra vez. Jugaste conmigo. Si, lo sé. Mis acciones son peores, crímenes cuando menos pero es algo que ya no interesa. Esta fue la última vez que hablamos. No me sirves más. Créeme que si tengo la oportunidad, llevaré la cabeza de tu hijo a Masaomi.

-No sabes su nombre.

-Murasakibara Atsushi-sonrió perverso.

-¿Pero cómo...?

-Tienes tus mañas, yo las mías. Adiós.

-¡Espera!

Pero Hanamiya no le dio la oportunidad de retenerle. Salió y cerró tras de si para caminar furioso por los corredores. Estuvo a punto de chocar con alguien que alcanzó a evadirle.

-Te apareces en buen momento. Quiero que entregues un informe a Masaomi.

-¿Eh?

La ausencia total de cortesía o reverencia al nombre le descolocó.

-Dile que su primogénito ha sufrido tres infartos y que no importa el método empleado, se niega a dejar de lado su humanidad. No tengo idea de cuáles sean tus planes para él, pero es un juguete que no te servirá más.

-P-pero si se entera, usted.

-¿Estas esperando un castigo? Muévete.

-¡Si señor!

Se fue corriendo. Makoto mordió sus labios con ahínco y dió un puñetazo a la pared.

-¡Maldición!

...

En la actualidad.

Masaomi realiza una llamada al sitio donde mantienen encerrado a su hijo. Un distractor que pretende ayudar a Tetsuya. El único apoyo que recibirán de su parte.

-¿Y bien?-articuló en el tono más severo que posee.

Hanamiya tragó duro.

-Después del insolente mensaje que enviaste, ¿perdiste el valor?

-Señor yo...

-¿Crees que todavía me engañas de esa manera?

-¿Eh?

-Estuviste a punto de asesinar a Seijuro pero no lo lograste. Ni para eso sirves. No eres más que un peón inútil. Déjame adivinar. ¿Te creíste el dueño de tu pequeño mundo? ¿Con esa visión tan arrogante y limitada de la vida?

-Ser el dueño de la compañía de esclavos no te convierte en un dios.

-¿Dios?

-¿Te quedaste sordo?

-¡Ja ja ja!

La carcajada provocó un escalofrío en el joven al que se le antojó repulsiva y perturbadora.

-Vaya mocoso. Si lo fuera el mundo no sería lo que es.

-Lo imagino. Todos y cada uno de tus súbditos besando el suelo que pisas. En lo personal nah, que asco.

-Sin la usual máscara que empleas eres mucho más agradable.

-Sin embargo el sentimiento no es mutuo. Te odio.

-Es bueno saberlo.

-Aprovechado que de cualquier manera vas a eliminarme, te diré algo interesante.

-¿Estas enamorado de Seijuro e incluso le has besado?

Makoto jaló aire abruptamente, emitiendo un sonido curioso.

-¿De verdad creíste que no lo notaría? Soy como dices, un dios en nuestro diminuto mundo.

-Esta prisión.

-Exactamente.

-Conozco perfectamente tus debilidades.

-¿Por qué me dió libertad de acción entonces?

-Me pareces interesante. Tan amargado y dolido por la muerte de tu madre. ¿Lo recordaste?

-Desgraciado. ¿Qué demonios quieres de mi? ¿Qué tome una pistola y me vuele los sesos? Lo siento pero me resistiré hasta el final. Llegué demasiado lejos, si he de irme lo haré envuelto en gloria. No soy un masoquista.

-Lo eres, es solo que no te has dado cuenta.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-¿Qué te parece formar parte de mi plan maestro?

-¿Eh?

-Posees cualidades que valen la pena...

...

Kuroko se desplazó por los ductos de ventilación, siguiendo perfectamente las indicaciones de Midorima; en silencio, sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia, como una sombra.

-¡WAH YA NO POR FAVOR! ¡DÉJEME MORIR! ¡SE LO RUEGO! ¡NOOO!

Aquellos lamentos congelaron su sangre, por un segundo olvidó el tipo de jugar al que ha entrado por voluntad, y lo que pone en riesgo de fallar. Le frustra saber que está ahí, capaz de hacer algún cambio, de liberar a tantas almas que le necesitan y no puede hacerlo. Masaomi fué claro, la única oportunidad. Muerde sus labios intentando pensar en otra cosa que no sean los gritos y llanto que acompañan su recorrido. Porque ha de dar todo por el chico que ama.

 _«-¿Estás bien Akashi-kun? Obviamente no, ¿aún eres tu? ¿Cuál de los dos? Espero no sea demasiado tarde. Lo siento tanto, si hubiese tenido lo necesario para escapar, para protegerte...tu padre me confunde, se niega a confiar en mi pero estoy seguro de que no es el monstruo que piensas. Me dejó ir después de todo y...»_

Se detuvo por completo al escuchar el sonido de algo arrastrándose. Tragó duro y contuvo la respiración.

 _«-¿Qué es?»_

Advirtió aquello cada vez más cerca. Se tensó cuando le tuvo a unos cuantos centímetros, capaz de vislumbrarle gracias a una rendija que permite el paso de la luz.

 _«-¡Un Aspid!»_

Logró reconocerle gracias a que en el orfanato solía leer algunos libros de la pequeña biblioteca. Comprende que si le muerde ésta condenado a morir de manera casi instantánea.

 _«-A-Akashi-kun.»_

El ser se deslizó hasta rozar sus tobillos, sobre el pantalón. Kuroko se esfuerza para no realizar movimiento alguno aunque es complicado, considerando el terror que le embarga y la posición, con rodillas y palmas en el piso.

La serpiente subió por el brazo, recorrió su torso, al llegar al cuello se introdujo en la playera para avanzar por la espalda, trasero y finalmente al muslo y pie. Se detuvo unos tres minutos en los que la víctima respiraba de a poco en lapsos que duraban un par de segundos cuando mucho. El sudor comienza a perlar su frente.

 _«-Oh no, si demora más se dará cuenta.»_

Como si una fuerza superior le hubiese escuchado, esta se alejó rápidamente.

-Ah~.

Suspiró aliviado en algo similar a un murmullo y continuó el recorrido que por fortuna es en dirección contraria.

 _«-Espero no encontrar más sorpresas. Es increíble que tengan una aspid en los ductos de ventilación. No me sorprende que nadie pueda escapar. Si no te disparan los guardias en la entrada te envenenan las serpientes y a saber si hay más trampas. ¿Por qué el padre de Akashi-kun no me lo dijo?»-_ negó con la cabeza- _«-¿Acaso insinúa que este es el primer paso? ¿Si no supero la prueba, no hay futuro? Ya verás, lograré llegar con él, por nada del mundo me voy a rendir, menos cuando ya le tengo tan cerca.»_

Centró todo esfuerzo en continuar hasta que el crujir del metal le hizo parar en seco de nueva cuenta.

 _«-¿Qué fué eso?»_

De pronto un intenso dolor atravesó su pecho, provocando que se quedara a nada de gritar y abriera los ojos desmesuradamente. Un objeto similar a una aguja se clavó en su corazón, el diámetro no es problema ni la longitud a pesar de que esta última sea de unos cuarenta centímetros. El dilema en realidad es que de esa manera no puede ir ni para adelante ni atrás y de romperla podría herirse. La toca con valentía decidido a salir cuanto antes, sin embargo la tarea se complica cuando esta emite una poderosa descarga. Muerde sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar para no ponerse en evidencia. Comienza a marearse y por mera terquedad rompe el delgado metal, lo arranca de su cuerpo y se desploma adolorido, temblando. Los zafiros se esconden una fracción de segundo y vuelven a la batalla con un intenso brillo.

 _«-No me voy a rendir.»_

El solo Imaginar que Akashi le ha pasado peor hizo hervir su interior. No es alguien que pueda enojarse con facilidad, así que es de temer cuando ocurre.

Se reincorporó y prosiguió con ánimos renovados y gran velocidad. Encontrando diversos obstáculos, como si fuese alguna suerte de laberinto infernal, es una fortuna que gracias a Midorima sea conocedor de la ruta. Recibe cuantiosas heridas pero nada de consideración, es así que llega a la celda de Akashi, información que le proporcionó su padre. Con trabajo logra salir del ducto en el techo y aterriza en el suelo con sigilo. Su instinto le obliga a girar por el terreno hasta colocarse debajo de una mesa, por si se abre la puerta pero nada, silencio total. Se levantó y dió un vistazo detallado corroborado lo que contempló antes de bajar.

 _«-Akashi-kun no está. ¿Acaso caí en la trampa de ese hombre? No, puede decir lo que quiera pero sus ojos. Piensa, piensa, ¿dónde podría estar?_

 _»_

Retrocedió algunos pasos hasta que su espalda dio con la pared y se deslizó por esta hasta quedar sentado. Llevó las manos a su cabello del cual tiró frustrado.

 _«-Este sitio es enorme. ¿Cómo se supone que lo encuentre?»_

Apreció la tenue conversación de alguien por lo que agudizó el oído.

-¿Lo viste?

-¿Al chico pelirrojo? Si, ¿sabes quién es?

-No estoy muy seguro pero se rumora que es hijo de Akashi Masaomi.

 _«-¿Eh? ¿Akashi-kun?»_

-¿Lo dices enserio? Wah, ese sujeto es un engendro. El pobre muchacho está al borde de la muerte.

-Si caray, el señor Hanamiya se extralimitó. El desdichado iba sangrando por todos lados. Me pregunto si aún vive. ¿Qué su padre no lo quiere?

-Ese sujeto desconoce el significado de esa palabra.

-¿A dónde lo llevaría?

-Creo que a las celdas del segundo nivel, ya sabes aquellas que parecen habitaciones.

-¿Las que están reservadas para los esclavos de estatus?

-Wah, lo dices como si fuera algo bueno.

-Oye, están en mejores condiciones que tu y yo juntos.

-Eso que ni que.

-Mejor dejemos de distraernos y pongamos atención a nuestro trabajo. No quiero que me den a tragar ácido otra vez.

-Ni yo.

Se hizo el silencio.

 _«-¿Celdas del segundo nivel? Me parece que vi algo así en los planos que me mostró Midorima-kun. No debería estar muy lejos pero...¿en que dirección? No esperaba que le tuvieran en otro lugar.»_

Respiró hondo y decidió confiar en su suerte e intuición por lo que se adentró en la ventilación de nueva cuenta. Transcurrieron unos quince minutos con relativos inconvenientes, menos que antes.

 _«-En esta zona la seguridad no es tan estricta. Supongo que se debe a los guardias, están mejor armados que en las demás celdas...no solo eso, da la impresión de que no tuvieran problemas con asesinar a alguien. Si me ven se acabo. ¿Eh?»_

Cabezeó y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse de a poco. Contuvo la respiración y se apresuró.

 _«-Dudo que sea un somnifero. Es increíble que lo pongan en el ducto de ventilación.»_

-Bien-debajo de él-el sistema nervioso de estos sujetos se paralizó.

-¿Me puedo quitar la máscara de oxígeno?-su compañero.

-Solo si te quieres morir.

-¿Qué es este gas?

-No lo sé del todo pero se supone que destruye tu cerebro.

-O-oye pero si llega a otro lado será peligroso.

-Se disipa rápidamente pero prefiero asegurar mi supervivencia. No creo del todo en los "jefes", en una de esas los conejillos de indias somos nosotros.

-Pobres.

-Mejor ellos que yo.

-Supongo.

Tetsuya continuó su recorrido esperando que no le afectara la minúscula cantidad que inspiró, lamentando una vez más el no poder hacer algo al respecto.

Unos cincuenta metros más adelante llegó a su destino. Sonrió sutil al mirar por la rendija y ver a su amado descansando, sobre una cama.

 _«-Estas bien.»_

Se adentró en el cuarto y una vez se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie, se acercó hasta tomar asiento a un lado y tocar su mejilla. Se estremeció al reconocer su calidez.

-Akashi-kun, vine por ti.

-Mmm...

Este despertó lentamente, como si le costase mucho trabajo. Le dirigió una mirada apática, apagada.

 _«-¿Es que no puede reconocerme? ¿Llegué demasiado tarde?»_

Justo cuando la melancolía estuvo a punto de ahogarle, el pelirrojo le tomó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

-Kuroko-kun...creí que...-se le quebró la voz.

Este se aferró con desesperación a su espalda, arrugando la tela con las manos.

-Eres tu. Por fin estamos juntos.

Estuvieron en la misma posición por un tiempo que se les antojó eterno. Hasta que el mayor rompió el contacto y tomó del mentón con suavidad para contemplar a su novio.

-¿Mi padre te hizo daño?

-Hablaremos de eso más tarde. Necesitamos salir de este lugar. ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

-Seré honesto. Me duele todo, pero no me quedaré un segundo más si eso significa también arriesgarte.

-Yo podría...

-Hiciste suficiente-sonrió con dulzura-gracias por salvarme.

Seijuro se levantó con el sufrimiento que eso le ocasionó.

 _«-¿Siquiera puedo dar un paso?»_

Negó y tomó una cuerda del buró, el único objeto en ese lugar que con un poco de suerte puede servirle como arma. Kuroko subió al ducto de ventilación y ofreció su mano para ayudarle a lo mismo pero antes de hacerlo la puerta se abrió.

-¿Escapando mi princesa?

El aludido se congeló aterrado.

-¡Vete!

Le indicó a su pareja. Pero este saltó al interior de nueva cuenta y se interpuso entre Hanamiya y él. Tetsuya le miró con increíble seriedad.

-Oh-el hombre-así que tu eres ese en el que tanto piensa.

-No permitiré que le hagas daño.

-Je, es un poco tarde, ¿no te parece?

-¿Eh?

-Tengo su sangre en mis manos. Es increíble que aún viva considerando toda la que perdió.

Kuroko se giró un segundo consternado, pero fué suficiente para que Makoto le cogiera del cabello y tirara de el hasta tomarlo entre sus brazos.

-No te atrevas-el pelirrojo.

-¿O si no qué?-deslizó un poco la playera dejando al descubierto el hombro que lamió con cinismo-Acercarte un milímetro y lo muerdo.

-No soy tan débil-el prisionero.

-Por favor, estas a mi merced, ambos. Puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana. Hasta donde sé tienen una relación. Supongo que eres del tipo fiel. Me gustaría deleitarme con la expresión de mi princesa al ver que otro hombre recorre la zona más íntima de tu piel.

Deslizó la mano por el torso con intención de tomar su inocencia pero en ello se quedó cuando cayó de sentón con la nariz a nada de ser fracturada.

-No soy tan débil, te lo dije.

Emitió Tetsuya para llevar la mano a su lastimada cabeza, luego de golpearle con ella.

-Je, eres interesante. Y ya princesa que de cualquier manera no me habrías dejado llegar más lejos.

Admitió preocupado por la cuerda que se ciñe a su cuello y le impide respirar con normalidad.

-Estoy bien Akashi-kun, no lo hagas por favor.

-Como le toques de nuevo te saco los ojos, ¿te quedó claro?

-Oh~ vaya personalidad más sensual. ¿Es gracias a este niño? No me parece que sea cosa del otro mundo, torturarle a el no es tan divertido como hacerlo contigo.

Ambos le miraron molestos.

-Que carácter, ¿es que ya no se puede hacer una broma?

-De cualquier manera no es como si nos fuéramos a ver de nuevo. Nos vamos-Seijuro.

-¿Quién dice que lo voy a permitir?-retador.

-No necesito tu autorización.

-Pero si mi ayuda. Entrar es sencillo pero no será igual salir.

-Si continuas aquí es por algo.

-No lo niego pero digamos que recibí un poco de ayuda.

-¿De quién?

 _ **«-Si Seijuro se entera de alguna manera, asumiré que fuiste de soplón y no descansaré hasta hacerte pagar por ello.»**_

Sonrió resignado.

-Un amigo je, si como no~. Da igual, sigánme.

El par se quedó en el sitio negándose rotundamente.

-No les parece que si quisiera tenderles una trampa, ¿ya les hubieran capturado?

-Conozco el camino de regreso Akashi-kun y...

-¡Un prisionero del nivel ocho escapó!-algunos guardias en los corredores.

-¡Tenemos que encontrarle pronto o nos mataran!

-¡No si yo lo hago antes con ese imbécil!

-Oh si será bien fácil-Hanamiya-¿Por dónde comenzarán a buscar?

-Los ductos-al unísono.

-Correcto~.

-¿Qué ganas haciendo esto?-el pelirrojo.

-Si, ¿qué?-se encogió de hombros. Bueno, avisados están si vienen es asunto suyo. No me quedaré a recibir un castigo.

-Solo por esta vez-Tetsuya-confiaré en ti. No me parece que seas una mala persona.

-¿Aún con todo lo que les hice?

-Si.

-Que estúpido-frunció el ceño advirtiendo una grotesca calidez en su pecho-Tchi.

Salieron de la alcoba y recorrieron varios pasillos siempre teniendo cuidado de no ser vistos por algún guardia. Makoto al frente dirigiendo y Akashi en la retaguardia.

-Ah lo olvidaba, necesitamos a dos personas más~.

-¿Para qué?-el de orbes escarlata con hostilidad.

-Números, estos siempre te benefician.

-Escudos-con desagrado.

-Por eso me gustas princesa, eres muy inteligente.

-Me niego.

-Bueno, si prefieres ver a tu muñequita llena de balas, ¿quién soy para detenerte?

-Que bajo.

-Je, muchas gracias.

-No es un halago.

-Para mi lo es. Aquí-anunció y abrió la puerta provocando que el habitante pegase un brinco-Nos vamos Haizaki.

-¿Pero qué demonios...?

-No hay tiempo que perder, muévete.

-Eres un desgraciado. ¿Te piensas que puedes venir y dar órdenes? No eres mi...¡ungh!-le silenció con un golpe en el estómago.

-Una palabra más y te quedas sin hígado, ¿entendiste?-asintió-Así me gusta.

Continuaron en dirección al área restringida cuando se toparon a dos sujetos. Kuroko se sirvió de su falta de presencia para ponerle el pie a uno y hacerle caer, Hanamiya aprovechó para propinarle un par de patadas para disgusto de la pareja. El otro recibió un potente golpe en la nuca, cortesia de Akashi que sintió su alma quebrarse de dolor por el brusco movimiento.

-Ten cuidado princesa, recuerda que no estas en óptimas condiciones.

-No necesito que me lo recuerdes.

Metros más adelante se encontraron otros tres pero entre Makoto y Haizaki se los surtieron de lo lindo.

-Se darán cuenta en un rato de que estamos aquí, pero llegamos a nuestro último objetivo.

Abrió la puerta con ayuda de las llaves que robó anteriormente de los ineptos custodios. Se adentró con paso firme.

-Nos vamos bruja.

Una mujer de largo cabello morado alzó la vista avergonzada pero de inmediato palideció, finalmente sus mejillas se ruborizaron debido a la rabia que le aqueja.

-Tu-a Seijuro-es culpa de tu familia que mi esposo haya muerto, que mi hijo esté desaparecido y quizá lastimado, de todas las desgracias que...

El muchacho se acercó y arrodilló frente a ella.

-No voy a excusarme porque tiene razón. Mi padre le ha robado a sus seres queridos. Estoy dispuesto a pagar por su crimen, pero no aquí. Si quiere tomar un arma y asesinarme que así sea. Pero será en libertad, cuando tenga la oportunidad de buscar a su hijo...señora Murasakibara.

El pelirrojo llevó la mano a su abdomen, intentando contener la sangre que emana de una herida abierta, no le pone en peligro pero punza horrores.

-¿Acaso tu...?

-Akashi Masaomi no es un hombre que sienta empatía por nadie-el de ojos platinados-ni por su único sucesor.

-El comentario está de más-el aludido.

-Veré a mi hijo, ¿cierto?

-No te basta haberme usado-Makoto-ahora también lo intentas con mi princesa.

-No me gusta que uses ese sobrenombre.

-El día que te agrade algo de lo que hago, estas perdido y muy enfermo.

-¿Nos vamos ya?-Haizaki.

 _ **«-¡Alerta de nivel uno!»**_ -suena en el alta voz _ **-«-Alerta de nivel uno: intrusos en el ala norte, intrusos en el área norte.»**_

Hanamiya y Kuroko se miraron confundidos.

-Pero nosotros estamos en el sur...-informó este último.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **;O; de veras siento lo mucho que me he tardado...pero muchísimas gracias por la paciencia! Viva el AkaKuro! Oh...ya quiero poner una escena romántica entre ellos! Abstinencia! Je je XD, nos vemos en la conti!**


	22. El ángel que le salvó una vez

**Kuroko no basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 22 El ángel que le salvó una vez.**

 **.**

El grupo de Ryota llegó luego de muchas dificultades al sitio acordado. Ni falta hizo tocar porque desde la puerta ya les esperaba Tatsuya.

-Vaya-sonrió este-hicieron un récord. La última vez les llevó diez horas más llegar.

-Digamos que recibimos ayuda-el rubio con una espléndida sonrisa.

-Pasen, seguramente están agotados por el largo viaje. Necesitan reposar y tenemos que hablar.

-Así es-Alex con tono severo-¿Ese chico aprendió a defenderse?

-Y más que eso. Je je-sutil-es como un gran monstruo. Me recuerda mucho a Kise.

-¡Hah que cruel!-el aludido.

El grupo se adentró y Himuro les llevó algo de comida y varias bebidas que dejó sobre la mesa en la que ya tomaban asiento.

-¿La están haciendo de emoción?-Alex-¿Dónde está aquel muchacho? Por tu bien espero que no haya sido tan estúpido de salir a pasear porque esto no es un viaje de recreación ni nuestro cuartel una zona turística.

-Toma una ducha. Durante la última práctica me resbalé y me atajó para que no me dañara.

-¿Te caíste? Es inusual.

-Mmm dicho de otra manera, me tiró de una barrida.

-¡Impresionante!-Kise.

-Veo que hay un nuevo miembro.

-Es Aomine-chi.

-Si emplea el nombre especial debe ser alguien interesante-curioso.

-Algo así-la líder.

-Y bastante reservado a decir verdad.

-Kise-el moreno-y el ojos de pollo acaban con la vitalidad de cualquiera.

-El ojos de pollo siempre te muestra su apoyo a menos que no te fijes y te vayas por un hoyo.

-Oye, enserio deberías dejarlo. Eres malo para los juegos de palabras.

-Es lo que le ha dicho todo el mundo-Himuro-pero lo hace de cualquier manera.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Es necesaria una explicación?-Iduki-Hay cosas que uno querrá contar o no. Quizá halla un significado especial y profundo detrás de ello.

-¿Como qué?

-Un temor irracional a mantenerse callado.

-Eso quiere decir que...

-O se me antoja un queso rayado.

-¡YA CALLATE!

Las pisadas de alguien llamaron la atención del grupo, pronto vislumbraron a un muchacho de considerable altura y expresión apática.

-¿Tenemos visitas Tatsuya-chin?

-Así es, las personas de las que te hablé varias veces.

-Oh~. Pues mucho gusto, soy Murasakibara Atsushi.

-Ah~ -la rubia-tienes una habilidad inhata para buscarte problemas-a Himuro-Aunque ya no hay mucho que se pueda hacer. Bien muchachos, es hora de ponernos en marcha. Les diré nuestro plan y más les vale memorizarlo. Este no es un juego, es la vida real. ¿Les quedó claro?

-Si-al unísono.

Se giró para sacar un mapa de un cajón.

-Según el último informe que recibí es posible que ese chico Kuroko y Akashi tengan una relación.

-¿De quién escuchaste eso?-el moreno consternado.

-Alguien de confianza que trabaja como agente de seguridad en la mansión de ese hombre. Parece que Masaomi torturó numerosas veces a ese muchacho.

-Maldito hijo de...-Aomine.

-Y le mantiene cautivo ya sea en su mansión o en la habitación de su hijo. Por desgracia esa zona tiene mucha vigilancia y más a últimas fechas por lo que es suicida entrar sin un mapa.

-¿Y qué esa "fuente confiable" no puede facilitarnos uno?

-¿Piensas que un engendro como Akashi Masaomi permite que todos y cada uno de sus empleados conozcan a fondo su fortaleza?

-Ya, ya. Si lo dices de esa manera hasta me siento estúpido. ¿Qué se supone que hagamos entonces? ¿Esperar a que Tetsu salga y secuestrarlo?

-Eso si fué estúpido Aomine-chi.

-Ungh.

-Ah la juventud-Alex.

-Si ese mapa-Daiki contemplando el que está sobre la mesa-No es de la mansión, ¿de dónde entonces?

-De la "prisión de máxima seguridad" de la compañía Akashi. Donde conserva sus mejores mercancías.

-¡¿Y te parece más fácil entrar ahí?! Además como para qué si Tetsu no está ahí.

-No vamos por el sino por Akashi Seijuro. Tal parece que le han hecho hasta lo indecible. Dudo que para estas alturas no le guarde un rencor inmenso a su padre. Será el mejor guía, además de que nos convertiremos en sus aliados para salvar a la persona que le importa.

-¿E-estas segura?

-Si.

-¿Y lo basas en qué? ¿Intuición femenina? Esas cosas no sirven.

-Oh subestimas a la naturaleza. Pero no, en situaciones de vida o muerte prefiero información certera. Y me la dió un gran miembro de la resistencia que a juzgar por el plato de comida en el suelo está aquí.

El grupo se miró curioso. Unas patitas hicieron eco con suavidad y pronto advirtieron a un lindo perrito de ojos azules.

-¡Usagui!

Ryota corrió hasta tomar al pequeño can entre sus brazos, este no cambió en lo más mínimo su expresión, como si no le importara.

-No sabía que estabas en esta misión. ¡Estas tan feliz de verme!

-No lo creo-Aomine.

-¿Como no? ¿No ves el brillo en sus ojos?

-Ah si, como digas.

-Originalmente-Alex-le pedí que mantuviera vigilado a Seijuro. La idea era secuestrarlo para chantajear a su padre. Pero nos topamos con pared. En uno de los informes me dijo que Seijuro vivía recluido y que tampoco se encontraba en un lecho de rosas.

-¿Y cómo te lo dijo?-el moreno-Dudo que hables su idioma.

-Que tontería.

-¡Oye!

-Es un can altamente capacitado que se comunica con código Morse.

-Wah, debe ser una broma.

-Bueno Aomine-chi, nada te parece.

-Como les contaba la misión no llegó a ningún lado y la identidad de Usagui se vió comprometida.

-Ay por dios, es solo un perro-el moreno.

-Y tu solo un niño.

-Ungh.

-Akashi Masaomi no es alguien que se pueda tomar a la ligera. Intentó asesinarlo y de hecho lo lastimó pero logró escapar y bueno el resto es historia.

-¿Entonces Kuroko-chi es novio de Akashi-chi?

-El can asintió.

-¡Eres increíble Usagui!

-Wan wan wan arf guf.

Kise miró con curiosidad a la líder.

-Dice que ahora se llama Nigou.

-Oh, ¿y quién te lo puso?

-Waf waf guau.

-Su mamá-sonrió ella.

-Y según tu no entiendes a los animales.

-Es código Morse.

-¡Claro que no!

-¿No te diste cuenta de los silencios?-negó efusivamente-Ah, te falta tanto por aprender. Eres como un polluelo en el cascarón.

-¡Que odiosa!

Alex aplaudió sonora y autoritariamente.

-¡Bien chicos! ¡Tienen media hora para comer y ducharse! Llegó el momento de la verdad-sonrió.

...

Llegaron al sitio, durante la noche para mayor seguridad.

-¿Y?-Alex a Iduki.

-Pues hay al menos siete guardias en la entrada norte, doce en la sur, y en el este y oeste quince cada una. Sin aparentes puntos ciegos.

-Me gusta ese tono, ¿qué hallaste?

-Tenemos los ductos de ventilación en el sur, pero somos demasiados. No lograremos entrar sin hacer ruido. Entonces, sugiero la abertura en el norte. Es bastante angosta y está a nivel del suelo, seguramente nos clavaremos una que otra piedra pero dudo sean heridas de consideración.

-Déjenme eso a mi-Daiki-cuando niño me gustaba arrastrarme por donde fuera, estoy acostumbrado a ello.

-Esa es la actitud-Alex-entonces vamos.

-¿Estas bien con eso?-Iduki-El nuevo y Himuro no estuvieron muy felices por quedarse en el cuartel.

-Tatsuya está castigado y el otro no está listo.

-Eres como la mamá del grupo.

-Si no los cuido yo, ¿quién?-sonrió.

-¿Y Kise? ¿Era necesario traerle?

-No se quedaría de cualquier manera, es muy terco.

-Tenía de quien heredarlo.

-Supongo. Centrémonos o nos cogerán con la guardia baja.

-Tienes razón.

Se adentraron con relativa facilidad y al igual que Kuroko se toparon con números obstáculos. Pero gracias a la habilidad visual de Iduki y la intuición "salvaje" de Kise, Aomine y Alex lograron sortearlos sin mayores contratiempos. Así llegaron al cuarto de cámaras, aquel donde se vigilia todo el centro. Desde ahí pueden buscar a Seijuro. Ryota tomó el picaporte con suavidad.

-Cerrado.

Aunque era algo que ya tenían contemplado. Alex buscó un diminuta tira de metal en su cabello y la introdujo en el cerrojo que cedió casi de inmediato.

-¡¿Pero qué...?!

Les reclamaba un hombre que saltó de su asiento, cogió la pistola en su cinto y se fué directo al piso gracias a una violenta patada voladora de Daiki en el rostro.

-¡Que bruto Aomine-chi! ¡Pudiste haberlo matado!

-Está vivo...creo.

La líder cerró una vez estuvieron todos en el interior y se sentó frente a los comandos para iniciar la búsqueda. Todos los orbes se sumaron a la tarea.

-Ungh.

Kise emitió un fugaz sonido que sin embargo advirtió el grupo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-la rubia.

-¿No les parece que una sombra se movió en este monitor?

-¿Eh?

Todos fijaron su atención al sitio indicado sin encontrar nada.

-Tiene razón-Iduki-creo que es una persona.

-¿Crees?-Alex intrigada.

-Ah si y creo que es...¡Kuroko-c...!

El moreno le cubrió la boca.

-Idiota, no grites. Harás que nos encuentren.

-S-si lo siento, es que me emocioné.

-¿Estas seguro de que es él?

-Mucho, reconocería su trasero donde fuera.

-¿Su qué?

-Ejem, ojos si eso dije.

-No se ven.

-No es mi culpa que estés ciego.

-Eres un...oh es cierto, es el trasero de Tetsu.

-¿Qué le han estado viendo al pobre muchacho?-Alex con pesar.

El par rió nervioso.

-Pero, ¿qué hace aquí?-el de ojos dorados.

-Parece que tiene talento para huir del hombre más cruel en la faz de la tierra-Alex-no sería la primera vez.

-¿Para qué arriesgarse a entrar a este lugar sólo?

-¿No te lo dije? El y Akashi Seijuro son pareja.

-Debe amarlo con locura para algo así-con tristeza.

-Ustedes hicieron lo mismo por él-sonrió.

-Ya ni me digas.

Contemplaron en silencio la travesía de Tetsuya, su encuentro con Seijuro y de como posteriormente se les unieron Hanamiya, Haizaki y una mujer.

-Maldición.

-¿Qué sucede Aomine-chi?

-Ese idiota-señaló a un esclavo en la pantalla-se va a escapar. Los que le vigilan son unos novatos o muy irresponsables porque olvidaron ponerle los grilletes.

-Es que solo mira el estado de su cuerpo. Seguramente pensaron que estaba muerto.

-Debatieron asegurarse, ¿no crees?

-S-supongo. Aunque no me agrada nada la manera en que lo dijiste.

-Despierta. No vivimos en un mundo amable y feliz. Si te confías serás el próximo que tengan encadenado a la pared.

-...

-¿Qué hacemos?-Iduki-Los guardias ya se pusieron en marcha, están muy cerca del objetivo.

-Que mala suerte-el moreno-¡Yo iré! No dejaré que capturen a Tetsu.

-No seas imprudente. Emplea el cerebro por una vez en la vida-Alex que tomó el micrófono-Alerta roja, alerta roja, intrusos en el área norte, repito intrusos en el área norte-lo apagó.

-¡¿Estas loca?! ¡¿Quién es la estúpida eh?! Vendrán tras nosotros.

-¿No era lo que querías? Solo te evite las molestias.

-Ungh.

-Aún tienes mucho que aprender. Nos iremos de aquí como los grandes.

-¿Eh?

-¡Volvamos por donde llegamos!

-¿Eh?

-¡YA!

El grupo asintió. Iduki va a la delantera asegurando el perímetro y guiándoles, luego Daiki y finalmente Alex y Ryota que se retrasan un poco pegando por las paredes unos pequeños tubos.

 _«-¿Qué serán? A lo mejor es para no equivocarnos y dar vueltas en círculos. Aunque no me pareció que tuvieran problemas para hallar la ruta, además ¿no le indican a los guardias el camino que tomamos?»_

-¡Alto ahí!-un sujeto les apuntó con un rifle de largo alcance-Pongan las manos donde pueda verlas.

-¿Aquí?-preguntó Alex al subirlas.

Acto seguido Kise presionó un botón en su reloj. Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y el hombre salió disparado algunos metros para estrellarse brutalmente contra la pared.

-Uy calculé mal, pensé que estaba más lejos.

-El tuvo la culpa, debió interceptarnos más adelante-ella.

-Que cruel.

-¿Qué fué eso?-el moreno.

-¡Fuegos artificiales!-la rubia.

-Son muy potentes para ello, ¿no?

-Nah solo tienen un poco más de pólvora.

-¡¿Bombas?!

-Tchi. Le quitas lo divertido.

-¡Eres una psicópata!

-La solución es simple, no quieren morir que no nos sigan.

-Y luego Akashi los asesina por ineptos.

-No podemos salvarlos a todos. Si te detienes a pensar en cada vida serás arrastrado por este mundo. Además-sonrió-si hacemos un gran desastre puede que escapen, ¿cierto? Deja de quejarte y pega unos cuantos. Toma.

-Mmm si.

-¡Y corran! ¡Ja ja ja!

La risa femenina le hizo pensar que no está muy bien de la cabeza. Llegado a este punto se pregunta si lo que esa exótica mujer quiere es ayudar o destruir. Quizá lo uno no sea muy distinto de lo otro.

...

Con Seijuro.

-¿Q-qué fué eso?-Haizaki.

-Los intrusos-Hanamiya.

-Utilizaron algún tipo de explosivo-el pelirrojo.

-Eres brillante mi princesa.

El aludido le contempló con seriedad, molesto por el tono irónico.

-Debemos irnos Akashi-kun. Aprovechemos la abertura en la seguridad. No creo que estén vigilando los ductos de ventilación.

-Pero tendrán las trampas activadas-Makoto-Oh si, se de ellas gracias a los boca floja que me vigilan. Aquí nadie hace bien su trabajo.

-Pareces orgulloso-el de ojos escarlata.

-¿Te parece si dejamos las discusiones de lado? En lo personal no me ilusiona que me vuelen los sesos.

-¿Al menos sabes que camino tomar?

-¿A quién crees que te diriges? Piso sobre seguro o no lo hago.

 _«-Si Masaomi dijo la verdad por fin seré libre, sino al menos lo intenté.»_

-Ja ja ja.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Me acordé de un chiste. Si salimos de esta se los cuento. Síganme.

Corrieron por varios pasillos en penumbras, las explosiones dañaron considerablemente la instalación eléctrica y eso facilitó en demasía la tarea. Vueltas a la izquierda, derecha, escaleras, cruzar estancias. Es sitio es enorme y parece una especie de laberinto.

-No inventes-Shougo-esto no tiene fin, ¿o qué?

-Silencio-Hanamiya les cortó el paso extendiendo el brazo.

-Vamos mis pequeñas ratas, puedo oler su miedo. Salgan y puede que no les haga daño-cortó cartucho.

 _«-¿Que clase de imbécil se cree el cuento? Es cuestión de no hacer ruido. Bajo estas condiciones está tan ciego como nosotros. Bueno yo veo un poco.»_

-¡Wah! ¡¿Qué rayos fué eso?!

Gritó el sujeto al sentirse asechado. Como si fuese un simple trozo de carne ofrecido a un león. Retrocedió sobre sus pasos cuando advirtió una sombra.

-O-otra vez.

Llevó su dedo al gatillo pero se paralizó.

-Ese fué imprudente Kuroko-kun.

Seijuro se hizo paso como todo un emperador.

Pronto el sujeto fué despojado del arma.

-Pero lo detuve sin herirlo.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Déjenme ir!-se arrodilló.

-Patético-Hanamiya.

-Te han salvado la vida-el pelirrojo-vete.

-¡S-si!-desapareció el segundos.

-Kuroko-kun...

-Soy capaz de protegerte.

-Lo sé-tocó con suavidad su cabeza-pero estas cosas no te van-se la quitó y ofreció a Haizaki.

-Oh pero te parece bien que ensucie mis manos.

-No pareces del tipo sensible.

-Je, interesante.

-¿Dejarán de perder el tiempo? ¿O pretenden iniciar una cordial conversación cada que nos encontremos a alguien?-Makoto-¡Muévanse!

El grupo hizo lo dicho. Se encontraron solo dos custodios más que siquiera tuvieron oportunidad ante los tiros certeros de Haizaki.

-¿Quién diría que tienes talentos de esa índole?-sonrió el de ojos platinados.

-Solía ir con mi padre de cacería.

Kuroko apretó los puños furioso y su novio le dió un sutil beso en la mejilla para ayudarle a tranquilizar. Asintió ante el gesto. Continuaron el recorrido cada vez más rápido, a causa de las explosiones el edificio se cimbró. No estaban seguros de que resistiera pero no se quedarían a averiguarlo. Akashi llevó la mano a su costado, intentando contener la hemorragia en la herida que a cada paso se hace más grande.

-¿Estas bien?-su pareja.

-No te preocupes. He pasado por cosas peores-y no mintió.

-Nunca más.

-Gracias.

El menor se ruborizó y su corazón latió rápidamente, algo para nada conveniente en esa situación pero a pesar de todo no pudo evitar sentirse afortunado.

-¡Por ahí!

Hanamiya señaló un ducto de ventilación.

-Es antiguo, ya no está en uso pero conecta con el exterior. No se la pensaron para entrar y unos quince metros más adelante. Llegaron al final, que por desgracia no está conectado a nada, tienen que bajar unos ocho metros. Nada mortal pero si doloroso de caer mal.

 _«-Ese imbécil no mencionó ese pequeño detalle. Maldición, no llegué hasta aquí para rendirme. ¿Cuáles son mis opciones? La bruja, mi princesa y el otro no lo soportaran. Haizaki es tan estúpido que seguro cae de cabeza.»_

-Je je je-tragó duro-es una muy mala broma.

Tetsuya se quitó el suéter.

-¿Te dió calor?-el de ojos verdes.

-No pero tu expresión me dice que estas considerando bajar.

-Puede ser.

-Te sostendremos del otro lado, para que no sea tan drástico. Juro que no te dejaré caer por nada del mundo.

-Je-sonrió de lado-hay algo mal en mi si me da por creer en tus palabras.

-Nuestra seguridad depende de tu éxito-Akashi.

-Ah eso me hace sentir bien especial.

-Además no importa como se dió la situación, somos un equipo y todos saldremos de aquí.

Hanamiya no dijo nada pero un calorcito agradable se extendió en su pecho.

 _«-Y pensar que enserio me enamoré de ti.»_

-Pues manos a la obra.

Makoto se situó en el borde y cogió la tela para bajar de a poco, esta realizó un rudo movimiento cuando Tetsuya y Seijuro se vieron superados por el peso, afortunadamente los dos restantes se unieron a la tarea. Hanamiya bajó sin problemas, eso claro si olvidamos el susto. Una vez en tierra sonrió con malicia.

-Son tan tontos. ¿Se dan cuenta de que podría largarme y ahorrarme un sin fin de molestias?

-Ahí voy Hanamiya-san-el de cabello azulino se lanzó sin más.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡E-espera no estoy...! ¡Ungh!

Debido a la mala postura le cayó encima y ambos fueron a parar al suelo.

-La princesa tiene razón, eres muy imprudente.

-Tenía que asegurarme de que no te fueras. Ahora si quieres irte eres libre, yo los ayudaré.

-¿Con esos brazos? No lo creo.

-Puede que no lo parezca pero estoy orgulloso de mis armas.

-Puft. ¿Eso qué?-arqueó una ceja-No puedo quedarme atrás.

Los dos se pusieron de pie.

-Vamos princesa.

Este cedió el turno a la mujer que llegó sin inconvenientes. Luego Haizaki que una vez estuvo seguro, Hanamiya le soltó y se fué de cara contra el suelo.

-¡Eres un...!

-Fué un accidente, a todos nos pasa alguna vez.

-Si como no. Jamás me tragaré uno de tus cuentos.

-Bien princesa, solo faltas tu.

 _«-Tengo frío, seguramente se me entumió el cuerpo por la hemorragia. Si no calculo correctamente...»_

-Akashi-kun.

Y la voz de su amado le llenó de valor, se lanzó al vacío y fué atajado con suavidad por Tetsu y Hanamiya.

-¿Puedes caminar?-su pareja.

-Aún.

-Hay un amigo esperándonos.

-¿Eh?

El grupo aprovechó los árboles en la zona para camuflajearse, así llegaron hasta un joven de cabello esmeralda que se sorprendió al encontrarse con un grupo más numeroso del esperado.

-Midorima...

-Tiempo sin vernos Akashi.

-Tú...

-Salvaste mi vida y la de mi familia. En lo que a mi respecta solo devuelvo un poco del favor. No creas que estamos a mano porque no entré por ti.

El otro sonrió con dulzura.

-¡Kuroko-chi!

Salió de quién sabe donde para darle un efusivo abrazo.

-¿K- Kise-kun?-anonadado.

-Les dije que estaría aquí-orgulloso.

-Ah como fastidias.

-A-Aomine-kun...¿qué hacen aquí?

-Es una historia demasiado larga-Alex-será mejor que dejemos este lugar rápido. Los secuaces de ese hombre no tardarán en llegar.

-Es verdad-el pelirrojo-Midorima, agradezco tu ayuda pero debes ir a casa. No quiero que tengas problemas.

-¿Y luego qué? Estas huyendo de tu padre, no tienes a donde ir.

-No tengo inconveniente en acogerles-Alex.

-¿Como por qué?

-Digamos que estos chicos me interesan.

-No estoy de acuerdo.

-Vamos-el rubio-no hay razón para tener desconfianza entre nosotros. Somos amigos, ¿verdad?-al de ojos celestes que asintió.

-¿Al menos pueden darme la dirección?

-No.

-Cuando tenga oportunidad te contactaré, lo prometo-el de ojos escarlata.

-Mmm.

-Además me tiene para protegerlo-Kuroko.

-Ah~ está bien. No tengo refugio alguno que pueda ofrecer. Pero si sienten que están en peligro.

-Eres un gran amigo-el hijo de Masaomi.

El mayor se giró ignorandole, algo molesto y se marchó sin más.

-A seguir su ejemplo-la líder.

Apenas dieron unos pasos, Seijuro se desplomó.

-¡¿Akashi-kun?!

-Tranquilizate-Ryota-estará bien-le cogió en brazos-mmm...será mejor darnos prisa. Necesita una transfusión con urgencia.

No se dijo más y se retiraron.

Una vez llegaron al cuartel solo Himuro les esperaba.

-¿Y el otro muchacho?-la rubia.

-Se fué. Intenté retenerle pero dijo que estaba cansado de ser ignorado.

-Que infantil, aún no tiene lo necesario. La paciencia no mata. En fin, no es tu culpa. Aquí no se tiene a nadie a la fuerza. Necesito que me ayudes a preparar una transfusión, tenemos un herido.

-De inmediato.

-Bueno chicos, están en su casa. Luego vemos los detalles. Ryota Llévale a la enfermería.

-A la orden.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?-Tetsuya.

-Hiciste más que suficiente.

El chico bajó la mirada apesadumbrado.

-Es fuerte. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

-No, es muy frágil. Tengo miedo de que no despierte más.

-Lo hará-Hanamiya molesto-eres muy importante para él. Es tan terco que me enferma.

-Gracias.

-Nah.

Kuroko tomó asiento a las afueras de la enfermería, esperando una mala noticia, rezando por una buena. El tiempo le pareció eterno a causa de la ansiedad, imposible de calcular pero cuando el sueño estaba a punto de vencerle, salió Alex con una gran sonrisa.

-Está como nuevo, casi. Solo necesita dormir.

-Gracias-con su característica seriedad que se quebró poco después al dejar escapar algunas lágrimas-muchas, muchas gracias.

-No hay porque. Anda, ¿qué esperas? ¿No quieres verlo?

El joven asintió y se adentró lentamente cerrando la puerta tras de si. Permaneció inmóvil algunos segundos hasta que decidió acercarse con lentitud hasta colocarse a su lado. Tocó con suavidad su mejilla.

-Akashi-kun...

 _«-¿Cuánto has tenido que soportar?»_

-Mmm...Kuroko...kun...

-Aquí estoy.

-Aún tengo frío.

-Ah.

El más joven se metió al lecho y luego de cubrirse con la sábana le abrazó.

-Ojala pudiéramos estar así para siempre-el pelirrojo.

-No pienses en nada. Solo descansa.

-¿Y si es un sueño?

-Prometo estar aquí cuando despiertes. Duerme.

-Todo acabó, ¿cierto?

-No.

El pelirrojo inspiró hondo.

-Lo sé.

...

Por la mañana.

Akashi abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió al encontrar a Kuroko en sus brazos.

-Buenos días-emitió con un tono dulzón y seductor.

-Mmm-talló su ojo con pereza-buenos días. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Adolorido pero bien.

-Me da tanto gusto. Tenía mucho miedo.

-Eres tan lindo-sonrió-te extrañe mucho.

-Yo también. Me hiciste tanta falta.

El pelirrojo deslizó los dedos por los suaves y rosados labios, acción que hizo sonrojar al otro.

-Eché de menos tu calidez.

-Y yo que me tocaras.

-Je je je-rió sutil-Lo dices como si hubiéramos hecho el amor varias veces.

-Cuando lo dices de esa manera me haces sentir como un pervertido-molesto.

-También eres hermoso cuando te enojas.

-Solo tu lo piensas.

-Menos mal, no me entusiasma que llames la atención de otros. Solo yo tengo derecho a fantasear contigo.

-¿Lo haces?-curioso.

-No, pero nunca es tarde para empezar. Aunque, es mejor vivir la realidad a conformarse con un sueño, ¿no? Kuroko-kun, quiero hacerte el amor.

-¿Cuál de los dos eres?

-¿Importa?

-Si.

-¿Por qué?

-Porqué es mi primera vez con uno de ustedes.

-Adivina.

-Supongo que será la primera vez de ambos.

-Te amo.

-Yo también pero, ¿estás seguro? Aún estas herido.

-No lo suficiente para detenerme.

-Ya veo.

Acercaron el rostro a punto de besarse cuando la intensa mirada de alguien lo impidió, demasiado incómodo para pasarle de largo.

-A-Aomine-kun, ¿cuándo entraste?

-Hace unos segundos, luego de tocar muchas veces la puerta.

-N-no te escuché.

-Ya me dí cuenta. Cuando se meten en su mundo ignoran a los demás. Dejando eso de lado. Vaya apatía por la vida. Están enamorados, ¿o no?

 _«-Maldición que envidia me da Akashi.»_

-Es como para que salten de alegría por todos lados. Que tengan un brillo especial en los ojos, qué sé yo.

-Está es mi manera de querer-Kuroko-no soy tan alegre como Kise-kun.

-Ese es un idiota y si actuarás de esa manera sería perturbador.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-el pelirrojo.

-Alex quiere hablar con ustedes.

-Entiendo. Enseguida vamos.

-¿Puedes levantarte?-su novio.

-Oh Tetsu, si estaba más que dispuesto a tener sexo, puede con eso y más.

La pareja le miró de forma severa, tanto así que le pusieron de nervios. Como cuando tus padres te hayan en plena travesura, como si acabase de incendiar la casa. Pasó saliva sonoramente y se rascó la nuca.

-M-me adelanto. Tengo que avisarle a los demás.

Prácticamente corrió hasta considerar que estaba a una distancia prudente.

 _«-¿Q-qué fué eso? Dan miedo. ¿P-por quién exactamente me sentí así? ¿Tetsu? No lo creo. ¿Akashi? Es como un perverso sol que lo destruye todo. Mi intuición me dice que no debería acercarme a el. Supongo que en el fondo es igual a su padre.»_

...

El grupo se reunió en la sala.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-el pelirrojo a la líder.

-Antes que nada necesito que vean algo. Ha salido una y otra vez en las noticias.

Encendió el televisor.

 _-¡Es una barbarie! Ayer el centro de reclusión de esclavos número uno de la familia Akashi fué destruido con al menos doscientas personas en su interior. Se informa que no hay sobrevivientes y...y...-llevó la mano a la boca para contener las ganas de volver el estómago-Hay tantos cuerpos por todos lados que...me es imposible imaginar que antes eran personas. ¿Q-qué clase de monstruo hace algo así? ¿P-por qué lo permitimos?_

 _-Ey-susurró el camarógrafo-no estas siendo profesional. Guardate las opiniones o provocarás que nos despidan, o peor aún que nos maten junto a nuestras familias._

 _-¡No! ¡Estoy cansada! ¡La gente debe quitarse la venda de los ojos! ¡Yo...!_

 _Se escuchó un disparo y la reportera cayó sin vida al suelo, donde la cámara tomó su expresión de terror para finalmente cortarse la imagen._

 _-Lo sentimos, hay problemas técnicos. Volveremos después de los anuncios de nuestros patrocinadores._

Alex apagó el electrónico.

-¡¿Problemas técnicos?!-el moreno-¡Asesinaron a esa pobre mujer impunemente!

-Akashi-kun...-le tomó con suavidad del rostro, este se encuentra aturdido por la noticia.

-¿Cuántos?-dijo al fin-Ese lugar era demasiado grande para solo doscientas personas.

-Mis hombres han contado cerca de cinco mil.

-¿Cómo...?

-Llegó un grupo que los asesinó a todos. Los cuerpos son reales y quien dictó esa orden fué tu padre. No podemos permitir que continúe con esto, necesitamos tu ayuda para infiltrarnos en la mansión y ejecutarlo.

-¿Eh?

-Decide, te unes a él o contra el.

-Sin importar lo que elija tendré la sangre de alguien en mis manos.

-La elección es tuya. También podrías escapar. En tu situación muchos lo harían.

-No lo sé-dijo mecánicamente-Necesito procesar la noticia.

-El tiempo corre querido, a lo más dos días.

-¿Quieres desayunar?-Kise.

-No tengo apetito. Con su permiso, me retiro-se levantó rumbo a la enfermería.

-Yo también-Kuroko le siguió.

Los demás les contemplaron en silencio. La pareja llegó al sitio y el más joven cerró tras de si.

-A-Akashi-kun...

-Es mi padre...

-Nadie te obliga a dañarlo.

-Pero es un ser despreciable.

-¿Eh?

-¿Cómo pudo acabar con tantas vidas?

-Tiene muy buenas razones para ello. Las que solo el puede entender. No es el enemigo.

-¿Aún con lo que hizo le proteges?

-Está mal pero...

-No hay excusas.

-¡Escuchame! ¡Tu padre es una buena persona atrapada en una difícil situación!

-Así que te podras de su lado.

-Soy tu aliado-retrocedió un par de pasos.

-¿Q-qué te hizo?-silencio-¡¿Qué te hizo?!

-¡Nada! ¡Deja atrás el rencor! ¡Aún tienes una oportunidad! No la pierdas.

-Así que no me lo dirás. No pretendo pelear contigo pero...

Seijuro le acorraló y tomó ambas muñecas con una sola de sus manos.

 _«-Está herido, ¿cómo puede tener tanta fuerza?»_

Forcejeó de un intento vano por liberarse. Las manos del mayor le despojaron lentamente de las prendas superiores, analizando a detalle su piel con esos ojos que parecen mirar incluso el alma.

-Déjame...

Pero no halló repuesta a sus súplicas.

-¡No me toques!

-Así que ahora te doy asco. ¿Mi padre es mejor opción?

Tetsuya enfureció ante el comentario, quería golpearlo pero solo atinó a llorar por la frustración.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Te amo, ¿no es suficiente para ti?-silencio.

Kuroko palideció al sentir esa mano bajar por su abdomen.

-Sueltame-emitió enérgico, en algo similar a una amenaza.

Los orbes de Akashi cobraron un brillo siniestro, y uno de sus ojos se volvió más claro.

-Ni siquiera tu tienes permitido darme órdenes mi amor.

Entrecerró los ojos, le besó y bajó el pantalón para apreciar a detalle el bajo vientre.

-Ese hombre tiene agallas. Marcó mi propiedad.

En la zona, escrito con sutiles cortes una M.

-No caigas en sus provocaciones. Debes ser más inteligente.

-O mi amor, sospecho que te has hecho adicto a la mala vida.

-No. Es complicado pero incluso atendió mis heridas.

-Que seguramente también infringió.

-Habla con él.

-Perdió su oportunidad. Soporté muchas cosas pero tu eres un asunto aparte.

-Por favor-con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas a montones.

-Esa petición, no la puedo cumplir. Y como te conozco evitaré que hagas lo que no debes.

 _«-¿P-por qué? ¿Por qué no me puedo mover?»_

Le cargó hasta la cama y una vez le depositó le amarró de tobillos y muñecas encontrando numerosas marcas en su piel.

 _«-Ese sujeto...»_

-¡AUXI...!

Le cubrieron la boca con la mano para luego amordazarlo.

-¿Sabes? En verdad luces apetecible. Pero tomaré lo que es mío una vez termine con ese pendiente.

-¡Mmm!

-Tranquilo, te harás daño. Además me niego a escuchar una sola palabra más. Han jugado contigo, te engañaron y eso es lo único que no puedo perdonar.

-¡Mmm!

Se removió con tal fuerza que hirió sus muñecas que comenzaron a sangrar.

Seijuro se dió la media vuelta para buscar una jeringa y una botellita con sedante que apenas tuvo en su poder inyectó a Kuroko.

-Cuando despiertes lo harás en un mundo libre de esclavitud.

 _«-Con el sacrifico de alguien que ya sufrió mucho. ¿Cómo has podido ignorarme? Creí que éramos un equipo pero me has hecho sentir como...una carga.»_

El de ojos azules se quedó profundamente dormido pero las gotas saladas aún decoran su rostro. Akashi las besó con delicadeza para luego poner una expresión que se antojó psicópata.

-Le haré pagar por cada una, te lo juro.

Porque el ángel que le salvó alguna vez y le dió la fuerza para mantenerse también puede hundirle en el infierno.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Creo que hoy no tengo mucho que decir XD estoy en blanco. Viva el AkaKuro! Oh fué tan difícil resistirme a un lemon de reencuento, pero con lo que ocurre después hubiese sido muy cruel. Ah pobre Kuroko, pero...nah mejor no digo nada. Lo bueno es que no quería hablar XD. Nos vemos en la conti!**


	23. Un escenario lejano

**Kuroko no basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 23 Un escenario lejano.**

 **.**

En la guarida.

El grupo se sumió en el silencio poco después de retirarse la pareja. Alex medita al tiempo que observa el televisor.

-Que actitud-el moreno.

-No pensarás que aceptaría de inmediato, ¿o si?-Kise.

-Su padre le mantuvo encerrado, además le torturaron, no veo porque aún lo duda. Si estuviera en su lugar le devolvería todo mi dolor multiplicado por mil-sonrió malicioso.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Sin importar lo que ha pasado entre ellos son familia. Se tienen el uno al otro. En lo personal no me agrada la idea de herir a quien me dió la vida.

-Tienes una manera muy ingenua de ver las cosas.

-Posiblemente pero si cometiera un acto tan despreciable no sería distinto a los esclavistas. Y al final llevaría una carga muy pesada, no podría dormir al recordar una y otra vez la escena.

-No entiendo muy bien eso de las venganzas, jamás me desquité con aquellos que me jodieron la existencia. Pero sé mucho de tomar vidas, no es algo de lo que pueda sentirme orgulloso. Al principio buscaba preservar la mía, luego la de aquellos heridos a base de torturas, aunque sin los conocimientos necesarios fallecieron, y todo debido a mi estupidez. También las que arrebataré para proteger lo que me es valioso.

-Todo ello por necesidad pero, si te colocaran una pistola en la mano y, amarrado a un silla a uno de tus muchos captores, ¿jalarías del gatillo?

-Yo...

-¿Lo harías?

-Si, no, no lo sé. Supongo que debería estar en dicha situación para tener idea del como reaccionaria. No soy adivino, ¿sabes?

-Yo lo haría-Haizaki-odio a los que me humillaron, a mis padres que decidieron venderme para continuar con su acomodado estilo de vida.

-¿Ah si?-Kise-No es un juego en el que puedas oprimir un botón para reiniciar. Aquel que muere lo hace para siempre, aún si te arrepientes, le pides perdón o intentas cambiar de lugar.

-No soy un imbécil, claro que estoy consciente.

-Mejor para mi-Hanamiya con una sonrisa.

-¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad?

-Pues ya que lo mencionas, necesito un sitio en el cual vivir, no estaré aquí para siempre. Y ya que somos socios solo tenemos que deshacernos de tus padres.

-¿Estas demente? ¿Qué hay de la policía?

-Mi estimado, siempre existen los accidentes y personas corruptas que eliminen cualquier inconveniente. ¿Qué te parece cortar los frenos del auto? Es un clásico. Mejor aún, aquí tienen armas. Un disparo y adiós.

-¿Un disparo? ¿Y ya?

-¿Tienes dudas?

-¡No!

-Que va. No es tan fácil, ¿cierto? Mi princesa no es una basura, así que dudo que acepte.

-Tiene que-Alex-es la única manera de llegar a ese sujeto.

-¿Lo obligaras si se niega?

-Tal vez.

-Interesante. Parece que nos moveremos de acuerdo a su respuesta. Fue muy divertido lastimarlo pero no permitiré que nadie más tenga semejante privilegio. Forzalo y me encargaré de eliminarte.

Ambos se contemplaron con disimulada hostilidad, el ambiente se volvió pesado, ella apretó los puños, conteniendo la rabia que le aqueja ante tanta insolencia. Es entonces que la puerta se abre permitiendo el paso de un pelirrojo.

-Estoy en casa Alex.

-Bienvenido Taiga. ¿Tuviste problemas con las provisiones?

-No.

-Genial.

-¿Y ustedes con la misión?

-Tampoco.

-¿Necesitan ingredientes para su pastel?-Shougo.

-¿Ah?-el de ojos escarlata-¿Y este?

-Tenemos más invitados de lo esperado-la rubia.

-¿De que tipo?

-Buena pregunta. Me encantaría darte la contestación.

-Situación complicada Kagami-chi.

-Ya veo-dejó un par de pesadas mochilas en el suelo.

-¿Está todo lo que pedí?-la líder.

-Además de algunos "extras".

-Vaya-sonrió-los muchachos están inspirados. Ve a tomar una ducha, cuando salgas habrá algo rico para comer, te lo has ganado.

-¿No deberíamos discutir el plan?

-Ah~ digamos que por ahora estoy atada de manos.

-¿Tu?-incrédulo.

-A veces los niños me sacan de quicio. Por desgracia parece que son los únicos interesados en cambiar su realidad. Anda ve-realizó un ademán-lo que menos quiero es ponerme filosófica.

-Uh, de acuerdo.

Hizo lo dicho.

-Podría intentar convencerle-la mujer de cabello morado-no me parece que sea como el monstruo de su padre. Si utilizamos las palabras adecuadas nos ayudará.

-Está confundido bruja-el de ojos platinados.

-¿Aún estas molesto?

-¿Me ves saltar de alegría?

-Si me guardas tanto rencor, ¿por qué me ayudaste a escapar? Pudiste abandonarme en cualquier momento o ahorrarte la molestia de ir por mi.

-Me usaste.

-Es algo que haces con frecuencia.

-Al rey no se le ordena, jamás.

-Ambos obtuvimos un beneficio, podemos empezar de nuevo, con honestidad. Hola, mucho gusto soy...

-No me interesa. Eres libre de hacer lo que te venga en gana-se puso en pie y giró para volver al cuarto que habita provisionalmente.

-Espera Makoto.

-No te atrevas a usar mi nombre, en tus labios pierde elegancia.

-¿No quieres escuchar al menos el mío?

-Considerate afortunada "bruja".

Se retiró.

-Que mal carácter-Aomine.

-No eres el más indicado para decirlo-Kagami.

-Y supongo que tu si-con ironía.

-Es mi culpa-la de cabello morado-lo herí. No era mi intención pero estaba desesperada. Mi familia fué destruida, mi hijo logró escapar pero no sé que fué de él-con pesar.

-Murasakibara Atsushi, ¿cierto?-Alex.

-S-si. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tu rostro es conocido para todo aquel que ponga un mínimo de atención a las finanzas. Los Murasakibara eran los únicos que podían competir contra la compañía Akashi. Incluso pensé en pedir su apoyo pero...ese nombre se adelantó. En cuanto al muchacho, estuvo aquí hasta hace poco. Consideró que le subestimamos y se marchó. No tengo idea de cual sea su actual paradero. Si vas a seguirle no te retengo, más no creo que sea prudente. Tienes síntomas de desnutrición.

-No comí durante un tiempo y no lo hubiese hecho si no fuera por...Makoto.

-Entiendo. Tus motivos tendrías. Atsushi estará bien, al menos cuenta con lo necesario para defenderse. Uno de mis hombres de confianza le entrenó.

-¡Eso es...!

-Tranquila, no convertimos a tu bebé en una máquina asesina. La resistencia no es una organización de ese tipo. Somos más como una enorme familia que se cuida entre sí.

-¡No puedo abandonarle! Si tuvieras hijos me entenderías.

-Nunca dije que no tuviera.

-¿Eh?

-Es por eso que comprendo lo cabezota que pueden ser.

-¡Que mala!-Kise.

-¿Tu qué?-Aomine-Hasta parece que lo tomaste personal.

-Alex es mi madre.

-A si, es muy obvio. Nada más hace falta...-procesando-¡¿Cómo?!

-Es mi madre-reiteró.

-¡No tiene sentido! Jamás lo mencionaste, además vivías solo.

-No me entusiasma la idea de ver a Ryota en constante peligro. Por eso era más como un agente de campo, uno que debía custodiar la zona que le corresponde, sin salir de ella. Aún así se saltó mis órdenes.

-Kuroko-chi estaba en peligro. Por si fuera poco jamás estuve de acuerdo con que me enviaras lejos. Papá ya no está, eres lo único que tengo y por ello quiero protegerte.

-No tendré esta discusión de nuevo.

-¿Cuándo serás mi madre?

-Tengo un papel que desempeñar. No puedo bajar la guardia, no hasta que pueda darte la vida que mereces, no hasta que la esclavitud sea erradicada.

-¡Te necesito ahora!

-N-no...

-¿Por qué?

-No te merezco. No pude protegerte, te alejaron mucho tiempo de mi, te han lastimado y te involucré en esta absurda guerra.

-No la iniciaste.

-Aún así.

-Madre, Alex. Estoy muy orgulloso de todo lo que has hecho, no pude nacer de ser más maravilloso. Además, gracias a ti tengo este suave y sedoso cabello-sonrió.

-Ja ja ja-sutil-solo a ti se te ocurre decir una tontería en un instante tan crucial. Le quitas el drama.

-La vida no tiene porque convertirse en una tragedia. Soy más fanático de la comedia y finales felices.

-Ryota...

-Alto-el moreno-Si se parecen y eso pero, ¿no tienen apellidos distintos?

-Uso el de soltera~.

-De acuerdo, ¿pero qué hay de la diferencia de edad? Te tuvo a los cinco, ¿o qué?

-Ja ja ja, las mujeres somos jóvenes y bellas por mucho, mucho tiempo.

-¿Y eso significa?

-Hay cosas que es mejor no saber-con tono perturbador.

Aomine tragó duro.

-¿De verdad es tu hijo?-la otra mujer.

-Si.

-Confiaré en mi bebé, deberías hacer lo mismo con el tuyo. Se nota que es talentoso y muy fuerte.

-¡Muchas gracias!-el aludido.

 _«-La tengo. Pero es lo único que me queda, es por ello que temo perder mi más valioso tesoro, lo amo tanto. Fueron los nueve meses mejor invertidos de toda mi vida.»_

-¡Hay que preparar la comida!-Ryota-Akashi-chi estará mmm algo indispuesto. Hay que darle tiempo al tiempo, ¿verdad?

-Espero que no tanto o perderemos nuestra oportunidad-Alex.

...

En la enfermería.

-Mmm...

Los ojos celestes se abren de a poco.

-Con todo lo que te ha hecho mi padre imaginé que el efecto del sedante no duraría mucho.

Emitió el pelirrojo sentado elegantemente a su lado.

 _«-No cometas un error, te arrepentirás estoy seguro.»_

-El que está equivocado eres tu Tetsuya.

Este le admiró perplejo, temeroso hasta cierto punto de que pueda leer su interior con tanta facilidad.

-Jamás debiste iniciar una relación conmigo. No, el fallo viene desde aquel día en que llegaste a mi vida. Sabes que te amo pero eso no significa que poseo lo necesario para hacerte feliz. Incluso ahora te mantengo atado por temor. ¿A mi padre, a que me seas infiel, a las dos personalidades en mi? Quizá todas juntas.

-¡Mmm!-forcejeó.

-Hablar no servirá de nada. Terminaremos discutiendo.

 _«-Así que simplemente ignoraras mi opinión. ¿Qué soy para ti? Si en verdad me amas deberías respetarme. Que frustración, me siento tan inútil. Con todo lo que ha pasado, ¿me entregaré sin luchar? ¿Me convertiré en un ser que carece de voluntad?»_

Seijuro le tomó del mentón con fuerza y clavó sus orbes amenazantes en los ajenos.

-Esto Tetsuya es por lo que no puedo liberarte. Tus ojos arden, no ocultan el fuego, la furia. Eres distinto a todas las personas que he conocido. Eres terco hasta cuando tienes todas las de perder. ¿Por qué? En verdad me intrigas. Somos novios y aún así desconozco tanto de ti. Hace tiempo mencionaste que la esclavitud te daba miedo porque es el mundo que te arrebató a tus padres, te culpas por ello y aún así, te niegas a tomar la "salida fácil". Apoyas a mi padre, consideras que es una víctima más. Porque tu instinto dicta que es lo correcto. Hay miles de seres que le guardan rencor, que gustosos le asesinarían. Su imperio se viene abajo y le "tomas la mano" para evitar que caiga al vacío. ¿Harías lo mismo por mi?-le retiró la mordaza-En verdad me gustaría saber-silencio-Te doy la oportunidad de expresar tu punto de vista y no la aprovechas. ¿Es más tu fastidio?

-¿Piensas que puedo agradecer lo que has hecho?

-Tendrías severos problemas si fuera el caso-sonrió sutil.

-Te amo Akashi-kun pero eres desquiciante.

El mayor le miró sorprendido para recobrar la compostura poco después.

-A veces tengo la impresión de ser reprendido por mi madre. Me pregunto por qué.

-Si no me tuvieras atado...

-¿Me golpearías?

-Es probable.

-En este lugar guardan cosas interesantes. Podría coger algún cuchillo y lastimarte con el, ¿no te asusta?

-Ve por el y corta donde gustes-le desafió.

-Vaya insolencia. Tientas demasiado tu suerte.

-Hay cosas peores. Tienes razón, tu padre me hizo mucho daño pero fueron los sentimientos durante ese periodo los que estuvieron a punto de hundirme. Pensar en ti me mantuvo e hizo que me diera cuenta de muchas cosas, las que no quieres entender. No hay peor que aquel que no quiere ver. ¿Quieres destruir a tu padre? ¿Crees tener la razón?

-La tengo.

-Pues bien, has lo que te plazca. Me quedaré a tu lado porque a pesar de todo te amo, y no tienes que decirlo soy consciente de lo enfermo que estoy por consentir algo así.

-¿No intentaras convencerme para perdonarlo?

-¿Lograré algo? Ignorarme, drogarme y atarme parecen métodos más prácticos, ¿o no? He pasado demasiado tiempo de esta manera, no más.

-Entiendes que no hablas con mi "yo" bondadoso, ¿cierto?

-Lo noté de inmediato. Tendría que ser muy tonto para creer que eres él.

-Aún así...

-No mentí al decir que te amo, a los dos.

-¿Qué planeas?

-Nada en especial.

-¿Qué tanto debería confiar en tus palabras? Es evidente que no mucho.

-¿Sería conveniente gritar para pedir ayuda?

-No caeré con eso. No lo has hecho porque entiendes que eliminaré a todo aquel que cruce esa puerta. Mmm también podría sacarles un ojo o algo por el estilo. No es necesario ser tan drástico.

-Si lo haces no te permitiré tocarme nunca más.

Intensificó el agarre en el mentón haciendo un poco de daño.

-Eres mío, harás lo que diga y cuando quiera.

-Te guste o no tengo voluntad. ¿Puedes tomarme en cualquier momento? Evidentemente pero no serías distinto a tu padre. Lo odias, ¿no es así?

-En parte, pero también reconozco la habilidad que tiene por no mostar debilidad. Eres la mía, lo sé, tu y ese sujeto igual. Eres lo que me mantiene cuerdo al igual que aquello que me empuja a la locura. Te amo y odio al pensar que en tu corazón no solo habito yo. ¿Qué debo hacer para que solo pienses en mi?

-Es imposible.

-Sabía que dirías algo así-deslizó la mano libre por el abdomen hasta llegar al bajo vientre, casi rozando la grotesca marca.

-A-Akashi-kun...-se ruborizó.

-Muy dudoso, ¿te fué agradable el tacto o te incomoda lo que voy a decir?

-Claro que me gustó-con gran seriedad-pero hubiese sido mucho mejor en otra situación.

-Voy a matarlo, no debió lastimarte.

-¿No cambiarás de opinión?

-Ya no.

-¿Qué opina el otro tu?

-No lo sé. No me habla, pero si estoy aquí es porque al fin entendió.

-O fué demasiado para él.

-El único débil eres tu Tetsuya. ¿Tan difícil es aceptar que eres un hermoso muñeco en mi poder?

-No lo soy.

-¿No?-despectivo-Tus labios pueden decir una cosa pero tu cuerpo no podrá mentir.

-¿Eh?

Seijuro tomó asiento en el regazo de Kuroko y se dispuso a besar su cuello entre sonoros y húmedos contactos.

-Mmm ah~.

Este cerró los ojos con fuerza al tiempo que sus mejillas adquirieron un lindo tono rosado. La lengua le recorre sin el más mínimo recato, los labios le queman y dejan elegantes marcas en el terciopelo al chupar o morder de manera juguetona y sensual. El movimiento se desplaza a la clavícula y la porción de pecho que queda al descubierto. Los delicados pezones se asoman por debajo de la tela al cobrar un poco de firmeza, sin siquiera recibir la más mínima atención.

-¿Lo ves? Tu cuerpo reacciona ante mis caricias.

El agitado muchacho le contempla en silencio durante algunos segundos, los necesarios para recobrar más o menos la compostura.

-El que no este ah de acuerdo con tu proceder no significa que no te ame. Reacciono positivamente a tus estímulos porque te quiero.

-Eres increíblemente complicado. Tienes algo en mente, no tengo duda. Serás mi ruina Tetsuya, pero la idea en cierto modo me divierte. ¿Quién ganará? ¿Podrás evitar que mate a mi padre? No lo creo.

-Me subestimas.

-Tienes una mirada tan pura. Logras que enfrente a la aberración que soy. A veces eres como un ángel que ilumina mi alma pero también como una sombra que me envuelve en la oscuridad, que me ensucia y roba mi luz. Quiero ser como tu pero no puedo, ¿debería obligarte a ser igual a mi? Para empezar está la horrible marca que mi padre hizo, no dejo de pensar en ella. Con el tiempo sanará, pero me ofende su existencia.

-Haz una nueva.

-Muy astuto. ¿Con ello piensas ganarte mi confianza? ¿Sabes? Hay maneras muy interesantes para controlar la mente de alguien. Supongo que en tu caso la culpa es una maravillosa opción-colocó la mano sobre el vendaje en su abdomen.

-¿Q-qué piensas hacer?

Akashi clavó las uñas en un rápido y brutal movimiento que de inmediato le hizo sangrar. Kuroko abrió la boca con intención de gritar pero fué silenciado por un beso, la lengua invasora se enredó y apropió de la suya hasta llevarle a territorio enemigo, donde le mordió con ahínco hasta liberar una insignificante cantidad del líquido escarlata. Rompieron el contacto y un fino hilo carmín escapaba por la comisura de la boca del emperador, como si se riera de su mísera existencia.

-No grites amor. ¿O es que acaso pretendes entregarme unos cuantos sacrificios en bandeja de plata?

-Estas herido, detente-preocupado.

-Ahora odio un poco más a mi padre. No tienes idea de lo hermosa que es tu expresión en este momento. ¿Debería hacerlo de nuevo?

-¿Qué no te duele?

-Poco realmente, supongo que se debe a la adrenalina. Además es más grande el gozo que me brinda el ver tu hermoso rostro, piensa en mi, solo en mi y entrega tu voluntad.

-A-Akashi-kun...detente por favor. Dije que no intentaría detenerte.

-Como te mencioné, planeas algo. Pero mis acciones no tienen dicho fin, hago una marca aún más grande y difícil de alcanzar que la suya.

-Déjame ir...

-¿Es lo que quieres?

-Si.

-¿Alejarte para siempre de mi?

-No. Pero es horrible estar limitado. Ser testigo de como te haces daño sin que pueda hacer algo al respecto.

-Si te libero, ¿me salvarás?

-Lo intentaré.

-Veamos que tanto puedes equivocarte.

-¿Eh?

Akashi le despojó de todas las ataduras, lo que desconcertó al más joven que permaneció en la misma posición al menos minuto y medio esperando alguna reacción del mayor, al no hallarla sonrió pero de inmediato sus manos se movieron, como si tuvieran pensamiento propio, rodeó rápidamente el cuello de su novio y le estrujó con violencia.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Estas en un grave error al suponer que eres dueño de tu voluntad. Puedo hacer que me mates ahora mismo.

-No...¡N...!

-¿Recuerdas lo que dije con respecto a gritar?

El de ojos zafiro palideció.

-¡Uangh!

-A-Akashi-kun-con lágrimas escapando de sus orbes al por mayor-No lo hagas. Lo siento, me he portado mal, merezco un castigo.

-No suenas convencido.

-Lo estoy, en verdad. Eres mi dueño, el único. Solo pensaré en ti, dame una orden y lo haré.

-Soy tu amo.

-Si. Lo que desees pero ya no te hagas más daño, te lo suplico.

Kuroko recuperó el dominio de sus extremidades, se abrazó a si mismo, temblando; víctima del más puro terror al no entender qué y cómo ocurrió. El otro tocó con suavidad su espalda.

-Todo está bien.

Frase que lejos de inspirarle alivio le pareció más una amenaza.

-Vamos con los demás, ¿te parece?

 _«-Un mandato, ¿eh?»_

-S-si.

Le dió la mano para ayudarle a poner en pie, Kuroko tropezó ligeramente.

-¿Algún problema?-sonrió maliciosamente.

-No.

-Bien.

Llegaron a la sala en el más absoluto silencio, Tetsuya sigue obediente cada paso del otro, prácticamente tocando la misma porción de suelo, como si fuese una copia al carbón de su novio, con la mirada baja, avergonzado de no poder hacer más.

 _«-Es lo mejor por ahora.»_

Unas patitas hicieron eco tras el par, el de zafiros se giró por mero reflejo, se paralizó y abrió los ojos en demasía por la sorpresa.

-Waf waf arf.

El perrito de apática expresión mueve su colita como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Se recuesta momentáneamente para coger impulso y se lanza a los brazos de su "madre" que al estar perplejo no reacciona y cae víctima del proyectil canino que lame con entusiasmo su rostro en algo parecido a un deja vú.

-Waf waf wan arf.

-¿N-nigou? ¿E-en verdad eres tú?

-¡Wafr!

Elevó los manos con sigilo y mucho cuidado, hasta rodear por completo el diminuto y esponjoso cuerpo, para transmitir la alegría y felicidad que le embargan a través de un abrazo. Uno en el que dejó fluir el llanto, uno que libera los sentimientos acumulados y le ayuda a pensar con claridad.

 _«-Estas vivo, creí que el padre de Akashi-kun...me gustaría decirte tantas cosas, por fin logré rescatarlo pero planea volver para dañarlo. No estoy de acuerdo pero...aún tengo una oportunidad. Me da miedo pero saber que estas bien me da ánimo.»_

-Ja ja ja.

Empezó a reír cuando las patitas de Nigou se movieron aleatoriamente por su pecho porque resbalaba provocándole cosquillas.

-Ja ja ja, no, espera, detente ja ja ja.

-¿Waf?

El can no entendió pues a opinión suya solo le llena de afecto, ¿para qué detenerse?

Seijuro contempla inmóvil, disfrutando el inocente espectáculo, el que teme ensuciar de tocarlo o emitir siquiera el más leve e inaudible suspiro.

-Es la primera vez que veo a Usagui tan cariñoso, debe quererte mucho-Kagami.

Y como balde de agua un insolente destruyó la imagen para Seijuro que clavó sus ojos en él, este le ofreció una mirada poco menos que amistosa para volver al par en el suelo que sigue en las mismas.

-Ja ja ja ja-el de blanca piel.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-Taiga.

Extendió la mano en su dirección, la que fue retirada con un elegante pero potente golpe del novio.

-No lo toques.

-¿O si no qué?

-Paso tiempo de calidad con mi pareja, ¿nos dejarías a solas?

-Es mi casa, o a-algo así. Puedo estar donde se me dé la gana.

Ambos se contemplaron con intensidad, como si fueran enemigos.

-Akashi-kun, tengo hambre.

Este suspiro y le dirigió una sonrisa serena.

-Es verdad, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.

-¡Eres un...!

Taiga se quedó con el insulto en los labios pero una sutil negación de Kuroko le hizo detenerse. Los zafiros transmiten angustia.

 _«-¿Le preocupa lo que pueda ocurrir? ¿Qué tan terrible podría ser? A lo más que llegaríamos sería a los golpes y con su constitución física es evidente que tengo ventaja. De esta manera, ¿no quedo como un cobarde? ¡Antes muerto que darle la razón!»_

Movió un pie para coger una mejor posición pero una vez alzó el brazo para impactarlo en Seijuro se paralizó.

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! ¡Que susto! ¡No te aparezcas así!

Tetsuya impasible frente a el.

-Siempre estuve aquí.

-Bueno si pero, no es...y...¿cómo lo hiciste?

-Tengo hambre-frunció el ceño.

 _«-¿Está enojado? Si fue el...ahora que caigo en cuenta...»_

-¿Quién eres?

-Tetsuya Kuroko, el es mi novio Akashi Seijuro.

 _«-Oh, son los del centro de reclusión. Pensé que eran nuevos miembros.»_

-Es de mala educación preguntar sin decir el tuyo-el de ojos bicolor.

-Que te sepas que no me interesa.

-Me da igual pero no permito la falta de cortesía hacía mi novio.

-Tchi, solo a él. Kagami Taiga, ¿feliz?

-Ya que jugaste con Nigou debes lavarte las manos para probar alimento.

-Es cierto.

Se adelantó al baño, Seijuro le siguió poco después pero se detuvo un instante al lado de Kagami, sin mirarle, como si no valiera la pena.

-Considerate afortunado, esta vez lo dejaré pasar por Tetsuya.

-Es a ti a quien salvo.

-¿De verdad?

-¿Por qué no probamos?

El hijo de Masaomi le pasó de largo.

 _«-Maldita sea, no soy de atacar por el espalda pero su actitud me fastidia, se lo buscó.»_

Lanzó un puñetazo sin pensar, movido únicamente por la intuición, lo que le brindó una rapidez sobrehumana y aún así...

-¿P-pero qué?

Su mano se vió atrapada por el oponente que la estrujó brutalmente. Kagami es capaz de escuchar, como poco a poco los huesos se quiebran. Justo cuando cree que esta se doblará de forma extravagante debido a una fractura, le libera.

-¿Es alguna clase de juego retorcido?

-Estas muy lejos de ser mi rival. No, todos lo están.

Se marchó. Taiga tuvo que tragarse la furia y el incontenible deseo de borrar esa sonrisa arrogante.

 _«-Me confíe pero aún no muestro mi potencial. Haré que te tragues las palabras.»_

-Ah~ -rascó su nuca confuso.

 _«-Tampoco vi venir a Kuroko. ¿Por qué? Siento que esos dos estuviesen a galaxias de mi.»_

-Demonios, hace tiempo que no me sentía tan humillado pero...

Un sentimiento nació en ese instante, y no necesariamente uno negativo.

-Rival, ¿eh?

...

Se dispusieron a ingerir alimentos, las miradas curiosas, molestas, hastiadas y demás van de un lado a otro y tienen como principal objetivo a la pareja.

-Ah Kuroko-chi veo que te llevas muy bien con Usa...Nigou, es la primera vez que se echa a los pies de alguien.

-Más bien sobre-Aomine-¿lo está empollando o qué?

-Empollando ando y si no, no estoy ayudando.

-Ya enserio, se te da fatal-el moreno.

-Necesitas reposo princesa.

-Tuve el suficiente.

-Que seriedad, la amabilidad no mata.

-Deberías aplicarlo a ti.

-No lo hubiera dicho mejor-sonrió con cinismo.

-¿Se supone que ahora juguemos a la familia?-Haizaki-No me entusiasma luego de la decepción con la mía.

-No te rindas-Kise-el que persevera alcanza.

-Metiche.

-Que cruel.

-¿No vas a defenderle?-Kagami a la rubia.

-¿Para qué? Es muy divertido.

-Wah, sádica.

Esas y más conversaciones se dieron al por mayor.

-Lo haré-Akashi-silencio-Los ayudaré a entrar en la mansión.

-¡Genial!-Ryota.

-Con una condición.

-Entiendo que no quieras dañar a tu padre pero...-Alex.

-Seré yo quien lo mate.

-¿Tienes habilidades para el combate?

-No.

-Que te crea quien no te haya visto en acción-Makoto.

-Como sea, el tema no está a discusión. Tómalo o déjalo.

-Bien, pasado mañana...

-No. Deben estudiar a fondo la estructura de la mansión, es muy compleja además tiene guardias situados estratégicamente.

-Podría cambiar sus posiciones o contratar más-con extrema seriedad.

-No lo hará.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Cerró los ojos y bebió su té con tranquilidad.

 _«-Que mocoso tan insolente.»_

-De acuerdo. Pusiste las cartas sobre la mesa, es mi turno. Le invadieremos en un máximo de dos semanas y...debes dominar un arma en ese tiempo. ¿Podrás?-con burla.

-No tengo inconveniente.

-¿Alguien que se ofrezca para ser su tutor?

-¡Yo!-Kise.

-Que bueno que reboses de entusiasmo, lo necesitarás-su madre.

 _«-Lo sé pero me da mucha curiosidad. ¿Cómo es que Kuroko-chi se enamoró de alguien así? A primera vista son bastante incompatibles, ¿qué pasé por alto?»_

-Mantenganse en forma-la líder-No tomen este corto periodo de tranquilidad como unas vacaciones. Si terminaron son libres de hacer lo que les plazca. Iduki, necesito hablar contigo a solas.

Algunos minutos más tarde, en el sitio solo estaban Alex y Shun.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-él.

-No es necesario que ayudes en está misión.

-¡¿Por qué...?!

-Entiendo que puede ser frustrante pero ya te exigí demasiado. Lo lamento, no tenía a quien más recurrir.

-Aún puedo ser útil.

-Lo sé pero tus ojos...el médico lo dijo claramente. No puedes usar más tu habilidad o...

-No me importa quedar ciego si puedo devolver un poco de todo lo que me diste.

-Has hecho más que suficiente.

-Pero...

-Eres como un hijo, no quiero verte así. ¿De que sirve erradicar la esclavitud si requiere un sacrificio tan grande de tu parte? Estaremos bien.

-Debes prometer que vivirás. Kise necesita a su madre.

-Lo sé. Aún cuando se muestra tan confiable y maduro también es muy infantil.

-Si. Todo terminara en dos semanas. ¿Qué te parece ir por un helado después?

-Estas muy joven para andar seduciendo.

-Ja ja ja, cuidate mucho.

-Tu también.

-Sabes como localizarme si me necesitas.

-Lo mismo digo.

-No es un adiós...

-Sino un hasta luego...Saludas al resto de mi parte.

-Cuenta con ello.

Sonrió y salió del sitio sin mirar atrás, como el excelente "guerrero" que siempre fué y más aún el gran compañero que no le causaría dolor a aquella que todo le enseñó.

 _«-Gracias por todo Iduki.»_

...

En los barrios bajos.

Murasakibara contempla con nostalgia el remolque que rentara Tatsuya para vender sus crepas. El que no solo fue guarida sino también un hogar.

 _«-Debí imaginar que tendría nuevo dueño. Café, ¿eh? Al menos deberían vender algo dulce. ¿A que tipo de gente le gusta ingerir algo tan amargo? Es espantoso...¿Por qué fui tan impulsivo? Ni siquiera tengo a donde ir. ¿Y si les pido perdón? Ah~ no me agrada nada la idea. Midorima-chin no me recibirá en su casa, no tengo más conocidos. ¿Qué hago? ¿Se supone que mi vida termine así? No, no estaré satisfecho hasta que ese hombre y su hijo me acompañen al infierno. Se lo debo a mis padres. Pero, ¿cómo consigo dinero o recursos?»_

-Hola jovencito-se le acercó una señora-¿Estás perdido?

Este hizo un gesto apático y hostil.

-Estoy algo mayor, ¿no?

Ella devolvió una grotesca sonrisa en la que no intentó disimular ni un poco su aura llena de deseo.

-Eres mi tipo, alto, de buen cuerpo y seguramente bien dotado.

El muchacho arqueó una ceja.

-No comprendo.

-Con que inocente, eso te convierte en alguien exquisito. Tengo aficiones mmm algo refinadas que la mayoría de las personas no logran entender. Tengo dinero, mucho. Pero es difícil adquirir ciertos productos.

-Sigo en las mismas.

-Déjate tomar unas cuantas fotografías desnudo, soy muy bondadosa con aquellos que me sirven bien.

-¿Ah? ¿Servir yo?

 _«-Momento. Sin Tatsuya no tengo como conseguir ingresos. Cuando pedí trabajo nadie me dio. ¿No estaba dispuesto a todo entonces? Oportunidades como estas no te caen todos los días.»_

-¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

-Depende de ti. Cuántas poses lograrás sacar de tu maravillosa imaginación. Cien dólares por fotografía.

Murasakibara sonrió con algo de tristeza para luego apuntar una pistola a la frente de la aterrada mujer.

-Acepto pero como me toques te vuelo la cabeza, ¿entendido?

Asintió al borde del llanto.

 _«-Una vez me lleve a su "guarida" robaré todo lo que pueda. Basura como esta lo merece.»_

Ejerció su propia y torcida justicia en beneficio propio.

 _«-Debí ser más precavida. Investigarle como siempre hago antes de hacer la propuesta. Ah, ¿por qué tenía que gustarme tanto? Si mi marido supiera lo que hago, al menos hoy...no estaría sola con este monstruo.»_

 _«-Que suerte, estoy más que convencido. Mis padres quieren que vengue su muerte y así será.»_

...

Con Midorima.

Este desplaza los ojos por un libro con gran seriedad y fastidio. Le mantienen encerrado en su habitación hasta nuevo aviso.

 _«-Y pensar que de todas las noches en que mi madre podría querer conversar sería la única en que salí por la madrugada. Estaba furiosa y mi padre ni se diga. Pero no me arrepiento, al menos sé que Akashi está bien. Bueno y a mi, ¿qué más me da? Es mi amigo y nos salvó a mi familia y a mi...aún así me arriesgué demasiado. También le dije lo de Murasakibara porque tenía miedo de hacerle enojar, que fuera incapaz de perdonarme. ¿De cuando acá le doy tanta importancia a su opinión? Mmm, ¿pasaría la noche con Kuroko?»_ -negó violentamente- _«-Si lo hizo o no es algo que no me concierne. ¿Cuándo se pondrá en contacto? ¿Lo hará? Debí retenerlo de alguna manera. Esto de vivir eternamente estresado no es lo mío, me haré viejo pronto. Será mejor que consulte el horóscopo de Oha Asa por si las dudas.»_

...

En la guarida, por la noche.

Kuroko toma asiento en el borde de la ventana, mira el cielo estrellado que de alguna manera le trae recuerdos del orfanato y de aquella mujer que le vendió.

 _«-Directora...¿cómo estarán los niños? ¿El padre de Akashi-kun les hizo daño o cumplió se promesa? Me gustaría mucho visitarlos o llamarles por teléfono. Pero si lo hago...además tengo una gran responsabilidad. Necesito aprender a pelear pero Alex no parece interesada en ayudarme, ¿soy demasiado débil o desempeño otra tarea? Aún así...»_

Frunció el ceño.

 _«-No me quedaré cruzado de brazos. Puedo pedir que alguien me enseñe, bueno solo si no retraso su entrenamiento. En el peor de los casos lo haré por mi cuenta.»_

Caminó por los corredores a esta hora prácticamente en penumbras, miró la puerta de varias habitaciones cuestionandose si debía tocar, al final no lo hizo y arribó al jardín. Tomó asiento en el pasto, recargado del tronco de un manzano.

-Maldita sea, como abunda la gente irritante, Aomine desgraciado-decía entre dientes un muchacho de agresiva mirada, pero tan fuerte que fué audible para Tetsuya.

-Hola-se levantó y detuvo frente a él.

-¡Waaaaaahhhh! ¡¿Otra vez tu?! ¡¿Es que planeas ocasionarme un infarto?!-Taiga.

-¿Te has peleado con Aomine-kun?

-¿Siquiera escuchaste mi pregunta?

-¿Lo hiciste?

-Ah~ no exactamente pero tampoco logro entenderme del todo con él. A todo esto, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No puedes dormir? ¿Te da miedo estar sólo?-el menor le observó amenazante-Ey no es para que te desquites conmigo. Simple curiosidad, sino me quieres decir está bien.

-Planeaba pedirle a alguien que me enseñara a pelear pero...

-¿Te dió pena?

-No eres bueno conversando.

-¡¿Y me lo dices tu?!

-Creo entender porque no te llevas con Aomine-kun.

-¿Según tu por qué?

-Tienes un carácter demasiado explosivo.

-Wah. ¿No has escuchado de algo llamado tacto?

-Tampoco tienes mucho.

-Alto. Discutir es lo último que quiero hacer hoy. Tuve un día muy pesado-silencio.

 _«-Hablar con este mocoso es tan difícil, es como hacerlo con una pared.»_

-Ah, el cielo está lleno de estrellas-el pelirrojo.

-Si.

-También hace un poco de frío.

-Así es.

-Aunque en la tarde el clima era bastante agradable. ¿Será igual mañana?

-Quizá.

-Ungh. Bien, me rindo. Dijiste que necesitas ayuda. No tengo nada que hacer, ¿qué te parece?

-¿Seguro?

Los zafiros del más joven adquirieron un lindo brillo, muy distinto a como lucen de costumbre. Taiga no pudo evitar ruborizarse ligeramente.

-S-Si.

 _«-¿Por qué demonios tartamudeo? Seguro parezco idiota.»_

-¿Rifle o pistola? Tenemos de varios calibres así que...

-En realidad prefiero algo de corto alcance.

-¿Y eso?-arqueó una ceja.

-Es más factible que alguien se recupere de una cortada a un balazo. Lo hago por precaución pero siendo honesto no quiero herir a nadie.

-"Esa mentalidad es peligrosa en el campo de batalla." Diría Alex. Pero soy más de los que piensan que es mejor seguir tus ideales. Si quieres pelear con los puños que así sea.

-Eres raro.

-¡Ey! Son pocas las cosas que dices y una de ellas tiene que ser un insulto.

-Te halago-sonrió sutil-no es común encontrar a alguien como tú.

-Ah. B-bueno, empecemos con lo básico. Muestrame que sabes hacer.

-¿Eh? ¿Y cómo?

-Atacame como lo harías con un enemigo.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Soy muy fuerte, se me ve por todos lados, ¿o no?

-Mmm.

-Tu actitud comienza a sacarme de quicio.

-De acuerdo.

Tetsuya se plantó con firmeza, separó las piernas para tener un mejor equilibrio y se abalanzó en su contra para darle un puñetazo. Sin embargo el golpe no llegó a su objetivo, en cambio recibió un increíble rodillazo en el abdomen que le sacó el aire y le hizo caer de lleno.

-Para ser tu primer intento no estuvo del todo mal pero definitivamente eres un novato-silencio-¿K-Kuroko?-se arrodilló para descubrir que se ha desmayado-No me jodas, no te dí tan fuerte. A-aunque me pareció escuchar su costilla crujir y...-palideció-no estas muerto, ¿o si? ¡¿O si?!

-Cof cof cof, eso dolió Kagami-kun.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Me asustaste!

-Cof cof, no fue intencional. Dolió-molesto.

-Puft. ¡Ja ja ja ja! Interesante, definitivamente lo eres. ¡Vamos a practicar!

-¿Uh?-sorprendido.

-No te echarás para atrás, ¿o si?

-Espera unos cinco minutos.

-Ya que.

Transcurrido el tiempo acordado.

-¿Estas mejor?

-Más o menos, no es como que se me quitara mágicamente pero ya respiro con normalidad.

-¡¿No podías?!-negó-Debiste decirme. Lo siento, se me pasó la mano. Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez.

 _«-Que extraño, pensaba que tendría alguna habilidad. No cualquiera me toma con la guardia baja. Si Alex se entera me mata.»_

-Si, gracias.

 _«-¿Por qué es tan serio? Da la impresión de que nada le importara pero si se esfuerza tanto es evidente que no es el caso, ¿entonces?»_

-¿Kagami-kun?

-Ah si. Iniciaremos con lo básico. Es decir, haremos algo respecto a tus movimientos. De esa manera evitaremos accidentes-asintió-Ahora, has la finta de una patada-rápidamente siguió la indicación, el mayor se aproximó y le tomó de la cintura-Fijas el impulso en una sola pierna. No importa el ataque que realices, debe existir un balance o terminarás cayendo. Tampoco centres toda la energía porque te deja abierto a un contraataque y por lo mismo indefenso.

 _«-Que si lo sabré, Alex me rompió varias costillas los primeros meses.»_

-Hazlo de nuevo tomando en cuenta mis consejos.

-De acuerdo.

Repitió el ataque.

-Tienes el mismo error. Otra vez.

-Si.

-Igual. De nuevo.

-Bien.

Una media hora más tarde.

Kuroko respira agitadamente de cuclillas en el suelo, sus mejillas sonrojadas y con la piel perlada de sudor debido al esfuerzo.

 _«-A pesar de que entiendo y sigo las indicaciones continuo cometiendo los mismos errores, no comprendo.»_

-Dejémoslo por hoy, debes estar agotado.

Tetsuya no le miró, la humillación se lo impide.

-No te lo tomes a mal. Todos tenemos habilidades distintas. Pero la práctica hace al maestro, lo importante es no rendirse.

-Si.

-¿Necesitas que te lleve a tu habitación?

-Puedo llegar por mi cuenta.

-Supongo que me adelantaré-se giró.

-Kagami-kun.

-¿Si?

-Gracias.

-No es nada. Me hizo feliz que me tuvieras confianza. Todo saldrá bien, verás que si.

Kuroko asintió pero le fué imposible decir más, el llanto se agolpa en su garganta y no pretende mostrarse más patético de lo que ya se siente.

Se queda en el sitio por un buen rato, pero la ropa húmeda y la fría brisa nocturna le apresuran, bueno fuera que a estas alturas del partido pescara un resfriado. Se dirige a la alcoba que le designaran y que comparte con su novio. Busca una toalla además de un poco de ropa que le han facilitado y va al baño de al lado. Necesita quitarse el sudor y ese horrible sentimiento de derrota. Se despoja de toda prenda en el cuerpo y deja fluir el agua en su piel, le refresca y purifica. Cierra los ojos y su mente proyecta distintas imágenes, desde su niñez, lo que le ha ocurrido a últimas fechas, las torturas que sufrió a manos de Akashi Masaomi y lo mucho que ama a su novio, a pesar de que no siempre pueda entenderlo y lo asuste, que le sorprenda negativamente como cuando le ató e inyectó aquel sedante. Sonrió amargamente.

 _«-Si Kagami hubiese golpeado al yo del orfanato habrían tenido que llevarme al hospital, pero hoy...»_

Es una habilidad distinta a su falta de presencia, una que se consigue luego de mucho pesar. En sus manos y cuerpo en general aún tiene las marcas que dejó ese hombre, la más importante en una zona muy íntima.

Aprieta los orbes y deja fluir libremente las lágrimas, últimamente parece hacerlo seguido.

 _«-Si Akashi-kun no lo hubiera visto.»_

-¡Achú!

Imprimió más velocidad a la tarea y al finalizar volvió a la recámara. Apenas colocó las cosas en el sitio que les corresponde se desplomó sobre el lecho quedándose dormido.

...

-¿Mmm?

Una curiosa sensación embarga a Kuroko que intenta abrir los ojos pero le resulta imposible porque pesan demasiado.

 _«-¿Quién es?»_

Cuando más o menos toma conciencia de si mismo advierte una mano desplazarse con suavidad por su cabello, con dulzura, pidiendo un permiso que le es concedido.

-Akashi-kun...

-Buenas noches Kuroko-kun.

-Has vuelto.

-Por ahora, se hace cada vez más fuerte. No quiero pensar en eso. Hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte.

-¿Qué es?

-Lo siento.

-¿Eh?

-Soy tan inmaduro. Enfurecí por lo que te hizo mi padre, no debí reaccionar así.

-No importa.

-Claro que si. Ya has sufrido demasiado y no hago nada por remediarlo.

-El que **tu** estés conmigo es suficiente. Te amo, te extrañé tanto.

-Yo también.

Se contemplaron con devoción, recostados uno frente al otro para disminuir la distancia con un cálido e inocente beso que sonrojó las mejillas de ambos y dibujo sonrisas apenas perceptibles.

-En verdad eres hermoso Kuroko-kun.

-Akashi-kun...

El pulgar de este roza con delicadeza los labios de Tetsuya que siente cosquillas debido a ello. Ponto le toman de la cintura con gentileza y abre de a poco la boca permitiendo que la lengua ajena le invada, que recorra todos y cada uno de sus rincones, que dance con la suya, se enrede y dibuje cuanto patrón se le ocurra. La respiración de ambos se sincroniza y la saliva escapa por las comisuras. De a poco, muy lentamente finalizan el contacto, como si no quisieran hacerlo, pero por desgracia los besos no son eternos. Los labios de Seijuro no se alejan del todo porque continúan con la atención en el mentón y cuello de su pareja, emitiendo uno que otro curioso sonido. Sin dejar marcas, para no arruina el perfecto lienzo que es Tetsuya.

Las mejillas del más joven se colorean de un intenso carmín su temperatura se eleva conforme aumentan los toques en su ser. Cada terminal nerviosa parece más receptiva, dispuesta a recibir todo el cariño del mundo. Los dígitos de Akashi se adentran bajo la playera para acariciar su espalda, lo que envía cientos de impulsos eléctricos a su cerebro. Lo hace tan despacio, con cautela, todo un caballero que respeta a su pareja y cuya prioridad es buscar su comodidad.

 _«-Akashi-kun es tan dulce, tan...»_

Los pensamientos que quedan atorados en algún lugar, su alma se pierde ante tanto gozo y su mente prácticamente queda en blanco centrándose únicamente en lo más elemental, en lo natural. El pelirrojo le despoja de la prenda superior con suma gracia y elegancia, para pasar al resto de la ropa y la propia, instante en que los labios de Akashi recorren el pecho hasta llegar al contorno del pezón, remarcando una y otra vez el glorioso halo, lo que aplica en el otro con los dígitos. Ambos botones son como un espejo, lo que ocurre a uno también al otro. Los estimula a conciencia, en la periferia sin llegar al centro que de a poco cobra firmeza, que se alza orgulloso para ser apresado, apretado. Los chupa, tira de ellos, los gira y estruja deliciosamente hacia arriba, abajo a los lados, los presiona como si quisiese hundirlos y los muerde ligeramente.

-Ah ah ahhh...

Los quejidos que libera Tetsuya a cambio son maravillosos, la mejor obra de arte interpretada jamás, entonada con la sublime voz de ángel que posee y que alcanza matices más altos de vez en cuando. Sus manos se aferran a los hombros de Akashi que continúa la travesía al dejar los pezones satisfechos y húmedos por la saliva. El abdomen de Kuroko se convierte en el nuevo objetivo, delinea cada excelso músculo hasta llegar al ombligo donde introduce la lengua.

-¡Ungh!

Juguetea con el, le impregna del dulce almíbar que habita su boca, el que parece quemar el diminuto orificio para viajar al vientre, al hueso de la pelvis y obsequiar un beso en la base de la intimidad de Tetsuya que ha cobrado un poco de firmeza, aquella marcada con crueles cortes. Llegado a este punto Kuroko no puede estar más colorado, avergonzado y excitado.

-¿Estás bien?-el pelirrojo.

-Mmm si-emitió con dificultad.

Seijuro sonrió magistralmente y le lamió en toda su longitud provocando que su amante arqueara la espalda y que algunas gotas de su inocencia escaparan. Fue cuando Akashi lo introdujo en su boca para succionarle y tragarlo, al grado de "comerse" todo y luego dejarle casi en libertad para repetir la labor. Sus dedos por otro lado se encargaron del suave par de compañeros. Las uñas del de ojos zafiro se marcaron accidentalmente en la espalda de su novio, pero esto lejos de molestarle le instó a dar más velocidad a la lujuriosa tarea. Kuroko separó lo más que pudo las piernas en un intento inconciente de dar más espacio. Un insistente palpitar en su miembro se hizo presente y bien podría asegurar que hacia eco en su cerebro. Akashi le engullia sin descanso y de tal manera que finalmente le hizo llegar al clímax, un elixir de agradable sabor impregnó las papilas del emperador que lo bebió para reincorporarse. Tomó con el índice algunos residuos que quedaron en sus labios y lo llevó a la entrada de Kuroko, rozando superficialmente.

-Aún puedo detenerme.

El más joven negó, es evidente que su amante tiene un autocontrol envidiable pero eso no indica que sea inmune a los estímulos, algo evidente considerando que la virilidad de este se hace notar aún cubierta por la prenda inferior.

Akashi repasa el terreno a conciencia, prácticamente grabando su huella digital, con suavidad mete el índice y se dispone a moverlo en patrones muy básicos, esperando que la intromisión no sea agresiva, cuando considera que hay más espacio comienza a formar figuras un poco exóticas que dan paso al dedo medio que repite el procedimiento, posteriormente se suma el anular. Los tres hacen un gran equipo, ni una queja o grito de dolor proviene de Tetsuya, en su lugar decenas de suspiros y gemidos. Por si fuera poco su intimidad ha cobrado firmeza de nueva cuenta, esta es consentida por la zurda de Akashi que lleva la diestra a la propia una vez le hubo dilatado. La posiciona en la entrada ajena y la introduce de a poco.

-¡Uang!

El placer brota de cada poro en ambos muchachos, se acoplan de tal manera que debe ser obra del destino el que se hayan conocido. La virilidad es "degustada" en aquella estrechez. Coloca la mano libre en la cintura del dueño de los zafiros y le penetra con salvajismo pero teniendo la precaución de no hacerle daño.

-¡Mmm!

¡Ah!

Sus voces se unen en un fantástico coro. Las embestidas se dan al por mayor. Certeros golpes al punto más sensible y vulnerable de Tetsuya que aferra las piernas a la cadera de Seijuro, gracias a ello logra balancearse ligeramente, facilitando el que se clave en sus entrañas, que arremeta con toda su pasión. Que ataque con múltiples e impredecibles estocadas que le vuelven loco, que le hacen tocar las estrellas. Le ofrece el más delirante y majestuoso paisaje para llenar el vacío de su corazón y el interior de su cuerpo de calor, mismo que libera en su zona baja. El líquido perlado resbala por los muslos, lo que es una pena porque no es sino una extensión de Akashi. Este sale y se coloca al lado de su novio luego de cubrir a ambos con la sábana que se adhiere un poco a sus cuerpos recubiertos de sudor. Sonríe con gran amabilidad pero no dice nada, es innecesario, solamente toca en retiradas ocasiones la cabeza contraria, hasta que los zafiros empiezan a ceder a Morfeo. Pronto lo único que se escucha en esa habitación es la respiración profunda y tranquila del más joven que está por completo en el mundo de los sueños. Instante en que la puerta se abre dando paso a un rubio que posee un vendaje improvisado con una playera en el cuello.

-Aléjate de Kuroko-chi.

Emite Kise con gran seriedad, como respuesta solo obtiene la mirada desinteresada de Akashi.

-Eres un monstruo, estás loco. Solamente le harás daño y no lo cof merece cof cof...

Ryota cayó de rodillas, llevó la mano a la herida que volvió a sangrar. Sudó frío recordando que si no hubiese sido por sus excelentes reflejos ahora estaría muerto, por desgracia en su actual condición tal vez no sea un escenario lejano.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima! :).**


	24. Todo se vino abajo

**Kuroko no basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 24 Todo se vino abajo.**

 **.**

Algunas horas antes, durante la práctica de Kise y Akashi.

Ambos se encuentran de pie en una habitación prácticamente vacía a excepción de algunas armas sencillas como dagas o palos.

-Empecemos Akashi-chi.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Mmm buena pregunta. ¿Qué te parece mostrar tus habilidades?

-¿Cómo?

-Atacame.

-¿Así nada más?

-No te preocupes por herirme. Digamos que tengo algo de práctica, no será tan sencillo y si lo haces, bueno Alex es bastante estricta así que no sería la primera vez-sonrió cordial.

-De acuerdo.

El pelirrojo cogió impulso en las piernas para obtener una mayor velocidad, concentrado en la trayectoria y la zona donde ha de impactar su puño. El que Ryota le detuviera era algo evidente pero que lo hiciera con apenas un par de sencillos movimientos le hirió el orgullo.

-Deberías tomarlo enserio. Puede que no lo parezca por mi actitud pero no estamos jugando.

-Ya lo sé.

 _«-¿Es todo su potencial? Es un poco decepcionante. Para mi es un chico inteligente pero nada más. ¿Cómo es que Kuroko-chi se enamoró tanto?»_

-Bueno no es motivo para pelear. A lo mejor estas nervioso, inténtalo de nuevo.

Lo hizo y obtuvo el mismo resultado. Y la situación se repitió en al menos ocho ocasiones. Hicieron distancia. Kise le contempló de arriba para abajo buscando el origen del problema hasta detenerse en el abdomen.

-¿Aún te duele? Obviamente, ¿cierto? Necesitas reposo, cuando te alivies...

-Estoy bien.

-Comprendo que estés frustrado y quieras aprender algunas técnicas, pero así solo te harás daño. Si te rompes una pierna o brazo Alex no te dejará entrar a la mansión y puedo asegurarte que Kuroko-chi insistirá. Parece muy interesado en tu padre ¿Lo dejarás a su suerte?

-El no debería verse envuelto en la pelea.

-¿Piensas darle una orden para impedirlo? Ambos sabemos que es increíblemente testarudo, seguramente más que tú.

Los ojos de Akashi emitieron un leve resplandor naranja, tan fugaz que el otro lo atribuyó a su imaginación. Pero algo en Seijuro cambió radicalmente, como si de su cuerpo emanara un aura distinta.

-Tetsuya es mi pareja por lo tanto el único al que quizá le dé oportunidad de contradecirme. Pero tú, debes entender cual es tu lugar, que dirigirte a mi con tanta insolencia es imperdonable y por la tanto debo corregir tu actitud.

-No tengo idea de a qué se deba tu entusiasmo pero supongo que será de mucha ayuda. ¿Te parece continuar?

-Lo haré cuando lo considere prudente.

-Bien.

Pasaron en silencio, únicamente analizadose unos siete minutos hasta que un suspiro del rubio se hizo presente.

-No pretendo presionarte u orillarte a lo que no quieres pero no podemos perder el tiempo sin más. Tenemos un límite y así no conseguiremos avanzar.

El pelirrojo le ignoró o al menos daba esa impresión.

 _«-Creí que Kuroko-chi era difícil de tratar pero su novio es peor. ¿Por qué es tan poco cooperativo? ¿Acaso no entiende lo delicado del asunto? Bien, resulta obvio que no moverá un dedo, es probable que sea más una prueba para mi. La defensa también es primordial durante una invasión. Veamos lo que puede hacer.»_

-Seré quien te ataque esta vez. ¿De acuerdo?

-...

-Ya te avisé, no me culpes si terminas tirado en el piso.

De nuevo nada. Ryota sonrió en su interior, diciéndose que de ser Aomine el que estuviese en su lugar estarían ante un conflicto de dimensiones épicas o algún tipo de retorcida comedia. Negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

 _«-Concéntrate.»_

Los orbes dorados escaneaban hasta el aire, la respiración de este se sincronizó con el ritmo cardíaco, adquirió una pose ofensiva y cuando su cuerpo estuvo listo, usando una fracción de segundo para ello se aproximó al contrincante. Estando a veinte centímetros del objetivo realizó un rudo movimiento que le dejó al nivel del piso, una vez ahí giró el torso para dar una barrida. Akashi estuvo a punto de caer quedando de cuclillas, con la mano derecha sobre su pie e hizo distancia con un torpe salto. No estaba bien pero tampoco tan mal.

 _«-Por lo menos se mueve.»_

Ryota se levantó y propinó un par de golpes en el pecho de Seijuro. Si bien su intención no es lastimarle, lo es que no pierda la motivación. El contacto fué efectivo y doloroso para el pelirrojo que cerró ligeramente un ojo volviendo poco después a la expresión original. Luego se dió entre ellos un intercambio de puñetazos, la mayoría provenientes de Kise y que le hacían sudar por el esfuerzo.

 _«-Aún si no está en óptimas condiciones tiene una resistencia brutal. Puede sacar gran provecho.»_

Las gotas incoloras se deslizaron por la frente y llegaron a los ojos. Ryota se limpió con el antebrazo, apenas retiró la extremidad su cuello fué rodeado por algo que supuso era una agujeta. Detrás Akashi que imprime cada vez más fuerza. El ataque fué tan violento que Kise cayó de rodillas, Seijuro le inmovilizó con las propias colocado sobre las pantorrillas. La víctima dió algunos codazos para liberarse pero increíblemente no atinó al objetivo. Alterado llevó las manos a la cuerda que debido a la cercanía con su piel no pudo coger, peor aún está se enterró lentamente, separando la porción de carne que toca hasta abrir una herida que comenzó a sangrar. La falta de oxigenación le impidió coordinar así que llegó el pánico, movido por el instinto logró liberarse. Rodó un poco por el suelo hasta quedar tendido boca arriba, jadeó fuerte para meter aire hasta que un cuchillo a la altura de los ojos le espantó. Logró esquivarlo al igual que las seis puñaladas que Akashi dirigió a la misma zona. El cuello resintió el movimiento y finalmente se desmayó.

Para cuando recuperó la conciencia estaba sólo, aturdido y un frío terrible invadía cada poro en su ser. Posiblemente la hemorragia que ha dejado húmeda su playera, rompe un pedazo e improvisa un vendaje al tiempo que intenta poner de orden las ideas. Los recuerdos aparecen en fragmentos fugaces que finalmente completan lo que a opinión suya fué un intento de homicidio.

 _«-¡Ese loco está con Kuroko-chi!»_

Se levantó como pudo y fué a buscarle.

...

En la actualidad.

-Alejate de Kuroko-chi-repitió-Eres un demente. Si no fuera por el entrenamiento de Alex cof y el hecho de que desarrolló mis reflejos estaría muerto cof.

-¿Te parece?

-¿Es acaso una broma? No sólo casi me degollas sino que también estuviste a nada de clavar un cuchillo en mi cara. Cof, ¿esperabas que nadie me reconociera o qué?

-Si fuera mi intención no estarías aquí. Te desmayaste. ¿Cómo evadirias el próximo ataque?

-Así que perdonaste mi vida. Es aún peor porque me siento humillado.

-Te equivocas.

-¿Eh?

-Jamás fué mi intención asesinarte. Querías probarme, ¿o no?

-Pues si pero...

-No quería lastimarte pero el otro no se detiene a pensar en las consecuencias.

-¿El otro?

-Para resumir. En mi interior hay dos personalidades. No sé que tanto puedo confiar en él pero Kuroko-kun dijo que nos ama. Cuando estoy perdido me apoya y tal vez ahora le entienda un poco mejor. Sin embargo no quiere decir que tenga control cuando aparece.

-Que terrible desventaja.

-¿Enserio? La fortaleza de alguien no radica en jamás caer sino convertir los obstáculos en ventajas.

-¿Incluso si al final acabas con todos tus compañeros?

-¿No te has preguntado cómo continuas vivo aún con la gran pérdida de sangre?

-Ahora que lo mencionas...

-Supongo que lo hiciste enojar. Odia que le traten como un ser interior. Es posible que solo quisiera asustarte. La herida fué en una zona escandalosa pero si no me equivoco la sangre dejó de salir, ¿cierto?

Ryota pasó los dedos en el sitio.

-Ungh, creo que tengo una costra de sangre seca. ¡Que asco!

La amable y suave risa de Akashi le desconcertó por completo.

-Que reacción tan curiosa-se levantó y salió del lecho-Será mejor atender eso o podría infectarse. Lo lamento.

-¿Eh?

-Como no puedo contenerlo hace cosas como esa. Pero algo si puedo asegurar, es tan incapaz de lastimar a Kuroko-kun como yo. Aunque tiene un amor algo obsesivo.

-Me pregunto si eso debería tranquilizarme o ponerme aún más nervioso.

-Tampoco tengo la respuesta.

-No es tan malo como parece-sonrió-Si decide cooperar con nosotros acabará con muchos de los enemigos y si **tu** te desprendes de la preocupación de herir a otros es posible que los neutralizes sin exterminar. Parece que tenemos un largo camino por recorrer. Mmm ¿te parece si lo mantenemos en secreto? No quiero que mi madre te saque de la misión.

-¿Cómo puedes darme semejante voto de confianza?

-Porque-miró a Tetsuya en brazos de Morfeo-Existe una persona que me agrada, de verdad me gusta y quiero que sea feliz. Si te eligió por algo será y me alegraría convertirme en tu amigo también.

-¿Lo sabe?

-Creo que no. Pero no le digas.

-¿Estas satisfecho con ello?

-Se ven bien juntos-sonrió.

-Es extraño.

-¿El qué?

-Es la primera vez que no me pongo celoso. ¿Será que hay avances?

-O no represento un peligro. El no se fijaría en alguien como yo.

-Te equivocas. Eres optimista y bastante agradable. Al principio tal vez les costaría entenderse pero estoy seguro de que podrías llegar a su corazón. Aún así lo lamento porque es lo único en este mundo a lo que no puedo renunciar. Pero si algo me ocurre me gustaría que tu...

-¡Eres un idiota Akashi-chi! ¡Primero me dices algo muy bonito para arruinarlo con semejante estupidez!-furioso-¡Todo saldrá bien! ¡Me tienen que invitar a la boda! ¡Seré uno de los padrinos! ¡¿Quedó claro?!

-Es una promesa.

-¡Que bien!

-Por eso, no sacrifiques tu vida.

-Chantajista-molesto.

De esa manera nació una impensable y bizarra amistad. Kuroko que tiene el rostro enterrado en el cojín debe morder los labios para que no escuchen su llanto. Rendirse no es opción, especialmente cuando seres tan maravillosos le rodean.

 _«-Las personas buscan su felicidad. Akashi Masaomi no es distinto. De alguna manera debo salvarle, ojalá supiera cómo.»_

-Me voy a dar un baño-Ryota-si Alex me ve, se enojará mucho.

-Como dije, primero hay que desinfectar tu herida.

-Cuento contigo. Que tengas dulces sueños Kuroko-chi. Piensa un poquito en mi, ¿si?

 _«-Lo siento mucho Kise-kun. Espero que algún día encuentres a la persona que te haga feliz, alguien mejor que yo. Lo mereces. Y aún si no es como lo esperas, de verdad te quiero. Por desgracia solo amo a Akashi-kun.»_

...

Dos días después.

El grupo toma el desayuno para tener energía y así poder entrenar como se debe. El moreno entrecierra los ojos para luego bostezar.

-¿Tienes sueño Aomine-kun?

-Algo. No pude dormir.

-¿Pesadillas?

-Algo por el estilo pero no le des importancia.

La intensa mirada escarlata de Akashi se clavó en él como si pudiera contemplar el rincón más alejado de su alma, como si fuese algún tipo de amenaza silenciosa.

 _«-¿Qué le molesta? No es como si hubiese visto mi sueño, ¿o si? Además qué tiene de malo. Mi imaginación es libre, puedo hacerlo con Tetsu las veces que se me dé la gana. Eres un maldito afortunado. ¡Puedes tocarlo en la vida real, besarlo, morder y...! Mejor dejo de pensar en ello o tendré problemas nada agradables.»_

-Le harás un agujero en el rostro si continuas princesa.

El aludido suspiró hastiado y desvió su atención al novio que alimenta a Nigou sentado en sus piernas. De primera impresión Tetsuya no parece distinto pero si uno presta atención puede ver un leve rubor en las mejillas y brillo en los ojos.

 _«-Ay por dios Kuroko-chi deja de ser tan lindo. Por eso más de uno en este lugar quiere saltate encima.»_

-¡Warf!

Ladró satisfecho el can que se giró, lamió el rostro de su madre y emprendió la huida para pasear un rato por los alrededores.

-En verdad te ha cogido cariño-Kagami.

-Eso creo.

-Oh vamos, como si no fuera...

El recorrido que hizo una servilleta de mano de Akashi sobre los labios de Kuroko le hizo ruborizar y cerrar los ojos un instante.

-Quedó un poco de mermelada.

-Muchas gracias.

-Ey idiota, por si no te habías dado cuenta estábamos hablando.

-No seas aguafiestas Kagami-chi. Es una feliz pareja demostrando su amor. ¿Por qué los interrumpes?

-¡No lo hice!

-Vaya, el entusiasmo no disminuye ni porque sea tan temprano-Alex.

-Así es-su hijo.

-Si ya terminaron vayan a practicar. No se pueden dormir en sus laureles.

El grupo asintió, algunos más animados que otros. Hanamiya y Haizaki descompusieron por completo su expresión. Eso de las actividades físicas no es muy de su agrado pero tampoco es que gocen de opciones. Ellos practican en pareja y su tutor es Aomine, que es supervisado por Alex, aún cuando este se quejó. Pero con su escasa paciencia dejarlo sólo con esos dos sería una estupidez. Akashi continúa con Kise, después de ese incidente se han acoplado de maravilla y el pelirrojo elimina de a poco la inseguridad y miedos en su interior. Pero no todo en la vida es color de rosa y Tetsuya se ha estrellado contra pared al no lograr avance alguno. No importa lo mucho que se esfuerce, es como si estuviera caminando para atrás. Llegados a este punto Taiga se cuestiona severamente si es su culpa.

-Ah ah ah...

El de zafiros intenta normalizar la respiración rendido en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?-Kagami.

-Si.

En su tono es más que evidente la frustración.

-Voy por algo para beber-se giró con intención de salir.

-Kagami ah kun...

-Dime.

-¿Qué me ah hace falta?

-Práctica.

-¿Sólo eso?

-Si. Nos vemos en un rato.

-Claro.

Tetsuya apretó los ojos con muchísima fuerza, sintiéndose derrotado e inútil.

-No pelees contra ti.

-¿Eh?

Los orbes celestes se abrieron para encontrar el rostro de su novio a centímetros del suyo, en posición inversa.

-¿Lo sabías?

-Desde el principio-sonrió con dulzura.

-Pero...

El pelirrojo le instó a guardar silencio colocando el índice sobre sus labios.

-Un consejo, será todo. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste acerca de tu falta de presencia?-asintió-Ahí está la clave.

-¿Mmm?

-Sé que lo harás bien.

Sonrió, depositó un beso en la frente ajena y se retiró. A lo lejos se podían escuchar las quejas de Kise que le reclamaba el haber tardado y no avisar a dónde iba.

 _«-Estabas preocupado por mi.»_

Llevó la mano al pecho, colocandola sobre el corazón que parece metido en una carrera, que ansía explotar de felicidad.

 _«-Te amo, te amo demasiado Akashi-kun.»_

Taiga volvió poco después.

-Toma-le extendió una botella con agua.

-Gracias.

Sonrió de manera hermosa, siendo esa la primera vez le Kagami le admiró en todo su esplendor. Hipnotizado, víctima de un poderoso hechizo que se llevó su atención y voluntad. El más joven pasó el líquido por esa elegante, frágil y bella garganta para finalmente emitir un suspiro cargado de alivio.

-¿Podríamos hacerlo una vez más?

-Claro.

Kagami le extendió la mano para ayudarle a poner en pie.

 _«-Kuroko es demasiado pequeño y frágil, aún así lo da todo.»_

Continuaron con la lección pero la agradable calidez de Tetsuya quedó impregnada con intensidad en su palma, casi puede jurar que le quema.

...

En la mansión Midorima.

Shintaro se levanta del escritorio donde ha estado desde que sus padres le castigaron. Abrió el cajón para tomar un anillo, objeto de la buena suerte según Oha Asa. Da un par de vueltas por la habitación hasta acercarse a la ventana y mirar el cielo.

 _«-¿Cuándo llamarás Akashi? Sé que tiene poco que nos vimos pero estoy...preocupado. ¿Qué piensa tu padre de todo esto? ¿Ya te encontró? Que frustrante es no saber donde te encuentras y peor aún que casi me tengan bajo llave por salir sin avisar y a horario inconveniente. Pero no me arrepiento. No quiero imaginar por todo lo que has pasado. Deseo protegerte. Si sólo fuera capaz de decírtelo. ¿Lo sabes? Ja, supongo que no. Soy algo complicado de entender, ni yo lo hago.»_

El cerrojo de la puerta emitió sonido, llamando de esa manera su atención y permitiendo la entrada de una mujer de sonrisa amable.

-Shintaro.

-Madre.

-No me gusta verte así pero lo que hiciste no fué prudente. El mundo no es como antes. La inseguridad se respira en cada esquina. Algún traficante de esclavos pondría secuestrarte...temo que te alejen de mi.

-Lo lamento. No quería involucrarlos.

-¿Andas en malos pasos?

-Si te angustia la reputación familiar...

La mujer se aproximó a paso seguro y le propinó una potente bofetada llevando la mano a su pecho y conteniendo las lágrimas en su ofendida mirada.

-¿No te hemos dado todo cuanto ha estado a nuestro alcance? ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar de esa manera?

Avergonzado acomodó sus lentes, mudo al no saber como arreglar la situación. La mano que segundos antes le agrediera se paseó con suavidad por su cabello.

-Eres mi amado hijo, es más que suficiente. Si te cuidas me doy por bien servida, los bienes materiales vienen y van. Tener un hospital no debe convertirse en una cadena. ¿Quedó claro?-asintió-Siempre has sido mi mayor orgullo, el de tu padre también-sonrió.

-Gracias.

-Por cierto mi amor, tienes visita. Aunque dudo que te resulte muy agradable. Desconozco la razón que le ha traído a nuestra casa pero siempre apoyaré tu decisión. Aún si ello nos lleva a la quiebra. Te espera en la biblioteca, hizo hincapié en que debían estar a solas pero...si adviertes el peligro no dudes en llamarme, acudiré enseguida.

-¿Quién es...?

-Bueno...

...

Midorima salió de la habitación luego de tranquilizar a su madre, con la expresión más seria que haya puesto jamás, dibujando por un segundo una sonrisa llena de ironía en el rostro.

 _«-Debo estar loco para aceptar la visita de ese hombre. Es una gran ventaja estar a solas con él. Si tiene la intención de asesinarme al menos mis padres estarán bien. Imaginé que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta del escape de Akashi y que tuvo ayuda.»_

Se anunció y entró al lugar una vez se lo permitieron. Cerró tras de si echando el seguro. El visitante clavó sus ojos en él. Los de Midorima en la charola con galletas y dos tasas con té.

-¿No es de su agrado el sabor?-el de orbes esmeralda.

-Digamos que la vida me ha dejado grandes lecciones. Sería estúpido permitir que tu familia me envenenara a estas alturas.

-Somos socios, no tenemos motivos.

-¿Seguro?-silencio-Son muchos los que pretenden eliminarme.

-Pero no lo han conseguido. Los Midorima usamos la cabeza.

-¿Cómo está Seijuro?

La repentina pregunta fué como un balde de agua helada al muchacho que de pura suerte no cayó de sentón. Agradece los anteojos que de alguna manera le sirven de "antifaz" y que mueve un poco con el índice y medio para recobrar la compostura.

-No tengo idea. Hace mucho que no asiste al colegio. Me dijeron que fué transferido al extranjero.

-Que mal amigo, ¿o no? Siquiera se despidió.

-Sus razones tendría.

-¿Por qué no dejamos de mentir?

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Tengo información de una fuente confiable. Llevaste a Tetsuya al centro de reclusión.

-¿Tiene pruebas?

Masaomi sonrió con algo de maldad.

-Las destruí, no quiero testigos.

-Entonces entiende que es posible que me haya confundido, ¿cierto? Tampoco he visto a Kuroko y no conviví suficiente con él. Arriesgarme por un desconocido no es algo que me suponga beneficios.

-Es precisamente por eso que despiertas mi curiosidad. Eres sólo un mocoso, muy fácil de leer aún si piensas lo contrario, tal vez tengo buen ojo. El punto es que harías hasta lo indecible por Seijuro y el me traicionó por ti. Te advirtió de mis planes con respecto a tu familia, ¿o no?-silencio-Fué una pregunta más para mi, pero tengo la respuesta.

-¿Acaso está jugando? ¿Qué pretende?

-Eres un chico inteligente y reservado. No eres de los que cuenten secretos a medio mundo. Tengo una deuda contigo por lo que hiciste así que te daré un consejo. Abre bien los ojos porque el sistema caerá y ustedes sin duda están en la lista de enemigos.

-¿De quién?

-Sí, ¿quién? No soy una niñera, guardaespaldas y mucho menos es de mi agrado el hacer caridad pero... ¿Te suena el apellido Murasakibara?

-Por desgracia.

-El mocoso "se sacó la lotería" y si mi intuición no me falla, como nunca lo hace. Querrá destruir a Seijuro. ¿Y qué mejor que iniciar con su único amigo? Es todo-se puso en pie-si te elimina o no, no me interesa y mucho menos me quita el sueño.

-¿Espera que lo detenga?

-Ustedes son para mi meros peones. Los que inician el conflicto, si se destruyen entre ustedes es mejor.

-Así que esperas al rey y la reina. ¿Quienes son?

-Eso...depende de ellos.

-Pero es ella la pieza con más movilidad en el ajedrez.

-La de mayor alcance destructivo.

-Pero si el rey está en jaque.

-Se acaba todo.

-Vaya...

-Ni una palabra. No, aún si tu vida dependiera de ello guardarías silencio. Debí poner mis ojos en ti antes, es muy tarde.

-¿Le mentiras hasta el final?

-Tu mejor que nadie entiende los beneficios que otorga la privacidad, ¿o no? Pero no puedes engañarme. Seijuro es lo que más te importa, más que la familia que pusiste en peligro, lo que jamás aceptaras.

-Eso...

-No lo sabías. Como imaginé, la juventud trae consigo confusión. Los que pertenecen a tu generación también están perdidos y aún así tendran el futuro en sus manos. Sería interesante analizar el nuevo mundo. No nos veremos más.

-¿Orden o deseo?

-Ambos.

-Cuidese. Aún si le resulta imposible de creer lo ama.

-Porque es un ingenuo idiota.

-Y usted a él.

-Ja, un niño no puede comprender. No te engañes.

Masaomi le pasó de largo y se marchó sin mediar más palabras. Shintaro se deslizó por la pared hasta el piso, donde sus brazos perdieron toda fortaleza para caer flacidos a los costados. Un sudor frío recorrió su espina.

 _«-¿Qué me pasó por la cabeza? ¡Pudo sacar un arma u ordenar que nos asesinaran! Pero no lo hizo. ¿Será un engaño esperando que nos confiemos? No, me previno. ¿Que me importa Akashi? ¿Es más que un amigo para mi? Ah, solo me confundió. Enemigos...»_

-¡No es tiempo para pensar en tonterías!

...

En una enorme mansión en la zona más acomodada del país.

Una mujer se esconde tras un sillón aterrada, luego de ser testigo de la locura de Murasakibara que rompió, pateó y lanzó cuanto objeto se le pusó en el camino. Rogando por no ser la siguiente. Imaginando lo mucho que seguro duele una patada o puñetazo de semejante monstruo.

-Ey bruja. ¿Dónde tienes el dinero?

-T-te daré todo p-pero no me hagas daño.

-Ya veremos. Por cierto tengo hambre. Pide que me preparen algo para comer.

-L-la servidumbre no está. Las actividades que realizo son...

-Ilegales y te da vergüenza.

-A-algo así.

-Entonces serás mi sirvienta.

-¿Yo?

-¡RÁPIDO!

-¡C-como ordene!

La mujer se levantó con gran torpeza y cayó de bruces al sentir entumidas las piernas. El terror y no otra cosa le impulsó para reincorporarse de un brinco y correr como pudo hasta la cocina. Se maldijo una y otra vez, jurandose que si por capricho del destino salía de esta enderezaría el camino. Buscó en la alacena y refrigerador, en los muebles y despensa todo aquello que le fuese de utilidad. Las lágrimas brotaron por montones al darse cuenta de que no tiene ni la menor idea de como preparar un alimento por sencillo que sea. Acostumbrada a que la ama de llaves, el mayordomo o esclavos lo hagan todo, es más como un parásito en su hogar.

-Oh dios...

El egoísmo le ha colocado en tan peligrosa situación. ¿Y si ese loco le vuela el cráneo por resultarle grotesca la comida?

-Piensa, piensa.

-¿Algún problema?

Le susurró el invasor al oído. Ella se paralizó al punto de olvidar la manera en que se respira.

-N-n-nunca cocine. Yo no...

La mujer se giró y logró verla, tan patética y ridícula que le recuerda a él, tanto que ofende y fastidia. Entrecierra los orbes y lleva la mano al cinto para coger la pistola y apuntarla a la frente femenina.

-¿Último deseo?-le interrogó con apatía y algo de burla.

-¿No tengo salvación?

-Así es.

-¿Puedo pedir un favor?-el otro se encogió de hombros-Que mi marido no se entere. Puedes decir que fui traficante de drogas o lo que sea, mi reputación no interesa. Pero el fué un buen hombre que siempre me protegió. ¿Sabes? Lo amo tanto que a pesar del horrible problema que tengo lo engañé. Jamás toqué a uno sólo de los chicos que posaron para mi.

-Estas loca.

-Ja ja ja-aterrada-seguramente. Pero no quiero que las cosas entre nosotros cambien. Que me mire diferente, con asco. Después de todo hay cosas que no pueden perdonarse.

Un disparo hizo eco.

-¡Waaaaahhhh!

Y ella liberó una exclamación que lleva implícita el alma. Miró consternada al muchacho de gesto hostil que apunta al techo para luego guardar el arma.

-No entiendo.

-A veces se tiene la fortuna de recibir una segunda oportunidad. Yo la tuve gracias a mis padres y tu a tu esposo. No seas idiota, hablen, recibe tratamiento y hagan su vida, una de verdad. Me voy, no tengo nada que hacer.

-E-espera.

Ella corrió hasta un cuadro en la pared que retiró, abrió una caja de seguridad de la cual extrajo un fajo de billetes que ofreció a Murasakibara.

-Alguien que es capaz de pensar así y dejar ir una fortuna no puede ser tan malo. Es mi manera de agradecer que me dejaras vivir, que me quitaras la venda de los ojos.

-¿Qué harás?

-Le diré la verdad, merece saber. Si lo que sentimos es real...

-Así que eres una apostadora.

-Ja ja ja.

Llamaron con violencia a la puerta.

-¡¿Están bien?! ¡Escuchamos disparos!

-Vete.

-¿Y tú?

-Es mi casa, nadie me hará daño.

-¿Segura?

-Eres muy curioso. Ojalá que encuentres lo que tanto buscas.

-Seguro...

Ella se encaminó a la puerta mientras él lo hacía a la parte posterior de la edificación.

-Los mataré a todos.

-¿Eh?

Para cuando la mujer se giró el agresor había escapado.

-¿Qué hice?

Miró sus manos, manchadas de tanto crimen y pecado que no lo soportó. Subió por las escaleras y sin más se lanzó de ellas rodando brutalmente hasta que finalizó el viaje rompiendo su cuello. Encontrando una muerte instantánea. Algunos vecinos lograron entrar dos minutos más tarde topándose con tan macabro hallazgo. Preguntándose lo qué ocurrió y llegando a la conclusión de que en este podrido mundo es algo normal. Quizá una familia rival que hizo hacerse de sus bienes, o una oportunidad para ellos de sacar provecho ahora que el marido no está. El que finalmente murió de un paro cardíaco al recibir la noticia, por teléfono.

...

Tres días después.

Shintaro termina con los deberes y sale de la alcoba ahora que le han retirado el castigo. De esa manera llega a la librería que se encuentra como a diez minutos y curiosea los nuevos títulos. Las esmeraldas brillan cuando se topa con uno cuyo título es: "Análisis de los horóscopos de Oha Asa". Sin más lo meten a una bolsa, lo paga y coge con gran entusiasmo mientras vuelve a casa.

-La fortuna me sonríe. Pensé que era imposible pero el destino me guío al objeto de la suerte de hoy-sonrió sutil-Nada puede salir mal.

...

En la mansión Midorima al mismo tiempo.

La madre guarda algunos archivos en un cajón y toma otros para revisarlos. Sus labios se curvan hacía arriba por el orgullo que le invade.

 _«-Shintaro se ha vuelto realmente bueno para esto. Aún si Akashi Masaomi nos arrebata todo como a los Murasakibara podrá valerse de si mismo. Espero no sea el caso. Tuvimos la precaución para no interponernos en su camino. Le servimos por odiosa que resulte la idea. Quiero que mi hijo haga fortuna lejos de este mundo. Si no se dedica a la medicina es mejor pero debe contar con las herramientas necesarias para proteger a los que le son importantes. Como el hijo de ese hombre. Soy tu madre y no puedes engañarme. Akashi Seijuro se metió con fuerza en tu corazón.»_

-Supongo que está en la edad difícil ja ja ja-negó repetidamente-Concentrate, tienes mucho trabajo pendiente. Un poco más y podremos ir al parque para celebrar su cumpleaños. Dos semanas, ¿eh? Que rápido crecen los niños je je je-con suavidad.

...

Murasakibara rodeó sigiloso el hogar de Shintaro, desde muy temprano, tanto que le vió salir. Sonrió suponiendo que no tardaría puesto que iba ligero de equipaje pero sería el tiempo suficiente para iniciar con su venganza.

 _«-Matar a Akashi frente a ti es muy tentador pero no tengo idea de dónde puede estar. Así que serás el señuelo, si esto no le obliga a dejar su madriguera nada lo hará. Además también te guardo un poco de rencor, me diste la espalda como todos.»_

Tomó con ahínco el tirante de su mochila, las herramientas que eliminarán a uno de sus enemigos. Revisó el perímetro, siendo uno de los consejos que le diera Tatsuya. Así vislumbró con claridad a los ocho guardias en la entrada frontal y diez en la posterior. Por detrás colocó un explosivo que detonará gracias al interruptor en su bolsillo, en frente contempla a través de la mirilla de un rifle los últimos segundos de un grupo de infelices. Jaló el gatillo con serenidad, sin entender que sus acciones arrebatan la vida de inocentes. Aquellos que tienen una familia que les espera en casa, una a la que no volverán. El primer disparo es certero y atraviesa el cráneo de un sujeto, el que está a su lado lleva la mano a su arma pero fallece antes de poder activarla. Otros tres no supieron ni que pasó, dos más lograron disparar pero al azar por desconocer la ubicación exacta del asesino, el último fué herido en el pulmón derecho y haciendo uso de su reserva de energía logró comunicarse con los dueños del hogar, aquellos que salvaron a su hija gracias a una cirugía de corazón abierto que no le cobraron, que difícilmente podría costear:

-"Cof señora...nos han vencido...escapen por el pasadizo...cof cof...gracias por...darle...trabajo a alguien como...yo."

La madre de Midorima escuchó el mensaje consternada al tiempo que las gotas saladas escaparon de sus ojos. Cogió un abrecartas, corrió a la biblioteca donde se encuentra su esposo y una gran explosión le lanzó por el suelo. Quedó aturdida algunos segundos, cuando se recuperó se arrastró por el suelo al sentir torpe la pierna, no necesita ser médico para entender que no hay nada de la rodilla para abajo. Llega al sitio, se aferra al pomo y una vez abre su mundo se derrumba, de la biblioteca queda solo parte de la alfombra y uno que otro ladrillo en las paredes. Los libros y más importante, el amor de su vida yace en fragmentos como si de un rompecabezas se tratase. Pedió el conocimiento y con la grave hemorragia que sufre es seguro que no llegará muy lejos.

...

Shintaro camina con total calma cuando un par de ambulancias y patrullas pasan a su lado a gran velocidad. No les da importancia y sigue en lo suyo. Metros más adelante se encuentra a un sujeto ensangrentado y prácticamente desnudo. El alma se le fué al piso al reconocer al jefe de seguridad.

-Joven...huya...

Se desplomó pero fué sostenido por el muchacho.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-N-no lo sé.

-¿Qué hay de mis padres?

-El señor y señora ya...

-Rayos.

El menor detuvo un taxi, metió en ella al hombre sorprendiendo al conductor.

-¡¿Pero qué...?!-gritó este.

Shintaro le dió todos los billetes que traía consigo.

-¡Llévalo al hospital Midorima, pertenece a mi familia!

-¡A la orden!

El de ojos esmeralda cerró la puerta del vehículo y corrió a su casa, hubiese tomado un vehículo pero entre más se aproximaba a su destino más caótico se volvía todo. El tránsito desquiciado, la gente corriendo, gritando y lanzándose los unos a los otros. Afortunadamente no estaba tan lejos y llegó algo agitado pero lo hizo. La mansión se consumía por las llamas en la parte trasera. No se la pensó mucho para entrar. Aún si sus padres no pertenecían más a este mundo necesitaba recuperar sus cuerpos para darles un entierro digno. Fué a la oficina de su madre y al no encontrarla se encaminó a la biblioteca. La mujer que le dió la vida expiró su último aliento con un trapo escurriendo en líquido escarlata en brazos, su padre.

-Algo tarde, ¿no lo crees?

La voz familiar le llenó de repulsión e hizo hervir su sangre. Se giró mirándole con gran odio.

-Tú...

-No debiste traicionarme.

-¡Mi familia y los trabajadores no tenían nada que ver!

-Mis padres tampoco. Aún así Akashi los asesinó y tu decidiste lamer las botas de su hijo como si fueses un perro. Si tanto te gusta, revuélcate en el fango.

Midorima no lo resistió más y se le fué a golpes, tumbadole al piso donde le propinó varios puñetazos en el rostro, el otro reía como desquiciado.

-¡No lograrás nada! ¡Los Midorima se irán al infierno!

-¡CÁLLATE!

-Ja ja ja ja.

Bien podría asegurarse que Atsushi ha sido poseído por un demonio. No interesa cuantas veces ha logrado atinarle, no le afecta en lo más mínimo. El calor de las llamas y monóxido de carbono comenzaron a mermar las facultades de Shintaro que sufría de mareos y al que todo le daba vueltas con violencia.

-Estamos a mano, únete a mi y acabemos con los Akashi.

Esa fué sin duda la gota que derramó el vaso, fué una bofetada al orgullo y una puñalada al corazón. La expresión en su rostro hizo que Murasakibara por fin entendiera que jamás le tendría como compañero. Le pateó en el abdomen, estrellándole contra la pared y haciéndole escupir sangre. Tomó la pistola de su cinto y la apuntó, pero antes de disparar una bala se alojó en la pierna derecha. La sensación le fué desconocida y ello le llenó de pavor. Como reflejo disparó a Shintaro, un tiro certeró que rompió la carótida.

-No llegarás al hospital, yo si.

-Lo sé-sonrió con nostalgia-es algo que entendí al ver mi hogar. Aún cuando me lo advirtieron fui tan estúpido como para no tomar precauciones, preparativos de verdad. Sin embargo, no soy el inútil que crees. Cof. Es posible que no sea un asesino a sangre fría pero si hijo de médicos. Cof imaginé que harías una tontería tarde o temprano cof. La bala en tu interior no es común cof, tiene un parásito que se mezclará con tu sangre, hará que te arrepientas de lo que has hecho, con eso me doy por bien servido.

-Si lo que dices es verdad, obligaré a tu adorado Akashi a beber mi sangre.

-Je, si se da cuenta de su potencial ni su padre podrá tocarlo. Cof, aún así no soy tan descuidado, esos parásitos fueron criados especialmente con tu adn, eres su único alimento. Una vez cof mueras, ellos...también.

-Maldita sea. ¡Eres un desgraciado!

Apuntó el arma con intención de vaciarla en Midorima pero el crujido del techo le hizo entender que no soportaría más. Corrió a la ventana, le barrió con la mirada y se lanzó aterrizando en los arbustos, salvando su vida y escapando del lugar. Las sirenas de las patrullas y ambulancias además de varias indicaciones llegaron a oídos de Shintaro.

-No hay nada que puedan hacer.

Cerró los ojos. Y escuchó algunos diálogos.

-¡Señor perdimos al sospechoso!

 _«-Lo imaginé.»_

-¡Lleven a los heridos al hospital Midorima!

-¿Quién es el líder ahora? ¡Se irá a la quiebra!

-Akashi Masaomi, ese sujeto se beneficia de la desgracia ajena.

El móvil en el pantalón de Midorima timbró un par de veces. Le ignoró de principio pero atendió finalmente al imaginar que podría escuchar la voz del chico que ama por última vez. Miró la pantalla o lo intentó porque todo era obscuro.

-¿Diga?

 _-No me queda mucho tiempo pero si el suficiente para que el hospital de tu familia se quede en manos de Seijuro. ¿Estas de acuerdo?_

Las lágrimas bajaron a montones por las mejillas.

-Gracias.

 _-Lo hiciste bien. Hubieras sido un gran yerno._

-Y pensé que lo más difícil sería que me cof...aceptaras. Quizá si fué mi día de...suerte...

En ese instante la mansión entera se vino abajo y Shintaro se marchó dedicando su último pensamiento al ser que le robó el corazón sin que se diera cuenta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **;~; oh, me pasé con Midorima pero es algo que estaba planeado desde un principio. Uh~ este fic enserio me duele escribirlo pero es muy importante para el desarrollo de la historia ;~;. En verdad muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, como siempre hecho con todo, todo mi amor! Nos vemos en la conti! :3.**


	25. El inocente e ingenuo Akashi Masaomi

**Kuroko no basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 25 El inocente e ingenuo Akashi Masaomi.**

 **.**

Como es de esperar, la noticia de lo acontecido en la mansión Midorima no tardó en llegar a la resistencia. De inicio gracias a varios de los miembros que les mantienen al tanto de la situación en el exterior, luego por los noticieros que no dejaban de hablar de ello e incluso hacer de la tragedia un espectáculo. Akashi no pareció afectado en lo más mínimo, se retiró a su alcoba en compañía del novio y solo ahí se permitió dar un golpe a la pared.

\- Fué mi culpa...

\- No puedes hacerte esto.

\- Es la verdad. Ese hombre se quedó con su hospital. ¿Hasta dónde piensa llegar por ambición?

\- ¿Tu padre es el responsable? ¿Así lo crees? Si hubiese querido dañar a Midorima-kun lo habría hecho hace mucho. ¿Por qué esperar?

\- ¿De nuevo te pondrás de su lado?

\- Lo haré las veces que sea necesario. Te lo he dicho ya, no permitiré que asesines a tu padre.

\- ¿Sabes Tetsuya? La decisión no está en ti.

\- A veces eres tan testarudo que me sacas de quicio.

\- Con la eterna tranquilidad en tu semblante no me lo parece - se burló - Da igual, ese sujeto tiene los días contados - sonrió irónico.

\- Akashi-kun...

...

El día señalado finalmente llegó.

Los muchachos se reunieron en la sala en compañía de Alex que les dió los pormenores del plan. Gracias a un mapa que fue trazado con la información brindada por Seijuro se "repartieron" la edificación. Y como se dijera con anterioridad serían Akashi, Kuroko y Hanamiya los encargados de finalizar con la vida de aquel dictador.

\- Aún puedes delegar la tarea - le dijo la mujer al pelirrojo.

\- Quiera admitirlo o no soy su hijo y como tal soy tan responsable como el de sus crímenes.

\- Hay pecados imposibles de sobrellevar. Todos los días verás tus manos y recordarás que están manchadas con su sangre.

\- Mejor las mías que las de alguien más. Si tuviera que morir me gustaría que un ser que amo fuese el asesino. Soy lo más cercano que tiene a eso.

\- Son una familia demasiado complicada. Y bueno, ¿aún lo quieres?

\- Si les soy honesto es algo que no sé. Destruyó a tanta gente sin tocarse el corazón. No le interesó que fuesen enemigos o aliados como los Midorima, siempre que pudiese obtener un beneficio. Me asquea su falta de empatía pero... eso no significa que deje de ser mi padre. El mundo estaría mejor sin él y ese hombre podría ver a mi madre... aunque ciertamente no sé que tipo de relación se dió entre ellos me gusta pensar que mi nacimiento ocurrió porque se amaban sinceramente. Si hay algo de humanidad en mi interior es porque ese sujeto no es tan monstruoso como parece.

Kuroko tomó su diestra a modo de apoyo, Akashi sonrió con dulzura pero también una ligera nostalgia imposible de disimular.

\- Sin importar qué o cómo ocurra la pesadilla se acaba hoy.

\- Así es mi princesa, por eso... no vayas a llorar.

El pelirrojo ignoró lo que a opinión suya era una burla. Lástima que ni todo el amor del mundo haga de Hanamiya un experto en eso de dar ánimo.

\- Estoy orgullosa de todos ustedes - Alex - son muchachos muy valientes que se han esforzado por vivir. ¡Enseñemos al mundo de que estamos hechos!

\- ¡Si!

Gritaron al unísono Kise, Aomine y Kagami, los demás se abstuvieron de ello al considerar que no es acorde a su personalidad. Nigou saltó a los brazos de su madre y lamió su mejilla para desearle buena suerte.

...

En la mansión Akashi.

Este teclea en la computadora al tiempo que su semblante se vuelve cada vez más severo. Anoche no durmió, planea aprovechar hasta los últimos segundos para llevar a cabo numerosas transacciones. La madrugada sirvió perfectamente para destruir veinte compañías pequeñas de esclavos y apropiarse de ellas. Además de otros negocios de los que solo él tiene conocimiento. Se detiene un instante para mirar el cuadro de un paisaje en la pared, sitio que antes ocupara una foto de su hijo. Sonríe sádicamente.

\- Nadie puede oponerse al destino. Hoy por fin volveré con Shiori pero... las mejores obras de teatro son aquellas convincentes, ¿no es así? Las guerras nunca son sencillas y los aliados muchas veces se convierten en enemigos, ¿cierto? ¿Qué harás entonces Seijuro?

Se levantó de su asiento rumbo a la cava, morir con una copa de exquisito vino no parece mala idea. Luego de ello irá a la enorme biblioteca. Dejar este mundo rodeado de aquello que él y su amada esposa tenían en común es el escenario ideal.

Coge la pistola en su cajón, porque aún si se ha resignado no se ha rendido. Aún debe probar a su vástago.

...

La resistencia llegó a eso de las seis de la tarde, inspeccionaron los alrededores y repasaron el plan tanto como les fué posible. Esperarían a que cayera la noche, adentrarse con la luz del sol es simplemente suicida. Akashi frunce el ceño, da la impresión de que estuviese arrepentido.

\- No le des importancia princesa. Con o sin la información que nos diste hubiésemos entrado. Velo por el lado positivo. De esta manera serán menos guardias los que mueran.

El aludido le miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Acaso me estás consolando?

\- Ey, ey, ey. No me ofendas.

\- Gracias.

\- Un placer - sonrió cínicamente - ¿Sabes? Es posible que no sobreviva...

\- No seas negativo.

\- Previsor en todo caso. Así que al menos quiero que sepas que en verdad... nah ya lo dije tantas veces que me asquea mi masoquismo. Olvidalo.

\- Hanamiya-kun - el de ojos zafiro.

\- No seas metiche.

\- ¿Listos? - Alex - llegó el momento. Les deseo a todos buena suerte.

El grupo se dividió. Kise y su madre irían por un lado, Aomine, Haizaki y Kagami por otro siendo Akashi, Kuroko y Hanamiya el último.

...

Ryota y su progenitora se infiltraron por los ductos de ventilación.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando todo acabe? - ella.

\- No lo sé. La verdad es que siempre me pareció que este era un día lejano, que nunca llegaría.

\- ¿Le dirás a Kuroko lo que sientes?

\- Vaya, te diste cuenta.

\- Una madre... siempre sabe.

\- No. Tiene a Akashi-chi, no pretendo causarle molestias o hacerle sentir incómodo. Además van a casarse.

\- Hay cosas que uno no debe guardar en el corazón, lo digo por tu bien. ¡Se osado y robale un beso en la ceremonia!

\- ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Los dos me matarían!

\- Pero estarías feliz. Ryota, gracias por ser mi hijo. No tienes idea de lo orgullosa que estoy de ti, de lo mucho que iluminaste mis días, de las poderosas razones que me diste para vivir.

\- ¿Por qué me dices esto?

\- Hasta aquí llegamos.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Eres muy terco y no habrías esperado en casa aún si te lo hubiese suplicado pero... soy tu madre y por lo mismo no puedo permitir que pierdas la vida sin sentido.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Estás tan enamorado de ese niño que harías todo para protegerlo. Al final - sonrió con tristeza - soy una mujer egoísta porque no te quiero perder.

\- ¿Pero que... ?

\- Te amo mi pequeño Ryota.

Alex apuntó una pistola en dirección a su hijo y tiró del gatillo sin dudar. Como tiene silenciador no emitió ruido alguno pero eso no significa que la bala que se alojó en el vientre del chico doliera menos.

\- Eso no te matará, lo estudié cuidadosamente. Pero la hemorragia evitará que te muevas un par de horas. Es hora de irme, recuerda ser feliz.

Sonrió y tocó con suavidad la cabeza de su hijo. Este se desplomó medio consiente, víctima de una gran debilidad, aún así extendió la mano en dirección a la mujer que está cada vez más lejos.

\- Mamá... - susurró tan bajo que es prácticamente inaudible - maldición... no te vayas, no así...

Se arrastró como pudo pero terminó perdiendo el sentido, solo las lágrimas que decoran sus mejillas son testigos de tan terrible injusticia. Porque Alex sabe que fué cruel pero debía proteger a toda costa su más grande y único tesoro.

...

Con el grupo de Haizaki.

Estos irrumpieron desde la parte trasera, se cruzaron con varios guardias pero les sacaron de combate antes de que estos pidieran refuerzos o siquiera les lastimaran.

\- ¿Es enserio? ¿Es la famosa mansión Akashi? ¿La impenetrable? - interrogó un muy decepcionado moreno.

\- Parece que la información que nos dió la princesita de Hanamiya era mejor de lo que esperábamos - Haizaki.

\- ¡Alto ahí!

De un segundo al otro un grupo de veinte hombres les rodeó.

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! - Aomine.

\- Ese hombre tiene sus ojos puestos en todas partes. El que hayan logrado entrar no significa que puedan salir - el pelirrojo.

\- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando estúpido Kagami?

\- ¿En verdad se creyeron eso de que soy su compañero? Alex me cuidó desde hace mucho pero siempre fui uno de los hombres de Akashi.

\- ¡Eres un desgraciado! - Aomine - ¡Tetsu confió en ti!

\- ¿Qué te digo? Ser agente doble es interesante.

Sonrió perversamente y se aproximó en un veloz movimiento que finalizó con un increíble puñetazo al estómago del moreno, que le hizo doblarse sobre si mismo y volver el desayuno. Kagami le cogió del cuello y estrelló en el piso.

\- ¡Pero que imbécil eres ja ja ja!

\- Hijo de... - le contempló iracundo.

\- ¿Y tu Haizaki? ¿No protegerás a tu compañero?

\- Yo me inclino al lado vencedor.

\- Eso pensé.

Taiga le apuntó al pecho y disparó. La víctima cayó entre convulsiones, no pasó mucho para que comenzará a ahogarse con su sangre.

\- Por fin nos hemos desecho del traidor.

\- Que hipócrita. Bien, puedes torturarme pero no obtendrás nada de mi.

\- ¿Ves como si eres idiota?

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- No mentí al decir que soy un agente doble pero... - se acercó para murmurar a su oído - siempre estuve del lado de Alex, ella lo sabe.

\- ¿Ah?

Kagami le extendió la mano y ayudó a poner en pie.

\- ¿Qué significa esto número quinientos dieciocho?

\- La libertad es tentadora~. Dudo que salgamos intactos de esta pero es mejor que cruzarse de brazos, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Te parece el momento adecuado para un discurso?

\- Je.

El pelirrojo llevó la mano al cinto, instante que pretendía aprovechar uno de los guardias de seguridad pero Aomine le disparó en ambos brazos.

\- ¡Ah!

\- Nah, no te quejes. Agradecido deberías de estar porque no te asesiné.

\- ¡Jódete!

\- Si salen de esta busquen a sus familias y no hagan más estupideces.

\- ¿Está? ¡Ja! Ustedes son los que deberían rogar por su vida.

Kagami lanzó la granada que siempre carga. El lugar se llenó de polvo luego de darse una explosión y parte del edificio se vino abajo.

Aomine se llevó la mano a la cabeza, aturdido. Desplazó la mirada por el sitio, siete de los atacantes fueron aplastados al igual que lo que pudiese quedar de Haizaki. Él sufría una leve hemorragia luego de que una piedra le diera justo en la sien pero fuera de eso nada.

\- Corrí con mucha suerte. ¡Kagami idiota! ¡¿En dónde rayos estás?! - silencio - ¡Ey imbécil no es gracioso!

Un pequeño derrumbe se dió a su lado, de este emergió el pelirrojo. Daiki se alegró pero la felicidad desapareció de inmediato. Su rostro se tornó pálido al notar que una varilla atravesaba el abdomen ajeno.

\- Estoy bien.

\- ¡¿Qué parte de ti lo está?!

\- Esto no me enviará al más allá.

\- ¡¿Cómo de que no?! ¡¿Quién rayos te piensas que eres?! ¡¿Alguna clase de dios o algo por el estilo?!

\- Únicamente alguien que desea vivir.

\- Maldición, imbécil, imbécil, imbécil.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de insultarme? - molesto.

\- Es algo que me digo a mi. Ah - suspiró pesadamente - Pues ya que. Esto va a doler, pero no toleraré una sola queja. Estoy de mal humor.

\- ¿Ah?

Aomine tiró de la varilla en un solo movimiento, el otro no tuvo ni tiempo de gritar porque apenas separó los labios la manga de la playera del moreno se introdujo casi hasta la garganta.

\- No hagas ruido o llamarás la atención del resto.

Kagami asintió furioso, no es que tuviera opción. Acto seguido Daiki cauterizó la herida con ayuda de un encendedor automático, finalmente improvisó un vendaje con parte de la prenda superior, dejando al descubierto su abdomen. El cuerpo de Taiga suda increíblemente y el dolor le ha nublado la mente de tal manera que no recuerda una sola grosería. Aomine se inclina para que suba a su espalda y así continúan con el recorrido.

\- No tengo idea de como vas hacerle pero debes recuperarte a la de ya.

\- Si, si no molestes.

Kagami cerró los ojos para descansar. Emplearía toda su voluntad y la energía de cada célula para al menos convertirse en un obstáculo. Gruñe hastiado, la pelea apenas comienza y prácticamente le han sacado de ella.

...

Tetsuya y compañía recorren varios pasadizos secretos.

\- Tu padre si que es ocioso princesa.

\- La vida le ha vuelto precavido.

\- Paranoico diría yo. En todo caso, ¿no deberían estar por aquí al menos un par de guardias?

\- Ese hombre no del tipo que confíe en nadie, incluso yo me enteré por accidente.

\- ¿Accidente? - el novio.

\- Solía enfermar a menudo por estudiar en lugar de dormir. Cierta noche salí de mi habitación en busca de una toalla húmeda porque tenía fiebre. Estaba tan mareado que veía muy poco y finalmente caí por las escaleras. El golpe me aturdió, aún así caminé entre tropiezos, apoyé las manos en la pared y di con una de las puertas secretas.

\- ¿Tu madre no sabía de estos pasadizos? - el de ojos celestes.

\- ¿Mi? - pensativo - Lo dudo. Esto es más como algo que añadieron al diseño original de la mansión. Estoy seguro de que los encargados ya...

\- ¿Por qué siempre esperas lo peor de tu padre Akashi-kun?

\- Creí en él, siempre intenté cumplir sus expectativas y eso no le detuvo para...

\- ¿Enviarte lejos y que un maniático te torturara? - Makoto - Esos fueron por mucho los días más felices de mi vida.

\- ¿De verdad? - Kuroko - ¿No sueñas con tener una cita con Akashi-kun o que corresponda uno de tus besos?

\- Ey, se supone que eres su pareja. ¿No te da celos imaginar que algo así sea posible?

\- No en realidad.

\- Vaya.

\- Es solo que toda esta situación es demasiado triste.

\- Pues no te veo llorar.

\- Lo lamento.

\- ¿Como por qué te disculpas? Que raro eres. Bueno, no es como si tratar con la gente fuera lo tuyo. Sería interesante ver como te desenvuelves ante los socios de la princesa en un futuro.

\- ¿Socios?

\- Oh por favor. Algún día tendrá un gran imperio. Te guste o no te arrastrará a ese mundo.

\- No es así - el pelirrojo - nunca le arrebataría la libertad a Kuroko-kun.

\- ¿Entonces te acoplaras a su itinerario?

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Ah?

\- No soy adivino como para darte la respuesta.

\- Vaya manera de contestar. Eso significa que estar a su lado, ¿es suficiente?

\- Si.

\- Que tontería. Me gustas pero ni por ti botaría mis ambiciones.

\- Entonces no soy la persona indicada.

\- Hagamos algo divertido. Nos callamos y mejor buscamos a ese bastardo.

\- Tu fuiste el que inició la conversación.

Hanamiya ignoró el comentario y el par no insistió debido a su personalidad. Continuaron caminando, prestando atención a cada pared, esquina e incluso al techo. Bueno fuera llegar tan lejos para terminar convertidos en puré. Akashi analizaba incluso el aire, buscando algún aroma extraño, gas corrosivo, para dormir, paralizante e incluso veneno. Que de un segundo al otro se viesen flotando en una piscina llena de ácido tampoco resultaba descabellado. Pero que nada ocurriese si que le tomó por sorpresa. ¿Por qué pediría ese hombre que se construyese un pasadizo si hasta donde sabe nunca lo utiliza? Además la mansión cuenta con una seguridad tan infalible que solo alguien que ha pasado ahí toda su vida podría infiltrarse. Por más que lo medite le es imposible entender a ese hombre. Una y otra vez se dice a él y al mundo que es su padre pero no se siente como tal, curiosamente y a pesar de todo tampoco el enemigo. Cada paso le acerca al objetivo pero no está seguro de cual es este. ¿Cómo reaccionará cuando le tenga enfrente?

\- No podré asesinarlo... - murmuró tan suave que creyó nadie lo había escuchado pero Tetsuya lo hizo.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Seijuro se detuvo en seco.

\- ¿Llegamos a su habitación? - el de orbes zafiro.

\- No. Algo me dice que estará en la biblioteca. Estén atentos.

Todos tomaron su respectiva arma, Akashi se apoyó en la pared y esta cedió a la presión. La luz de los focos en el sitio les cegó una milésima de segundo y un disparo hizo eco en la habitación.

Seijuro abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ser testigo de como Tetsuya caía al suelo bañado en sangre. Corrió y le tomó entre sus brazos alterado, a nada de ponerse histérico. Le sujetó por los hombros, Kuroko estaba en shock, sin embargo no tenía una sola herida. La atención del par se clavó en el chico tirado cual despojo en el suelo. El que rápidamente se hunde en un mar escarlata. Este se gira como puede y les sonríe con una dulzura hasta entonces desconocida, incluso para él.

\- Cof cof ah, si que duele...

\- Hanamiya... ¿por qué? - le pregunta un estupefacto Seijuro.

\- Ni idea ja ja ja ay, mi suegro ja ja estuvo a punto de dejarte viudo. Y ja cof cof, ¿quién lo diría? Si podía tirar mis ambiciones por ti... si Kuroko se muere tu cof cof que mal... oye bastardo si me ibas a mandar al más allá que al menos fuera instantáneo cof...

La pareja se aproximó, los ojos celestes se llenaron de lágrimas, Kuroko tomó su mano.

\- Tranquilo, saldremos de aquí y estarás bien.

\- Cof cof ahck no soy estúpido. Tengo un agujero en el estómago ja ja ja. Da igual de todos modos no pensaba ir a la boda.

\- ¿Por qué no les dices tu último deseo? Quizá mi hijo sea capaz de cumplirlo - se burló Masaomi.

Seijuro le lanzó una mirada desafiante, tan cargada de odio que casi le hizo estremecer, casi. Pero pasó de él y acarició con elegancia y amabilidad las hebras oscuras.

\- Jamás podré pagar el que hayas salvado a Tetsuya pero si puedo hacer que te vayas en paz, pide lo que sea.

\- Cof, tentador, mucho. Planeaba robarte un beso pero cof supongo que no estoy tan desesperado. Mi orgullo ante todo je je. Ah, creo que ya no proceso con claridad... ¿qué te parece pensar en mi la próxima vez que hagas el amor con Kuroko?

\- Lo prometo.

\- Je je je si que eres cruel cof cof, a los muertos no se les miente cof ah... prince... te amo mi príncipe...

Y con esas palabras exhaló su último aliento. El de ojos celestes se abrazó al frío cuerpo sin dejar de llorar, el novio se levantó y de un segundo al otro ya presionaba la pistola sobre la cien de su progenitor.

\- No era tan difícil, ¿o si? Aunque si no hubieras dudado ese pobre chico aún viviría. ¿Qué esperas? Jala del gatillo.

\- ¿En verdad ibas a hacerlo?

\- ¿Matar a tu novio? ¿Por qué no? Pensé que podía utilizarlo pero fue tan inútil como todos los demás. Un rey está solo después de todo.

\- ¿Es lo que piensas de ti?

\- ¿Acaso importa?

Seijuro alejó el arma apenas un milímetro, colmando así la paciencia del hombre.

\- ¡¿QUÉ HACE FALTA PARA QUE TIRES DE ESE GATILLO?!

Le propinó una potente patada en el abdomen que hizo crujir los huesos y le envió directo al piso, donde se golpeó la nuca brutalmente.

\- ¡¿SOY UN DEMONIO?! ¡¿LO SOY CUANDO TU INDECISIÓN HA COSTADO LA VIDA DE TANTOS?! ¡SOY UN HOMBRE, UNO! ¡¿QUÉ TAN DIFÍCIL ES CONVERTIRME EN UN CADÁVER?! ¡ERES LA MÁS GRANDE VERGÜENZA PARA LA FAMILIA AKASHI! Pero... tu historia de fracasos termina hoy.

Nunca nadie se ha visto tan imponente y aterrador. Es claro que el enemigo estuvo jugando con ellos todo el tiempo. Cogió a Seijuro de la playera y le estrelló contra la pared clavando ambas manos a esta con un cuchillo. El alarido que escapó de labios del menor fué como música para los odios de su padre. Si algún día hubo dudas respecto a si disfrutaba verle en una situación tan desventajosa fueron aclaradas cuando le sujetó del cabello y le impactó en el muro hasta hacerle sangrar. Tetsuya intentó por todos los medios salvar al amor de su vida pero fué castigado por tantas patadas que resulta grotesco e innecesario describir la manera en que perdió el sentido.

\- ¡WAAAAAAAHHHHH!

En cuanto a Seijuro, su progenitor le sostiene con ahínco por las muñecas, a una sola mano, la otra entierra sádicamente el cuchillo en la piel. Una y otra y otra y otra vez en algo que resulta repetitivo e inhumano. El pelirrojo creyó capaz de todo a ese hombre pero no de torturarle, a él su propio hijo por sus medios, con sus manos, y sin mostrar arrepentimiento alguno. Minutos eternos de agudo dolor. Todo le daba vueltas y se desmayó en múltiples ocasiones. Su mente le jugó una mala pasada y se convirtió en aquel niño indefenso e ingenuo que se aferraba al balón obsequiado por su madre como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

\- ¡Ya no! ¡Por favor papá! ¡Aaaaaaahhhhhh!

El cuerpo entero convulsiona debido al pánico y sus pulmones se niegan a recibir el oxígeno de la atmósfera.

\- ¡Eres patético!

\- ¡WAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡AAAAAAHHHHH!

\- ¡Deja de gritar como si fueras un mocoso!

Le abofeteó, le dió incontables puñetazos, le obligó a beber un líquido que quemó su interior y cuando el hijo en sus manos se convirtió en un muñeco inútil lo lanzó lejos de su mirada.

\- Que decepción.

El golpe seco y vibración en el mosaico hicieron recobrar la conciencia a Kuroko. Da lástima ver lo destrozado que está su novio. Se arrastra a el y le llama con toda la fuerza de su alma, o al menos la que queda.

\- Akashi... kun...

Este apenas vivo se abraza a si mismo, como un infante que ansía protegerse del mundo. Incluso Tetsuya le inspira terror, este al comprender se detiene. Por primera vez no sabe como establecer contacto con Seijuro.

Masaomi les da la espalda y no es como que tengan la osadía de enfrentarle otra vez. ¿En qué se equivocó? ¿O es que el destino no le dió al hijo correcto? Tantos años fingiendo indiferencia, odio y aversión a un ser que adora con el alma. De unas manos manchadas con su sangre cuando solo quería protegerle fueron inútiles. Tanto sufrimiento de ambos lados para nada. Tal vez es el mismo sistema el que busca su preservación. Como lo mencionara Masaomi es un simple hombre. Perdió cuando decidió enfrentar al mundo entero. Está harto, cansado. A lo mejor lo ocurrido es una oportunidad para dar aquello enterrado en el fondo de su corazón. Besar y disfrutar bellos instantes de felicidad con su pequeño, y por otro lado ser el desalmado hombre que vende esclavos. No termina por convencerle pero ya nada puede hacer. Su imperio de los sueños fué tragado por la más repugnante pesadilla. Se gira y sonríe débilmente, abre los labios para decir las más grandes palabras de amor y se paraliza. ¿Cuándo se volvió tan débil como para pasar por alto la presencia de un intruso? El que ahora aplaude apáticamente.

\- Que obra de teatro tan conmovedora señor Akashi, uno podría suponer que incluso tienes sentimientos - sonrió arrogante - ¿por qué no lo comprobamos?

Los acontecimientos se dieron muy rápido, demasiado. Masaomi no dudó como no lo hace jamás un padre en utilizar su cuerpo como escudo. Protegió a su pequeño de una lluvia de balas proveniente de una ametralladora. Para cuando su espalda tocó el suelo, gran parte de él era irreconocible. Seijuro contempló el acontecimiento con tal detalle que se podría jurar ocurrió en cámara lenta. Sintió claramente que algo se rompía en su corazón y eso destruyó también la cordura y humanidad que le quedaba. Sus ojos, ambos brillaron con un intenso color naranja. Porque si piensan que el inocente e ingenuo Akashi Masaomi es un demonio, les falta conocer al emperador.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Ah caray, cuanta muerte pero considerando que quiere llevarse a cabo una revolución es algo que ocurriría tarde o temprano. Si soy honesta no quería matar a Hanamiya, su amor no correspondido por Akashi me hizo sentir mal pero su sacrificio era importante para que se entendiera que aún si Masaomi adora a su hijo está dispuesto a todo por hacerlo vivir. Oh Masaomi, ama tanto a su hijo que puede hacerle cosas terribles, pero al verlo tan indefenso, tan niño pudo más ese instinto paternal que la razón. Otro personaje que me hubiera gustado sobreviviera pero era imposible ;~;. Sin duda un fic complicado de escribir pero que entre más lo hago más me enamoro de lo humanos y tan llenos de sentimientos que son los personajes. Aunque la historia está planeada, ciertas reacciones si que me sorprenden. Gracias por continuar leyendo y nos vemos la próxima compañeros de vicio! :3. Y antes de que se me olvide, Masaomi aún vive ;~;...**


	26. La reina de la oscuridad

**Kuroko no basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 26 La reina de la oscuridad.**

 **.**

Murasakibara contempla con desprecio al heredero de Masaomi. ¿Se supone que ahora sea un hombre distinto? ¿Es poseedor de grandes habilidades y talentos desconocidos? Mejor aún, resulta que tiene superpoderes, que tontería. ¿Por qué el mundo le tendría tanto miedo a los Akashi? El dinero, capacidad para las finanzas, contactos en el gobierno y todo eso son cosas que fácilmente se pueden destruir. ¿No le pasó acaso a su familia? Si los oprimidos por ese sujeto fueran un poquito más inteligentes le hubiesen asesinado hace mucho, exiliado cuando menos a un infierno terrenal pero no, era demasiado pedir para gente conformista. Están tan acostumbrados a ese estilo de vida que se inclinan, arrodillan y prácticamente idolatran como si fuera alguna clase de dios. Sonrie irónicamente.

 _«- De la perdición será. »_

Siendo sincero la actitud de Seijuro le desconcierta un poco. Esperaba que se pusiera histérico, que escupiera veneno, que se lanzara en su contra cual animal, empleando únicamente sus instintos primarios. Que le hubiese arañado e incluso mordido era natural, no que se acercara poseedor de una gran tranquilidad y elegancia. Debía admitirlo, aunque no quisiera, da miedo. Es como estar parado al borde de un precipicio, ignorante de lo que hay al fondo. El sonido que emite la garganta de Masaomi es tan grave que parece sacado de ultratumba, quizá el lamento de todos aquellos que cayeron a sus manos y claman venganza. Su rostro no es más que una masa escarlata. Tetsuya se arrodilla a su lado ansiando salvar su vida pero ciertamente son necesarios más que primeros auxilios. Las lágrimas escapan por montones de tan bellos ojos, que rabia da no poder hacer nada. Como le gustaría vivir en una especie de mundo mágico donde pudiera utilizar algún conjuro para sanarle, cuando menos disminuir el evidente dolor.

\- No es cof como yo - susurró apenas audible - no asesinará a los inocentes - escupió gran cantidad de sangre - dile que cof estoy muy orgulloso de él y que lamento haberlo herido cof cof mejor, no se lo digas.

Tetsuya asintió a todo y acarició con ternura la cabeza del mayor. Es curioso pero se siente como tocar a un bebé, ¿por qué será? Kuroko no dice nada, ¿qué serviría de todas maneras? Pero al menos se quedará a su lado, alguien que ha sufrido tanto no merece irse solo. En un repentino cambio de actitud, el muchacho negó, decidido se aproximó al oído ajeno para decir:

\- Jamás lo perdonaré...

\- Cof cof no espero que lo hagas.

\- Jamás perdonaré que abandone a su hijo nuevamente. Nos vamos a casar, debe estar presente. Si se muere me iré lejos y no volveré.

\- Uangh cof cof romperás su corazón.

\- Lo hará usted.

Quién diría que un mocoso inocenton podría chantajearle con tanta facilidad. Vaya monstruo lleno de crueldad. Podría suponer que es una mentira, que una vez muera no será capaz de mantener su palabra, pero el brillo en sus ojos le recuerda a el mismo al planear sus más grandes logros. Va enserio.

 _«- Perdón Shiori, te haré esperar un poco más. »_

Eso suponiendo que la voluntad le alcance y que las tripas no se salgan por el papel que quedó en lugar de abdomen.

Por su parte Atsushi aún mira con cierto recelo al menor, la está haciendo de emoción, ¿o el tiempo transcurre lentamente? ¿Pretende que tropiece con sus palabras para dejarle en ridículo? De todas maneras es una batalla perdida, no incluso la guerra se acaba hoy. El futuro se escribirá de otra manera y él es el rey.

\- Jaque mate - emite con tono sarcástico pero se estrella con el más frío y absoluto silencio - Vamos, ¿no tienes sentido del humor? - mismo resultado - Si, tampoco yo. ¿No vas a combatir? Sé que el viejo no te importaba en lo más mínimo pero no es suficiente. Mis padres fueron asesinados sin misericordia. Ruega por tu asquerosa vida, me lo debes.

\- ¿Te lo debo? ¿A quién le faltó talento para proteger a los suyos?

\- ¡Desgraciado! - estuvo a punto de molerle a golpes pero sonrió - ¿Y tú?

\- Acepto mis errores, es todo.

El rostro de Atsushi se crispó.

\- ¿Te burlas?

Su pregunta no tuvo respuesta. Es como estar metido en un bucle, un juego estúpido que se repite como si fuera la peor canción de un disco rayado. Bien, se quiere lucir que lo haga. No gastará más saliva en un completo imbécil. Lanza la ametralladora a un lado, aún tiene balas pero se ha trabado. Seguramente el vendedor le estafó con un producto de cuarta, de esperar considerando que es la primera vez que hace ese tipo de compras, al menos eliminó a uno, el cuchillo en su cinto debe ser más que suficiente.

\- P-pero, ¿qué sucedió? - Alex arriba herida, se toma del hombro, no es complicado adivinar que el hueso no está en su sitio.

\- ¡Diablos! -Aomine que aún lleva a Taiga, ahora inconciente a rastras. Una de las piernas del moreno tiene una fractura expuesta, pero ni eso le derrotó.

\- Que ahora tengas refuerzos - el de cabello púrpura - no cambia la situación. Arrodillate.

\- Oblígame.

\- Engreído.

Atsushi cogió el arma punzocortante en su cintura y dirigió una rápida estocada al pelirrojo. No sólo no atinó al objetivo sino que un inexplicable ardor se hizo presente en su mejilla. Es como si se le hubiese volteado la agresión.

 _«- Patrañas. »_

Murasakibara se volvió loco, un ataque siguió a otro, y a muchos más. El rostro, pecho y garganta eran los blancos principales. Seijuro los evadia de tal forma que daba la impresión de que, algunos lograban pegarle. Las gotas de sangre se acumulaban rápidamente en el mosaico, dificultando la movilidad.

\- ¡Akashi-kun!

Gritó el aterrado novio que fué incapaz de levantarse, en primera porque Masaomi le sujetaba con increíble fuerza de la muñeca y en segunda, la sutil sonrisa entre psicópata y dulce de su pareja, un silencioso "todo está bien".

Ni Alex o Daiki pretenden intervenir puesto que es una batalla de tipo personal y Taiga descansa a pierna suelta sobre el suelo.

Murasakibara respira entrecortado, el sudor perla gran parte de su cuerpo, incluso la playera. La ropa del pelirrojo también está húmeda pero se debe a otro tipo de líquido.

\- ¿No es más que suficiente castigo? ¿Cuándo te inclinaras ante mi ah ah ah?

\- ¿Te das cuenta de tu propia condición?

\- ¿Ah?

Los ojos violeta se desplazaron por su torso y extremidades, nada...

\- ¿Eh?

A excepción de un intenso picor en el cuello.

\- ¿Cuándo, cómo? - anonadado - Destrozaste mi ahorta.

\- No, planeaba desangrarte lentamente pero... dejaré que aquello en tu sistema te torture un poco más.

\- Tú...

\- ¿Pensaste que las acciones de Shintaro pasarían inadvertidas? Era mi mejor amigo. No podrás moverte porque lo que destruí obstaculizo la comunicación de tus neuronas, es algo que aprendí también gracias a él.

\- Ese intento de médico de pacotilla.

\- Bueno, pues fué el quien te venció, no yo.

\- Eres un gran imbécil. ¿Y qué? ¿Me volarás los sesos? ¿Me encerrarás donde nadie me vea? ¿Me matarás de hambre? ¿O le pedirás a un desequilibrado que me torture hasta olvidar mi nombre?

\- Cometí demasiados errores. No tengo derecho a hacer algo así.

\- ¿Me dejarás ir?

Seijuro se aproximó para susurrar a su oído.

\- Tu madre vive...

La expresión del más alto fué escéptica de inicio pero luego se iluminó, el corazón se le hinchó de alegría. Creyó que lo había perdido todo pero Seijuro, a quien consideró su peor enemigo le da la oportunidad de ser feliz nuevamente. No podrá olvidar que su padre falleció injustamente pero Masaomi no durará mucho, ¿no están a mano?

\- Pero no podrás verla otra vez.

\- ¿Qué?

\- A pesar de que nunca fuiste de mi agrado intenté prevenirte, involucrarte lo menos posible en mi mundo. Tus padres seguramente querían un futuro pacífico para ti, sacrificaron tantas cosas. Pero fuiste lo suficientemente infantil para no darte cuenta. Seres como nosotros no merecen la felicidad pero yo... tengo a Kuroko-kun y le hice una promesa.

\- ¡¿Y mi madre?! ¡¿Cómo crees que se tomará la noticia?!

\- No tiene porque saber. Pensará hasta el último día de su vida que su hijo fué un malagradecido que jamás volvió al hogar.

\- ¡No te atrevas!

\- Nada puedes hacer.

\- Y... - ansioso - ¿si te pido perdón?

\- Hazlo con Shintaro en el más allá. Si es que lo ves. Dudo que vayan al mismo lugar.

\- ¿Q-qué harás conmigo?

\- Algo, que los demás no pueden presenciar.

Un potente golpe en el estómago sacó de combate a Murasakibara que se desplomó cual gigante roca.

\- Ay ay ay - Kise que va llegando - Uh~ llegué tarde.

\- Idiota - el moreno.

Alex le dió la espalda. Tanto buscaba protegerlo y aún así pudo llegar, Tetsuya es tan importante para su hijo como lo imaginó. ¿Cómo disculparse por lo que hizo? No existen las palabras adecuadas para que su pequeño le acepte de nueva cuenta. Se sobresalta cuando alguien descansa su frente sobre su espalda.

\- Jamás, nunca te vayas de esa manera, con esos pensamientos. Eres tan tonta mamá que me haces enojar.

\- Ryota...

Ella se giró y le tomó entre sus brazos como siempre quiso hacerlo, la sonrisa de Kise se hizo cada vez más evidente y sus mejillas adquirieron un lindo e inocente color carmín, es casi como si tuviera ocho años.

Una explosión cimbró el edificio, se miraron los unos a los otros confundidos menos Akashi y Kuroko que para nada cambian su semblante. Masaomi escupe un poco más de sangre, apenas y puede respirar.

\- Me haré cargo del resto - anunció Seijuro - les pido abandonen rápidamente el lugar.

\- ¿Sabes quién viene? - Aomine.

El pelirrojo obvió el comentario.

\- Taiga, Alex, Daiki y Ryota necesitan atención médica.

\- ¿Y tú padre? - el rubio.

\- Kise-kun...

Los zafiros y ojos dorados se encontraron, una petición silenciosa. Akashi necesita espacio para despedirse de tan complicado hombre.

\- Está bien pero, ¿volverán cierto? Porque al menos yo los estaré esperando.

\- No seas idiota, nosotros también - Kagami que se reincorpora hasta quedar sentado.

\- Lo prometo - sonrió Tetsuya sutil.

Los heridos salieron por el pasadizo señalado por el hijo de Masaomi, en la dirección contraria a donde llegaron, dando indicaciones a Alex para que no fueran a perderse. Apenas el grupo se retiró entró otro que rodeó a la pareja en segundos. Una chica castaña se adelantó a los demás y se detuvo a medio metro de Akashi.

\- Según las indicaciones de nuestro benefactor destruiremos la mansión. No debe quedar nada que recuerde a Akashi Masaomi.

Para sorpresa de la muchacha, el pelirrojo se inclinó un poco de manera elegante, como lo haría un emperador.

\- Gracias por protegerlo en mi lugar.

\- ¿Eh? Claro que no.

\- Al fin entendí porqué me salvaste aquel día.

\- Que descuido de mi parte.

\- Todo lo contrario. Eso evitó que hoy hiciera una tontería de la que seguramente me arrepentiría siempre. Si hay gente tan fiel a mi padre aún cuando lo ha perdido todo es porque se trata de un gran hombre. Quiero conocer a ese que siempre mantuvo lejos de mi. ¿Aún puede salvarse?

\- Te aseguro que la ha pasado peor. Aunque dudo que su rostro luzca igual...

\- Es mejor así. Akashi Masaomi morirá hoy. Él - le contempló con dulzura - Es un amado tío que estuvo encerrado muchos años.

\- No cabe duda de que eres su hijo, retorciendo los acontecimientos en tu beneficio. Por mi no hay problema, solo cuida que esta vez no se meta en problemas. Bien muchachos- al grupo - ¡Hora de trabajar! Pero antes...

\- ¡Gracias por salvar nuestra vida señor Masaomi! - los invasores al unísono - ¡Con o sin sus órdenes estamos a su servicio hasta la muerte!

La piel de la pareja se enchinó, tal parece que el presiente de la compañía puede postrar a la gente a sus pies sin utilizar la fuerza, sino algo más duradero y convincente como lo son la bondad, agradecimiento, lealtad y esperanza.

Varios hombres y mujeres se repartieron la mansión para echar gasolina e incendiarla, otros se llevaron al jefe rumbo al hospital y Aída se quedó con la pareja. Los ojos escarlata no se apartaban de Hanamiya.

\- Si es posible me gustaría enviarle a su ciudad natal. Que lleguen a él recuerdos de la familia que tanto quería.

\- Déjalo en mis manos - hubo un instante de silencio - ¿Qué harás con él? - haciendo referencia a Murasakibara.

\- No yo, el pueblo.

\- Wah, no quisiera estar en el lugar de este desdichado. Será mejor que me vaya, pero ten presente que si tu padre o tu nos necesitan...

\- Contamos con muy buenos amigos - sonrió amable.

\- Eres muy curioso.

Riko también se fué, llevando consigo al joven de ojos platinados que ahora duerme pacíficamente. Seijuro dió un par de pasos y se detuvo al ser cogido por la mano.

\- No importa la atrocidad que tengas en mente, me quedaré a tu lado.

\- Es demasiado.

\- Lo dije antes. Acepto todo de ti.

\- Gracias. Te compensaré, juro que lo haré.

...

Media hora más tarde, en una plaza cercana a la mansión.

La gente corre despavorida por todos lados. La caída de la familia Akashi también significa un cambio radical en la sociedad. ¿Quién es el líder ahora? ¿Qué sucederá con los esclavos? ¿O es que todos lo son?

\- Akashi Masaomi...

Emitió su hijo con tono autoritario, con eso y la mención de ese nombre llamó la atención del público que comenzó a reunirse en los alrededores. No pasó mucho tiempo para que le reconocieran e incluso comenzarán a insultarle o amenazarlo por ser vástago de tan despreciable sujeto.

\- Akashi Masaomi - repitió - es mi padre, nunca lo escondí y no pretendo hacerlo ahora. Sin embargo, jamás estuve de acuerdo con sus métodos. Intenté convencerle muchas veces pero para ese hombre lo único que importaba era su opinión. Los demás siempre fuimos invisibles para aquel que se creía un rey.

\- ¡Es cierto!

\- Tarde o temprano llevaría al mundo a su destrucción. Me vi forzado a detenerlo, la mansión no existe y sus bienes serán repartidos. Nadie quiere un nuevo dictador. ¡La esclavitud será ilegal como en el pasado!

La multitud ahogó un grito.

\- No será sencillo pero como su hijo, tengo la responsabilidad de mantener esta promesa. Soy consciente de que no puedo borrar los crímenes de mi padre, eso es algo que dejaré a su criterio. Juro que no tomaré represalias pero a cambio espero dejen a mi familia en paz, a mi tío y mi prometido Kuroko Tetsuya. Si necesitan ayuda o consejos financieros estaré disponible, aunque - sonrió - consideren que soy un humano como todos y que a veces querré privacidad.

\- ¡¿Es alguna clase de truco?!

\- No. En mi sangre corre la bondad de mi madre Shiori pero también parte del demonio que fué Masaomi Akashi. No habrá perdón ni segundas oportunidades para los que atenten contra la paz y abolición de la esclavitud.

\- No eres nadie, estás sólo y fácilmente - dijo un sujeto que pronto advirtió una pistola sobre su cien.

\- Akashi-chi me tiene para protegerlo.

\- ¡Wahhhhh!

El mismo hombre gritó cuando le cogieron del cuello de la camisa y alzaron como si nada un par de gigantes.

\- Por Tetsu estoy dispuesto a muchas tonterías.

\- Y le debo a este mi vida - Taiga.

Le dejaron ir hasta que su costilla" tropezó accidentalmente" con la rodilla de Alex.

\- ¿Qué te digo? Soy una madre sobreprotectora.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los miembros de la resistencia, miles de ellos que fueron llamados por Iduki y Tatsuya en caso de que las cosas fueran mal.

\- Así que gobernarán con terror - aseguró pensando que vivía sus momentos finales.

\- Mi padre no estaba equivocado del todo. Necesitas poder para proteger aquello que te importa. Pero a diferencia suya no estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme por el sistema. No son niños que no sepan a donde van. Tomen sus decisiones y no culpen a otros por sus fracasos. Seamos compañeros.

\- Busquen a sus familias - interrumpió Kuroko - Para Akashi-kun es sencillo destruir. Derrocó al hombre que sembró terror por años, ¿qué impide que no lo haga con ustedes? - la mayoría tragó duro - Si le han escuchado podrán darse cuenta de que no odia al hombre que le dió la vida pero deja el destino de este en manos de otros. Esperando ingenuamente que borre el rencor, para empezar desde cero. Podría usar su muerte como pretexto pero en lugar de eso acepta el veredicto. Existe un ser que lleva a sus hombros toda la ira, una vez no exista no hay razón para verle en su hijo porque es una persona distinta. Alguien capaz de hacer amigos y llegar al corazón de la gente. Un chico murió pero le dió una oportunidad con sus últimas energías, otro salvó a alguien que no le agradaba para no verlo llorar y yo... - le contempló - seré la sombra que vigilará que haga lo correcto, que el poder no lo corrompa, y como tal estoy dispuesto a ser castigado de la misma manera que él, incluso peor si abusa de la confianza que le brindan.

Nadie se movió o respiró siquiera. Palabras, lindas pero al final no cambia su naturaleza. El ambiente se hizo pesado de un segundo al otro hasta que los ladridos de un perro hicieron eco en la plaza. El can venia corriendo a la máxima velocidad que sus patitas pudieron brindarle, y así llegó a la tarima donde sin más se lanzó a su madre que se fué de lleno al piso.

\- ¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

Y que comenzó a reír por las cosquillas que Nigou le hacía con la lengua.

\- Je je je también te extrañé.

Una vez recuperado, Tetsu se levantó con ayuda de su pareja pero este también cayó, aunque de sentón cuando el perrito replicó la acción en su persona.

\- Parece que también le preocupaste.

La mirada de Seijuro se tornó completamente escarlata. Abrazó al pequeño con tal delicadeza que parecía tener a un bebé, bueno para él lo es. ¿Alguien sin alma transmite semejante calidez? ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir al padre que tuvo? Ciertamente hay mucho más de lo que se puede ver y eso despierta uno de los sentimientos más comunes en el ser humano: Curiosidad. ¿Qué tan lejos puede llegar o qué rumbo tomará el mundo no bajo su mano sino, con su dirección? Claro que de buenas a primeras nadie lo iba a aceptar. El respeto no se regala, se gana.

\- ¿Entonces siempre y cuando nadie se meta con los miembros que quedan de los Akashi, podemos hacer lo que sea con este hombre?

\- Si.

Vaya serenidad le invade al vender al hombre que le engendró.

\- Bueno.

Da igual, le ha dado al pueblo lo que tanto querían.

Akashi tomó a su novio de la mano para retirarse, el perrito volvió con su madre. Kise y compañía también se marcharon. Lo que ocurra en esa plaza no les concierne, es solo un recordatorio de lo que depara a los tiranos cuando no logran entender que los desvalidos siempre serán más.

La boca de Murasakibara se abrió en un silencioso grito pues alguien rápidamente le cortó la lengua e hizo beber ácido. Varias manos le arrancaron los dedos de la diestra, uno a uno después de romperlos. Sus ojos estallaron aún cubiertos al ser agredidos con un cuchillo uno y unas tijeras el otro. Pronto se sumaron a escena martillos, sustancias corrosivas, tenedores, navajas y mil y un utensilios exóticos. La muchedumbre estaba tan exaltada que jamás cayó en cuenta del pelo morado que al poco se volvió rojizo, el que arrancaron de raíz o luego de cercenar una porción de piel. De Atsushi solo quedó una masa irreconocible que un "buen hombre" tiró a la basura poco después.

...

Los muchachos volvieron al escondite.

Taiga suspiró aliviado y estiró los brazos como aquel que vuelve al hogar.

\- No me digas que estabas asustado Kagami-chi.

\- ¡No seas ridículo!

\- Buu siempre eres tan cruel.

\- Mocoso llorón, ni que estuvieras tan herido como yo.

\- Eso te pasó por imbécil - dijo Aomine.

\- ¿Quién pidió tu opinión?

\- Agradece que soy bondadoso.

\- ¿Y Haizaki-kun?

La pregunta de Kuroko cayó como balde de agua fría a los testigos.

\- El nos... - empezó el pelirrojo de cejas curiosas.

\- Nos abandonó - Daiki.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Dijo que éramos un grupo cursi y demasiado escandaloso. Nos ayudó a escapar y como héroe de cuarta se largó al no haber más diversión.

\- Ya veo.

No fué una noche sencilla, no la harían peor al admitir que tenían entre sus filas a un traidor.

\- ¿Se dan cuenta de algo chicos? - el de ojos ámbar.

\- ¿Qué? - el moreno.

\- ¡Nos hirieron en el mismo sitio! ¡Es obra del destino! ¡Algo para recordar cuando seamos viejos!

\- ¡No llegarás tan lejos con tu estupidez! - Aomine - además en todo caso solo Kagami y tu, Alex se lastimó el brazo, a Tetsu y Akashi les dieron por todos lados. Necesitan descansar.

\- Cierto - el hijo de Masaomi - es solo que quiero grabar en la memoria estos momentos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¿No te das cuenta Aomine-kun? - el de ojos zafiro - Somos libres.

\- ¡Es cierto! - Ryota - ¡Vamos a festejar! ¡Comida y vino para todos!

\- Lamento declinar la oferta - el pelirrojo - pero mi sistema digestivo no se ha recuperado de la última vez. No puedo probar alimentos sólidos y menos alcohol.

\- ¿Kuroko-chi?

\- Seré solidario con Akashi-kun.

\- ¿Mamá?

\- Tengo sueño, será para otra.

\- ¿Kagami-chi, Aomine-chi?

\- Estoy molido - al tiempo - ¡Jum! - giraron en diferentes direcciones.

\- ¿Nigou? - este se acurrucó en brazos de su madre haciéndose el desentendido - ¿Nadie?

\- Lo lamento - Tetsuya - pero tal parece que tienes más energía que todos juntos. Pero mañana podría prepararte algunos hot cakes para compensar. ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¡Si! ¡Un desayuno de Kuroko... !

Se desplomó siendo sostenido por Akashi.

\- También está cansado pero supongo que quería animar el ambiente.

\- Es un buen niño - Alex le cargó - si no hay impedimentos lo secuestraré está noche.

Nadie se opuso así que se lo llevó a su alcoba. Cada quien agarró por su lado a excepción de la pareja y el perrito que ya parecen familia. Una vez en su recámara se trataron las heridas y metieron a la cama. En silencio como dicta la costumbre. Akashi le cubrió con sus extremidades superiores, entregándose a Morfeo casi de inmediato.

...

A medio día.

Alex toma un café cuando los prometidos le encuentran sentada a la mesa. La mirada escarlata se detiene en un vaso con residuos de leche de chocolate.

\- ¿Tuvimos invitados?

\- La madre de Murasakibara.

\- ¿Aún está... ?

\- Se marchó de nuevo. Le dije que el muchacho es un héroe, que ayudó en la caída de tu padre pero que inició un viaje para ayudar a otros. Que no tiene intenciones de verla.

\- ¿Qué dijo?

\- Que iría tras él, estaba decidida a encontrarle así fuera debajo de las piedras. Dejó un mensaje para ti: "Gracias por intentar ayudarlo."

\- ¿Cree que esté enterada de lo que ocurrió?

\- Una madre siempre sabe. Pero no te guarda rencor. Además es mejor aferrarse a la esperanza aún cuando se sabe perdida. No deberías culparte, no te dió opción. Mientras estuviera vivo buscaría la manera de destruirte.

\- Aún así...

\- Planeabas recibir la furia de su madre. Eso si hubiera sido cruel porque le habrías arrebatado lo único que le queda.

\- Desgraciadamente - el de ojos zafiro - es imposible darle gusto a todos pero tienes gente a la que debes proteger. Tragedias como estas no deben repetirse mientras podamos evitarlo.

\- Es cierto - sonrió sutil, con algo de tristeza.

\- Bueno pequeño - la mujer a Tetsuya - Si no mal recuerdo hay una promesa culinaria que cumplir - el aludido asintió.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - el novio.

\- No te preocupes, con estas armas - haciendo énfasis en sus delgados brazos - puedo con esto y más.

\- Si pero - advirtió los múltiples moretones - Algo de convivencia en pareja no le sienta mal a nadie, ¿cierto?

El menor asintió ruborizado. Pusieron manos a la obra, poco a poco fueron llegando los demás chicos. Los ojos de la mayoría centraron su atención en Akashi que hace gala de movimientos dignos de un chef de restaurant cinco estrellas, nah mejor ver el lindo trasero de Kuroko que se contonea al batir la mezcla. ¿Por qué lo haría a mano? ¿No encontraría la batidora? Kise se fijó en su madre que le guiñó traviesa. Y supo que era un regalo de su parte. Seijuro obstruyó la panorámica a Daiki y Taiga, accidental o no un volteador se clavó en la mesa.

\- ¿Quieren mantequilla en los suyos? - sonrió perversamente.

\- ¡Si!

Aceptaron estúpidamente. Bien, la grasa les trapará lentamente las arterias y dejarán de añorar al prometido de otro. Llegado a este punto Kise se pregunta si Akashi no ha caído del todo en cuenta de sus intenciones o si considera que no es de peligro. Lo que no sabe es que este se identifica con él porque también está sincera y profundamente enamorado de Kuroko. Eso si, ni por eso piensa ceder.

El animado grupo se la pasó hablando de tontería y media menos, los de siempre que se limitaron a escuchar. Con tan buena comida, y en gran cantidad todos los consentidos se sintieron satisfechos y se retiraron a dormir. La pareja se dispuso a lavar los trastes, secarlos y guardarlos en el sitio que les corresponde.

\- Me gustaría visitar a mi padre en el hospital.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

\- Sería un honor.

\- ¿Tienes idea de a dónde le llevaron?

\- Solo hay un sitio que podía salvarle en su condición.

\- Es cierto.

...

Hospital Midorima.

El par llegó luego de tomar el autobús. Una vez en el sitio fueron directamente a la recepción para pedir informes.

\- Buenas tardes - se presentó el pelirrojo - disculpe quisiera...

Una enfermera despegó el rostro de unos archivos y alzó la mirada solo para brincar ligeramente.

\- ¡Jefe! L-lo lamento, no sabía que vendría el día de hoy - se puso en pie lo más rápido que pudo.

 _«- ¿Jefe? Bueno, es algo que preguntaré más tarde. »_

\- Si es por el asunto de su tío. Hace hora y media que salió de cirugía, está en terapia media, cuarto privado número dos si gusta hablar con él.

\- ¿Está consciente?

\- Uh, algo débil pero si.

 _«- Que sujeto. »_

\- Gracias.

\- P-para lo que se ofrezca Akashi-sama, también a usted Tetsuya-sama.

Este asintió confundido. El par se hizo numerosas preguntas internas durante el trayecto. Hasta que finalmente se encontraron ante esa puerta, la que ahora parece el más grande obstáculo del mundo.

\- Solo es tu papá - le tomó la mano.

\- Lo sé.

Se adentraron cerrando tras de si.

\- No podrías verte más patético - el castaño.

\- No estás mejor.

\- Saldré de esta, como siempre - sonrió de lado - si que han tardado, les esperaba hace horas.

\- Estabas en cirugía.

\- Ni eso me detendrá.

\- Me da gusto ver que al menos puedes discutir.

\- No creas que ser tu tío me tiene tan contento.

\- Señor - intervino Tetsuya - ¿le gustaría vivir con nosotros cuando se recupere?

Ambos Akashi le contemplaron estupefactos, aunque lo disimulan bastante bien.

\- Vaya Seijuro, te conseguiste a un mocoso muy insolente. Imagino que no quieres un no por respuesta.

\- Exactamente. Hay mucho tiempo por recuperar.

\- Y testarudo. Te advierto que no soy presa fácil.

\- Su reputación le precede.

Una carcajada escapó de labios del mayor.

\- Será interesante. Bueno, ahora que Akashi Masaomi ha muerto pueden cobrar la herencia.

\- ¿Herencia? - su hijo.

\- No pensarás que dejaría todo el trabajo de la familia en manos de algún idiota aprovechado, ¿o si?

\- Imaginaba que eras más del tipo que llegaría a los cien años.

\- No puedes ir enserio - su vástago se encogió de hombros - Vaya. Hay unos documentos en el tercer cajón a la derecha - señaló un elegante mueble.

Fué Kuroko el que se acercó para buscar los papeles.

\- Después tendrán oportunidad para estudiarlos con calma pero quiero dormir así que seré breve. Hay una acogedora casa bastante amplia de dos pisos a nombre de Seijuro.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Silencio. Esta dispone de lo necesario para habitarla de inmediato.

\- ¿Sabías qué... ?

\- Cállate, no quiero más interrupciones. El noventa por ciento del capital está invertido en varios negocios, por supuesto no esclavitud. El tres por ciento son esclavos que imagino libres para esta hora y lo demás es el hospital Midorima que se quedará en manos de Seijuro por disposición del muchacho de los Midorima y el orfanato en el que conocí a Kuroko - el aire se le fué por un segundo al mencionado - ahora es una guardería, estancia y lo que se te dé la gana.

Aún postrado en la camilla de un hospital ese sujeto inspira pavor. Es como si hubiese visto en lo más profundo de sus corazones. Seijuro anhela proteger el tesoro de la familia de su mejor amigo. Kuroko curar el corazón de los niños que la han pasado igual de mal que él. Les ha dado también mucho dinero para que puedan vivir tranquilamente, este por fortuna no esta ligado a lo que más detestan y para culminar les ha entregado un sitio solo para ellos y ese perrito inexpresivo.

\- Gracias papá.

\- Jamás creí escuchar esas palabras. ¿No te das cuenta de todo lo que hice?

\- Creo entender porque mamá se enamoró de ti. Imagino que ahora diría que eres un tonto - sonrió.

El gesto le fué contestado por un ceño fruncido. Les dió la espalda y se dispuso a dormir.

\- La próxima vez que entren a esta habitación o cualquier otra que esté ocupando pediré que les saquen a patadas.

\- No tienes la autoridad - su hijo - me convertiste en el dueño. Pero no te preocupes, únicamente necesitaba saber como estabas. Las visitas podrían sentarte mal así que no pretendo incomodar. Respetaré tu voluntad.

 _«- Admitelo. No puedes perdonar lo que hice, solo venías a tirar tus culpas. Ahora sabes que tu padre puede valerse por si mismo. Me da gusto saber que te has convertido en un gran hombre, espero que ese niño pueda hacerte feliz. »_

Una vez la puerta se cerró se giró para mirar el cielo por la ventana.

\- ¿Sabes Shiori? No me opongo a que vengas por mi hoy. Ya no tengo pendientes.

Masaomi llegó a un estado entre la conciencia y el sueño, durante ese periodo le pareció escuchar una melodiosa voz nostálgica y familiar, una risilla traviesa.

 _\- "En verdad eres tonto. Es la oportunidad perfecta para llorar de felicidad y ni ese gusto te das."_

\- Acabo de notar que me casé con una mujer muy perversa.

 _"- Ja ja ja ja."_

\- ¿Te irás?

 _"- Supongo que llegó el momento... "_

El semblante masculino se vió afectado de pronto, un suspiro viajó por el aire hasta perderse en la nada.

 _\- "Un poco más no hará diferencia. Al final aún eres un hombre manipulador."_

Si esa Shiori es fruto o no de su imaginación es algo que no tiene manera de comprobar pero hay un acontecimiento sumamente único que espera vivir a su lado: la boda de Seijuro. Cierra los ojos pensativo, es prácticamente seguro que su vástago no le invitará, si lo hiciera realmente tiene algún tipo de desequilibrio mental pero así tenga que ocultarse entre las sombras, no se perderá la sonrisa más cándida que tendrá al unir su destino al del ser amado.

 _«- Solo espero que Seijuro sea menos práctico que yo. Si bien no pretendía herir a Shiori al gastar en un boda financiada por la esclavitud, no olvidaré su expresión al salir del registro civil. »_

...

Algunos días después en la guarida.

Kuroko lleva una pequeña mochila con pocas pertenencias. Los ojos de Kise prácticamente chorrean lágrimas por montones y difícilmente logra articular palabra, sin embargo hace el esfuerzo.

\- Kuroko-chi, Akashi-chi, no tienen porqué irse... este lugar...

\- Comprendo perfectamente - el de orbes zafiro - pero seamos honestos, la situación no será sencilla. Para ustedes Akashi Masaomi siempre será el hombre cruel y despiadado que les arrebató cosas importantes. Pero... aún es el padre de Akashi-kun, ellos... No, en realidad yo... - mordió sus labios frustrado.

\- No estas obligándome a nada - interrumpió su pareja.

\- Pero...

\- Fué mi decisión darnos una oportunidad, aunque no negaré que fuiste una gran influencia, evitaste que cometiera un error en múltiples ocasiones. De haberte escuchado antes, te hubiese evitado mucho sufrimiento. Lo lamento.

\- Akashi-kun...

Se contemplaron con devoción, esa casi imperceptible y que te obliga a observar detalladamente para saber que existe. Taiga carraspeó con intención de arruinar el momento pero los novios simplemente le ignoraron por andar perdidos en el otro, lo único que consiguió fué que Alex y Daiki se burlaran a rienda suelta causando un infantil berrinche que le sentó a la mesa mientras, se tragaba todo lo que hubiese a su alcance.

\- Bueno chicos - emitió Tetsuya - esto no es un adiós, les dí la dirección. Son bienvenidos - sus labios se curvaron con dulzura.

\- ¡Es una promesa!

Gritó Ryota mientras le sostenía fuertemente de los hombros y le zarandeaba removiendole cual batidora, aturdiéndole. El menor simplemente asintió. Poco después se marcharon rumbo al que, a partir de ahora será su hogar. Planeando enterrar todo aquello que les significó amarguras, plantando la semilla que llenará sus vidas de todo aquello de lo que carecieron.

Media hora más tarde arribaron a una linda y acogedora casa. Dejaron las mochilas en el suelo mientras se disponían a dar un recorrido. No estaba mal, de hecho era demasiado ostentoso para una pareja, no... aún están Nigou que les sigue de cerca y Masaomi. Las pisadas resuenan en el elegante piso de caoba. La cocina, la sala, los dos baños y las habitaciones son perfectos, tanto que da miedo. Es cuando el pelirrojo abre la puerta de la biblioteca que sus pies quedan clavados al piso y retiene todo el oxígeno en los pulmones, de manera inconsciente.

\- Eso es...

Susurra para dar algunos pasos, arrodillarse y tomar el objeto entre sus manos, temiendo que fuera una jugarreta de su imaginación, comprobando rápidamente que es tan real como el muchacho que le sonríe al otro lado.

\- El balón que te obsequió tu madre - completó el más joven.

\- ¿Cómo...? Debió destruirse cuando...

\- Tienes la respuesta, ¿cierto?

\- Papá...

\- Sabe lo importante que es para ti y seguramente posee fuertes recuerdos de esa persona. ¿No te da gusto? Aún hay manera de reconstruir la relación entre ustedes, recuperar a tu familia.

El pelirrojo sintió una punzada en el pecho. Tetsuya le consuela y da ánimos cuando él no tiene a nadie. Este pareció leer sus pensamientos pues se aproximó hasta colocar su mano en el rostro ajeno.

\- También soy parte de esto.

Seijuro le cogió por la muñeca y clavó sus rubíes en los orbes del otro.

\- Por eso, ansío formalizar lo nuestro, como es debido.

Tal declaración casi hizo caer al pequeño que solo atinó a tragar saliva y soportar el intenso latido de su corazón.

\- Kuroko-kun - se arrodilló y le besó la mano - ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposo?

Vaya, sin palabras. ¿Se lo ha pedido de nueva cuenta? ¿Por las razones correctas y cuando viven en un mundo libre donde bien podría cambiar de opinión y elegir a otra u otro? Tetsu tiene la impresión de estar capturado por un príncipe, uno sumamente apuesto y atrayente. Sufre de un momentáneo vértigo y le es imposible dejar de temblar, aún así reúne la fuerza y valor necesarios para separar los labios y decir suavemente:

\- Nada me haría más feliz.

El mayor se puso en pie, le abrazó por la cintura para finalmente unir sus labios con entrega total.

...

Los días posteriores fueron agotadores por decir lo menos. Entre las incontables visitas de Kise y compañía, donde Daiki y Taiga no dejaban de pelear por una u otra cuestión, la instalación en su nuevo hogar, los detalles de la herencia, el tener la responsabilidad de la guardería y hospital, la reconstrucción de la empresa aunque en otro ámbito, los preparativos para la boda, la recuperación de Masaomi, la convivencia con la gente, las modificaciones al sistema y más, demasiado quizá para una pareja que recién empieza a vivir. Tetsuya se desploma agotado en el lecho, los ojos se le cierran de a poco al parecer de plomo, más aún cuando una cariñosa mano se pasea por su cabello relajandole.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- A tu lado siempre.

Esa fué toda la conversación que se dió entre ellos. Sin embargo la mano de Akashi se paseó por el rostro de su pareja, luego por su hombro y brazo para llegar a la mano y rozar el anillo que simboliza el juramento que se han hecho. El corazón se le inflama de alegría, a tal punto que bien podría gritar o hacer miles de tonterías y lo expresa besando la frente de su prometido.

 _«- Nunca volveré a preocuparte Kuroko-kun... »_

¿Qué habrá sido de la otra parte de su personalidad? ¿Será que una vez completada su "venganza" murió con ella? ¿Puede alguien libre de rencor proteger lo que le es preciado?

\- ¿Estarás seguro a mi lado? - escapó de sus labios.

\- ¿No te has dado cuenta?

\- ¿Eh?

\- No soy una princesa en desgracia.

\- Tienes razón - sonrió.

\- Mañana...

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Creo, aunque me preocupa su reacción.

\- Dos contra uno, tenemos ventaja numérica.

\- ¿Sabes Kuroko-kun? Creo que soy mala influencia.

\- Terrible.

Anunció en un murmullo para luego entregarse al mundo de los sueños.

...

En el hospital Midorima.

La tranquilidad habita el alma de Masaomi. El que le dieran de alta significó liberarse de muchas circunstancias. Que no hubiese señal alguna del par de jóvenes inexpresivos fué tranquilizante. Incluso negó que las enfermeras le ayudaran a llegar a la silla de ruedas. Saldría por su pie así se fracturase la columna en el intento. Recorrió los pasillos cruzandose con un espejo, no se reconoció. No es que sea un monstruo o esté desfigurado pero su constitución es distinta. Sonrió.

 _«- Los médicos debieron luchar para reconstruir mi cara, para nada soy yo. »_

Un nuevo comienzo, tal vez podría viajar a un sitio donde no tuviese que convivir con nadie, le asquea la humanidad. Apenas sale del nosocomio arruga el entrecejo.

\- Seijuro, Tetsuya...

Articuló con amargura hostil.

\- Irá con nosotros - el más joven.

\- ¿Y si me niego?

\- Con todo respeto padre, no está en condición de oponerse.

\- No estaré así por siempre.

\- ¿Podemos dejar de fingir?

\- Eso debería decirlo. Es natural que me guardes rencor.

\- No te comprendí por mucho tiempo pero me doy cuenta de todo lo que has hecho por el bien de todos. ¿Alguna vez dejarás de ser el mártir de la historia?

\- ¡¿Pero qué... ?!

Se abalanzó con intención de propinar un potente golpe en el rostro de su hijo para que por fin le dejase en paz pero antes de lograrlo la pareja le abrazó sinceramente, enterrandose en su pecho.

\- Los hombres poderosos, perversos y sobre todo ingenuos merecen y buscan cariño más que ninguna otra persona.

Frase emitida por Seijuro pero bien podría jurar que...

 _«- Es idéntico a ti Shiori, que alivio. »_

...

La convivencia no fué sencilla de inicio. Los viejos hábitos no se borran como si nada. Masaomi daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra, que si esta cortina esto, que la mesa eso, la comida aquello. Estaba a la defensiva sin ser esa su intención. Es como si le fuera imposible bajar las armas, aún con su familia. Sin embargo es algo que poco a poco, gradualmente puede mejorar, más aún que todos tienen la disposición.

\- Masaomi-san, debería descansar.

Dice Tetsuya al ver que el aún herido hombre coge algunos manuscritos del librero.

\- Me aburro.

\- ¿Lo extraña?

\- ¿A mi hijo o al trabajo?

Sonrió cínicamente pero se estrelló con los sinceros y analíticos orbes del menor.

\- ¿Qué eres chiquillo? - se acercó hasta arrinconarlo contra la pared - Siempre me has llamado la atención. Al principio creí que me recordabas a Shiori, luego a Seijuro pero hay algo más. ¿Qué eres? - repitió.

\- Lo que Akashi-kun necesite. La sombra que siempre protegerá a su luz.

\- ¿Te parece algo indicado para hacerse a uno mismo? ¿No has aprendido nada de mi situación? Sacrificarse...

\- No, no es un sacrificio. Akashi-kun... me dió el coraje que siempre busqué.

Sonrió seguro de si mismo. Masaomi se dió cuenta entonces de que no estaba equivocado al compararle con la reina en el ajedrez: la pieza más mortífera que resguarda al torpe "emperador".

\- Das miedo mocoso - admitió abiertamente.

Si uno analiza profundamente quien siempre ha tenido el control de la situación es Kuroko, ¿o no? Masaomi y Akashi no pudieron eliminarse el uno al otro y al final fue quien escribió el "cuento de hadas" que están viviendo. El hombre sospecha también que hay una razón por la cual no hay revueltas populares.

\- ¿Acaso te has convertido en... un asesino?

\- Soy... lo que Akashi-kun necesite - reafirmó.

\- Un...

\- Su prometido.

El gesto fué sincero y dulce pero es claro que con el esconde mucho, demasiado. Que gran actuación, autocontrol y templanza, sin duda la reina de la oscuridad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Pus qué les digo? De las dos versiones que tenía terminé por usar la que mantenía a Masaomi con vida, lo sé, es un desgraciado pero tiene mucho por enmendar, además no quiero que Akashi esté "sólo" el día de su boda ;~;. Ah y para los que jamás han leído un fic mío, sip, la Shiori que ve Masaomi es real. Y como seguramente sospechan Kuroko no es tan frágil como podría uno suponer, su papel se verá un poco más adelante (me refiero a la mención del final de capítulo de Masaomi) me parece que esta historia ya casi llega al final, en verdad gracias por su enorme paciencia. Viva el AkaKuro!**


End file.
